Kagome's Turn to Shine
by Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner
Summary: InuYasha & the others betrayed Kagome. Why did they do it? They died, only to be wished back alive AGAIN! The deal is that they have to live in Kagome's time! What will happened? Will Kagome forgive them? Pairings inside! OMFG! I updated! Ch. 23&24 up!
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis isn't her family, but the Urameshis are? Whats going on?!  
**Characters:** Kagome, Hiei, Kurama, Ayumi, Yusuke, Keiko, Souta, Yukina, Kohaku, Rin, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Kikyo, Naraku, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Koenma, **ETC**  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc (I think )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

A Side Note: **FOR GOODNESSS SAKES; THIS STORY HAS KIKYO BASHING. IN ANOTHER WORD; THIS STORY IS FOR KIKYO HATER!! KIKYO HATERS, ARE WELCOME, KIKYO LOVERS, don't EVEN COME READ HERE!!!!! I EXCEPT NO FLAMES!! I WARNED YOU ABOUT KIKYO, SO don't REVIEW SAYING KIKYO isn't LIKE THIS OR LIKE THAT. I don't CARE. THIS IS NOT FOR KIKYO LOVERS!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN SAYING/WRITING HERE????????? **

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

* * *

**  
Chapter One: Prologue**

**A/N:** Just edited!!! I will begin editing at school!!!!!! **BUT I'M STILL ON HIATUS AND SUCH!!! SORRY FOR THE LONG-ASS-WAIT! **_**SORRY!**_

This story and chapter are being Betad by _**Victoria Luv005**_

_Word_ Thoughts  
**WORD **Yelling/Screaming/**ETC**

Kagome just laid there, silently, trying to hold her tears. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend; Sango, her little kit; Shippo, her friend That's a lecherous Monk; Miroku and her brother figure; Inu-Yasha were planning a plan to kill her off, courtesy of an undead Miko; Kikyo, so she could have her soul back. Kagome just couldn't believe it. She blinked away tears, she turned the other way, opposite of Inu-Yasha and Shippo, so they wouldn't smell her tears.

She couldn't believe it. Her family, her second family are thinking/are betraying her for Kikyo.

_Why?_ thought Kagome. _Why did they betrayed me? Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha. All of them? But Kilala didn't betrayed me, she's right here, with me. My companion, my friend. But that didn't explained why Shippo, Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango betrayed me. What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Was I suppose to do something?_

Kagome was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by what Miroku said and by what Inu-Yasha's answers were.

"Well, then you won't mind yelling at Kagome if she did something stupid," said Miroku. "I must remind you, Inu-Yasha, do not make her mad. Her death will be a month or so from now and we need this plan." Miroku said this in a tone that made Inu-Yasha angry, forgetting that Kagome is about nine or ten feet away from them, he began his rage on Miroku.

"Who said, I would yell at her for being a Baka Ningen?" asked Inu-Yasha. Who probably can't even find her shoes in the hole in the ground! It is because of her that we have to look for Shikon-no-Kakeras, that Ama!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo didn't say anything, they had smirks on their faces and they had amusement gleams in their eyes.

While Kagome tried her best to stop her tears. Hearing Inu-Yasha said these things about her really hurt, but what hurt a bit more is that her friends, her companions, her second family isn't standing up for her. Kagome pulled Kilala closer to her.

"She's a damn Miko, who can't even fight!" yelled Inu-Yasha, continuing Kagome's bashing, who obviously hadn't realize that Kagome's awake and crying. "A weakling even Kikyo was and is stronger than she'll every be. Even if she did go and train, she trained for nothing. She left because that old hag had hard time teaching that Baka Onna Ningen.

Inu-Yasha's loud yelling made Kilala woke up. She blinked once, then she blinked twice. She was in some place warm, Kilala turned her head, she was in someone's chest? Kilala looked up and saw Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and tears were streaming down her face. Kilala was about to me-ow to get Kagome's attention, but stopped herself just in time.

"Kaede-Baba just told her that her powers exceeded her own, so she could get rid of that Baka Onna Ningen," stated Inu-Yasha, coming to a conclusion on his own, much my surprise. "So Kaede-Baba just sent that Baka Ningen off like some cow that had been sold. she's good for nothing, but being my Shard Detector and if it weren't for the fact that she's Kikyo reincarnate, I would have left her a long time ago! But she is Kikyo's reincarnate, which makes her mine!" Inu-Yasha continued his yelling out-loud, out of frustrations, but he lowered his voice when he mentioned Kikyo's name, remembering Kikyo was near, and that he had to go to see her and have their private time.

Inu-Yasha ranted not even noticing Kagome's tears, and the sad, angry, hurt, and emotionally betrayed aura around Kagome or the angry aura around the tiny Kilala.

"I have to protect her so I can get my wish and yes, she is mine!" continued Inu-Yasha, yelling to the world to hear. "Not the wimpy Ookami, Kagome will do what I want and what I please when I want! She is the reincarnate of Kikyo, so she is mine. Mine to control whenever, however, and wherever I want! Did you get all that, Houshi! I will deal with that wench how I please! And Ill deal with who-ever that a has problem with it!"

Sango just rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes," said Sango. "We all know why she's really Kikyo's reincarnation. But Houshi-sama is right, we do need her till the next month or so."

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha simply as he turned his back to his pack with his crossed in front of him. "Why do we bother with that wench anyways? We could always kill her now. Kikyo could take her place. Kill someone weak and get someone two, no, three times stronger than that Ama."

"Geesh, Inu-Yasha, didn't you hear the plan?" asked Shippo with a little of mockery in them. "We're going to use Kagome, maybe in the final battle with Naraku; she'll die and if she does, Kikyo will have the rest of her soul. But if Kagome doesn't, we kill her. Either way; she dies, either ways; Kikyo's getting her soul back. So we don't have to worry about Kikyo getting killed again by Naraku. You're a canine, I thought canine has better hearings than any other demons."

Inu-Yasha shot Shippo a nasty glare. Shippo gulped, jumped onto Sango's shoulder and shut up.

About ten minutes later, Miroku, Sango and Shippo went back to camp, while Inu-Yasha left to look for his Koiishi, Kikyo. However, none of them realized that three pairs of angry eyes were watching them planning and bashing their Okaa-san.

— **With The Three Pairs Of Eyes —**

"Its too bad Youko Kurama isn't here right now," said a boy no older than ten. "What do you think, Crystal?" He has long silver hair, beautiful silver eyes and he usually wears silver or white; Taro. He's a Silver Kitsune.

"I don't know, Taro," answered a girl with long brown hair along with brown eyes, she seems to be eight and she usually wears Black; which is Crystal. What do you think, Kaze? she's a Forbidden Child, although, she doesn't act like one.

"I think we shouldn't,"" said another guy with medium green hair along with green eyes, he seems to be nine and he usually wears green; which is Kaze. "Mother wouldn't want us to interfere or the others to know about us." He's a Kitsune.

"I know that, but Mother ... " said Crystal, trailing of a few seconds. "Okaa-san in a lot of pain. All because of her _friends_." Crystal spat like the word friends were like venom.

"We know, Crystal, we know," said Taro, looking up at their Mother. "We know she's stronger than she looks than that stupid, undead Miko Bitch, but she has to learn how to control her Miko powers before doing so. It's obvious that these friends of her won't help train her or even believe in her."

"But we do," finished Crystal for her brother.

"Hai, we do," said Kaze. "We'll always be here with her."

"Yes, but – " started Taro.

"Shhhhh!" hushed Crystal, cutting of Taro's sentence. "Okaa-san is saying something!"

— **Back With Kagome In The Camp —**

Kagome slept a little to make sure the others are asleep. Then she got up and packed her things, walking about a half way away from the others, then she looked back at the others.

"I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to help you with the shards hunting," said Kagome as tears began to swell up. "I'm sorry that I'm weak, so weak that you have to seek Kikyo for help. I'm sorry."

With that, Kagome ran, because the Bone-Eaters well is a mile away from the camp.

Why is she taking full responsibility? thought Crystal. _It's not her fault! It's their fault for not noticing __Okaa-san__'s aura. Why is she taking the blame? She took the blame for everything._ Crystal sighed.

A tear ran down her cheek and on the ground with a small bing. The tear that fell on the floor turned into a tear gem, which only a Forbidden Child would make.

— **With Prince Koenma - In Kagome's Present; In the Year 2004 —**

In an office, there's a baby Toddler on his kind brown chair behind a few brown desks. The one in the middle, which is across the door to the other side of the room has pile and pile of papers and stamps. On his right, and left there's a computer that has all the criminals records and other details of the person. One of his computer, which is on a far left is a computer that can project on some place else; like an overhead at school. On the wall is a picture of a school.

It was wide open green grass, a huge school, that's clean, spotless and White. The steps to the front door is White and on the two sides were about five benches on each side. At the end of the steps were light Blue gates. Behind the school are Sakura Trees, Willow and Cherry Blossoms Trees, there's also a private parking lot for teachers, and a public parking lot for students, guests and parents. There's four fields in total and there's a water foundation on each fields. This school is called Sakura High; which is famous for the beauty of the school and because of the Sakura Trees that surrounded half the place.

There's only one reason by the baby Toddler is watching this school at the moment. Reason one - is that some one that attended Sakura High has a lot of Spiritual Energy, higher than Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi combines, but the person keeps on disappearing every three days. The maximum days that the person is at school is a week, after that; the persons energy completely vanished.

_Who in the universe could be stronger than Yusuke and Kuwabara, combine?_ thought Koenma. _Maybe this mystery person could be weaker than Hiei then again, no one that I know can defeat Hiei in a one-on-one battle, but the Lords._

With that on his thoughts. "**BOTAN!**" yelled the baby Toddler.

Not even one minute later, a young lady with Blue hair, light Blue eyes and wearing all Black, not to mention who carries a oar. This young lady is also known as the Grim Reaper came rushing in. "You called me, Prince Koenma?" asked the woman, who is known as Botan.

"I want you to gather the Spirit Detectives and hurry!" said Koenma.

"Hai, sir," said Botan, making a portal and walked into it.

— **With The Spirit Detectives —**

"Stupid school," mumbled a guy that looks like sixteen or seventeen years old. He has slick Black hair and is about 6'6"; he's the third tallest guy in the group. He has a reputation of being the worst Punk at his school, Sarayashiki High. He's the arrogant and thick-skull guy in the group of four. In another word, he's like another Inu-Yasha, but better, slightly softer. He's the leader of the Spirit Detectives. His name is Yusuke Urameshi, who has a girlfriend by the name of Keiko Ukimura. Good thing today's Friday.

"Yes, yes, Yusuke, you said that more than five times," said another guy that looks like sixteen or seventeen years old. He has long Red hair and is about 6'8"; he's the second tallest guy in the group. He's the quiet, calm and polite one of the group. He has a five hundred years old; Silver Kitsune in his body, which goes by the name Youko Kurama. He's the heart-throbbed of the school, who has his own fan-club, much to his dismay. Every where he goes, he has a fan-club or ladies/girls, woman always looked at him and whispered about him. His human name is Shuuichi Minamino, but his closest friends called him Kurama. He doesn't have a girlfriend because he hasn't found the right girl. He's other Miroku, but less perverted. He respects girls a lot. "Now can you please be quiet?"

"Yeah, Urameshi, shut up for once in your life," said another guy that also looks like sixteen or seventeen years old. He has short Orange hair, that's like an Elvis-wannabe and is about 7'6"; he's the tallest guy of the group. He's completely human, but has high Spiritual Energy, higher than Yusuke's. His face isn't pretty, so no girls bothered with him. He always asks girls to please be my girlfriend and always get rejected. He has a huge, ok, maybe not a huge crush, but a crush on Yukina Jaganshi; Hiei's sister, only she doesn't know. His name is Kazuma Kuwabara, but everyone called him by his last name. He isn't that smart either.

**BONK!** Yusuke hit Kuwabara behind his head. "Shudd up!" said Yusuke.

"Hey!" said Kuwabara. "Why did you do that for, Urameshi!"

"Hn, doesn't it hurt when your Mother dropped you on the ground, Kuwa_baka_?" asked the last guy of the group that also looks like sixteen years old in human years. He has long Black spiky hair that stands up and he is about 5'10"; he's the shortest guy of the group, which caused Kuwabara to call him; Shorty or Shrimp, which ends up Kuwabara having a bump on his head. His name is Hiei Jaganshi. He's a Forbidden Child; Fire and Ice Apparition. The older and only brother of Yukina, who didn't tell her because of his past.

"What did you say Shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara.

Before Hiei had a chance to say anything, Botan popped up, scaring Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hiya guys," said Botan in her usually cheery voice. "Prince Koenma needed you for something."

"No, can do," said Yusuke, shaking his head from side to side. "I have a date with Keiko in less than half an hour. There's no way in Hell am I going on another mission."

Botan sighed as she had no choice, but to create a portal below them, which caused them to fall down, which Yusuke screamed; "**BOTAN!**" Botan waited until Hiei jumped in, since he was jumping from branch to branch. Botan jumped in after Hiei, causing the portal to close instantly.

— **Back With The Baby Toddler A.K.A Prince Koenma —**

As soon as Botan left, Koenma began stamping again. He continued doing this for about three to five minutes until a loud **BANG!** Which caused Koenma to jump up from his seat and glare.

Yusuke came in Koenmas office, opening the door so hard that the door hit into the wall with a loud **BANG!** _That should take his attention,_ thought Yusuke, smirking. "What the Hell do you want from us now, Toddler?!?!" asked Yusuke. "I had a date with Keiko in less than half an hour!"

"How many times do I have to tell you; **I'M NOT A TODDLER!**" yelled Koenma, his face red from anger, embarrassment and from his loud yelling. "And I could have cared less about Keiko! This is Sakura High. Our radar have been picking up someone that has a rather large Spiritual Energy. This person's energy is always appearing and disappearing, only to reappear again, and so on. So I want all four of you to transfer to Sakura High and keep an eye out for the person. Also, you should keep an eye out for anyone that has large Spiritual Energy. And-before-you-ask,-Hiei-No-you're-also-staying-as-a-student!" Koenma said the two last parts in all in one breath.

"Huh, what?" asked Kuwabara, stupidly. All ignored him.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE GOING TO TRANSFER SCHOOL?!?!**" yelled Yusuke.

"Hn," said Hiei and then threw Koenma death glares, which Koenma ignored or didn't notice.

"How high is the Spiritual Energy?" asked Kurama, politely.

"Higher-than-Yusuke's-and-Kuwabara's-combine," replied Koenma, quickly as he moved his chair back from the shocked/angry leader of his Spirit team.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S SOMEONE STRONGER THAN KUWABARA AND ME, COMBINE?!?!**" yelled Yusuke.

"This person is strong, yes, but the person seems not to notice it yet or isn't trained in his/her power yet," said Koenma, slowly, just for Kuwabara and Yusuke. "You are starting school two weeks from now. That should give you enough time to talk to your parents about it." Koenma sighed. "Now, **GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!**"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Translations:**

**Miko:** Priestess  
**Baka:** Idiot, Moron, Ass, Stupid  
**Ningen:** Human**Ama:** Bitch  
**Shikon-no-Kakeras:** Shikon Shards  
**Onna:** Woman**-Baba:** Grandma, Grandmother; used at the end of people's names  
**Ookami**: Wolf  
**Houshi:** Monk  
**-Sama:** Held great deal of respect; used at the end of peoples names or title  
**Koiishi:** Beloved  
**Okaa-san:** Mother  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Kaze:** Wind  
**Hai:** Yes

**A.N:** Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter! Actually, send flames to me in private; by Private Message, which is on my profile!


	2. Chapter Two: Kagome’s Dreams & ‘Gifts’

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Kagome's Dreams & 'Gifts'**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter is Beta'd by '**_Victoria Luv005_**'

— **Last Time … —**

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S SOMEONE STRONGER THAN ME AND KUWABARA, COMBINE!**" yelled Yusuke._

"_This person is strong, yes, but the person seems not to notice it … … yet or isn't trained in his/her power … yet," said Koenma, slowly, just for Kuwabara and Yusuke. "You are starting school two weeks from now. That should give you enough time to talk to your parents about it." Koenma sighed. "Now, **GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!**"_

— **This Time … —**

Once Kagome was at the edge of the Bone-Eaters Well, she looked back where the villagers were and then looked back at the place where she ran to reach here … "I'm sorry," whispered Kagome. "I'll be stronger and I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise."

Kagome felt a familiar light Blue surrounding her, but it soon disappeared once she touched the bottom of the well. She looked up, and saw it was dark, she looked around the small well and saw a vine, so she climbed on it. She stood there and chanted a sealing spell, therefore, sealing the well, temporary. She opened the Well House's door, went out, closed it and then she proceed to her house.

Before she actually went in the house, she whipped all of her tears and plastered a fake, cheery smile.

"Okaa-san, Souta, Jii-san, I'm home!" shouted Kagome throughout the house as she closed the door, then she took off her shoes. She went in the kitchen, kissed her Mother, went upstairs and took a bath.

She then ate dinner with her family … it was rather a quiet dinner and then Kagome went to bed.

— **Kagome's Dreams —**

Kagome was in a field of Blue flowers, which by the way; is her favourite color. It was light Blue flowers with tips of pink. She was also sitting under a Cherry/Sakura tree, her eyes were closed and she was at peace, for once and she wasn't worrying about Inu-Yasha and the others.

"Kagome … " whispered a female's voice.

Kagome's eyes snapped opened, once she heard the voice and she saw six people in front of her, well, actually about six feet away from where she was; three females and three males.

Kagome went nearer and nearer to them. "Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"Why, Kagome," said a voice that name right infront of her. "Surely, you haven't forgotten about us."

Three of the figures stepped out so Kagome could see them clearer. One of them is a woman, about in her earlies twenties. She has long Black, straight hair, with purplish/bluish eye-shadow, she wore an amour. She looks like Kagome, or it's rather Kagome looks like her, more than Kikyo … Kagome thought for a few seconds, then it clicked, this woman was Midoriko!

To the right of Midoriko is a man, in his thirties. He has messy, slick Black hair with chocolate, brown eyes. This man kind-of reminded her of Souta, except older.

_Is … is this Souta's Otou-san?_ thought Kagome in confustion. Kagome isn't really the Higurashi's Daughter. She didn't know why, but something inside of her knew.

To the left of Midoriko is another woman with short Black hair and she has kind, loving chocolate brown eyes, who looks like she's in her thirties as well. _Mother!_ thought Kagome.

"Midoriko, Mother, F-Father?" asked Kagome, shocked.

The three of them smiled and nodded. "This is Saida, a Cat demon. This is your Jii-san. And this is Aarin, a Dragon demon," said Midoriko.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Saida, Lord Aarin," said Kagome, bowing to both; Saida and Aarin. "If I may ask, why am I here? Why are you all here? Midoriko, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you dead?"

"Not at all, the pleasure's all ours," said Saida, with a glint of … amusement and … repect?

To say, Saida was beautiful would only sum it up to basic. She had long-Red hair pulled up into a braided bun in an elaborate design, a few strands falling out and around her face. Her bright green eyes just brought out her Red hair that framed her cream colored skin even more. She was wearing a strange type of armor that Kagome has never seen before, it was similar to Midoriko's breast plate, but the part that covered her chest was shaped like a flame and Silver flames were engraved into the Black metal, on her left shoulder was a odd piece that had spiked on it and both her arm were covered by arm guards with spikes at the elbows, she was wearing Black form fitting pant underneath a Black skirt, with slits to her hip for movement, out lined with Silver. At her side was a long sword with, what looked like, an eye where the blade met the handle. All in all; Sadia looked like a fallen angel, especially with those pure Black-feathered wings on her back.

Unlike Kilala, Saida is a humanoid, Cat demon, who has wings on her back.

"That this correct, Lady Kagome," said Aarin with a tiny bit of German accent. Next, the male demon wearing a Black cloth that crossed his chest in an '**X**', with Black pants that reminded her of Sesshoumaru's. (**A/N:** Think of when Kurama transforms into Youko only Black) he had amethyst eyes and his skin seemed to glow with lilac. His hair looked a lot like Yusuke when it wasn't gelled back only his hair was Black at the root but half way it faded into a Purple, which soon turned, at the very tips, Silver, she also notice he had five kitsune's tails, Black at the base then Purple then, at the very tip, Silver. On his back was a bow and quiver of arrows, both of which her pure Silver with Purple vines.

"We're here because we, I, Aarin and Saida are the souls of the Shikon-no-Tama," said Midoriko. "We're here because we are trapped in the Shikon-no-Tama and we decided we needed to speak with you, including your Mother, Father and Jii-san. No matter if I'm dead or alive, my soul will be trapped in the Shikon-no-Tama. Now, your Mother, Father and Jii-san would like to speak with you about something."

"Kagome, have you ever wondered why you have Miko powers and other abilities that myself, Souta, Grandpa and the rest of the family don't have?" asked Ms. Higurashi a.k.a Akki.

_Oh yes, I almost forgot about that …_ thought Kagome, thinking back. She was once running from a huge cobra, everyone else was at camp, while she was in the springs. The problem with her running is that she ran farther and farther away from the camp where the others were. Kagome then got scared, so scared that she made two balls of some kind of energy and blasted the cobra to the sky.

"Well, actually, not really," answered Kagome truthfully. Everyone fell anime style on the ground.

"Not even once?" asked her Grandpa.

Kagome shook her head, 'no'.

"Well, that's a little scary, but anyways," said Akki, a sweat-dropping forming. "Umm, the reason why you have these powers is that your a demon, but … but … your not actually my Daughter. I, your Grandpa and your Father are demons as well." Akki stopped so she can let Kagome sink all of this in. "But when we got you, we did a blood bond by the Youkai's Laws. So you have our blood-line, so your a demon because of us and because of some other reasons … " Akki said the last part softly that Kagome couldn't hear and she didn't.

_I'm a demon?_ thought Kagome, who got a wondering look on her face. Everyone that's present watched as Kagome began thinking. _That's what I always wanted, right? Now that I adopted Crystal, Kaze, Taro and Youko. They needed a demon Mother to care for them and now I can be their real Mother since I'm a demon, now. Even though I'm not a Kitsune or a Forbidden Apparition._

"So, what kind of demon am I?" asked Kagome.

"Well, umm," said Akki. "Our family is a Elemental Holder. Since we did a blood bond, you should be one, too, right dear?"

Her Father; Reiko Higurashi, nodded. "Yes, your a Elemental, just like us," said Reiko, proudly.

"Cool, so how am I going to train?" asked Kagome.

"In a moment, sweet-heart," said Akki. "But first, Midoriko, Aarin and Saida needed to speak with you. Then we'll train, _together_."

"Umm, ooook … " said Kagome. "I thought you said Father died?"

"I am, but I had to see my baby girl again," said Reiko, smiling.

"Oh ok," said Kagome. "Can I see your demon forms? Please?" She gave her Father, Mother and _Jii-san_ a baby pout.

Akki groaned. _She just had to use that face,_ thought Akki. "Fine, hon," said Akki, she let her concealment spell dropped. Her Mother's hair grew to her butt, turning more curlier than usual while turning red and light blue highlights. On her Mother's face was two yellowish gold stripes with a green outline appeared on each of her cheeks, while her arms has four stripes each; red, blue, green and gold on each side. On her back, she had a pair of colored (red, blue, green, gold and purple) wings with black tips.

Then Kagome notices her Mother feathery tail and two pointed ears. Her tail was mainly ice-blue with tips of gold on the end. Kagome went to her Mother and circled her. Suddenly, she petted her Mother's tail, unaware of the amused looks that was sent her way and her Mother's purring.

"So soft!" squealed Kagome, without letting it go. "Am I going to have a tail like this?"

"Yessss," purred Akki. "Do you mind, dearrrrrr?"

"Opps," said Kagome, blushing. She petted it one more time and let it go. "What about you, Father? What do you look like in your demon form?"

Reiko dropped his concealment spell down. He had the same length of hair, but this time, its not jelled back, so its messy-looking, but his hair has dark green and dark midnight blue stripes. On her Father's face was two dark red stripes with a dark brown outline appeared on each of his cheeks, while his arms has four stripes; red, blue, green and gold on each side. On his back, he had a pair of colored (mostly all dark colored; black, dark blue, dark green, dark brown, dark red, etc … ) wings with sky blue tips. His tail was mainly black with light silver on the end and is wrapped around his waist.

Kagome, straight away, rushed to her Father and began to stroke his tail. "Ohhh," said Kagome, 'ohhh-'ing like Rin. "So silky! Am I going to have a soft and silky tail, too?"

Reiko hates it when people touch his tail. It's sensitive, thats why he also keeps then wrapped around his waist. But he doesn't really mind of his Mate touches him …

"Don't you want to look at your Grandpa's transformation?" asked Reiko, who successfully got Kagome off of his tail.

"Oh, right!" said Kagome, turning to her Jii-san.

Her Grandpa sighed as he dropped his concealment spell. He has long blue hair. He has blue wings on his back with long red tail coming from his back. His ears are pointed.

"Wow, so pretty," said Kagome, staring at her Mother, Father and Grandpa.

"Do you know who's your incarnate is, Kagome?" asked Midoriko.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, Midoriko-sama," said Kagome. "I am Kikyo's reincarnation and she is my incarnate."

Midoriko smiled and shock her head, 'no'. "No, no, no," said Midoriko. "Kagome, you are not her reincarnation, you never were."

"But then who's am I?" asked Kagome, confused. "And why do I look like her if I'm not related to her in some way?"

"You are my reincarnation and I'm proud of it," stated Midoriko, proudly.

"**WHAT!**" asked Kagome, shocked and happy that she isn't Kikyo's reincarnation. She almost jumped! "Well, then why do I look like her?"

"Your kindness, fairness and purity were something Kikyo never has much of," said Midoriko. "You look like her because of the jewel, her soul was so attached to it that it refused to part with it."

"Alright, what's next?" asked Kagome. She was actually thrilled that she's not that Clay Pot Miko's reincarnation.

"The next thing is that we're going to train you because of your demons' powers," said Midoriko. "We will train you what we know in just a few minutes. I will have to - "

"Wait," said Kagome, cutting off Midoriko. "What do you mean by 'demons' powers?' I have the same power as my parents, don't I?"

"Well, actually, no," said Midoriko. _I'm getting too old for this,_ thought Midoriko. "Your not only a Elemental Holder, but other demons as well," explained Midoriko. "It's well, because of Akki and Reiko." Midoriko fidgeted a little. "Since they're not your _real_ parents, you have more powers in your veins because of your _real_ parents, but you don't know it yet and we don't know what you can control or have. That's - "

"That's why all of you are here to train me, and see what powers I have and what powers I don't have," finished Kagome for Midoriko.

"Correct," said Midoriko. "Now, as you know, I'm a Miko; so I'll be teaching and training you how to use your Miko powers to the max, even more than myself. Saida here, is a fire Cat demon; she will teach you how to use all kinds of swords/katanas and staffs. Aarin is a Dragon demon; he will teach you how to use a bow, and arrows better and teach you every kind of hand-to-hand combat a.k.a Martial Arts. Akki and Reiko will teach you how control your Elemental Holder powers. While, your Grandpa is an Core Catcher, not a Elemental Holder. Yet, for some reason, this gave you the bloodline of an Core Catcher as well as an Elemental Holder.

"Wow, Grandpa, I didn't know that your an Core Catcher," said Kagome. "I always that you hated demons … "

"Yes, well, not all demons are bad, my Granddaughter," said her Grandpa, smiling. "Afterall, I can't be scared of my favourite Granddaughter, can I? That would be rather embarrassing."

"Then all of us will be teaching you how to use every kind of weapons in the universe," said Midoriko.

"Are we going to start now?" asked Kagome, excitedly.

Her Father couldn't help, but laugh at his Daughter's enthusiasm. "Right now," said Reiko.

"How long would it take?" asked Kagome.

"It will only take this dream to master everything since an hour passes out in the world year, a year passes by in here," replied her Mother.

"Will I age out in the real world when I'm in here?" asked Kagome.

"No," came Midoriko's simple reply.

"Ok," said Kagome. "So what am I going to be learning?"

"All of our powers and see if we could wake-up any other demons within your veins/blood," said her Mother.

"Oh ok," said Kagome. "We should get started, right?" _This will be a long year/hours,_ thought Kagome.

Aarin, Saida, her Grandpa, Midoriko, Akki and Reiko nodded.

They trained Kagome for about five years a.k.a five hours before she mastered everything and awaken a lot of new demon blood that has been asleep since the day she was born.

— **Kagome's Awaken Demon's Blood —**

Ice/Fire Apparition – ForbiddenDark/Light Apparition – Forbidden  
Black Ruby Kitsune – Shadow Kitsune  
Black Inu – Like Sesshoumaru, except Kagome's tail, ears and hairs are Black instead of Silver/White  
Black and White Ookami – Like Ayame and the Northern Lands  
Elemental Holder - Like her family; she's the Princess of the Mystical Realm, who controls the elements: Fire, Wind, Earth, Ice/Water and  
Thunder  
Neko - A humaniod verson of Saida, except Kagome is an ice instead of fire  
Core Catcher - Like her Grandpa  
Silver/Light Blue Dragon - Mostly controls any power that has the color; Silver or Light Blue  
Angel Youkai - Most rare creatures, only a few families life and not many people or demons get to see them or know about them still living and all  
**ETC …**

— **End of Kagome's Awaken Demon's Blood —**

Kagome Higurashi had learned many new abilities and she had also learned that she was a very important person. But Midoriko and the others didn't tell her how important she is. Midoriko and the others, including Kagome had also found out that Kagome has the ability to stop time, freeze movements, control over weathers, and seismic (relating/samiliar to earthquakes), teleporting and control all of the elements. Kagome could control all the fire, water, ice, snow, weather, light, dark, plants, electricity a.k.a Thunder.

Kagome was indeed the most powerful person alive.

"I thought you said it will take my whole dream time to master everything?" asked Kagome to Reiko, her Father.

"Opps, I was wrong," said Reiko.

"Kagome, we all have a few gifts for you before you wake up," said Midoriko.

Midoriko gave Kagome a sword it's kind-of two-sided. A regular katanas or sword, they appear in one place, with a sword/katana's hilt holding the blade in place. But with the two-sided, it had a Black hilt is in the middle with the blade since is longer than seven inches, going in and out. On the hilt is a small Black visible, that's mostly invisible to some eyes, button. Once it's pressed, the blade will stop going back and forth and stayed where its pressed.

"This is a sword called 'Heaven's Fall', it's a special; as you could probably see," said Midoriko. "This sword flows like water … no sounds, it can cut through _anything_. This sword won't dull or break. No one can touch the sword except for you and who-ever you deemed worthy. There's seven other swords that's connected to this one. Once you found her new companions, because of this sword, the swords, cannot be seperated. If they are, the swords will become weaker and slower. You'll also hear the swords crying one and another. Once your out of this dream, the other seven swords/people will start looking for you."

"Thank you, Midoriko-sama," said Kagome, hugging Midoriko, tightly and took the sword from Midoriko with great care. It had a perfect Silver blade and a Black hilt with golden-reddish designs on it, and the blade had the Kanji words for 'Death' on one side and 'Life' on the other. Kagome gave it a stance, and began fighting the air, it was really smooth and it's soundless. It's also very light.

"It is made so that it is light for you and no one else unless you say it is ok to be held by that person," said Midoriko. "As you could probably see, she's a very powerful sword, along with it's brothers/sisters." Kagome's eyed widened.

"Do you know what's the other seven swords called or look like?" asked Kagome as she sheathed her Heaven's Fall and strapped it to her waist with a Black and Silver belt.

"Sadly, no I don't know what's it's called," said Midoriko. "But the other seven are all swords, not like yours, but swords none-the-less. The leader of the sword is about six to eight inches and the it sounded like a bell. That is all I know."

Midoriko held out something else; a book. Kagome took the book and looked it over. It was Fairy large, like a encyclopedia, except it's 1.5 bigger and taller than a regular encyclopedia. The book cover is Navy Blue, on the cover is her name in Gothic Writing; her name was in Silver. Kagome flipped through the pages and found nothing written inside.

"This book has no writing in it," said Midoriko. "You can write something inside as either a journal or ask it questions and it will tell you. It has been made for you only and has the knowledge of all, but the personality of a person. It can tell you you're 'homework' answers and things about the past. The only thing it doesn't know is the future. This book has more than 950 pages, once it get close to using all the pages, the pages will refresh itself, making them blank, again."

_Wow,_ thought Kagome. _This book will be useful …_

Kagome was about to say something, but Midoriko waved her hand up in the air, signaling that she wasn't finished yet. "This is a sword, made by the Gods and Goddesses, they want to give this to you."

Midoriko handed Kagome a silken cloth, with the sword wrapped in it. Kagome touched it was surprised that the silken cloth or sword was heavy! She unwrapped it and found a sword that's the same size as the transformed Tetsusaiga with ten unfilled round holes in the blade. The hilt was Red and Gold mixed, there in the middle of both sides of the sword is the completed Shikon-no-Tama, carved into it. Kagome touched the _Shikon-no-Tama_, it shines with a light Purple light, the sword disappeared and then reappeared at her side (her hip-side) with a sheath that had an intricate design on the sheath. Kagome gasped, it's so light now!

"I think I'll call this Juunaigai," said Kagome. "Thank you so much, Midoriko-sama." She hugged Midoriko, again.

"I'm not done yet, dear," said Midoriko, in a Mothering-like tone. "I'm also giving you a snow-White sabre-tooth tiger, a Red Cat, a Black Fox and a brown Wolf, like Kouga's Wolf." Once Midoriko said their names, they appeared in front of Kagome, scaring the crap out of Kagome … well, not really, but she did jumped a bit. "The snow-White Sabre-tooth tiger is Shasha, the Spirit of Snow. The Red Cat is Reana, the Spirit of Fire. The Black Fox is Koushi, the Spirit of Shadows. And lastly, the brown Wolf is Willow, the Spirit of Earth."

Shasha the Snow-White Sabre-tooth tiger, she's the Spirit of the Snow, she has snow-White fur, but she has two light Blue strips on each of her legs. Around her neck, she had a shiny Silver necklace with her name made in Diamonds, her necklace is invisible, but it isn't visible either. Her necklace is see-able when anyone is near her in five feet or less. Shasha has bright Orange color for her eyes. She could fuse within Kagome. Without Shasha being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Shasha on Kagome's right shoulder.

Reana the Red Cat; she's the Spirit of the Fire, she has Red fur, but she has darker Red on her forehead, which is the shape of a four-pointed star. Her paws, markings and the outside of her ears also are darker Red. Her eyes are bright Red, a bit brighter than Kilala's eyes. She's like Kilala, except for two tails, Reana has three tails. On her neck, there's a necklace. The main necklace is Blue, while her name is made by Rubies. Reana can also fuse within Kagome. Without Reana being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small pictures of Reana on Kagome's right shoulder.

Koushi the Black Fox; he's the Spirit of the Shadow. Koushi has Black fur, but his eyes are Silver and he has four beautiful long, Black tails. On his neck, there's a necklace. The main necklace is Black, while his name is made by Red rubies. Koushi can also fuse within Kagome. Without Koushi being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Koushi on Kagome's right shoulder.

Willow the brown Wolf; he's the Spirit of the Earth. Willow has brown fur, his eyes are chocolate brown and he has two brown tails. On his neck, there's a necklace. The main necklace is Gold, while his name is made in Silver Diamonds. Willow can also fuse within Kagome. Without Willow being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Willow on Kagome's right shoulder.

"These animals are amazing!" exclaimed Kagome. "Thank Midoriko-sama, they're wonderful!" She looked down at the animals and cooed. "Oooh, you're adorable. Oh, yes, you are. Oh yes, you are!"

"Your welcome," said Midoriko.

Everyone else chuckled in amusement.

"These are for you," said Saida, giving Kagome a crystal Blue bow with a quiver full of arrows that' also crystal Blue with the tip silvery-white. "The bow won't break, the string won't ever need to be re-strung, the string won't snap or break either. The quiver will refill itself once all of the arrows are gone."

"Thank you, Lady Saida," said Kagome, bowing to her. "They're lovely."

Saida nodded. "But I'm also giving you for animals as well. They're Sargon, the cheetah and he's the Spirit of the Wind. Trisha, Toeboe and Kaela, the Fuchsia/Dark Blue/Purple Pixie or they're sometimes called Fairy and they're the Guardian of the Wilds."

Sargon the cheetah; he's the Spirit of the Wind. Sargon is mainly White fur with Black strips, his eyes are green and he has one tail. On his neck, there's a necklace. The main necklace is Silver while his name is made in Gold diamonds. Sargon can also fuse within Kagome. Without Sargon being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Sargon on Kagome's right shoulder.

Trisha the Fuchsia Pixie a.k.a Fairy; she's the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything she has is Fuchsia, she might wore White, but it's mostly Fuchsia. She can shape shift, which means she could shape shift items into weapons, either make things smaller, or bigger or even into **LIVE** animals. She can also teleport herself or other things to another place, using her mind. Trisha's wings are light, transparent Fuchsia, she wore a kimono; her hakamas are darker Fuchsia while her haori are light Fuchsia. Her necklace is pink, there's a small Fuchsia wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there's Trisha's name in a much darker Fuchsia color. Trisha can fuse within Kagome. Without Trisha being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Trisha on Kagome's right shoulder. Trisha is the fourth oldest girl in the family.

Toeboe the Dark Blue Pixie a.k.a Fairy; he's also the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything he has is Dark Blue, he might wore White, but it's mostly Dark Blue. He can shapeshift and teleport himself or other things to another place, using his mind. Toeboe's wings are light, transparent Dark Blue, which probably looks like light Blue. He wore hakamas are darker Dark Blue while his haori are light Dark Blue. His necklace is Blue, there's a small Dark Blue wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there was Toeboe's name in a much Darker Blue color. Toeboe can fuse within Kagome. Without Toeboe being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Toeboe on Kagome's right shoulder. Toeboe is the youngest boy in the family.

Kaela the Purple Pixie a.k.a Fairy; she's also the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything she has is Purple, she might wore White, but it's mostly Purple. She can shape shift and teleport herself or other things to another place, using her mind. Kaela's wings are light, transparent Purple. She wore hakamas are darker Purple while her haori are light Purple. Her neckace is Purple, there's a small darker Purple wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there's Kaela's name in a much Darker Purple color. Kaela can fuse within Kagome. Without Kaela being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Kaela on Kagome's right shoulder. Kaela is the second oldest girl in the family.

"What are the pixies/fairies for and what do you mean the oldest and the youngest?" asked Kagome.

"What I mean is that there's more pixies that Aarin will give/introduce you," said Saida. "There's ten in total; five females and five males."

"Oh ok," said Kagome, nodding.

"These are for you," said Aarin, giving Kagome a set of daggers, which is ten. The held of the dagger is Black while the blade is carvy, like the moon/banana. "You can channel your Miko powers in them and they will not go wasted. As Saida told you, I'll be giving you pixies/fairies. Kiba, Starfire, Tsume and Chikako the Yellow/Red/Green/Teal pixies/fairies. They're also the Guardian of the Wilds."

Kiba the Yellow Pixie a.k.a Fairy; he's also the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything he has is Yellow, he might wore White, but it's mostly Yellow. He can shape shift and teleport himself or other things to another place, using his mind. Kiba's wings are light, transparent Yellow. He wore hakamas are darker Yellow while his haori are light Yellow. His neckace is Yellow, there's a small darker Yellow wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there's Kiba's name in a much darker Yellow color. Kiba can fuse within Kagome. Without Kiba being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Kiba on Kagome's right shoulder. Kiba is the second oldest boy in the family.

Starfire the Red Pixie a.k.a Fairy; she's also the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything she has is Red, she might wore White, but it's mostly Red. She can shapeshift and teleport herself or other things to another place, using her mind. Starfire's wings are light, transparent Red. She wore hakamas are darker Red while his haori are light Red. Her neckace is Red, there's a small darker Red wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there's Starfire's name in a much Darker Red color. Starfire can fuse within Kagome. Without Starfire being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Starfire on Kagome's right shoulder. Starfire is the third oldest girl in the family.

Tsume the Green Pixie a.k.a Fairy; he's also the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything he has is Green, he might wore White, but it's mostly Green. He can shapeshift and teleport himself or other things to another place, using his mind. Tsume's wings are light, transparent Green. He wore hakamas are darker Green while his haori are light Green. His neckace is Green, there's a small darker Green wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there's Tsume's name in a much darker Green color. Tsume can fuse within Kagome. Without Tsume being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Tsume on Kagome's right shoulder. Tsume is the fourth oldest boy in the family.

Chikako the Teal Pixie a.k.a Fairy; she's also the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything she has is Teal, she might wore White, but it's mostly Teal. She can shapeshift and teleport herself or other things to another place, using her mind. Chikako's wings are light, transparent Teal. She wore hakamas are darker Teal while his haori are light Teal. Her neckace is Teal, there's a small darker Teal wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there's Chikako's name in a much Darker Teal color. Chikako can fuse within Kagome. Without Chikako being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Chikako on Kagome's right shoulder. Chikako is the youngest girl in the family.

"Thank you so much, Lord Aarin," said Kagome, bowing to him. "I'll put them to good use."

"I'm giving you a staff," said Akki. "I'm also giving you three pixies/fairies and Stacey; the Phoenix, she's the Spirit of Fire and she's also the Guardian of Hell."

Paul the Brown Pixie a.k.a Fairy; he's also the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything he has is Brown, he might wore White, but it's mostly Brown. He can shapeshift and teleport himself or other things to another place, using his mind. Paul's wings are light, transparent Brown. He wore hakamas are darker Brown while his haori are light Brown. His neckace is Brown, there's a small darker Brown wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there's Paul's name in a much darker Brown color. Paul can fuse within Kagome. Without Paul being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Paul on Kagome's right shoulder. Paul is the third oldest boy in the family.

Midnight the Black and Silver Pixie a.k.a Fairy; she's also the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything she has is Black, and Silver, she might wore White, but it's mostly Black and Silver. She can shapeshift and teleport herself or other things to another place, using her mind. Midnight's wings are light, transparent Black and Silver. Her hakamas are Black with two Silver lines going down on each sides while her haori are Black with Silver words, pictures/designs or both. Her neckace is Silver, there's a small Black wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there's Midnight's name in a Darker Silver color. Midnight can fuse within Kagome. Without Midnight being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Midnight on Kagome's right shoulder. She's is the oldest girl in the family.

Blaise the Silver Pixie a.k.a Fairy; he's also the Guardian of the Wilds. Mostly everything he has is Silver, he might wore White, but it's mostly Silver. He can shapeshift and teleport himself or other things to another place, using his mind. Blaise's wings are light, transparent Silver. He wore hakamas are darker Silver while his haori are light Silver. His neckace is Silver, there's a small darker Silver wing that hanged on the necklace; in the wing, there's Blaise's name in a much darker Silver color. Blaise can fuse within Kagome. Without Blaise being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Blaise on Kagome's right shoulder. Blaise is the oldest boy in the family.

(**A/N:** Midnight, Blaise, Kaele, Kiba, Starfire, Paul, Trisha, Tsume, Chikako and Toeboe are brothers and sisters, as you might have known. They **ALL** can shapeshift and teleport. They're also telepathic, telekinesis and they're all together, their powers increase and become faster to use. Their eyes colors is the same color as their clothes, except that it's lighter. Sorry for any confusions or mis-spelt words/names. They will be in the story, but it's a _looong_ wait. OR I might forget about them. I don't know. If I do, remind me and stuff like that. If they are reminded in the story; I will not write their names; too many to write out! Instead, I'll just write 'Pixies' or 'Fairies'. One of that.)

Stacey the Blue, Gold and Red Phoenix; she's the Spirit of the Fire and she's the Guardian of Hell. Stacey's fur is Gold and a bit mixed with Red. Her main feathers are Red with a Blue Line going through it and stopped about a quarter to the end. Her feet is Brown, her feet-nails are the color Black. Her tail feathers are light Red and her not-so-round tail thing. Her not-so-round tail thingy is at the end of her tail feathers, her not-so-round tail thing is Gold with specks of shiny, sparkles light Blue, that seems like Silver. The out-line on Stacey is light Blue that looks like shiny Silver. Stacey has Silver-Blue eyes. She _cannot_ fuse within Kagome.

"Thank you, Mother," said Kagome, hugging Akki.

"Your welcome, honey," said Akki, hugging her Daughter back.

"This staff is for you," said her Jii-chan, handing her the staff. "You can channel your Miko or demon powers in there at the same time and it wouldn't break, dull, and it can't be touched by anyone, but you, and who-ever you deemed worthy."

"Thank you Grandpa," said Kagome.

"This is Sakura the Swan; she's the Spirit of the Water," said Midoriko. "This is Daisuke and Takesuke, they belong with you because of your Dark/Light Apparition."

Sakura the Swan; she's the Spirit of the Water. Sakura is mainly White, but her beak is the color Orange, her forehead is Yellow, her flat feet is Orange, she has baby Blue eye-shadow and she also has light Black mascara. She has stunning Blue eyes, like Kouga's. Sakura can fuse within Kagome. Without Sakura being within Kagome, Kagome will have a small picture of Sakura on Kagome's right shoulder. She wore a baby Blue necklace, her name is made by Sapphires, Rubies and Emeralds.

Daisuke and Takesuke; they're the balance of 'Good' and 'Evil' in a person's body and mind. Kagome has the power to control both; 'Night and Darkness' and 'Day and Light'. Daisuke is the White Wolf, who controls Light Powers and Takesuke is the Black Wolf, who controls Dark Powers. Daisuke and Takesuke doesn't fuse within Kagome, but they followed Kagome, much like Kouga's and Ayame's Wolves. On top of their foreheads is a tear; Daisuke has a black tear while Takesuke has a white tear.

"Do you see the sapphire and silver ring on your right hand, middle finger?" asked Midoriko.

"Yes," replied Kagome.

"That ring will enable you to make appear any weapon you should choose to use," said Midoriko, happily. "It will also make appear anything you wish for in your mind. Also once you picture a weapon and summon it again, it will be exactly the way you first pictured it. The ring saves the image you produce. The weapon will also never break.

"Wow," said Kagome. "Thank you."

"We have also given you a small flute," said Midoriko. "You can use this to call upon all the other children of either Light or Dark. They will come with their own personal wolves to help you or just so you can have someone to hang around that is like you. You can summon the flute with your ring."

"These are twin swords," said Reiko, handing Kagome the two swords. "They are called Tenshi and Shiori. They are Angel and Demon swords. Only use them when yours or someone else you love or care about's life is endanger. Understand?"

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Father," said Kagome, putting Tenshi and Shiroi away. Kagome was about to ask something weird and probably impossible, but a light purple light surrounded Kagome …

When the light vanished, Kagome noticed that she has grown taller; she's stand at 5'7", she was 5'5". Her body is more out than a sixteen - almost turning sixteen - should have. Kagome was about to scream, but then she noticed a tingling feelings on her left shoulder. She lift up her sleeve and saw other animals, a little bit bigger than her other animals.

She had a Silver Dragon on her left shoulder. It had black eyes with a hint of both silver and gold. The Silver Dragon's claws were about a inch and a half long and the four biggest fangs were about a inch and a half long each and stuck out of its mouth.

_Ryuujin_ at the bottom of the dragon. It means _Dragon King_. It also means that the dragon she has on her arm is the King of all the Dragons.

She had a Midnight Dragon on her left shoulder, below the Ryuujin. Her Midnight Dragon has White eyes with Black tints. It had spikes going down its back all the way down to its tail. It had White chains going across its chest in the shape 'X'. There were black locks in the middle where they meet.

_Tokoyami_ was at the bottom of the Dragon. It means _Everlasting Darkness_.

Beside the Midnight Dragon, there's a White Dragon. It has Black eyes with White tints. It had spikes going down its back all the way down to its tail. It had Black chains going across its chest in the shape 'X'. There were White locks in the middle where they meet.

_Kaikou_ was at the bottom of the Dragon. It means _Mysterious Light_.

Below the Midnight Dragon, there's a Red Dragon. It has Red eyes with Blue tints. It had Blue spikes going down its back all the way down to its tail. It had Blue chains going across its chest in the shape 'X'. There were Blue locks where the two chains meet.

_Gouka_ was at the bottom of the Dragon. It means _Hell Fire_.

Beside the Red Dragon, there's a Dark Blue Dragon. It had dark blue eyes with ruby red tints. It had red spikes going down its back and tail. It had red chains going across its chest in the shape of a 'X'. There were red locks were the two chains meet.

_Kappa_ was at the bottom of the dragon. It means _Water Demon_.

(**A/N:** As you could probably now tell, the Dragons can fuse within Kagome as well. Don't worry, I'll rewrite the translations again at the end of this chapter … )

"I'm also giving you a Black Panther, a Tiger, a Wolf, a Snake and two more Dragons," continued Reiko. "They are just like Kilala. They have bigger forms and littler forms. The smallest form is as about a little bigger than Kilala in her smaller form and the biggest form is twice as big as Kilala. Like the Dragons and other animals you received from your other senseis, they can also fuse and un-/de-fuse with you."

The panther was of course black and it had ruby red eyes. It had red flames going down the sides of its body. That means it controls fire. It had a tail that was had a really point at the end of it. It had silver claws and two of its teeth were hanging out of its mouth. He had a name tattooed on his forehead.

_Burakkupansaa_ was what it said on his forehead. It means _Black Panther_.

The tiger was orange with black stripes. It had gold eyes. It had a circle filled in with black on each of its cheek. It means he controls darkness. It had black claws and two of his teeth were also hanging out of its mouth. His name was also tattooed on his forehead.

_Mouko_ was what it said on his forehead. It means _Fierce Tiger_.

The wolf was was pure snow-white. It had sapphire blue eyes. It had black claws and it also had two teeth hanging out of its mouth. His name was tattooed on his forehead.

_Ookami_ was what it said on his forehead. It means _Wolf_.

The snake was black with blue waves going down its body. It had a dagger like tail. It tail was poisonous as was its fangs but only to those he and his master wished it to be posionous to.Its two fangs were hanging out of its mouth also. His name was also tattooed on his forehead.

_Karasuhebiis_ what it said on his forehead. It means _Black Snake_.

Ruby the Red Dragon; she controls Fire, but she can also controls Earth and Wind. Ruby was red, but she has two black strips just below her eyes which happens to be ruby red. Around her neck, she had a black strip that looked like a collar. She has three different sizes; her smallest form is like Kilala's, Tudy's medium form is two times bigger than Kilala's second form, and Ruby's last form is three and a half times bigger than her medium form. She can also blend with the Shadows. Human won't be able to see her and demons can only sense her. She can fuse within Kagome. With Ruby in Kagome, Kagome is going to have a small picture of Ruby on Kagome's left shoulder. Ruby has light violet eyes.

"Thank you Father," said Kagome, hugging him. "These are so cool!"

Reiko and the others chuckled/giggled. "Two more things, these two swords is your Dragon Swords."

The sword was silver with a black hilt. It had a flame and a snow flake for ice and a wave for water on the hilt. The sword itself had a blue dragon and a red dragon on it. It had two things engraved in the middle.

One said _Hogosha_. It means _Guardian_ or _Protector_.

The second one said _Kinmotsu_. It means _Forbidden Thing_.

Before Kagome knows, all the animals she has appears in front of her, once the introductions (the ones in colored) were over.

"We're ready, Mistress Kagome," they said at the same time.

Kagome nodded, then one by one, each of them disappeared in Kagome, but Stacey.

After some hours with Midoriko and the others, Kagome was now beyond her ability to teach. Within their training sessions, Kagome had managed to master a wide variety of skills. She was now a master in swordsmanship, hand-to-hand and concealed weapons fighting, a powerful telekinetic and telepath, she was also a poison and healing herbs master, and had finally gained complete control over her Miko powers and all of her demon blood inside of her.

Although Midoriko, Saida, Aarin, Akki, Reiko and Grandpa Higurashi had complete faith in Kagome's abilities, they were most surprised when Kagome developed a highly unusual trait in even the most powerful of Mikos or demons. Since this young woman had all demon blood in her, it also include four opposing elements and the opposing elements work in complete harmony.

(**A/N:** The four opposing elements are Fire/Ice and Dark/Light. And by 'Complete Harmony', I mean that they aren't trying to kill each other; like Hiei Jaganshi.)

"Good bye and thank you," said Kagome, bowing to all of them. "Thank you for everything." Kagome smiled as she and her weapons disappeared, slowly.

— **End of Kagome's Dreams —**

For three or so hours, Kagome had a peaceful sleep without fighting, training or thinking of anything out of the ordinary. Instead, she thought of why Ayumi being so weird when Kagome went to school the last time; which is a month or so ago.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

**Okaa-san:** Mother  
**Jii-san:** Grandpa  
**Otou-san:** Father  
**Shikon-no-Tama:** Shikon Jewel  
**Juunaigai:** Ten Circles (**A/N:** I got the idea from a story on FF. Net called 'Elemental Kitsune')  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Inu:** Dog  
**Neko:** Cat  
**Ookami:** Wolf  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Katana(s):** Japanese Sword(s)  
**-Sama:** Held great deal of Respect; used at the end of the people's names or titles  
**Kanji:** Chosen Words/Chosen Word  
**Haori:** Shirt  
**Hakamas:** Pants  
**Ryuujin:** Dragon King  
**Tokoyami:** Everlasting Darkness  
**Kaikou:** Mysterious Light  
**Gouka:** Hell Fire  
**Kappa:** Water Demon  
**Senseis:** Couches/Teachers  
**Burakkupansaa:** Blank Panther  
**Mouko:** Fierce Tiger  
**Karasuebi:** Black Snake  
**Hogosha:** Guardian or Protector  
**Kinmotsu:** Forbidden Thing

**A/N:** Your probably wondering; _what the fuck!_ And the other answer I'm going to tell you is … no, actually, should I tell you? If I do, then wouldn't it spoil for the rest of you? Hmmm … tell or not, tell or not, tell or not … I choose … … **NOT!** Hahahaha, I'm evil! Anyways, you will find out in later chapters! Don't know exactly when, but you will!

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to my Hotmail or Yahoo! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter. I prefer if you send flames to my hotmail, yahoo or message me. I know, a few of you don't want any viruses and stuff; so send flames to me by _Private Message_, the **URL** is on my profile!


	3. Chapter Three: Arms! Burn! Dry!

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an IY/YYH Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on?!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Arms! Burn! Dry!**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters

This chapter is Beta'd by '**_Victoria Luv005_**', Hell, the whole **STORY** is Beta'd by her!

— **Last Time … —**

"_Good bye and thank you," said Kagome, bowing to all of them. "Thank you for everything." Kagome smiled as she and her weapons disappeared, slowly._

— _**End of Kagome's Dreams —**_

_For three hours, Kagome had a peaceful sleep without fighting, training or thinking of anything out of the ordinary. Instead, she thought of why Ayumi being so weird when Kagome went to school the last time; which is a month or so ago._

— **This Time … —**

After half an hour, Kagome got a phone called from **CIA**, they wanted to hire Kagome as a professional spy, lawyer, bounty hunter (that kills bad demons), etc. She gladly took it. As soon as she accepted the job, she has finished 10 000 missions in a week, without school hours. Depending on how quick or hard the job is; the higher her money is. Kagome is the youngest spy (she's sixteen and a half … years old), but the best they've (**CIA**) got and she does this in only a week, plus she rather do all of the missions by herself!

Only in two and a half weeks, Kagome had become the groups' trainer (she trains other Spirit Detectives to become the best they can become), weapons specialist (if any weapons needs checking or fixed, Kagome is the person to do see), strategist (she's such a good strategist, that a lot of Ningens/Youkai goes to her and ask her for some strategies; in another word, Kagome is a good planner, really good) and she's also an elemental expert.

Kagome remembered on how she got Ayumi to tell her why she has been acting weird, for Gods-know-how-many-weeks. She was really happy that Ayumi is a demon; a silver Fox to be exact. Kagome told Ayumi about the truth why she wasn't at school. So in another words, Ayumi and Kagome became best friends and I mean _best friends_. Not even Eri or Yuka knows what Ayumi, and Kagome has been doing; sharing secrets and going shopping for reasons. Why? Well, since Kagome's a billionaire in many ways; she brought five houses; three big houses, mansion is another word for it and two normal houses. She usually sleep in her second house, her first house is where she deposit her money and other treasured items. That is why Kagome has many spells up.

Not only Kagome had credit cards, but because she saved two baby dragons from being eaten by a family of tiger demons; they're parents gave Kagome huge treasure boxes filled with diamonds of different colors, stones and other priceless items. She put these items in her huge basements, which took two whole basements.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE –** _Smash!_

Kagome woke up early because of her alarm clock, smashing it in the process of shutting it off. A groan was heard when she rolled over her bed, causing her to fall off of her bed. Kagome rubbed her backside.

"Owww," said Kagome, walking into the bathroom.

One hour later, she was in her new school uniform. Her skirt is about the same length as her green one, but the skirt she's wearing is black. Her top is actually a red tube top along with a black sweater with only two frills done on the top, leaving the bottom with a small slit.Her sweater only covers half of her arm, which is good enough 'cause it still covers her dragon 'tattoos'. Her schoolbag is red with her name in black. Her shoes are actually black combats boots that goes up just below her knees. On her is also a black and red bracelets on each of her wrist, which, in my caluations is called 'Sex Bracelets', but it isn't like that in this story.

Kagome went to her room, picked her schoolbag, small red, and black purse, her cellphone and her black compact, which she put in her purse. She fished her keys out of her purse, looked her house and ran to school. She was walking behind a group of boys; four to be exact. Kagome took her **CD** player and pressed play.

It only took her two weeks to change her status as a 'sick girl', which no one actually believes, but buys it anyways to a 'Gangster, Punk/Gothic girl'. She is now known as a Gangster, but she doesn't fight with everyone, just people who talks about her family and her. Kagome had this problem of where she hates it when people talk behind her back and has no guts to say it infront of her face. Cowards. She called them.

You see, now everyone at her school, including the teachers knew not to mess with her, unless you want to need up in a hospital. Every other students respect and likes Kagome because she sticks up for herself, friends and family, but only one category that doesn't like her; the Sluts/Whores. Even the preps and jocks respects and talks to her. Half of the school knew that Kagome doesn't like Sluts/Whores, that's why she's getting rid of them without actually hurting them, physically, at least. It's really fun to see Kagome embarrassed them; it's always a lesson. Some teachers at school doesn't believe that Kagome is that tough-girl, instead, they thought Kagome as a weak girl. Boy, they're wrong.

— **With the Spirit Detectives —**

Yusuke _was_ sleeping peacefully when Botan popped up, waking him. She came to wake him up and to inform him that Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara are outside his house, waiting for him to get ready.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," mumbled Yusuke.

Twenty five minutes later, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama were on their way to school in their uniforms; black.

"This better be fast," mumbled Yusuke as he and the others walked to their new school. "I ain't staying at this school even if it kills me. I swear, we better find this person fast. There's no way I'm going to school. No way."

"Maybe you should try and go to school, Yusuke," said Kurama, calmly. "It's not always bad as you would've thought."

"Peesh, ya right, Kurama," said Yusuke. "Go to school. Uh huh, that's a good one."

"Why don't you want to go to school?" asked Kurama.

"It's so boring, I can't stand it when I'm near the teachers," said Yusuke. "They're annoying and smelly."

"Hn," said Hiei. "For once, I agree with you."

"Hey Urameshi, we're here!" said Kuwabara, gapping at their new school.

"Are you sure we got the right school?" asked Yusuke.

"If you go to Sakura High then yes, you're at the right place," said a voice from behind them.

The Spirit Detectives turned around and faced a girl with long black hair and wearing a school uniform like them, except for girls.

"Excuse me, please," said the girl.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke moved to let the girl in.

_Pretty girl … cats …_ thought Kuwabara, dreamingly.

_Hot chick,_ thought Yusuke, looking at her backside. Nice ass too.

_Pretty … **WHERE THE HELL DID THAT CAME FROM?**_ thought Hiei, shocked is an understatement. _There's no way in Hell that I thought a woman - a Ningen at that … **pretty**!_

Kagome went past the four boys and walked by a table that's under a Sakura tree. Ten people were at the table; five girls and five boys.

"Hey, whats up?" asked Kagome, hugging the boys. "I missed ya!" Kagome laughed along with the people at the table.

"Aww, that's sweet," said a girl with short black hair. "So you ain't sayin' hi to me, eh? And to think; I was going to buy you a soda." The girl pouted.

As soon as the girl finished, everyone at the table, but her laughed. "You … buy me … us a … soda?!" asked Kagome, jumbling words came out, but they understood her. "Oh, please, you _never_ buy _anything_ for me, much less a Soda."

They burst out laughing again, but this time, the girl joined.

"Come on, let's get ta class, the teacher could be a real pain about tardiness," said a boy with slick black hair and green eyes.

"Didn't know ya care," said Kagome. "But come on, let's go … even though we have twenty minutes ta get ta class."

"With ya fan clubs, it'll be one Hell of a ride gettin' to class," said another guy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess your right, Alex," said Kagome. "Whoa. I never thought I'd said that to ya, Alex."

"Or not," said a girl with long brown hair; Lillie. "Looks like the sluts are coming."

Lillie was right; Mya; the biggest slut, Sara; her right-side girl is the second biggest slut and Vicky; the third and last slut was walking towards them. They had sex with at least; half of the boys population in the school. It doesn't matter who they are; they just do it. The boys, of course, has no problems with it, actually, they're happy that they have and know three willingly girls to help them with their 'problems'. Rumors have it that they even had intercourse with teachers – well, it the teachers are male – to get a passing grade. And well; since the three girls have sex with half the boys population (or more), the guys pretty much knows how the girls like their positions and such. (**A/N:** Such as in rough sex, hard sex, sweet sex, slow sex, etc … you get the point.) And no, they don't keep their mouths shut – who would? If you're a guy, that is?

"Well, well, well, who died and allowed you to come near us?" asked Kagome.

"Shut up, Higurashi," snapped Sara. "You shouldn't be talking you filthy whore."

"What did you just called me?" asked 'Higurashi' in a dangerously low voice.

"A filthy whore or would you like to be called a Prostitute?" asked Sara.

Kagome quickly went behind Sara, Little and Mya and in less than five seconds, she appeared back in her old spots, no one even noticed, but Hiei. "Oh dear, you dropped something, sluts," said Kagome. In her hand is a card of some kind with the letter 'S' on the cover of it. She opened it.

"**YO PEEPS!**" yelled Kagome. Everyone at school turned to look at them. "Look what I found." Kagome flipped Mya's, Lillie's and Sara's card open. She read:

**Name:** Mya  
**Username:** Honey  
**Age:** Under Determine  
**Sex:** Female  
**Work:** Half-time Stripper"

Lillie's and Sara's said the same thing, except their names and usernames; Mya's username is Sunshine and Sara's username is Hot Babe Fucka.

"Well, well, well," said Kagome, laughing. "Looks like we got ourselves three little strippers, boys. Have a good time, _boys_." Kagome purred out as she and her friends left. "Oh, before I forget, if I were you, I would leave the school or you might find yourselves, oh I don't know; in the hospital with broken ribs and ruin passages." With that said, Kagome fully left.

Some of the boys there, looked at Mya, Lille and Sara, then they dragged them somewhere, while the strippers were screaming and yelling for help. No one did. Soon, those screams and yells were coming out, but for a _completely_ different reason.

— **With the Spirit Detectives —**

"Did you see that?!" exclaimed Kuwabara when Kagome left.

"Ya, of course we did, Baka," said Yusuke. "I'm glad I'm not in their shoes right now. That would be embarrassing."

"Yes, Yusuke, I agree with you," said Kurama.

"Hn, she's a demon," said Hiei.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

**Ningens/Ningen:** Humans/Human  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Baka:** Ass, Idiot, Moron, Stupid

**A/N:** I know, it sounds weird and chessy! I agree, but hey! I'm tired::Yawn:: I keep on forgetting to go back to the Feudal Era and see what's going on with Inu-Yasha and the Traitors … I'll try and remember for next times, alright?!

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to my Hotmail or Yahoo! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chappie! I prefer if you send any flames to me, in private. Hotmail, yahoo or Private Message. You choose. My **URL** for private messaging is on my profile!


	4. Chapter Four: It Didn’t Work!

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Four: It Didn't Work!**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter is Beta'd by '**_Victoria Luv005_**'!

— **Last Time … —**

"_Did you see that!" exclaimed Kuwabara when Kagome left._

"_Ya, of course we did, Baka," said Yusuke. "I'm glad I'm not in their shoes right now. That would be embarrassing."_

"_Yes, Yusuke, I agree with you," said Kurama._

"_Hn, she's a demon," said Hiei._

— **This Time … —**

Kurama flicked his red hair back. "You are absolutely correct, Hiei," said Kurama.

"Whoa, she had high Spiritual Energy too!" exclaimed Kuwabara, dumbly.

Yusuke bonked Kuwabara, which fortunately for himself unconscious. "Yeah, I guess we found the girl with high Spirit Energy," said Yusuke. "Guess we have to report this to baby incase she wants to take over Ningenkai and destroy us all – " Yusuke stopped in mid-sentence to open his compact; hearing it make a noise. "What do ya want Toddler – "

"For the two thousands one hundred seventy six times, Yusuke; **DO NOT CALL ME TODDLER!**" yelled Koenma. "Now, there is something you have to come and see for your next mission, most likely all of you."

Hiei 'hn' while Kurama spoke his 'inner Fox' not wanting to be bothered with a slow Ningen slowing things down. "Koenma-sama, Kuwabara is unconscious, will he truly be needed for this mission?" asked Kurama.

"You can inform him later time is of the essence!" said Koenma. "Botan; go now!" Once in Rekai; Koenma at his desk showed them a slide show. "This is the energetic girl age fifteen, here, here she is now."

"It's that Kagome in school," said Yusuke, cutting off Koenma's sentence. "How fuck she turn into a demon … "

"Your mission is to find out just that, what the heck happened and get her to go back to the Feudal Era to finish the Shikon-no-Tama," said Koenma. "It is of essence that it does not remained shattered."

Kurama spoke. "And Koenma-sama; how do you suppose we do so?" asked Kurama. "She wouldn't listen to us - "

"She has her other ten friends that looks completely human, but has high Spirital Energy, like me and Kuwabara," said Yusuke, cutting off Kurama's sentence.

"Bring Kagome here; I will ask her to be a Spirit Detective and we're not going to bother with her friends for now," said Koenma. "The very world as we know it could be in danger. For all you know this could affect the barrier! Get going!"

Kagome just got out of her Science Class and she was on her way to find her friends so they could go to lunch, but three boys stand in her way. She noticed that it was the boys from earlier. _Where's the ugly one?_ thought Kagome, amused. _Something's not right …_

"What the Hell do you want – " said Kagome, but the next thing she knew, she was shoved into a portal and then she was in front a Toddler. "What the fuck – ?"

"I am Koenma; Prince of Rekai," said Koenma, but all Kagome knew is that this 'Koenma' is a Toddler. "I want you to be one of my Spirit Detective, go back to the Feudal Era and complete your task."

_Prince of Rekai?_ thought Kagome. _I thought Father Yama is the King. I didn't know he has a son, that's a Toddler. _"No," said Kagome. "There's no way I'm being your additional new slave and there's no way in the Seven Layers of Hell am I going back there. Not yet anyways and you can't do shit about it."

_This girl swears more than Yusuke,_ thought Kurama.

_Damn, this girl swears more than me,_ thought Yusuke.

_This girl is worst than Yusuke and Kuwabara put together,_ thought Koenma. He pulled a necklace that has a sapphire blue crystal from one of his drawers. "I'll ask you one last time," said Koenma, fingering the necklace. "Are you willing to become a Spirit Detective?"

Kagome glared at Koenma straight in the eyes, causing him to shuddering at her eyes coldness. "Fuck. No," said Kagome, slowly so the Toddler could understand.

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei now appeared in the room. Yusuke tried holding her in place, but she punched Yusuke's jaw, back flipped away from hi and ended up to the side of a wall. Kurama ran towards Kagome, wondering slightly why Youko backed away. He had his Bara Whip in hand, he was about to whip it at Kagome so she could be restrained, but she ended up leaping higher, shooting glares at all of them, then she ended behind Kurama, kicked him in the knees so he was kneeling. She then back-flipped in the darkest corner.

_Fuck this shit,_ thought Kagome. _I'm the **best** Spirit Detective Father Yama ever had, the youngest, and best spy the **CIA** ever had and I'm here fighting these shit-heads. And how the fuck did this shitty Toddler get **MY** necklace, I **made** them for **Father**, only._

Kagome was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. Kurama, haven't the necklace, slipped it on her. Kagome blasted them all off of her with her demon aura, which got all of them hit the wall, which was ten inches away, they were in the middle of the room, fighting. Kagome glared of all of them and then turned to Koenma, glaring at Koenma, hard and evilly; if only dark glares could kill then the world would be perfect.

"Take this off of me, _now_," said Kagome in a cold voice that Hell could turn into a Winter Land. "Or else, you _will_ pay." _Ugh!_ thought Kagome. _I can't believe I let my guard down … even if was for twenty-seven seconds!_

Koenma paled as she said that, "The necklace won't allow you to hurt me or your team mates," said Koenma rather nervously. _Damn, I don't even know if the necklace works,_ thought Koenma, nervously and praying that it _will_ work. _Father said that it'll work on even the most powerful demon. But this is **my** first time on using it._

_First time eh?_ thought Kagome. Let's play a game. _After all, Kitsunes **loves** games and puzzle!_ Kagome raised her aura, just a bit, about 2 percent and pretended to pack a punch, only to have a blue barrier push her weaker power down. _At least it works for me. I only put 20 percent of my power in those necklaces and bracelets._

Koenma stood on his desk, his face slowly turning back to normal. On the outside, Kagome looked pissed, but in the inside, she was laughing hysterically. _The fool actually bought it,_ thought Kagome laughing on the inside.

Hiei tried reading Kagome's mind, only to have himself hit a brick wall. Hiei scowled.

"The black band is unbreakable will not break ever and the sapphire blue crystal serves its purpose," said Koenma. "You can't kill or hurt me or anyone that I say you can't, which means the people thats going to be on your team. Which happens that you knocked out." Koenma indicated the people around the wall, getting out slowly and painly, but Hiei. He just stood up, with no emotion what-so-ever. "You are bound to me and you have to do I what I told you. Is that understood?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She only looked everyone else, which stood behind Koenma's desk; a dark glare, darker than Hiei's. _Of course I know, Baka, I **made** it!_ Thought Kagome. _This Toddler doesn't know that the necklace could do more than that. He brings our family name down. A disgrace._ (**A/N:** Remind you of two certain 'half' brothers?) "Shut the fuck up," said Kagome, in a cold, but smooth voice that matches even Sesshoumaru. "As I told you before, I'm not being anyone slave, especially to a baby Toddler."

"You have to Kagome," said Koenma. "As long as your wearing the necklace, you do what I tell you."

"Take it off," commanded Kagome, darkly. "_Now._"

"No," said Koenma.

"Fine," said Kagome, she then raised her power to 21 percent.

Youko jumped even farther away from Kurama in their mind, he went in his own cozy room and locked the door.

_Okaa-san,_ thought Youko, sadly, keeping his thoughts away from Kurama, Shuuichi and Hiei.

Everyone jumped when they felt Kagome's power, well, except for Hiei, who just looked shocked. They could hear the necklace cracking, but it wasn't coming out. The walls around them started to have cracks and indents in them. Koenma's computers started to go berserk. Kagome raised her power to 22 percent, seeing that her necklace collar isn't coming off. That was the last straw, the walls began to literally dividing the rooms, yes, _rooms_, the computers smoked and exploded and the necklace came off in little messy pieces on the ground. All this time, Kagome had her head on the floor.

Kagome lifted her head up, her eyes were darker blue. Her hair now is blowing away behind her, like the wind or fan blowing it. Her aura grew; humour to amusement to pissed to angry to mad and then to rage.

_I gave the necklaces and bracelets to Father, not this little Toddler,_ thought Kagome, darkly. The necklaces and bracelets weren't called necklaces and bracelets, but they were called Youkai/Ningens Collars.

"**IT DIDN'T WORK!**" cried Koenma.

"I command _every_ single collars and bracelets to come forth, now!" commanded Kagome.

Just then, the front door of Koenma's office burst opened and then what-ever burst it opened flew towards Kagome, floating in front of Kagome with dark pink hue surrounding it.

— **Koenma's P.O.V —**

As soon as Kagome raised her power, I and almost everyone else jumped. How can a Ningen Onna gets so powerful?! I thought, scared. No one is suppose to have that much power, but Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and the King of _Makai_! But her power surpassed his! We're all gonna die!

I'm too young to die! How can she destroy that! My Father says it'll work!

"I commanded _every_ single collars and bracelets to come forth, now!" commanded Kagome.

Just then, the front door to my office burst open, then whatever who or what burst in, flew towards Kagome, so fast that I almost missed it. It floated in front of the Miko with dark pink cue surrounding it.

_The energy of Miko powers, _I thought. _Shit, we are **so** screwed!_

— **Out of Koenma's P.O.V —**

Kagome used her Miko powers to crush the collars into little bits. It can no longer be used. Her head snapped up to look at Koenma with an evil glint in her eyes. Koenma paled considerably when he saw the glint, it was the glint that Hiei has in his eyes sometimes; toture.

Koenma made a sign for his Spirit Detectives to jump at Kagome again, but this time, they were out of the way. Kagome formed a barrier around herself. Yusuke had a busted right arm; the arm that he uses his Rei Gun the most, Kurama's had a busted right arm as well; the arm that he holds his Bara Whips the most and Hiei's Dragon arm is now useless.

"You are really going to pay for that, Gaki," said Kagome darkly.

Koenma didn't say anything, but he let out whimper, moving away from Kagome, until she backed him in a corner. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei couldn't really do anything, but watch, 'cause they can't get to Kagome.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

**Baka:** Idiot, Stupid, Moron, Ass  
**Ningenkai:** Human World  
**Shikon-no-Tama:** Shikon Jewel  
**Rekai:** Spirit World  
**Bara:** Rose  
**Okaa-san:** Mother  
**-San:** Uses at the end of people's names; to be polite and respectful  
**Ningen(s):** Human(s)  
**Onna:** Woman  
**Youkai:** Demon(s)  
**Makai:** Demon World  
**Rei:** Spirit  
**Gaki:** Brat  
**Kitsunes:** Foxes

**A/N:** You know the rules; questions? Ask. I'll try my hardest to answer them. Flames? Send it to my Hotmail, Yahoo or Private Message me. You know what I want by now!!! Remember; this story is still on Hiatus, I and my Beta Reader, '**_Victoria Luv005_**' are just editing the chapters and such. I don't know when we will be adding chapters on the story. Sorry. But maybe when I finish my _Harry Potter_ story.


	5. Chapter Five: Father Enma Yama

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Father Enma Yama**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

— **This Time … —**

"_You are really going to pay for that, Gaki," said Kagome darkly._

_Koenma didn't say anything, but he let out whimper, moving away from Kagome, until she backed him in a corner. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei couldn't really do anything, but watch, 'cause they can't get to Kagome._

— **Last Time … — **

Kagome almost struggled Koenma to death when the big side door, behind one of Koenma's used-to-be-brown desk; because of the computers' explosion, the desk is now smudged with black, opened. It was King Yama.

— **With King Yama —**

King Yama was talking to the four dangerous assassins and ask them to behave or they get to see what the Rei jail looks like. Of course, King Yama wanted them to behave, not thrown in jail.

"No, we won't agree," said one of them with very light blue hair, blue clothes, darker blue sash and violet eyes; Zain. "We don't take orders by anyone."

"Fine," said King Yama, motioning for his four purple orges to put on the collar on each of them.

"What the – ?" asked another one with light orange hair, orange clothes, darker orange sash and with black eyes; William. "What the fuck are these!"

The one wearing purple clothes and with green eyes tugged on her neck collars "What's the meaning of this?" asked the Shoujo, Jessica

"As long as you're wearing those, you listen to me," said King Yama. "I tell you what do you and you do it. It's unbreakable. No one can remove them, but the person who forced it on you; which would be the orges, but they took orders from me, so more specifically, me and the person who made them, which is Sapphire."

"Well just find this Sapphire person and tell him to release us from these things," said the last person of their group; the guy wore all green, his eyes were yellow; Carson.

"Unfortunately, Sapphire won't release it from you because _she_ works for me and made it because _she_ wants to make the world a better place," said King Yama, emphasizing 'she' because they mistaked Sapphire as a guy.

"By controlling us, Youkai?" asked the woman, sarcastically.

"And Ningens," added King Yama. "By making the world a better place as I said."

The one in the orange were about to say something, but all of them felt a powerful power from the room next door or something. The door and wall are very thick, so they can't _hear_ what's happening, but they can certainly _feel_ what's happening.

Just then, the collars on their necks unclasped themselves and left. The nine of them; King Yama, Zain, William, Jessica, Carson and the four orges blinked once, then some more.

"**ORGES!**" roared King Yama, he recognized the power. It's of his Daughter; Kagome Higurashi Tashio Yama Wolfe Ankoji Nasamura Himura. "Put these four in the cell, I'll deal with them later, I have more important business to take care of."

"Yes sir," said a orge as more orges came in, rounding Jessica, Zain, Carson and William in the Rei cell.

King Yama practically ran to his son's room. He banged the door opened. He ran in and almost fainted. His son's Spirit Detectives were injuried some part of their bodies, but Kuwabara; who was fortunately still unconcious. (**A.N.** I forgot about him, till now! Lolz) The walls and grounds were literally cracked, on the ground is some black pieces of some kind with bits of crystals scattered here and there. In the corner was Koenma, looking like he just saw a ghost. In front of Koenma was Kagome; his Daughter, looking ready to kill Koenma … **_WAIT!_** thought King Yama, remembering something. _That's my son!_

King Yama stepped towards Kagome and Koenma, a little. "Now, now, Kagome, dear, relax, honey," said King Yama, gently, trying to soothe her.

"**FATHER!**" shouted Kagome in glee. Kagome's darker blue hue in her eyes vanished with bright sapphire blue; her natural colour in its place. "Hi! How are you? How is my Mothers?" Then Kagome's mood changes from happy to pissed, very quickly might I add. "**AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A SON!**"

"Umm … " said King Yama. "Surprise?"

They all fell anime-style. "Surprise?" asked Kagome, her eyes twitching. "Is that the best you've got!"

"F-Father, what's going on?" asked Koenma, stuttering from the almost-wrath of Kagome. "You k-know h-her?"

"Why of course," said King Yama proudly. "I see you've met her in a … difficult situation."

"You're telling me," mumbled Koenma. Kagome smacked Koenma on the head. "Owww!"

"Kagome here is my best Spirit Detective," said King Yama. "And she's also my Daughter."

"**WHAT!**" shouted everyone, but Hiei.

_She's Yama's Daughter as well?_ thought Hiei. _Who is this Onna?_

Kagome was smiling her happy, happy smile. "So Father, would you mind explaining to me … **WHY IN SEVEN HELLS DID YOU GAVE THE TODDLER A COLLAR FOR!**"

"Because he's my son?" said King Yama, which came out as a question than a statement. "I'm guessing this is not a good way to meet everyone properly."

"You're right," said Kagome. "It's not. In fact, I thought you said some of the other Spirit Detectives team were suppose to be strong. This is _not_ a good way to meet. In fact, your son is on my bad list, by trying to put the collar that _I_ made on me, and he also commanded me to be his Spirit Detective and go back to the Feudal Era." Kagome said 'Feudal Era' with a hint of coldness in her voice. She changed her face to a puppy pout, tugging on her Father's arms. "You're going to punish him, _right_, Father?" Kagome could see the hesitation on his face. "I will go back, just not yet. I want to get more training before I go back and renew my search of the Shikon-no-Kakeras," added Kagome quickly. "It's not like I'm going to be a normal teenage girl anymore, so why should I bother?"

"Yes, dear, of course," said King Yama, patting Kagome's head. "Koenma, _one hundred_ spankings."

Kagome smirked as Koenma fainted on the spot; in the corner. "Well, I'll see you later, Father," said Kagome. "I have Gym for last period and I don't plan on missing it. Call me after school if you have any missions."

"Kagome!" called King Yama. "I don't have any missions for you. Take a month off."

"Ok," said Kagome as she made a portal and jumped in, leaving a dumb-found and injured group of Spirit Detectives.

After Kagome left, King Yama left as well. Two orges and a healer ran in. They carried Koenma in his bedroom. The healer healed him in top condition, the next day; he'll have his one hundred spankings. Hiei and Kurama were thankful for their demon blood; the injuries are almost done now. Kurama were just finished healing Yusuke's arm.

"Thanks Kurama!" said Yusuke.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Keh," said Yusuke. "Sure, I don't see why the Hell not."

"Yes please," said Kurama.

"Wha?" asked Kuwabara, rubbing his head. "What's happening? What am I doing here? What's going on?"

"We're going to school, Kuwabara," said Kurama.

"Ok," said Kuwabara. "I'll probably see my sweet Kagome … "

Hiei growled low in his chest while sending Kuwabara death glares, which went unnoticed by all, but Kurama.

'_Seems like the little Forbidden Child takes a liking into the Kagome-hime,_' said Youko. _Looks like Hiei's going to be my Father … oh my **GOD!**_ thought Youko, hiding the thought from the others.

'_Looks like he has develop a crush on her in a short time,_' said Kurama, mused. Hiei never wanted a woman before.

'_Shut up before I make you,_' growled Hiei. But he knew it's true. He never wanted a woman before. Sure, he fucked, but that's because of his heat-cycle. He knew he's an excellent lover, like the Fox and that thought disturbs him. He is no where near the Fox. The Fox is a very sexual creatures, he only fuck when he's in need of release, not for the heck of it. In fact, its been too long since he had bedded with anyone.

'_Well, I guess that means the question you asked earlier is she,_' said Kurama. '_Right?_'

Hiei just growled.

— **Flashback —**

_So far, they have eight courses in their timetable. Four in the morning, then lunch and then four in the afternoon._

_They just came out of Dance Class, Hiei had a little dreamy expression on his face in his mind, but on the outside, it was emotionless. Why? It's all because of Kagome._

_Sure, not many Ningens are good looking, but he had found a very few that are quite good-looking. But with Kagome … wow. She is sure different. She has right places filled out, she's sexy, she can dance and she's a demon. Hell, not many demon women that he had seen is even close to Kagome._

_Their dance teacher made them dance, Tango. Kagome with Hojo as Kagome grumble silently. Hiei with Eri as Hiei thought about smelly Ningen, who doesn't take a shower regularly. Ayumi with Kurama as Youko jumped up and down, happy to be paired up with a pretty girl, while Kurama was happy because Ayumi doesn't stalk him or is in his 'Shuuichi Minamino Fan Club'. Victoria with Kuwabara and Chantell with Yusuke._

_Since Tango is a very close dance, they had to dance really close, their dance teacher made Kagome and Hojo dance as an example. They did and it took the whole period. Tango is all about touching, with Hojo anyways. His hands were on his waist then hips then thigh and then really close to her ass._

_Hiei wished it was him instead of Hojo, of course, he would never admit it. When Dance Class was over, they moved to Science. They sat, do experiments and talked._

_Kagome sat beside a guy with short slick black with midnight blue streaks; Alex. The desk they sat were long, one desk fit five or six people. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara, all sat in the back right hand. Kagome, Alex, Samantha, Stephanie and Lillie sat the desk on the left side at the back. Mariah, Ayumi, Kai, Vincent, Tony and Lee sat the desk in front of Kagome's._

_/Fox,/ said Hiei telepathically to Kurama. 'What do you Ningens' called it when you want someone for a Mate the first time you see them?'_

_That question caught Kurama off guard, he almost fell off of his stool. It's also the question that he thought he would never hear Hiei ask or talk about it. Thank Kami Youko's asleep; Science's too boring for him. Anyways, back to the issues. Why would Hiei ask that question? thought Kurama. Hiei has never been interested in taking a Mate before._

_Kurama cleared his throat. 'I believe your talking about love at first sight,' replied Kurama, regaining his composure. 'Why do you ask?' He was positive that Youko's curious too, if only he wasn't sleeping._

'_That is none of your concern,' said Hiei as he closed the link between them._

— **End of Flashback —**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

**Gaki:** Brat  
**Rei:** Spirit  
**Shoujo:** Young Lady or Young Woman  
**Youkai:** Demon(s)  
**Onna:** Woman  
**Ningen(s):** Human(s)  
**Shikon-no-Kakeras:** Shikon Shards  
**A/N:** 'Enma' is Koenma's Father first name and 'Yama' is Koenma's Father last name so Enma Yama, Koenma Yama.

**Higurashi:** Kagome's regular surname.  
**Tashio, Wolfe, Ankoji, Nasamura, Himura:** I'll explain these surnames in later chapters.  
**Yama:** The adopted Daughter of King Enma Yama, Queen Sincerity Yama (First Wife) and Queen Ashanti Yama (Second Wife).

All of Kagome's classes, she has it with the Spirit Detectives. And like I wrote in this chapter, there's eight classes, excluding lunch; by da way, they're in grade eleven; Kagome's turning seventeen in a few more months … Just go with me here, alright?

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to my Hotmail or Yahoo! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter! I prefer if you send flames to my hotmail or by messaging me; the **URL** is on my profile!


	6. Chapter Six: Gym Class & Stalking

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Gym Class & Stalking**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter and story is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!!!

— **Last Time … —**

_Kurama cleared his throat. '**I believe your talking about love at first sight,**' replied Kurama, regaining his composure. '**Why do you ask?**' He was positive that Youko's curious too, if only he wasn't sleeping._

'_**That is none of your concern,**' said Hiei as he closed the link between them._

— **This Time … —**

As soon as Kagome made to school, she was bombed by questions by her 'friends'.

"Master, where were you!" asked Lillie, worry in her voice.

"Lady Kagome; you shouldn't left us like that!" said Vincent. "We were worried sick about you!"

"Kagome-Sama were you trying to give us a heart attack?" asked Stephanie.

"Sorry!" said Kagome. "I was just in Rekai! And call me 'Kagome'! Not 'Master', 'Lady Kagome' or 'Kagome-Sama'!"

"It's alright, but can ya try to tell us before ditching us like dat?" asked Alex, crossing his arms and frowning at her in a disapproving way.

Kagome pouted. "I said I was sorry," said Kagome, pouting and looking like she was about to cry.

"Aww, it's alright, honey," said Alex, hugging her. "Honest!"

— **With the Spirit Detectives —**

As soon as Botan made the portal, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama jumped in and they arrived in school to hear a guy by the name of Alex said something.

"It's alright, but can ya try to tell us before ditching us like dat?" asked the guy; Alex, crossing his arms and frowning at her in a disapproving way.

Kagome pouted. "I said I was sorry," said Kagome, pouting and looking like she was about to cry.

"Aww, it's alright, honey," said Alex, hugging her. "Honest!"

The Spirit Detectives would've said 'aww', but they didn't. Kurama's attention was on Hiei. Hiei's eyes were a darker red with his aura going berserk.

"Come on, let's go to Gym," said Kagome, clinging onto Alex's arm. "Ya know ya should get a girlfriend." They began to walk with the others following, including the Spirit Detectives.

"Nah," said Alex, kissing her forehead. "Why should I when I could stay here with my best friend?"

"Maybe 'cause ya need a heir to ya throne in case I killed ya in anyways," said Kagome, laughing.

"Like ya kill me," said Alex. "Ya love me too much."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea right," said Kagome, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Higurashi-san!" yelled Hojo, running up to them. "Hey Higurashi-san, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometimes today?"

"Hi Hojo," said Kagome, flashing him a fake smile; he didn't notice. "I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy with Alex." Kagome pulled Alex closer to her, hugging him so her mouth is at his ear, which she saw Hiei and the others from the position she was in. Hiei looked pissed. Wonder what's up with him, thought Kagome. "Please play along," she whispered into Alex's ear. She then turned to Hojo. "Sorry Hojo, I'm currently dating Alex."

Alex just wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him to make her statement look real.

Hojo's eyes hardened once they fell on Alex, but then softened when they landed on Kagome. "I see," said Hojo, calmly, much like Kurama and then to Sesshoumaru calmly. "When did you meet him?" He had asked her once since grade six or younger and then every chance he got to see her until now. How come he'd never saw this Alex guy with her before? They can't get this close while in school starting two weeks ago … can they? When the Hell did he came into the picture?

Kagome smiling. That was an easy question. She knew Alex since she was eight. "I knew him since we were eight," answered Kagome. "We were best friends, but soon it turned into more … passionate."

Hojo nodded thoughtfully. _She will be mine, no matter what,_ thought Hojo, darkly, but nothing changed on his face. _Nothing will stand in my way._

"Ah, well, I guess he stole you from under my nose," said Hojo, laughing half-heartedly. "Ah, well I'm sorry to bother you Higurashi-san and Alex-san. I guess I'll see you later." He then bowed, a small bowed and left.

They watched him leave, they watched him crush something in his hand then threw it in the garbage once he passed it.

"That went well," said Kagome.

"Uh huh," said Alex. "Since when are ya my girlfriend?"

"Shut up," said Kagome. "Come on, to the Gym!"

They went to the Gym, they saw other students were piling in also. Kagome and her friends went to the left while the other students went to the right.

Hiei and Kurama manged to get some words from the other students.

"It's not fair," said a girl with short dark brown hair. "It's not fair that they got their own private Change Rooms and we don't. I'm Kagome's best friend, even I and Yuka aren't allowed in! Ayumi can though, but we can't!"

"Maybe that's because you and Yuka are being replaced," said a guy with glasses and a bit of freckles on his face.

"Shut up," said Eri. "You don't know shit."

"I do more than you," said another girl with long brown hair. "But he's right, you are being replaced. All you and Yuka talk about is boys and how cute they are. Kagome and Ayumi doesn't, they talk about anything else, but boys. You guys are different, they just play along with you, and pretend to be boy crazy, but they're not and you are. That's why they're popular and you're not."

"They don't go around drooling or clinging on every single boys there is," added another girl.

"No offence, but you _really_ act like a, well, slut," added the girl with the long brown hair.

Eri and Yuka, both, glared at them all, but they glared at the girl with the long brown hair longer. With that, they went in their own Change Rooms; boys or girls.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Kagome has her own Change Rooms?" asked Yusuke. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know," said Kurama. "It should be allowed unless the superintendent allows it."

They went in the change room and came out a few minutes later.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kagome and the others went to a door with the word; '**PRIVATE!**' on it. Then a laser beam came from no where and scanned her then the others. The door opened, they piled in and the door closed. Next, they came face-to-face with two doors, one is red and the other is black. Red is for the females and black is for the males. Another pair of lasers came out, one scans the girls and the other scans the boys. Once the scannings were complete, the doors opened and they went in.

In the girls Change Room, there's ten toilets, ten sinks, more than twenty lockers, ten bathe (like in the change rooms in public swimming pool), a huge hot-springs like the ones in the Feudal Era/Makai, in the middle of the change rooms were big, round red cushions and it's poofy/fluffy.

On the sinks were petals of different colours of the flowers. Kagome's favourite were a light blue flower with the tips tinted with pink. It's called a Sincere Flower. (**A.N.** I made it up. ) So Kagome's spot is filled with petals of them or the whole flower. It's in Kagome's lockers, around her sink, around her mirror and with a medium-sized pot, Kagome's Sincere Flowers were in with soils around the hot-springs.

A few hours later, they were finally able to go home.

"I tink I'm gonna head to da Shrine and see my family, iight?" asked Kagome. "I didn't see 'em in so long ya know."

"Aiight," said Alex, hugging Kagome. "See you at school tomorrow, ight?"

"Ok," said Kagome, hugging him back. "See ya."

"See ya," said Alex and the other nine.

(**A/N.** Remember, Kagome has ten friends, I put Alex's name so it was ten; ten minus one which is Alex's name equals Nine, alright? By the way, the slangs are what Kagome and her best friends Alex and the others talked as. While she uses normal language when she's talking with other people.)

Kagome walked home, she felt a few familiar aura about, but she brushed it away and continued to her Shrine. Kagome ran up to the steps, and saw Souta, sitting there, with his elbow on his leg, his hands below his chin, holding it and his head gazing on the ground or at his shoes.

"Souta, you ok?" asked Kagome, worryingly, kneeling down and lifting his chin up so they were eye-to-eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," mumbled Souta. "Nothing at all." He stood up and walked in the house. _Nothing at all, except if you count Mother is going to tell that you're not her real Daughter,_ thought Souta. _You belong to the Urameshi …_

Kagome sensed the lies there, but didn't comment, instead, she went in the house.

— **With the Spirit Detectives … —**

The bell just rang, he was about to go and see Yukina, but then Kagome came into his vision. Let's see where's the Onna heading, thought Hiei as he saw her saying bye to her friends. Hiei follwed her as she walked towards somewhere while he jumped from tree to tree, silently. I don't l-love her do I? I never felt this way before … She makes me feel so easily … Hiei thought of that one time he asked Kurama about 'first love'. I don't want to take her as my Mate, do I?

Hiei was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone running. He looked up and saw her, running up the stairs … of a Shrine! She lives in a Shrine! thought Hiei.

"Souta, you ok?" asked Kagome, kneeling down and lifting his chin up so they were eye-to-eye. "What's wrong?"

Worry was waving off of her, which Hiei sensed.

"Nothing," mumbled Souta. Hiei sensed lies there as well. "Nothing at all."

Hiei decided to probe into Souta's mind … _Nothing at all, except if you count Mother is going to tell that you're not her real Daughter,_ thought Souta. _You belong to the Urameshi …_

Hiei was stunned, he can't think anything. **_WHAT!_** thought Hiei, shocked. _Doesn't that mean that she's the Detective's Sister? No. She can't be. Besides, the Detective isn't the only Urameshi._

"Hey, Hiei, you alright?" asked Yusuke. "You looked distant."

"Maybe Shorty has a girlfriend," said Kuwabara, snickering.

"Shut up, Baka!" said Hiei, hitting Kuwabara upside the head.

"Ow!" said Kuwabara. "What the Hell is that for, Shorty!"

"Moron!" said Yusuke, punching him on the head, which made Kuwabara unconcious, thankfully.

'What's going on, Hiei?' asked Kurama in their mind link. 'You know something, don't you?'

'Hn,' said Hiei. 'The boy broadcasted his thoughts outloud, Fox. The Mother that the Onna lives with now, isn't her real Mother. The Onna belongs to the 'Urameshi' as the kid puts it.'

Kurama's eyes widened, he looked at the house, then at Hiei, then at Yusuke and back again. 'Well, Yusuke's can't be the only Urameshi here,' said Kurama. 'Kagome can't be his sister or cousin.'

'Come on, Fox,' said Hiei.

"Come on, Yusuke," said Kurama. "We're going to go up and see what's going on. Hide Kuwabara behind the tree over there."

Yusuke shrugged, but he dragged Kuwabara behind a tree, letting the Baka leaned on it. "Whatever," said Yusuke, he turned around, expecting to see Kurama … maybe Hiei. But he didn't see him, he was walking up the stairs and Hiei was no where to be seen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

–**Sama:** Held extreme respect; used at the end of people's name or title  
**Rekai:** Spirit World  
–**San:** Held normal respects; used at the end of people's name or title  
**Makai:** Demon World  
**Sensei:** Couch/Teacher  
**Onna:** Woman  
**Baka:** Idiot  
**Kagome:** Everlasting Light  
**Hojo:** Assistance, Support or Aid  
**Hiei:** Flying Shadow  
**Kurama:** Kept Horse  
**Yusuke:** Ghost Helper  
**Kuwabara:** Mulberry Field  
**Urameshi:** Bay Rice

**A/N:** Sorry, people, I had to stop, my eyes are getting blurry, my Mom's lecture on why I have to sleep early because I'm growing and on how I'm in grade eleven … … So yeah … I'm just going to call it a night … Not my fault you know! I'll update as soon as possible!

On this chapter there's a hint, not a big hint, but a hint in the chapter, near the end of this chapter … about Kagome being Urameshi … … ::Sigh:: Just wait for the next update then, alright? And people, you have to know that this story is already been planned out by moi. Lolz.

So no, you can't vote for your favorite pairings. Do you see any polls in my chapters? The answer is no. And if I have many mis-spelt words, then please tell me and I'll correct it, that includes the names, but I don't think that would be of any problem, but just to be in case; tell me!

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to my Hotmail or Yahoo! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter! I prefer if you send flames to my hotmail or by messaging me – its on my profile. For good-nesses sake's; **_NO FLAMES!!!_**


	7. Chapter Seven: I’m WHO’S SISTER!

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine**  
Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I'm WHO'S SISTER!**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter and story is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!

— **Last Time … —**

"_Come on, Yusuke," said Kurama. "We're going to go up and see what's going on. Hide Kuwabara behind the tree over there."_

_Yusuke shrugged, but he dragged Kuwabara behind a tree, letting the Baka leaned on it. "Whatever," said Yusuke, he turned around, expecting to see Kurama … maybe Hiei. But he didn't see him, he was walking up the stairs and Hiei was no where to be seen._

— **This Time … —**

When Yusuke caught up with Kurama and Hiei, they were leaning against an open window in the kitchen. Yusuke came near them with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What are you – " started Yusuke, but he was cut off. Kurama was putting an index finger to his lips and 'shhhh' Yusuke.

Yusuke was about to say something, but someone else did.

"Kagome, sit down, honey," said a female's voice. Yusuke peeked inside the window and saw Kagome and an older female … her Mother. "I have something to discuss with you."

Once Kagome was inside; Souta ran up to his room and Kagome was about to go to her room, but she was stopped by her Mother. "Kagome, come to the kitchen dear," said Akki.

Kagome went in the kitchen and saw her Mother in a chair. _Oh no,_ thought Kagome. _I don't want 'The Talk'._

She remembered their first talk; her Mother was talking about pregnancy and yeah … It was really embarrassing and she don't want another repeat of it.

"What do you want to talk about, Mom?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, sit down, honey," said Akki. "I have something to discuss with you."

Kagome sat down on a chair that's across from Akki. "What's on your mind, Okaa?"

Akki sighed. "Hon, remember when I told you that your not my real Daughter?" asked Akki. Kagome nodded. It was only two weeks ago. "I know who's your real family is. They might not live there anymore, but I know where they lived."

"Ummm, ok," said Kagome, fidgeting. _My real family can't be that bad, can they?_ thought Kagome, nervously. "Who are they?"

Akki took a deep breath. "They live at the building near Poppy Avenue," said Akki. "They're the Urameshi – "

"**NANI!**" asked Kagome, shocked. "The building was burnt down a few years back and what do you mean I'm a Urameshi! There's a lot of Urameshi!"

"Honey, if it helps; only one family lives here; at Kyoto," said Akki. "It's Atsuko Urameshi and her son."

"Well, it's not that bad," said Kagome, faintingly. "It can't be that bad." Kagome gulped. "Who's her son?"

"The boy is … " said Akki, thinking. "I believe his name is Yusuke Urameshi … he's about your age." Kagome upped and fainted on the spot. "Oh dear."

Outside with Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei; Yusuke had also fainted.

"You've got to be joking me," said Kurama.

"Hn," said Hiei.

Two hours later, Kagome and Yusuke woke up in the middle of the night; 12:00**AM**. Kagome summoned her memory. _Oh yeah, Yusuke Urameshi,_ thought Kagome. _I'll just check on the data base … just to make sure._

_What the Hell happened?_ thought Yusuke. _I have a twin sister?_

Kagome walked to her computer. You see, her computer is different. Her computer has every data so it has everything on everyone and/or demon. She typed in Atsuko Urameshi. A page came on and she began to read:

**Name:** Atsuko Urameshi  
**Middle Name:** Jane  
**Full Name:** Atsuko Jane Urameshi  
**Age:** 36  
**Birthday:** March 25  
**Occupation:** None  
**Family:** Son; Yusuke Urameshi (16) and Daughter; Kagome Urameshi (16) – Lost/Missing  
**Description:** Atsuko Urameshi has twins on July 2nd of 1990; one male and the other a female. The male; Yusuke Urameshi and the female; Kagome Urameshi. However, Atsuko had managed to lost Kagome while in the hospital. No one knew where or who took Kagome.

_You've got to be joking,_ thought Kagome, unbelievingly. Kagome then clicked on Yusuke's name and his description appeared.

**Name:** Yusuke Urameshi  
**Age:** 16  
**Status:** School – Punk and Demon Power – showed as classified in every computer, but Kagome's, well the demon power part –  
**Birthday:** July 2nd, 1990  
**Occupation:** Spirit Detective, High School Student – showed as classified in every computer, but Kagome's on the Spirit Detective part –  
**Family:** Mother; Atsuko Urameshi (36) and Sister; Kagome Urameshi (16), Lost/Missing  
**School:** Sarayashiki High (Old), Sakura High (New)  
**Girlfriend:** Kayko Ukimura  
**Best/Close Friends:** Shuuichi Minamino (Kurama Youko), Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei Jaganshi

"Oh my god," thought Kagome outloud. "I can't believe it's true." Kagome clicked on her name and her own description appeared.

**Name:** Kagome Higurashi 'Urameshi' Tashio Yama Wolfe Ankoji Nasamura Himura – showed as classified in every computer, but Kagome's –  
**Middle Name:** Sakura Setsuna  
**Full Name:** Kagome "'Sakura Setsuna'" Higurashi 'Urameshi' Tashio Yama Wolfe Ankoji Nasamura Himura – showed as classified in every computer, but Kagome's –  
**Nickname/Spy Name/Work Name:** Sapphire – showed as classified in every computer, but Kagome's –  
**Age:** 16  
**Status:** Spirit Detective (of King Yama; her Father and she gets paid), Spy, Lawyer, Miko, Assassin (killing Demons and Humans with demon powers; for the **CIA**, she also gets paid), weapons specialist (expert in weapons) and strategist (makes good plans; flawless) – showed as classified in every computer, but Kagome's –  
**Demon:** Classified information, please contact Ms. Higurashi for this information  
**(Side) Effects:** Her personality changes along with her demon appearance to well … to fit the demon appearance – showed as classified in every computer, but Kagome's –  
**Birthday:** July 2nd, 1990  
**Occupation:** Spirit Detective, **CIA** Spy – showed as classified in every computer, but Kagome's – Hot Topic employee, High School Student  
**Family:** – Classified –  
**School:** Sakura High  
**Crushes:** None  
**Demons' Best Friends:** Alex, Samantha, Stephanie, Lillie, Mariah, Ayumi, Kai, Vincent, Tony and Lee – showed as classified in every computer, but Kagome's –  
**Stalkers:** Hojo Tseni Hertsuka  
**Enemy:** Too much to list

Kagome sighed as she exited her profile and locked her account with a password which is considerably long. She walked back to her bed. "I can't believe Yusuke is my Brother," mumbled Kagome as she pulled the blanket up to her body. "This cannot be happening. I must be dreaming. Kami, why don't you kill me?"

* * *

As soon as Kagome slept, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei jumped down from the tree; running Kuwabara – dragged – in a hurry to go home before Yusuke burst. 

"**WHY DIDN'T MY MOTHER TELL ME THAT I HAVE A TWIN SISTER!**" shouted Yusuke once he was in his house, which he exploded as soon as he was in. Hiei and Kurama had to cover their ears from Yusuke's tone of voice, while his tone woke up Kuwabara.

"Where's the war!" asked Kuwabara, stupidly, jumping up and looking around him frantically.

Hiei and Yusuke glare at him. "**OKAA!**" yelled Yusuke, running around the house, upstairs, downstairs, the basement, kitchen, closets and then all the rooms, looking for his drunken Mom. "Where the Fuck is she!"

Yusuke's Mom came down the stairs with a messy hair, yawning. She came over to Yusuke and slapped him over the head. "Shut up, Yusuke," mumbled Atsuko. "What do you want? You've been shouting for me for two whole minutes."

Atsuko went to the kitchen, got some liquor from a cabinet. She poured it in a cup and drank it. "Why didn't you tell me I had a sister!" asked Yusuke, getting to the point.

Atsuko spat out her liquor, chocking, in the process of it. "What - How - Pardon - Excuse me?" asked Atsuko.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. I. Had. A. Sister?" repeated Yusuke, more slowly; he's losing his patience.

"What are you talking about dear?" asked Atsuko, nervously. "You don't have a sister, Yusuke. You're my only child."

"Does the name 'Kagome' rings any bell?" asked Yusuke.

Atsuko dropped her drink. She paled. "She was kid-napped," said Atsuko. "Someone came in the room I was in. I was sleeping; it was in the middle of the night. You and your sister were too. I woke up when I heard a shrill of cries." She had tears in her eyes. "I ran to the cribs and made sure you were there, but Kagome wasn't there. I ran outside to the hall and saw someone with long beach blonde hair carrying a blue bundle, running. I called her back, but she wouldn't come back, she ran faster and faster." Atsuko cried and cried. "Kagome was kid-napped. I never saw or heard of her ever since. I only held her for four hours when she suddenly kid-napped."

Yusuke just stood there, dumb-founded. "My sister was kid-napped?" asked Yusuke. "Why would anyone want to kidnap a baby?"

It was two days ago, since Akki told Kagome about her real family and since then, Kagome had been troubled by it. Hell, she can't think straight anymore. _And other people thought my life was easy, pssh, _thought Kagome.

Now, Kagome's walking to her fourth home. Since Kagome was thinking and she didn't watch where she was going; she crashed against someone. The next thing they knew, Kagome was on the floor with whoever-she-crashed-to was above her.

In an blink of an eye, he was gone. "Ouch," moaned Kagome, getting up. "I'm so – Ohayo?"

"Ohayo, Daijabou?" asked a guy with long red hair and emerald green eyes; who she recognized as one of the new kid at her school; Shuuichi Minamino.

"I'm fine, thank you, Shuuichi," said Kagome, smiling.

Another guy with an orange Elvis hair-style came up to her and clasped her hands with him.

"You're the most beautiful g – " started Kuwabara. **SLAP!** But a loud slap echoed around them. Kuwabara fell to the ground with a red hand print on his face.

"Spoken like a true Hentai," said Kagome as he walked around Shuuichi, and his friends and left.

"Spoken like a true Hentai?" repeated Yusuke. "That's cold man."

Then Yusuke burst out laughing, Kurama chuckled and Hiei gave this trademark; 'Hn'.

"Yo! Kagome! I gonna talk to you, you know!" said Yusuke.

"What?" asked Kagome. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Yusuke caught up with her. "How about you being my sister?" asked Yusuke, cockingly. Sometimes, he could be quite blunt.

"I'm your what?" asked Kagome, not even turning around.

"You're my sister," repeated Yusuke.

"How do you know that?" asked Kagome, turning around and hugging Yusuke.

"We kind of stalked you to where you live; the Shrine," said Yusuke, laughing nervously.

"Are you wishing for a death wish, you stupid moron!" asked Kagome, yelling in his ear. "By the way … who's older?"

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei sweat-dropped. "You have quick mood swings, you know that, Kags," stated Yusuke.

Kagome's eyes twitched. **SLAP!** Kagome slapped him up the head. "You stupid moron," muttered Kagome. "Come on, idiot, let's go to one of my house." Kagome turned to Hiei and Kurama. "I don't know how you put up with these two Bakas."

Kurama chuckled. "It's not really difficult to ignore them, Kagome-san," said Kurama.

Hiei snorted. "Hn," said Hiei. "Speak to yourself, Kitsune."

"You need to lighten up Hiei," said Kagome. "You're too distant."

"Hn," said Hiei.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is it with demons and their three or less words?" asked Kagome. "With the half-demon it's Feh, Yusuke's Keh, yours' Hn, Kagura's Yo; Kouga is too, Sesshoumaru and Kanna … well doesn't say anything."

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Who's the half-demon?" asked Kurama.

"Come on," said Kagome, walking away and ignoring Kurama's question. "Come on, we're going to my house."

"You have your own house!" asked Yusuke.

"Yea," said Kagome. "I have four houses."

Half an hour later, they reached a medium sized house. It looks like other houses. Except this house looks two times better than the other houses.

"Kuso, you lived here, by yourself?" asked Yusuke, looking over the house in awe.

"Don't swear, idiot," said Kagome, unlocking the door. "Hai, this is my house and this is where I live by myself. Come on in."

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara followed Kagome in her house. "Nice place," commented Kurama.

"Yea, sweet place," said Kuwabara.

"Hn," said Hiei, looking around.

"Sis, you have a lot of explaining to do, you know," said Yusuke.

"About?" asked Kagome, innocently.

"About you know about demons and other stuff, damn it!" said Yusuke, nearly shouting.

"Alright, but then all of you are going to have to tell me about your story, ok?" asked Kagome.

"Alright," said Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. Hiei didn't say anything, but glared at her.

"It all started on my fifteenth birthday … " said Kagome, telling them all about Inu-Yasha, and the others, except for her dreams and other important stuff. (**A.N.** Which I'll explain in later chappies.) "Fun, ne?"

"You called that fun!" yelled Kuwabara. "Sounds like unlucky shit if you ask me!"

"But no one ask you, Baka," said Hiei, coldly. _How can anyone betray Kagome?_ thought Hiei. _She's so pure. Many people would jump for joy for being around her. Why aren't they?_

"I am going to kill them when I see them!" exclaimed Yusuke, bristling.

"Not until I kill them first, you won't," said Kagome. "It's your turn to tell me about your life."

"It all started when I saved a kid from a car … " said Yusuke, explaining everything.

"Wow," said Kagome. "That reminds me … who's the oldest?"

"Me," said Yusuke, cheekily.

"No fair," said Kagome, pouting. "Your turn, Baka."

"My name is Kuwabara, not Baka, pretty lady," said Kuwabara. "But I'll let it slide. It all started when I was the worst punk in Sarayashiki High … "

"That's hard to believe, you the worst punk in Sarayashiki High," said Kagome, rolling her eyes as she got something for her to drink. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Soda," said Yusuke.

"Me too!" said Kuwabara.

"Tea, please," said Kurama, politely.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"He'll have water," said Kurama.

Kagome nodded. She got the drinks, gave them to their respective owners, sat down and listened to whoever's turn it is.

"Well, I have a 500 years old silver kitsune … " started Kurama.

"**WHAT!**" yelled Kagome. "That silver kitsune is Youko Kurama! How did my baby boy died!"

Kurama blushed. _Did she just called me her baby boy?_ thought Kurama.

'No, she called me her baby boy,' said Youko. 'I'm Youko, you're Kurama.'

"You're mated!" yelled Yusuke.

Kuwabara broke out, crying. "Why, Youko, why?" asked Kuwabara, on his knees. "You know that I loved her, why man?"

Hiei felt a pang in his heart and he was confused about it, he was no idea what it means. _Am I j-jealous of the Kitsune?_ thought Hiei. _I can't be, can it? It's just a phase. Just a phase. It'll be gone soon enough._

"N**O**!" shouted Kagome in disbelief and shock. "Youko's my son." Kagome looked around and saw shock, angry, hurt and emotionless looks on the boys' faces. "Oh … hehehe, I adopted him."

"Oh," said Kurama.

"So if I marry you, Youko's going to be my son, too!" exclaimed Kuwabara, day-dreaming about Kagome.

**THUD! POW! CRASH!**

Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei, all hit Kuwabara, which caused Kuwabara to go unconscious while he slammed on the wall, thanks to Hiei's punch.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Youko's your son?" asked/repeated Yusuke. "And why didn't you mention that in your story?" Yusuke looked at his sister, suspiciously.

"Umm, I forgot?" asked Kagome, laughing nervously.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

**Baka(s):** Idiot(s), Moron(s), Ass(es), Stupid, Fool(s), Dumb Ass(es)  
**Okaa:** Mom/Mother  
**Nani:** What  
**Kami:** God  
**Ohayo:** Hello  
**Daijabou:** Are You Okay?  
**Hentai:** Pervert  
**Yo:** Hey  
–**San:** Held normal/general respects; used at the end of people's name or title  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Kuso:** Damn, shit  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Ne(?):** Right?  
**Kaze:** Wind

**A/N:** I know, I know, it sounds weird, but hey! I tried my best. ::Pout:: I'm not really good on writing stories like you people, you know. This is like my second story … besides, I have to put my ideas straight! I'll put the ages down again … I'm getting confused too … which is not so funny!

— **The Spirit Detectives, Etc —**

**Kurama:** Seventeen (**Demon Age:** 500 In the future is 500 in the future, people + 16 Kurama or should I say Shuuichi is sixteen years old in human years … + 10 Youko was 10 until he died, so it's 500 + 17 516 + 10 527 … … … ) Youko is 526, Shuuichi is sixteen and Kurama is sixteen with a mind of a 527  
**Kuwabara:** Seventeen  
**Kagome and Yusuke:** Sixteen (Twins, remember?)  
**Hiei: (Demon Age:)** Seventeen **(Human Age:)** One Hundred Seventy  
**Kagome's Best Friends:** Sixteen or Seventeen

**A/N:** Kagome might talk smarter because she had been through a lot of things that young teenager girls shouldn't, plus the extra hours/years of Kagome's training with Midoriko and the others.

— **Kagome's 'Children' —**

**Youko Kurama:** Ten (Before he died)  
**Taro:** Nine  
**Crystal:** Seven  
**Kaze:** Nine

— **Inu-Yasha Gang —**

**Inu-Yasha:** Eighteen (when bounded to the God Tree; he's now 68 years old!!)  
**Kikyo:** Seventeen (when she died … ) **A/N:** I feel so sorry for her … ::Tears:: … **NOT!** I _so_ don't like her!  
**Miroku:** Eighteen  
**Sango:** Seventeen  
**Shippo:** Seven or eight

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to my Hotmail or Yahoo! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter! Send flames to me by messaging me, please!!


	8. Chapter Eight: Why Can’t He Just … … … …

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Why Can't He Just Leave Me Alone?**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This story is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!

— **Last Time … —**

_Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei, all hit Kuwabara, which caused Kuwabara to go unconscious while he slammed on the wall, thanks to Hiei's punch._

"_Hn," said Hiei._

"_Youko's your son?" asked/repeated Yusuke. "And why didn't you mention that in your story?" Yusuke looked at his sister, suspiciously._

"_Umm, I forgot?" asked Kagome, laughing nervously._

— **This Time … —**

"Anyways, what's your story, Hiei?" asked Kagome, looking at Hiei.

"Hn," said Hiei, facing away from her.

"Why you little – " said Kagome, but she was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Who in Hell would that be!" She glared at the door, then turned to Hiei. "You're lucky."

She went to the door and opened it. There stood Hojo with flowers … _Wait, stop, rewind and stop!_ thought Kagome. _How did Hojo know where I live!_

"Hojo, how nice of you … " said Kagome. "How do you know where I live?"

"Ohayo, Higurashi-san," said Hojo politely, who had the cheerful look plastered on his face. "How are you Higurashi-san? As for where you live; Eri and Yuka told me. I was wondering if you like to go out with me, tomorrow."

"I'm fine, thank you, Hojo," said Kagome. _How did Eri and Yuka know where I live?!_ thought Kagome. _Damn, stalkers._ She scowled mentally. "Umm … how did Eri and Yuka know where I live?"

"Umm … I don't know, they just knew and told me on their own record," said Hojo, scratching the back of his head and smiling cheerfully. "So do you want to go out with me, sometimes?"

"Hojo, I thought I told you, I have a boyfriend," said Kagome, sternly. "I'm sorry, but Alex is my boyfriend … "

Hojo kept his smile on his face. "Oh well, we could always go as friends," said Hojo, hopefully.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of busy … I and my friends are planning to go somewhere, sometimes this week," said Kagome. _Geesh,_ thought Kagome. _Why can't he live me alone?_

"Oh ok," said Hojo, his smiles fading. "Maybe next time." He waved and walked away, then he started running. _Everyone who stands in my way will vanish,_ thought Hojo, maliciously. _Everyone._

Kagome closed the door and huffed to her sit. "Can't get a hint," mumbled Kagome. "So annoying. Too cheerful. Arg! Too nice."

Yusuke laughed. Kurama chuckled and Hiei stayed emotionless.

_BakaNingen,_ thought Hiei.

"Not funny," said Kagome. "Anyways, it's your turn to explain your side of the story, Hiei."

"Hn," said Hiei as he ignored her.

"Why you – " said Kagome, advancing on him.

"Why don't we go home?" asked Kurama. "It's getting kind of late … "

Kagome looked at the clock; 11:45**PM**. "Oh my Kami!" exclaimed Kagome. "It's late! Do you guys want to sleep over or go you want to go home?"

"I'll stay," said Yusuke, shrugging. "Mom's going to be drunk anyways and I'm not letting the Baka staying here, by himself with my Imouto." As he said this, he looked at the big buffoon.

"Hn," said Hiei. "I'll stay."

"I'll stay, may I please use the phone?" asked Kurama.

"Sure, it's beside Hiei," said Kagome, pointing at the phone on top of a small table.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At night when they were all, except for Hiei, of course, were sleeping and in the night, _someone_ called Kagome, asking her if she wants to go out.

And her answer is obvious; 'No.'

"Damn," mumbled Kagome, climbing back in bed. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

Just as Kagome were about to go to sleep, the phone rang again. "Hello?" asked Kagome, sleepily. "Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow, Higurashi-san?" asked the voice from the phone, which was ironically Hojo.

"Hojo," said Kagome, sighing. "I told you, I don't want to go out with you. You're a friend, a good friend."

With that, Kagome hanged up the phone on him and looked up at the clock. _Damn,_ thought Kagome. _It's time to meet Father and train._

On her fifth or sixth mission, she meet her Father, she didn't _really_ missed him per say, he did. After all, it was 500 years until he met her again. She quickly changed her clothes and left.

Unknown to Kagome; Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were following her. The Spirit Detectives are used to waking up earlier, Hiei doesn't really count because he doesn't even sleep, but Kuwabara doesn't count because he sleeps through anything. Before you ask; Kagome withdrew her powers, uhh, hidden her powers, so her powers didn't sense the Spirit Detectives.

The Spirit Detectives followed Kagome quietly, about an hour later, they stopped at a mansion. It was really big! Kagome ringed the voice box.

"Welcome to the Tashio's Mansion," said a squeaky voice from the voice box. "State your full name and business."

"Kagome Sakura Setsuna Higurashi Urameshi Tashio Yama Wolfe Ankoji Nasamura Himura," said Kagome, quickly.

"Please come in, my Lady," said the voice. With that, the gates opened, Kagome went in with the Spirit Detective running inside and hiding behind the large trees.

"Your sister has long names, you know," whispered Kurama to Yusuke.

"I know," whispered Yusuke. "I don't know where she got that name. All I know is; it is too long."

"Hn," said Hiei. _Onna, you are a big puzzle that I'm going to solve,_ thought Hiei, his eyes flashing a darker red and then back to normal.

A few seconds later, they saw a short man, shorter then Kagome. "Lady Kagome," said the short man, bowing. "You have good timing, M'Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for you in the dojo."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, Jaken," said Kagome.

Jaken nodded. They went around the house, to the back-yard and saw a man with short black hair. "Ohayo Musume," said Sesshoumaru. "Ready for your training I see."

"Hai, even if I know them, but retraining everything would be good too," said Kagome.

"Hai, it is," said Sesshoumaru. "Now, defend yourself."

And that was the only warning 'cause Sesshoumaru starts moving and punching Kagome, but she blocked them all. Sesshoumaru kicked Kagome, she blocked 'em with her leg, he punched, she blocked, etc …

Half an hour later, they rested while the Spirit Detectives were in shocked; Kagome's good!

"So Kagome, I heard that you found your other family," stated Sesshoumaru, sitting on a white chair. "Is this true?"

Kagome took her seat also. "Hai," answered Kagome. "His name is Yusuke Urameshi and our Mother is Atsuko Urameshi."

"You realize that he's a Spirit Detective, working for your Onii-san; Koenma Yama, don't you?" asked Sesshoumaru, raising his eyebrow. "Did you tell them about your adventures to the past?"

_How does this Sesshoumaru know that I'm a Spirit Detective?_ thought Yusuke, asking himself.

"Hai," answered Kagome, again. "I told Yusuke, and his friends; Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei, about my adventures."

"All of it?" asked Sesshoumaru, sighing.

"Iie," said Kagome. "Not all of it. Most of it, but not all."

"And what did you tell them exactly?" asked Sesshoumaru, seriously.

"Otou-san … " said Kagome, sighing. Her Father is very protective even though he doesn't act like it. "I told them everything, except the point where _they_ planned to kill me, my 'dreams', me becoming _demons_ and me accepting other demons/humans as my … Itoutos/Imoutos/aunts/uncles/cousins/Mosukos/Musumes/Okaa-sans/Otou-ans/Nee-sans/Onii-sans." (**A/N:** No one knows about her 'animals/pets' in her, but her. She didn't tell anyone).

"And why not?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"What shall I tell them, Otou-san?" asked Kagome. "'And I forgot to mention that Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo decided to kill me, I over-heard them in the middle of the night, planning to kill me.' Should I say that?" She said this all sarcastically. "Maybe I'll add; 'Midoriko and five other people came to my dreams on the same night I came back because of they're betrayal. They came to my dreams, telling me that I'm not only one kind-of demons, but every single one. I can change into any demon I desire'. And lastly; 'Did I mention that, when I'm with my so-called friends in the Feudal Era, I meet a lot of demons there and I accepted them as a part of my Family'."

Sesshoumaru blinked, then again and then again. "I get the point, Musume," said Sesshoumaru. "No need to exaggerate."

"Exa – " started Kagome.

"Never mind," said Sesshoumaru, interrupting Kagome. "What did you tell your Brother after you left the Feudal Era?"

"I told him that I need a few days off, I just don't know how many," said Kagome. "And it's true!" She added as she notices the look on Sesshoumaru's face. "I just need a time out, a lot of time out."

"Alright," said Sesshoumaru, sighing. "Kagome, you must know that you have to go back as soon as possible … The undead Miko can't sense the Shikon-no-Kakeras, anymore; my half-breed of a brother can't wield the Tetsusaiga anymore."

"I know I must go back and I will, Father, when I'm ready," said Kagome. "Actually, I'll probably go back next week (Friday)."

"This will be your last day," stated Sesshoumaru.

"What?" asked Kagome. "Why?"

"Because Kagome, I have to do back to Makai," said Sesshoumaru. "I'm the King of Makai, Kagome, therefore, I have to go back."

"I know, I know," said Kagome. "But can't you come back once and a while to spar with me? I need someone good to spar."

"Kagome, Musume," said Sesshoumaru, sighing. "I know your more powerful thamn myself. You have been holding back."

"I'm sorry," said Kagome.

"No, it's alright," said Sesshoumaru. "I'm very pleased that I know my daughter is stong and could protect herself … all she needs now is a Mate."

Kagome's face became red as a tomato. "What?" sputtered Kagome. "I don't need a Mate."

_My little sister needs a Mate!_ thought Yusuke, kind-of pissed that his baby sister needs a boyfriend or whatever it's called.

'If Kagome gets a Mate, then he'll be my new Dad!' said Youko. 'He'll be your dad as well since we share a body.'

'Oh, Kami, Urusai!' said Kurama, getting a head-ache. He can't stand the Silver Kitsune right now.

_Hn,_ thought Hiei, peeking in Kurama's mind.

Sesshoumaru raised an eye-brow. "Everyone needs a Mate, Kagome," said Sesshoumaru. "Just there's one problem that involves _all_ of your family members."

"And that is?" asked Kagome, somewhat nervously.

"If any male likes you, he must ask permission to court you," stated Sesshoumaru. "First, he ask permission from your parents, then your older sisters, older brothers, aunts, uncles, older cousins and of course, you. So you see, even if I agree, your other family members won't agree."

"Good," said Kagome.

"Not good," said Sesshoumaru. "I want Grandbabies to hold you know."

Kagome sweat-dropped. _I **cannot** believe he just said that,_ thought Kagome. "Uhhh … I can't believe you said that," said Kagome.

"You remember when you became my Musume?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nodded. "For me it was a few weeks, but for you; it had been five hundred years and a few weeks," stated Kagome, look at her Father, suspiciously. "Why?"

"For me; eighteen years ago, I decided to open up a bank account for you and had to decide on an amount that you would have been paid yearly. I chose ninety-five thousand a year, times five hundred comes to forty-seven million five hundred thousand." He paused a moment, letting Kagome take in this information.

_Wow,_ thought Yusuke, shocked is clearly in his voice. _My sister's rich!_

'You heard that?' asked Youko, dancing in Kurama's head. 'You heard that? My Mother's special!'

'Youko, urusai so I can listen,' said Kurama, sighing.

"Father, wait a minute," said Kagome. "So you're saying there's a bank somewhere with an account under my name that has forty-seven million and a half dollars in it?" Her voice came out in squeaks and there's nothing she could do about it. This is something that she wasn't expecting, after all, thanks to her jobs; **CIA** and Spirit Detectives, she gets paid good amount of money. Now, this, she'll probably have more than two billion dollars! Plus, why would her Father think he had to pay for five hundred years even if she wasn't there, actually, she wasn't even born then, it was only because of Time-Traveling that got her to the past.

"No," said her Father. "Just listen to me."

"Ok," said Kagome. Her Father didn't have to do this! That was a lot of money, plus her jobs' money, its a lot! What the Hell would she do with it all!

"This was eighteen years ago when I started the account," said Sesshoumaru. "Keep in mind that this is no ordinary bank. It's exclusive to me and my family, so things are different from my bank."

_I wonder if Kouga and the others have their own 'exclusive bank',_ thought Kagome.

"There's a twenty percent increase on your money every year," stated Sesshoumaru. "So within a year – without the next ninety-five thousand dollars I put in – you then had fifty-seven million dollars. Plus the ninety-five thousand dollars of that year woud be fifty-seven million ninety-five thousand dollars." Kagome heard him take another breath, but she, herself, was feeling faint. "So by the time you were a year old, you had about that much money in your account, give or take a few million."

"Otou-san … " said Kagome, squeaking it out, but her Father ignored her.

"If you multiply that all out; seventeen times more including all that interest you earned while its in the bank and the ninty-five thousand dollars every year, you have probably over three million, nine hundred sixteen thousand, eight hundred thirty-seven dollars. Give or take a few million dollars for error."

"Otou-chan … that's too much," said Kagome, trying to object it.

"Hm … you think so?" asked her Father. "I had always thought I went cheap on you. Oh well. Since I'm always right and your always wrong; I think I'll add another a hundred million in there, just to be on the safe side. And before I forget, about a hundred thousand in the account has been changed into 'gold coins' for the trips to Makai that you're going to go; either because of your missions, to visit your other family members – myself included – or because you just felt like it."

"You're very arrogant, even if you are my Father," said Kagome, pointing him out, lacking of a better word to say.

Yusuke's eyes almost came out of their sockets! His baby sister's rich! _What the fuck will she spend it on or with?!?!_ thought Yusuke.

Kagome yawned. "Ok, ok," said Kagome. "I guess, I'll buy a new house for my Okaa-san."

"Which one?" asked Sesshoumaru, noting that his daughter is tried.

"The Urameshis," said Kagome.

"I see," said Sesshoumaru. "You should go to bed. It's pass your bed time."

Kagome glared at him, but left none-the-less. "Hn," said Kagome, then she ran home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

**Ohayo:** Hello  
**-San:** Common respectful; suffice  
**Baka:** Idiot, Stupid, Fool, Ass, Moron  
**Ningen:** Human  
**Kami:** God  
**Imouto(s):** Younger Sister(s)  
**Onna:** Woman  
**Musume(s):** Daughter(s)  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Onii-San:** Older Brother  
**Iie:** No  
**Imoutos:** Younger Sisters  
**Mosukos:** Sons  
**Okaas:** Mothers  
**Otou-san(s):** Father(s)  
**Nee-sans:** Older Sisters  
**Onii-sans:** Older Brothers  
**Shikon-no-Kakeras:** Shikon Shards  
**Tetsusaiga:** A sword forged by the Fang of Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru's Father; Inu Tashio (**A/N:** You can tell where I got Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inu-Yasha's sur name from)  
**Makai:** Demon World  
**Urusai:** Shut Up  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Otou-chan:** Is informal and is sort of like saying 'daddy'

**A/N:** Wow … I think this is my longest chapter! Hojo doesn't give up does he? He's so frickin' annoying! A little spoiler; Hojo is one of the bad guy, that's going to plan mysterious attacks on our favorite characters! I don't know when and I might forget though … Kagome has one _looong_ names! Kagome's filthy **RICH!** I really wish I could be in her shoes in many different reasons! Not just that she's filthy rich; that's just one of the reason! Hehehehehe!

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by Private messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine: The Many Missions From … …

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** The Many Missions From CIA & King Yama 

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter, actually, the whole **STORY** is beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!

— **Last Time … —**

_Kagome yawned. "Ok, ok," said Kagome. "I guess, I'll buy a new house for my Okaa-san."_

"_Which one?" asked Sesshoumaru, noting that his daughter is tried._

"_Yusuke's and my Mom," said Kagome._

"_I see," said Sesshoumaru. "You should go to bed. It's pass your bed time."_

_Kagome glared at him, but left none-the-less. "Hn," said Kagome, then she ran home._

— **This Time … —**

When Kagome and the Spirit Detectives reached the house; they went in quietly and made sure not to wake the other. Kagome slept right away after her head hit the pillows while Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke think about what they just heard.

_So her so-called friends betrayed her, did they?_ thought Yusuke asking himself, his eyes hardening. _So they betrayed my __Imouto__ for that Undead Clay Pot __Miko__. A dead __Miko__ over a love and caring person. They must be mad. I swear to the Kami, if I see them, I'll kill them._

_I can't believe those people betrayed her,_ thought Kurama, loudly.

'Yup,' said Youko. 'Stupid, weren't they?'

Kurama mentally nodded. 'Very,' said Kurama. 'What made them do such thing?'

'What do you think?' asked Youko. 'Honestly, Ningens are getting even more stupid every day.'

'For once, I agree with the Kitsune,' said a third masculine voice; Hiei.

'Not you too,' said Kurama.

'Hn,' said Hiei.

The next day; Wednesday, in the morning, really early. Her **CIA** 'boss' called her on her black compact, that looks like, well, a compact powder. (Kind of like Totally Spies, but it's black and the inside is either red, dark red or white).

"What now?" asked Kagome sleepily, after flipping it open. "It's 2:00 in the morning. What do you want."

"We just found out that your going back to the Feudal Era next Friday, so we piled a list of your missions already and we want you to finish it before you leave," said her 'boss', which has messy black hair and wore black framed glasses. "The list have been transfered to your compact as we speak."

"Ok," said Kagome. "It's the usual order right; important missions first and then the least important?"

"Si (Spanish for Yes)," said her boss.

"Alright, David," said Kagome, sighing. "When's this all due?"

"Before you go back to the Feudal Era," said David. "But the sooner, the better."

"Alright," said Kagome. "I'll do it now. Thanks to you, I'm wide awake."

With that, Kagome closed her compact and changed. She was wearing her blue pajamas. Now she's wearing tight black leather caprice with words written on the pants of her caprice that says; 'Sapphire', and there's black fur at the end of the caprice (where it ends at her hip to her feet, so it's on her hip and feet), comfortable black t-shirt with a black leather jacket that says; 'Sapphire' up on upper right side, and it has black fur at the end of the arm sleeves, she wore white socks, high black combat boots, which ends just about under her thighs and it too has fur. She also wore black finger-less gloves with a single '§' on the top-side of each side of the gloves, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail she had black sunglasses above her head, she wore a silver necklace with gold letters that spelt; '§apphire'. She also has something over her nose, and mouth, leaving her eyes and ears opened.

She went to the mirror and checked herself out. She looked great, but there's something missing … _What could it be?_ thought Kagome to herself, looking over herself through the mirror again. _Hair-blade!_

That's what she had forgotten, her hair-blade! She opened a drawer and got two thick red chop sticks. She put it in her hair with the right-side down. She then put on her mini dagger up her sleeve on both arms and then put her small sharp-knifes beside her combat boots with her caprice covering it, but since the pants was tight, it out-lined her small sharp-knife, but it was facing each other, so no worries. The hilt of her dagger and knifes were red with the blade silver/gray. All of her weapons has her name on it; 'Sapphire'.

When she looked at the clock; it was 2:30**AM**. Kagome quietly left through a window of her room. While she was running, she opened her compact and looked at her 'list'. The first on her list is going to Makai, and kill the Lords that wants or planning to over-thrown Lord Sesshoumaru, King of Makai and Ruler of the Western Lands.

(**A/N:** When I mean by 'Lords', I mean the Northeast, Southeast, Southwest, and Northwest, which is inbetween North, East, South and West.)

_Oh joy,_ thought Kagome, sarcastically.

About five hours later at 7:30**AM**, she finished approximately 3/4 of her mission list. She decided to take a half an hour break, so she went home. She quietly jumped through her window, went to her private bathroom, took a shower, put on her Sapphire suit, she went downstairs to the kitchen and ate Oden, then she quietly left the place.

_Hmm, there's a __Youkai__ in the Sakura and Cherry Park …_ thought Kagome. _And that's my favourite place! He better not ruin that place!_

With that, Kagome ran to the Park, faster than you can say; 'sorry'. As soon as she appeared, the demon, which was a KuroiKumaYoukai. The bear demon sensed Kagome and it turned around.

It was then that Kagome noticed that this bear is a female. She has deep black hair and eyes. Her fangs poked out from her mouth. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length and swayed in the wind. Her ears were pointed and she had long claws. She wore a short red kimono with black flowers imprinted on it. Her arms' sleeves were missing, which showed that the demon had a marking on each of her arms.

"You have the Shikon-no-Kakeras," stated the KuroiKumaYoukai. "Give it to me!" With that, she launched herself at Kagome.

Kagome easily dodged it, without even breaking a sweat. She just stepped away, two feet or so. "Too slow, you missed," said Kagome, taunting the demon. Kagome pulled her knife blade from her hair and swung it, much like an boomerang. The knife swings towards the Youkai, and then back towards Kagome, who caught it, wipped the blood off and sheath it back in her hair. "Pathetic." Was the only words she said then the demon fell on the floor and with her throat slits.

She pulled a small (as in mini) bottle from her jacket, let some of the demon's blood flow in the bottle about half way or more, closed it and then stash it away in her pocket.

A few hours later, she had finished her missions from the CIA and was about to go to their headquarters when her black compact rings again. "Ohayo Kagome's here," said Kagome.

"Kagome, dear," said a very familiar voice; King Yama. "Come to my office. I have a few missions for you that I would like you to complete before you leave."

"Ok, I'll be right there," said Kagome. She made a portal and then jumped in. "Hai, Otou-san?"

"Kagome," said King Yama. "You have nine days left before you go to the SengokuJidai in Ningenkai. So I decided to make a list of all the things I needed you to complete. And when you complete them, you can have the rest of the hours or days to prepare yourself. Ok?" Kagome nodded. "Give me your compact, please."

Kagome searched for her compact in her pockets and then gave it to King Yama once she found it. He put it in some-kind of machine with one single connecting wire at the end of Kagome's compact. While the machine was transfering information into the compact, King Yama and Kagome talked.

"While the machine's working, I want to talk to you about your future," said King Yama in all seriousness. "You're old enough to make your own decisions and you're old enough to take a Mate. One of these days, I'm going to – "

"**OTOU-SAN!**" exclaimed Kagome, interrupting King Yama's sentence. "I don't want to take a Mate, not yet anyways. I want someone that loves me, for me. Not because of my unique powers or because of my status in the worlds. Plus, I didn't find the right one yet "

"I understand, but you have to take a Mate soon," said King Yama. "I'm getting older and older, I – "

"Father, don't even think about finishing that sentence!" said Kagome, firmly and sternly. "Don't act like your a mortal. You're a demi-Kami! You're not going to up and die right away! You're a Kami! Well, half-Kami, anyways, but still a Kami!"

"Fine, fine, fine," said King Yama. "You don't have to take a Mate so soon. But you do have to have a Mate. I wouldn't want my daughter to be mateless, do I?" He's beginning to tease Kagome. "No, I don't. Kagome, you have to understand, I also want you to have a Mate that understands and loves you as well. Someone that'll take care of you and can put up with your temper." King Yama chuckled at the last part while Kagome glared. "All I'm saying is that; you can take your time, seeking for a Mate, but just don't take _too_ long."

"I'll try," said Kagome, sighing. "I'm not making any promises though."

"That's all I ask for, Hon," said King Yama. "Here's your compact."

"Arigato," said Kagome, taking back her compact. "Ja-ne!"

_Now, I have to go and do Father's list, great, just great,_ thought Kagome, sarcastically. _Just what I needed._ She then sighed.

King Yama's missions are always the hardest, which is even better. She can do a little training here and there, not to mention testing any new moves/powers she made up, but her missions takes either; longer than five hours or a few days, five days tops. Now, she has more than one mission … how long would this take now?

_Oh well, better get started …_ thought Kagome. _I have nine days and a few hours left before the day of my departure._

With that, Kagome left and do her mission as quickly, but clean as possible. Right now, she's really over stress and she needs release (**A/N:****NOT** in that way you hentais!) So she overcomes them by killing other demons (if needed). When it was getting dark, she went to her third home, took a quick shower, changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. Since she needed her strength tomorrow, so she created a barrier around her house, which caused the outside world to pass by rather slowly and inside the barrier quickly. So she might get only a five hours of sleep outside the barrier when she's really getting ten.

_Too tired,_ thought Kagome, sleepily. _First sleep … _

— **On Wednesday at 7:00AM —**

Everyone at Kagome's house was sleeping quietly … ok, maybe Hiei since he never sleeps anyways. A loud **BOOM!** Was heard somewhere. That was when they heard a very loud '**BOTAN!**'

Kurama was jerked awake and he ran to Yusuke's room with Hiei right beside him; Kuwabara's still sleeping, he sleeps through anything, quite literally.

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, BOTAN?!?!**" yelled Yusuke, jumping up and glaring at Botan. Damn, he was having a good dream, too.

Botan squeaked and hid behind Kurama. "Y-you have a m-mission," stuttered Botan, thinking that she had caught him at a wrong time. (**A/N:** You think?)

Yusuke sighed. "Hurry up and opened the portal!" snapped Yusuke. He liked the bed it was lying on; its soft, warm … _I'm getting sleepy just thinking about it!_ he thought.

"R-right," said Botan, but Yusuke left.

When he came back, he was dragging Kuwabara, the big oaf, who was still sleeping. As he passed Botan, he gave her a glare. Botan laughed nervously before waiting for a couple of seconds and then she jumped in.

"What do you want now, Toddler?" asked Yusuke in his normal manner; rude.

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT A TODDLER!**" yelled Koenma, his face red.

"Yeah, whatever," said Yusuke, cockily.

Koenma huffed at Yusuke's rudeness. "I only called you all here to inform you of what looks like a human," said Koenma, he gestured them to the screen. "Has some sort of demon powers. She – "

"She's Ayumi," said Kurama, interrupting Koenma's sentence. "She's in our school."

"Why do you remember so clearly?" asked Yusuke, glancing at Kurama.

"She was my partner in dance class," said Kurama calmly, but he can't hide the blush away.

"Hmm," said Yusuke.

"What about Ayumi, Koenma?" asked Kurama.

"Oh right," said Koenma, shaking his head. "Like I said, she has some sort of demon powers. And I would like you to find out what exactly is that power. But you should be careful, we don't know exactly what that power is yet."

"Yea, yea, yea," said Yusuke, waving it off.

"What does her power feels like?" asked Kurama. "Is it close to Yusuke or is it close to mine?"

"None of yours," said Koenma. "It feels like … it's hidden."

"Alright," said Yusuke, sighing. "We'll check it out, but just to let you know, Ayumi hangs around with Kagome."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

**Imouto:** Little/Younger Sister  
**Miko:** A Shrine girl that lives in a Shrine or Temple  
**Kami:** God/Goddess  
**Ningens:** Humans  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Makai:** Demon World  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Kuroi:** Black  
**Kuma:** Bear … so if it's KuroiKumaYoukai … it translates to Black Bear Demon …  
**Shikon-no-Kakeras:** Shikon Shards  
**Ohayo:** Hello  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Otou-San:** Father  
**Sengoku Jidai:** (The) Feudal Era _or_ (The) Warring States  
**Ningenkai:** Human World  
**Arigato:** Thank you  
**Ja-ne:** See Ya (Later)  
**Hentais:** Perverts

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Is it good, bad or is it ok? Let me know! Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile!! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	10. Chapter Ten: Horror Strikes

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Horror Strikes**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter is Beta'd by '**_Victoria Luv005!!!!_**'

— **Last Time … —**

"_What does her power feels like?" asked Kurama. "Is it close to Yusuke or is it close to mine?"_

"_None of yours," said Koenma. "It feels like … it's hidden."_

"_Alright," said Yusuke, sighing. "We'll check it out, but just to let you know, Ayumi hangs around with Kagome."_

— **This Time … —**

A few days gone by, when it was Friday at noon, the Spirit Detectives approached Kagome and her friends.

"Hey Kagome," greeted Yusuke. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Kagome. "What are you up to?" She looked at Yusuke and his friends suspiciously.

"What made your think that?" asked Yusuke somewhat innocently.

Kagome sighed. "You're not really good at lying, you know," said Kagome. "Now spill."

"Alright, alright," said Yusuke, his hands thrown up in the air. "You caught me. The Gaki wants us to check on your friend; Ayumi. He said that her power is kind-of … off."

"I see," said Kagome. "And does he know why?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, he doesn't," said Kurama, politely. "Perhaps Ayumi could tell us." He looked at Ayumi.

"I'm a – " started Ayumi, blushing.

"Let's move somewhere else before discussing this, alright?" asked Kagome, interrupting Ayumi.

They looked around and noticed that their in a public place … after all, they are at school. They agreed. They all moved to a table under pairs of Sakura trees.

"Anyways, as I was saying," said Ayumi. "I'm a Kitsune Youkai … "

"You're a Kitsune Youkai?" asked Kurama, curiously. "What do you control, exactly?"

"I'm a silver Kitsune and I control Bi," said Ayumi. "I can also control a little bit of Earth."

"Bi," repeated Kurama. "I don't think I ever saw any silver Kitsune that can control Bi." He said thoughtfully.

"Yea, well," said Ayumi, nervously.

"That's all Koenma wants you to deal with?" asked Kagome.

Yusuke nodded.

"Kami, he's getting pathetic," stated Kagome.

"Hn," said Hiei.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok, come on," said Kagome. "Let's get lunch. I'm not out here to talk only you know."

After school, they walked home and talked. Kurama took a liking into Ayumi. While Kagome took a little liking into Hiei, which went unnoticed by all, but Ayumi. Actually, now Kagome and Hiei starts fighting a little, it's their own way of communicating.

_Looks like Kagome likes Hiei more as a friend,_ thought Ayumi with amusement.

_I don't love Hiei, do I?_ thought Kagome, she stole a glance at Hiei. _I guess I do like him._ Kagome secretly smiled at the thought. _My Hiei._

_Hn,_ thought Hiei. _Kagome …_ He then had a thinking look on his face.

"Hiei?" asked Kagome. No answer. "Hiei?" No answer. "**HIEI!**" Still no answer. She went to him, her mouth to his ears as far her mouth can go. "**HIEIIIIIIII?**" She yelled in his ear.

"**WHAT ONNA!**" shouted Hiei, glaring at Kagome.

"Well, _excuse_ me!" huffed Kagome. She moved beside Alex, muttering about fiery fire demons, their stony attitude and some other things.

The others just laughed and like always, 'Hn' was Hiei's response.

For five minutes, no one spoke anything. While Kagome was glaring at Hiei every once in a while. Hiei turned to look at her and caught her eyes. She just stick her tongue out at him.

"Hn," said Hiei. "You are so childish, Onna."

Kagome, in response, stuck her tongue out at him again. "I know!" said Kagome, suddenly and cheerfully. "Let's visit my Mother's Shrine! I want to visit them!"

Everyone shrugged. "Sure," said Yusuke. "I want to meet the people that raised my baby Imouto."

"I'm not a baby," said Kagome, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "You're older by a few minutes."

"Keh," said Yusuke. "What's the directions again?"

"Great," said Kagome. "I just have to have a dimwit for a Onii-san."

"Hey!" said Yusuke. "I ain't no dimwit, only the old woman could call me that and can get away with it!"

"Dimwit!" said Kagome in her singing voice. Then she ran at human pace, still chanting. "Dimwit … Dimwit … Dimwit … Dimwit …"

"Why you little … " started Yusuke, but he took off, chasing off after Kagome. "**GET YOUR ASS HERE, SO I CAN KICK IT!**"

"You wish!" yelled Kagome. "Just try and catch me, dimwit."

"Should we catch up to them?" asked Mariah. "Before Yusuke gets hurt?"

"Sure," said Kurama. "I'm going if Ayumi's going."

Ayumi blushed and then, she ran ahead with the others behind her tail.

— **With Yusuke —**

Kagome ran as Yusuke yelled death threats. Yusuke then decided to end this and jumped on Kagome, but because she's a demon and has demon instincts, she quickly ran faster in a zig-zag which caused him to fall flat-faced on the ground. She ran up the stairs to her Shrine.

"Bet you can't catch me, slowpoke!" yelled Kagome. Then she turned around and opened the door to her house. "Tadaima!"

Yusuke lifted his face off of the ground and scowled, but that scowled soon turned into a whining face. "She did not just called me 'slowpoke'!" said Yusuke. "Damn! I swear she has more steps than Genkai does! I don't want to climb all of those steps!"

— **With Kagome —**

She looked around her house. _Something's wrong,_ thought Kagome. _Why is so dark in here? Where's everyone?_

"**OKAA-SAN! JII-SAN! SOUTA!**" yelled Kagome. "**TADAIMA!**"

Kagome wasn't really worried, but family sometimes leave to somewhere, but they always left a note for her in the kitchen, in the refrigerator. She made her way in the kitchen, concern are now on her face, the floor is all wet and liquid … it doesn't feel good. She then walked in the kitchen and flipped on the light switch, expecting a note. But when the lights came on, she nearly vomit. This is **NOT** what she was expecting at all.

Her Jii-san lay on the kitchen table with his parts cut up in pieces along with his clothes, all scattered on the floor. His blood was all over the kitchen floor and walls. The ceiling fan had sliced off the connection of his neck. He had numerous holes, big and small, all over his body. Demons' claws were pinned on the walls and ceilings with a piece of his flesh. His tongue were in a eye socket, eye-balls had been ripped off and were on the floor, were on the floor, floating in his blood. His wings' feather were shoved down his throat, choking him as well as his penis, sticking out of his mouth. One of his wings were pinned to a wall and the other on the floor with his blood splattered all over it. His arms and legs is missing.

The fridge and freezer were open and had been searched. The fridge door was half here. Some food were eaten, leaving chucks of food that they disliked or crumbs; eggs and drinks were spilt from their containers to the floor. The freezer door were half open, where Kagome's standing, she can't see inside. Suddenly, something fell out of it, which caused the door to widen. Inside was her Grandpa's missing arms and legs, filled with blood; two arms and a left leg, the 'thing' that fell out of it were probably his other leg.

Kagome walked closer, until she got a peek of what fell out of the freezer and she was right; his other leg.

Kagome had a shocked expression on her face and walked backwards to the kitchen door. She turned around and walked to the living room. It was also dark, so she turned on the light. Feathers and blood were everywhere.

Splat's of her Mother's liver, stomach and heart covers the walls. Her Okaa-san lay in the middle of the floor with her upper body torn apart and ripped wide open. A medal pole went through-and-through her forehead. Brains hung from the end of the pole, slowly falling off in chucks on the floor. Her Mother's eyes were wide open with a dull and shock expressions on her face. Her wings had been torn apart and were scattered everywhere. Her Mother's intestines had been missing, claws her inside of her, handling her intestines roughly. The intestines that were still there were on the floor, around the puddle of blood that surrounded her. Her Mom's tail had been messily torn from her backside (lower back) and were pinned to her neck, choking her.

A huge bloody mess had been made in the living room. Glass from pictures covered her Mom's insides and the pictures themselves were torn to four or more pieces.

"No … " said Kagome, backing up and shaking her head, unbelievingly. "They're all dead. They killed Mother and Grandpa; they changed into their Elemental Holder form! Oh no … Souta!"

Kagome left the living room and walked up the stairs slowly and looking rather hauntingly. _Why didn't I smell their blood before I come in here?_ thought Kagome. _I should've smell their fears, their blood …_

Kagome marched up the rest of the way upstairs and that was when she smelled the metallic smell of a lot of blood. "Souta," whispered Kagome. She looked in her room and turned on the lights.

Her room was trashed. Her closet and drawers were opened. The feathers from her pillows and bed were all over the room. Claw marks were on her pillows and bed, probing her point. Her clothes were ripped up in little pieces and were everywhere along with the feathers. The photo books of her friends and family were clawed opened and were torn up. Her computer were smashed. Her bed was broken, her carpet were full of claw marks, proving that they put her stuff on the floor before harshly opening and clawing it apart (which is another meaning for ripping it apart). Her red clock her smashed that you can tell whatever is in it that made it work in the first place. Her school books and things were read, ripped or missing. Kagome walked outside and took a good look at the hallway.

It was just like the downstairs hallway, trails of blood and claws on the carpet, on the walls, torn pictures, broken tables and vases lay everywhere. She looked in the bathroom. It was trashed too; the curtains were filled of claws, half of its hanging there, and toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner and all kind of liquid from containers were everywhere; in the sink, in the bath-rub, on the floor, on the bathroom table, in the toilet, on the walls, on the mirrors, walls and curtains. The mirror was also smashed everywhere with blood, proving of two things. One, the demons' used their hands to smash it or two; they used someone else, doing their dirty job for them. But, her Otouto wasn't in there.

Kagome walked into his room, again, his room was trashed, like hers and again, Souta wasn't in there either. She walked to her Grandpa's room, but he wasn't in there and Grandpa's room, too, was trashed. Lastly, she went to her Mother's room and stopped dead in the door way. Her brother's in there.

Souta was lying on the floor, beside her Mother's bed. His face held an expression of fear and hate. Surrounding him was his pile of blood. There was a large hole in his stomach, which went through-and-through, his gates spilling from his body to the floor, dripping. His front were clawed open; his intestine were wrapped around her Mother's bed-leg. His pants had been slightly tone near the bottom. His eyes were ripped out of his socket, his fingers, toes, jaw, heart, liver and tongue were missing.

Kagome looked around, this room was also trashed, the walls, and ceiling were full of his blood and claws, but the bed. She went near the bed, took a shakily breath and uncovered the bed. What she saw made her fell to the floor. On the bed was everything that's missing. Souta's fingers and toes were all there, but were purple blackish. His jaw were there, but bruises. His heart, liver and tongue were also there, with deep claw marks. The bed is full of blood.

"They're all gone," whispered Kagome, refusing tears that are threatening to fall. "Why? Why me? Why does this have to happen to me? No … Souta … Jii-san … Okaa-san …"

Suddenly, Kagome straightened up. "Who ever did this _will_ pay," said Kagome, her voice full of determination, revenge, anger and hate. Yes, hate. For once in Kagome's life, she actually hated someone or somebody … "I _will_ make them pay; whether if they are being controlled or not, female or male, adult/teen or child, demon or human … "

— **With the Spirit Detectives and the Others —**

"What's taking you so long, Yusuke?" asked Lillie, who's right beside Yusuke, who was only half way to the Shrine stairs. "You're not tired already, are you?"

"Hell no!" said Yusuke, puffing his chest out. "I'm full of energy!"

"Right," said Samantha, running up on Yusuke's other side. "You're tried, aren't you?"

"Hahaha," said Kuwabara, laughing and panting. "You're weak, Urameshi."

"Weak!" exclaimed Yusuke. "I'll show you weak, you Saru!" With that, he ran the rest of the way upstairs.

"Is he always like that?" asked Ayumi, looking behind at Kurama.

"Unfortunately yes," answered Kurama. "I wish he could act like you."

Ayumi blushed bright red.

"Come on, ya two," said Alex from the trees somewhere. "Ya can flirt when we get in da house."

Ayumi blushed even redder if that was possible.

The others that's behind or behind them just smirked, chuckled or giggled in amusement. Alex and Hiei talked telepathically.

/What is your relationship with the onna, Kagome-/ asked Hiei.

/None of ya god-damn business/ snapped Alex.

Hiei glared at Alex.

/Ch/ said Alex. /We're only best friends, nothin' more, nothin' less. … Why? … /

/Hn/ said Hiei.

/I get it/ said Alex smiling, a bit. /Ya like her, don't ya/

/Hn/ said Hiei.

/It's ok, ya know/ said Alex. /You'll be perfect for her./

/ … / said Hiei.

/Seriously/ said Alex. /If ya like her, ya better make a move on it. Cause she has a lot of males that likes her. Ya know ya should make your move before someone else gets her./

Hiei growled at the thought that someone else is making a move on _his_ Kagome. _Mine_, thought Hiei, possessively.

_Yup,_ thought Alex. _They'll make a perfect couple alright … _

"**OH MY FUCKING GODS!**" yelled Yusuke, once he got in the Shrine and turned on the lights.

Everyone else, except for Lillie, Samantha and Kuwabara, ran up to them. "What happened?" asked Ayumi. "What's with the yelling?"

"**LOOK!**" exclaimed Kuwabara, standing in the doorway and pointing inside the Shrine.

When all of them got there, they saw that Lillie and Samantha were throwing up at a corner. Once, everyone else took a look around; the rest of the girls joined in.

Kuwabara threw up along with the girls, once Yusuke took a look at Akki and Grandpa Higurashi, he covers his mouth and nose to keep himself from barfing. Kurama, Vincent, Tony and Lee were trembling, with wide eyes and his mouth hung open, gagging. Alex, Hiei, and Kai were just eyes wide and their mouths slightly opened.

"Shit … " said Yusuke, trembling. "Where's Kagome!"

With the new found courage, he ran upstairs, where they didn't go at all, ignoring the claws and blood on the way as he could. _Damn, this is cruel,_ thought Yusuke as he looked the trail of blood in the upstairs hallway.

Unknown to Yusuke, the others followed, the girls barf every there and then … he was too wrapped up in the scene and his thoughts to even notice the others. But he was snapped out of his stupor by Kagome's voice.

"They're all gone." Yusuke and the others heard Kagome's whispered. "Why? Why me? Why does this have to happen to me? No … Souta … Jii-san … Okaa-san … "

Yusuke looked turned around to his friends; the girls were not barfing anymore, but gagging and crying; feeling sorrow and sympathy for Kagome. Kurama's eyes had tint of gold and red in them. He can't really tell for Hiei, but his eyes turned darker.

"How can anyone do this?" asked Kuwabara in whispers. "This is just wr – "

"Who ever did this _will_ pay," continued Kagome. The Spirit Detectives and the others could hear her determination, revenge, anger and hate in her voice. "I _will_ make them pay; whether if they are being controlled or not, female or male, adult/teen or child, demon or human."

That was all they can make out as they went nearer and nearer to a room. Yusuke pushed the door wider and they looked in. There, they saw what Kagome saw of Souta. He was only a kid! Nine or ten at most!

Hiei, Alex and Kai was in rage; they need to kill someone, fast. Kurama, Lee, Tony and Vincent were leaning up, his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Yusuke and Kuwabara were coughing madly. Ayumi, Mariah, Lillie, Samantha and Stephanie fell to the floor and continued sobbing. Now, Kagome had gotten her power up to five times stronger.

Suddenly, a dark violet hue came from under the bed. Hiei, immediately went in front Kagome into a fighting stance. Suddenly, the hue came bright and brighter, it died as it came nearer and nearer to Kagome. Soon, the hue was in front of Hiei and Kagome. Poof! The hue left and they were left to see a purple book with the sayings; 'The Higurashis' in gold.

Kagome blinked away tears, her tears fell on the floor with small clicks. Everyone's eyes, but Alex, Samantha, Stephanie, Lillie, Mariah, Ayumi, Kai, Vincent, Tony and Lee's, were looking at the floor where Kagome's Tear Gems landed. Then the Tear Gems picked themselves up and flew to an unknown location.

_Kagome's a Forbidden Child!_ thought the Spirit Detectives.

Kagome, who was still full of anger, sadness, determination, revenge and hatred, took the book. The book instantly knew that Kagome is a Higurashi; it turned to page 669.

Kagome sniffled as she read the page.

_The Higurashi is not a uncommon surname. It has power that no one knew about. Shape shift, an Elemental Holder and Core Catchers is all that they knew. Some of the Higurashis' has the power to purified demon. The ones that can purified demons are labeled 'The Chosen Ones' and are warriors to Mystical Realm, whether if they are men nor women, they are destined for great caused. However, none of our Houshis and Mikos were able to live longer than 250 years old._

_No one, but the Ancient Fours knew about the Mystical Realm, not even the Ruler(s) of Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai knew about us. Not all of the Elemental Holders and Core Catchers are a Higurashi._

_The Higurashis are only uncommon because of their extraordinary powers. The Higurashis power are greater, more controlled, and are wiser than the others and because of that, the Higurashis' are the Rulers of Mystical Realm._

_Anyone that is either an Elemental Holder or a Core Catcher are deemed worthy of appearing in Mystical Realm. Using spells or incantation to look like an Elemental Holder or a Core Catcher would not work. Anyone that is has Sei Kou Ki, is an Elemental Holder or a Core Catcher and can live longer for 250 years old are called 'Jun-Namida no Miko'. You'll be a legend among us and a legend, like Midoriko._

_Please turn to page 50 for all the spells and incantation that Elemental Holders and Core Catchers can do._

When Kagome finished reading page 669. She quickly turned to page 50. She then quickly scanned the page and smirked maliciously.

"I'm going to have some fun," said Kagome to no one in peculiar. Her eyes turned red, and she left the room, went downstairs and to the well house.

Once she was in the well, the stench of Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and the demons that were with them. What made Kagome even more madder was the other stenches surrounding the well, which by the way smelt very familiar.

_But how can they get through?_ thought Kagome, seething with rage. _They came here and killed my family. They **will** get what's going to them. That's a promise._

"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Yusuke as Kagome walked down the well stairs.

"To the past," replied Kagome. "I'm going to skin the murders alive, revive them and then kill them all over again. I'm going to take my sweet time doing so."

Yusuke blinked. "I'll go along and watch," said Yusuke, smirking. Kagome looked behind at him and the others, seeing nods of agreements.

"Thank you," said Kagome, then her voice changed into a tone of promise. "Come on. I have _a lot_ of different tortures in my mind about now … "

The others shivered at Kagome's tone of voice. "Now, now, Kagome," said Mariah, the sweeter girl in the group. Not like Yukina sweet, but sweet enough, unless you get into her bad side. "Don't do anything drastic."

"I promise, I will," said Kagome.

With that, Mariah and the girls jumped into the well, then Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Lee and Tony jumped into the well and then Kagome, Hiei, Alex, Kai and Vincent jumped into the well.

When Kagome jumped out of the well, she saw that her companions were facing against a horde of youkai with Kohaku in front of the demons. Up in the sky were the real Naraku. How did she knew? This Naraku has more evil and maisma with him that the kugutsus. Kagura and Kanna were right beside him.

"Kukuku," laughed Naraku. "You finally joined us, Miko. Did you like our presents? I enjoy giving them to you."

"Laugh it up Naraku," said Kagome, coldly. "For it'll be your last!"

"Kukuku," laughed Naraku. "What can you do? Kukuku. I see you have brought your new companions with you. No problem, I'll see that your new _friends_ will betray you also, like the other one."

"So it was you, eh?" asked Kagome in amusement. "Funny. You liked to play with your enemies. And now, it's my turn." With that said, Kagome eyes turned red and a red hue surrounded her.

When the red hue vanishes, there stood Kagome Higurashi in her Elemental Holder form. Kagome's school uniform changed into a black sweat-pants, that's kind of baggy and a red tank top. Her ears grew pointer, like Sesshoumaru's. Kagome's hair grew to her ankles, turning straighter and straighter as it grew longer and longer to her ankles while turning sapphire blue with ruby red highlights. On her face was two purple stripes with silver outline appeared on her cheeks, while her arms has four stripes each; red, blue, green, gold, white, purple, pink and aqua. On her back, she had a pair of coloured (red, blue, green, gold, white, purple, pink and aqua) wings with black and silver tips. She has a black long tail with tips of sparkly blue on the end.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Urameshi's sister's a demon! A pretty one!"

That caused Yusuke to slap Kuwabara on the head. "This is _not_ the time, baka," said Yusuke.

Everyone that's there looked at Kagome, shocked.

"So you're a demon," said Naraku. "What makes you sure that you can kill me?"

"Because I know I have more power that you or any other hanyous," replied Kagome. "You will pay for _every_ pain you caused me."

**Translations:**

**Gaki:** Brat  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Bi:** Fire  
**Kami:** God  
**Onna:** Girl/Woman  
**Imouto:** Younger Sister  
**Onii-san:** Big/Older Brother  
**-San:** Held normal respects; used at the end of people's name or title  
**Baka:** Idiot, Moron, Fool, Ass(hole)  
**Saru:** Monkey  
**Tadaima:** I'm Home  
**Okaa-san:** Mother  
**Jii-san:** Grandpa  
**Otouto:** Younger Brother  
**Houshis:** Monks  
**Mikos:** Priestesses  
**Makai:** Demon World  
**Ningenkai:** Human World  
**Reikai:** Spirit World  
**Jun-Namida no Miko:** Priestess of Pure Tear  
**Sei Kou Ki:** Holy Light Energy  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Kugutsu(s):** Puppets(s)  
**Kukuku:** Hehehe or Hahaha (**A/N:** Laughing)  
**Hanyous:** Half-Demons and Half-Humans  
**Baka:** Idiot  
**Kagome:** Everlasting Light  
**Yusuke:** Ghost Helper  
**Kurama:** Kept Horse  
**Kuwabara:** Mulberry Field  
**Naraku:** Hell (**A/N:** I'm not a hundred per cent if this is correct or not)  
**Kikyo:** Bell Flower (**A/N:** Unfortunately. Why can't her name means slut? Or whore? Or hoe? Or bitch? Damn. I now, hate bell flowers.)

**A/N:** So what do you think? Is it kind of graphic? Do you know who else was with Naraku and his reincarnations? Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile!! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter! Once again, **PLEASE REVIEW!!** It'll make me **HAPPY!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Battle

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

**A/N:** Before you continue, I would like if you are old enough to read it! I don't need complaints on saying this or that. Or that he/she never say this or that. People, this is **FANFICTION**, it's not real! If you don't like it, don't read it! It's simple as that! And if you want to ignore this note or any other, then don't complain! Because you're not listening to me or my notes! Suck it up then! I didn't force you to read my stories! You can always stop reading anytime! Don't like it? Don't read it. No complains (complainers) or whiners! Gods! Do you _want_ me, to repeat this note for the rest of the chapters?!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Battle**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005!!!!**_'

— **Last Time … —**

_That caused Yusuke to slap Kuwabara on the end. "This is __**not**__ the time, __baka__," said Yusuke._

_Everyone that's there looked at Kagome, shocked._

"_So you're a demon," said Naraku. "What makes you sure that you can kill me?"_

"_Because I know I have more power that you or any other __hanyous__," replied Kagome. "You will pay for every pain you caused me."_

— **This Time … —**

"Oh?" asked Naraku.

"Don't worry," said Kagome. "I made sure Rekai had a place for you."

Naraku growled and then chuckled. "My, my, my," said Naraku. "I must say I'm impressed that you knew about Rekai. Not many lower class demons knew about it. Then again, you might've threatened a demon to do so. What am I saying? You can't threaten anything."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said that I was a 'lower class demons'?" asked Kagome. "Whoever said that I threatened a demon?"

Naraku growled. "You are not of this world," growled Naraku. "I never saw any demons like you before."

"Of course, not," said Kagome. "Only the Ancient Fours knew about me. Not even the strongest demon knew about us." She got into a fighting stance. "Lets cut the chit-chat."

"For once, I agree with you, Miko," said Naraku.

The Spirit Detectives and the others tensed. Hiei's, Alex's, Vincent's, Lee's, Tony's and Kai's hands were on the hilt of their sword. Yusuke and Kuwabara got their hands ready-to-go. The girls, minus Kagome, got into their fighting positions. Still in their fighting positions; Mariah, put a hand hear her spear, which none of the Spirit Detectives noticed until now; Ayumi's hand were up in her hair, Samantha's and Stephanie's hands were also near their swords; Lillie's hands were holding her two swords, which hung at her hips.

Kagome waved her hand and a sword appeared in thin air, falling to the ground, but before it hit the ground, she caught it. It's her Hogosha. She threw her sword at the nearby demons, it went through-and-through, killing demons that were in the way.

"**GET THEM!**" growled Naraku.

The demons all surrounded them, but before any of them got too close, they were killed by spears, swords or whips.

"**FIRE!**" yelled Ayumi. Suddenly, fire came out of no where and burn the hordes of demon thats nearest to them. "**FIRE!**" More fire and hotter fire came out of no where and burn more horders of demons that were underground.

"**PURIFYING ARROW!**" yelled Kagome as she got into a position that's like she's holding a arrow and preparing to fire. An arrow that's made out of her Miko power, but instead of the colour pink (like her regular power) or blue (like the Clay Pot's), its purple, which is perplexing. But what was more perplexing was that when she fires it, she didn't have a bow. The arrow flew to the demons, killing more than fifteen demons.

"**ROSE WHIP!**" yelled Kurama as his whip slashed a demon in the face, who was too close to Ayumi for his comfort.

'Kill the one to your right!' yelled Youko. 'And then kill the demon that's behind Ayumi!'

'Be quiet and let him concentrate!' yelled Shuuichi.

'Both of you; **SHUT UP!**' yelled Kurama.

"Kanna," said Naraku as he notices that Kagome had become faster and stronger. "I have need of you."

"HaiShishou?" asked Kanna, coming in his view.

"I want you to suck that red-head's soul," said Naraku, looking at Kurama.

Kanna followed his line of vision and spotted Kurama; the red-head. "HaiShishou," said Kanna, emotionlessly.

Kanna held her mirror facing Kurama, then the mirror started to glow. Bits and bits or Kurama's soul came out of his body and was going in Kanna's mirror, when **ZAP!** Kanna got zapped and she was blasted five or so feet away from where she stands.

"Our souls are protected by the Rekai," said Kurama loudly as he whipped out demons that came too close to him. "Anyone that tries to steal our soul gets shocked by 5 000 Volts. So … Kanna, was it? How does it feel to be zapped by 5 000 Volts?"

"I'm tired of your games, Naraku," said Kagome. "Youkai, you have came with your filthy half-breed of a master in the wrong time. Your actions are proving to be annoying to me, my friends, comrades and to endanger this specific village." An ethereal glow seemed to surround her figure as she gazed at the demons. "Perish."

With that single uttered word, Kagome brought her hands together and then spread them wide. To those who could see, a wave of purple energy, much like a wave in the ocean, swept through the ranks of demons, leaving her friends and comrades alive. With a single touch of her purification energy, the demons turned to dust with agonized screams of terror and pain.

Kagome's friends jumped looked at her in amazement, thinking; _Why didn't she do that sooner?_

Kagome's head shot up and looked at Naraku. "Is that the best you've got, Naraku?" asked Kagome, taunting him. "Is it me or are you getting weaker?" With that, she flung Hogosha to him and quickly got Heaven's Fall out. Her thumb on the small black button. She made sure that the blade was in the middle until she leaped up at Naraku, and made a short, but deep cut to Naraku's front baboon suit, thereby, slashing it open and blood came flowing out. Naraku snatched the Hogosha up and threw it towards it tree, which the sword embedded itself in it.

"What do you think of this little Miko now, Naraku?" asked Kagome.

"A Ama!" said Naraku. His tentacles rushed at Kagome and her friends, but they were chopped off before it came too close. "Kagura."

"**WIND OF BLADES!**" yelled Kagura as she opened her fan. Waves of blades came out of her fan and towards Kagome and the others, but they saw it coming and dodged, so inside, the attack hit full blast at the well; destroying it in the process.

"Is that the best you've got, Kagura?" asked Kagome.

She got five little daggers out of her sleeves and threw it at Kagura, quickly. One of the daggers embedded through Kagura's fan, the other three embedded themselves on Kagura's chest, arm and one that's dangerously near her heart. The other dagger went in Kanna's mirror, shattering it in the process.

Kagura flinched when the daggers hit it. "Is that the best you've got, Miko?" asked Kagura.

"No, of course not," said Kagome, snorting. "That isn't my best."

Kagome chanted something under her breath, Kagura and the minor demons heard her, since they were the nearest, but the minor demons were killed thanks to the Spirit Detectives, while Kagura heard her, but doesn't understand.

"_The powers of the Ancient Fours, I am Kagome __**Higurashi**__ and I beg of you,_" said Kagome, who started to chant. "_I beg of you to grant me the powers, the strength, the determination and courage of the powers that I needed to defeat this power. Please, oh, great one. For I have great need of it. I am young, but I know that I would have to … _" She trailed off and took one large gulp. "_ … Have to fight with my old group … Please, I beg of you; what happened between me and them? Please give me the strength and knowledge, oh, great one!_"

_What is she chanting?_ thought Kagura, never hearing _that_ kind of chant before, and working under Naraku, she knows a lot of them. She _must've made it –_

Before Kagura had a chance to finish the thought; Kagome started to glow. Dark purple started to outline her entire beings and then bright purple surround her. Then pink spheres surrounded Kagome in a circle, which animate themselves around her. Soon other colours came from all over the place and went around the spheres, when it was over; all of them saw daggers around Kagome. A bunch of daggers were on top of Kagome's head, all the way around Kagome's body; up, down and the two sides. Another set were circling Kagome's waist. All of them going counter-clock-wise and they all have a blue glow to them; signifying Miko Powers; to Kikyo's degree of power.

Kagome made a motion with her hands; the daggers flew at Kagura, Kanna, Naraku and the other demons. The daggers went through-and-through; therefore killing more than one or so demons. One of the daggers hit Kagura's and Kanna's chest. A few daggers flew to Naraku, piercing him through his tentacles and arms. Then the rest of the daggers flew in other directions.

Naraku growled. "This is far from over, Miko," said Naraku, scowling. "I will _no_t lose to a weak Miko like yourself!"

"You talk big, but you can't back it up!" said Kagome. "Face it; you're going to lose, Naraku."

"**NEVER!**" roared Naraku. "I might've lost Kanna and Kagura, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves!"

"Right … " said Kagome, sarcastically.

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu … " called Naraku.

Seven men came out. Bankotsu has a face that had a cute childish look to it and black hair in a long braid. He has a four point star on his forehead and adorable navy blue eyes. He carries a long sword, baby Banryuu.

Jakotsu also had black hair which was held up in a bun like hairstyle. He had two vertical blue/purplish stripes directly underneath his dark, almost black eyes. His choice weapon is Jakotsutou, the deadly snake bone sword. It's very difficult for his opponents to predict the swords movements because of the interchanging blades that whip out from the hilt, twisting and turning like a snake.

Renkotsu was bald with a (light) blue bandanna covering his head. He had the same stripes as Jakotsu's, but were longer and had dark eyes as well. He seems to have a bull-like purple mark on his forehead. His power is mostly fire and explosions. He breathe fire out of his mouth as soon as he drank something from his brown, long, old-style container. He also carries a sword, which hung on his hip.

As far as Kagome and her companions can tell; the hilt of the sword is black with a red four-pointed star. The actual blade itself is in its sheath.

Suikotsu had six green stripes on his face, four on each of his cheeks and two horizontal ones on his forehead. He had beady eyes and black hair with green streaks. His weapon is mostly the mental claws. He also carries a sword. The hilt of the sword is black with a green four-pointed star. The blade itself is in its sheath.

Mukotsu was kind-of old and he looks more like a demon than the others. He either has red hair or red skin color. He wore all white with a basket on his back, which he carries it like a back-pack. In the basket is all types of poison in a cup of some-sort. He wore a cloth that covers below this eyes. It looks like it has thin, black glasses. His sword is on his hip. The hilt is black with a brown four-pointed star. The blade is in its sheath.

Kyoukotsu is the big oni demon. He has kind-of light green hair and an olive green skin. His powers are unknown. He has the longest sword, which hung on his hips. The hilt is black with silver string criss-crossing each other, creating a 'X'.

Ginkotsu is a robotic demon. He usually looks like a tank, but now, he's a more humanoid; (**A/N:** You know with legs and arms … ) He has messy red hair, blue/greenish eye shadow from all around his eyes. A robotic mouth. His attacks are mainly bombs. He does carry a sword, but its on his hips. The hilt of his sword is black with a red/orange-y circle with yellow sparks.

"What do you want now, Naraku?" asked Bankotsu. "What do you want us to now? To do your dirty work again?"

Naraku scowled. "All of you are to defeat that little Mi – " said Naraku.

Naraku were interrupted, not by Kagome's voice or anyone's voices, but he was interrupted by the black glow of the swords that belongs to Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu, Muskotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu and Kagome.

**SHING!** Were the sound of the swords coming out of their sheaths. **SWOOSH!** Were the sound of each swords flying to the middle of Kagome & her companions, The Band of Seven and Naraku & his reincarnations. Kuro and Akaguroi hue surrounded the swords. The eight swords began pulsing with hidden powers, which seems to call out to their rightful masters.

Kagome stood there, perplexed, along with everyone else.

Kagome started to recall Midoriko's swords; "_'Once your out of this dream, the other seven swords/people will start looking for you._'"

_These seven can't be my brothers … Can they?_ thought Kagome.

(**A/N:** Not real brothers. More like future teammates … or more likely, they are connected through the swords.)

Unknown to Kagome, she went to retrieve Heaven's Fall, along with the Band of Sevens. Once each of them touched the hilt of their swords; the swords started to change, a bit. The hilt of the swords are still black and still holds its own meaning, but the hilt has the same design on them; it has all eight swords on the hilt, just the smaller versions of them. On the back was the Kanji words; 'Hell Masters/Mistress' in Japanese.

Eight pairs of eyes snapped up, once they took a good look at their new swords. "That sword wouldn't happen be 'Heaven's Fall', would it?" asked Mukotsu.

Kagome looked at them, suspiciously. "Hai," said Kagome. "It is … What of it?" _Better be safe than sorry,_ thought Kagome. "That _katanas_ of yours wouldn't be connected to each other, would it?"

"Yes, it is," said Renkotsu, who seems to look the oldest. "How do you know?"

"My sword seems to be connected to yours," said Kagome, stating the obvious.

"Perhaps 'Heaven's Fall' is the last sword," said Bankotsu.

"It is," said Kagome. "Midoriko told me. You're dead, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," said Suikotsu.

"Would you like to live again?" asked Kagome.

The Band of Seven looked at each other and then back at Kagome. "Yes, we would," said Bankotsu. "What made you so sure that you can help us?" Bankotsu looked at Kagome, suspiciously.

"Because I can," said Kagome. "Do you want my help or not?"

Bankotsu looked at Naraku, who had a face of disbelief. _This was __**not**__ suppose to happen!_ thought Naraku. _They're suppose to kill each other! Not talk!_

"Kill her, **NOW!**" growled Naraku.

"Urusai, Naraku!" growled Bankotsu. Naraku growled at them, but everyone ignored it, for the moment. "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing, dear Onii-san," said Kagome, a bit sarcastically.

"Onii-san?" repeated the Bands of Seven.

"Yes or no?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," answered Bankotsu and the others.

"Ok," said Kagome. "I, Kagome Higurashi, wants Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu from the Band of Sevens to be reborn into the Earth like they were in the past; humans! The Ancient Fours; I wish of you to grant me this wish!"

Bankotsu and the others glowed white, when the light died, the Shikon-no-Kakeras fell from their necks to the ground.

"Thank you for the Shikon-no-Kakeras," said Kagome as the Shikon-no-Kakeras flew to her open palm.

Kagome took Heaven's Fall and in a blink of an eye, she were in front of Naraku, literally. If Naraku hasn't have control of himself, he would've jumped. Before Naraku could register, she shoved Heaven's Fall in Naraku's guts. After that, all Hell's broke loose.

**Translations:**

**Baka:** Idiot  
**Hanyous:** Half-Demons and Half-Humans  
**Rekai:** Spirit World  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Kuro:** Black  
**Miko:** Priestess  
**Hogosha:** Guardian or Protector  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Shishou:** Old term for 'master'  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Ama:** Bitch  
**Akaguroi:** Dark Red  
**Kanji:** Chosen Word  
**Katanas:** Swords  
**Urusai:** Shut Up  
**Onii-San:** Older Brother (Polite way of saying 'Older Brother')  
**-San:** The second highest respect honorific  
**Shikon-no-Kakeras:** Shikon Shards

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm not really good at explaining things to other people; especially about fights/battles. I'm _sooo_ glad that I remembered the members of the Bands of Seven … but I might've spelt it wrong … Sorry about the chants, I can't change the font; it doesn't work for me, for some odd reason! **SORRY!**

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Fall of Naraku

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Fall of Naraku**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005!!!!**_'

— **Last Time … —**

"_Thank you for the __Shikon-no-Kakeras__," said Kagome as the __Shikon-no-Kakeras__ flew to her open palm._

_Kagome took Heaven's Fall and in a blink of an eye, she were in front of Naraku, literally. If Naraku hasn't have control of himself, she would've jumped. Before Naraku could register, she shoved Heaven's Fall in Naraku's guts. After that, all Hell's broke loose._

— **This Time … —**

Youkai started to attack from everywhere. Kagome, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu smirked. They all raised their Kanatas and joined the battle against Naraku's hordes of demons.

"Damn you, Miko!" growled Naraku. He rounded on The Bands of Seven. "You were suppose to be working for me!"

"Not anymore, Hanyou!" growled Renkotsu, drinking water from his brown container and breathing fire at Naraku's direction.

A few minutes later, every none-important demons were all destroyed, the only demon that weren't destroy were only Naraku.

"You haven't won, Miko, not by a long shot," scowled Naraku. "Kohaku. Kill them."

"I'm sorry, Kohaku," whispered Kagome as she threw Heaven's Fall towards him.

It embedded itself in his chest as Kohaku fell forward. Kohaku's spirit came out of his body. Kohaku's spirit looks the same as the body, except for two things; there's no blood and he's now transparent.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome, for freeing me from Naraku's control," said Kohaku. "Lady Kagome, you mustn't be disappointed – " He smiled weakly and sadly. "Sango isn't my Nee-san anymore. Thank you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "You're welcome," said Kagome. "Good luck."

"**KOHAKU!**" shouted a distraughted and shocked voice that belongs to a female.

The Spirit Detectives, Alex, Samantha, Stepahnie, Lillie, Mariah, Ayumi, Kai, Vincent, Tony and Lee turned half-way around to look at the owner of the voice. The female is tall; she wore an black and pink demon exterminator suit. She carries a big boomerang on her back, she has dark brown hair that's tied up in a high pony tail.

— **With Inu-Yasha & his Companions —**

"That Ama!" said Inu-Yasha, swearing violently. "How did she manage to escape! How could Midoriko-sama let her past the well after all the horrible things the Ama committed against us!" Inu-Yasha yelled in fury, pissed off that Kagome hasn't been back for longer than three weeks. "Well, at least Naraku and us got to her."

"I still can't believe we were working with Naraku at a time and not killing him," said Shippo, confused. Unknown to them all, Kikyo has performed a simple spell on all of them, except for Kilala. A spell that makes them do whatever she wants and during that time, they won't remember. "At least Okaa-san has most of the soul and Kagome isn't in this time period anymore." Shippo said trying to clam Inu-Yasha down.

"**THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, YOU STUPID MORONIC, STUPID, FILTHY LITTLE ****KITSUNE**" screamed Kikyo at Shippo at the top of her clay lungs.

Shippo jumped five feet high, scared by Kikyo's _loud_ screaming. "H-Hai, Okaa-san," replied Shippo nervously. "You're right."

"**OF COURSE, I'M RIGHT!**" screamed Kikyo, once again, at the little Kitsune. "**I'M **_**ALWAYS**_** RIGHT AND I'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT! YOU ARE ALL ****BAKAS**** AND COULD NEVER DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME!**"

"**KUSO!**" exclaimed Miroku in frustration. "The girl should've died of what she did to us all!"

"For once, I agree with Houshi-sama," said Sango. "She should've died so we'll have Kikyo alive, but noooo. She escaped us once we were all asleep and I blame Inu-Yasha!" She glared at the Hanyou. "He wasn't suppose to fall asleep!"

"Urusai Sango!" said Inu-Yasha angrily. "Once the Ama comes back, I'm going to – " He suddenly stopped and stiffed the air. He growled. "Kagome's back." He sniffed some more. "With fourteen new scents. Naraku, Kohaku and the Band of Seven are there too." Inu-Yasha sniffed again. "Blood. A lot of Blood."

"What are we waiting for?" exclaimed Sango. "Come on!"

"Inu-Yasha, should we let it be?" asked Kikyo with a hint of nervousness in her voice that no one took much notice in. "My reincarnation's going to die anyways."

"And miss the screams of her pain?" asked Inu-Yasha. "No way."

Inu-Yasha carried Kikyo, Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kilala, who didn't have a choice and gave them a ride. Once they were in view, Kilala shook Sango and Miroku off. Sango and Miroku scowled at the Neko and ran to the battle with Inu-Yasha ahead. They came in closer, just in time to see Kagome throwing her Katana in Kohaku's directions. But they can't hear anything, so they came in a bit closer only to hear what they were saying.

Kagome nodded. "You're welcome," said Kagome. "Good luck."

"**KOHAKU!**" shouted Sango after hearing what Kohaku has to say, but it was too late, he was already gone. She looked at Kagome. "How could you, bitch!" She screeched. "How could you!"

"Shut up, Sango," said Kagome as she raised her hand in Sango's direction. A wave of purification rushed at them, knocking them on the ground.

Kikyo has a look of shock plastered on her face before it was replaced by the look of hatred. "How dare you, reincarnation," said Kikyo. "How dare you!"

"Purifying Arrows!" said Kagome as a bow and arrow appeared, completely made out of her engery. She let it go, it flew to Kikyo, striking her in her clay heart. "Oh, I dare." That was all Kikyo heard when her body turned to ashes and thousands of souls leaving her body, leaving in different directions. A few black and dark violet souls started flying at Kagome.

"**FREEZE!**" said Kagome before the tainted souls can enter her. It stayed where it is. "Get away from me."

The tainted souls then vanished from thin air before Kagome's eyes. The souls that Kikyo stolen from Kagome isn't needed anymore. Kagome never did need it, it's just, with Kikyo having it, she can _sometimes__feel_ what Kikyo is doing or planning to do. And it's _not_ pleasant. It also didn't feel nice or right that Kikyo made 'her' soul dark and evil, along with another thousands and thousands of souls. It looks and feels disgusting. How can Kikyo 'eat' those souls, is a wonder.

"**KIKYO!!**" yelled Inu-Yasha, looking at the ashes, then at the blue souls, then at Kagome. "**HOW COULD YOU, BITCH! AND HOW IN SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU A DEMON, HUH?!?!?! ANSWER ME!!**"

Kagome didn't say anything, she just looked at him and the others, she made a blue bubble around them. Miroku's in one, Sango's in another, Inu-Yasha and Shippo is in one together. Every two minutes, they get shocked by Miko power, not enough to purify Inu-Yasha and Shippo, but enough to hurt them.

"**MOMMA!**" yelled three voices at the same time. The voices belonged to Kagome's adopted children; Crystal, Taro and Kaze.

"Okaa-san," said Crystal, launching herself at Kagome. "I missed you."

"I miss you too, sweetie," said Kagome, hugging all three of her children at the same time. "But as you can see, this is not the time." She handed her Kits to Kurama.

Kurama didn't object. The others didn't seem to mind that Kagome's getting in all the actions and they didn't. The Spirit Detective didn't mind because they want to see how Kagome fight, Kai and Vincent had to hold onto Yusuke because he didn't want his 'baby' sister to fight.

While Alex, Samantha, Lillie, Kai, Stephanie, Mariah, Ayumi, Kai, Vincent, Tony and Lee didn't fight because they knew that whoever messes with her family, she's going to slowly torture them.

(**A/N:** I think I forgot to mention you about what kind of demon Alex and the others are, right? Opps. ::Sigh:: Alex is a Fire and Ice Dragon. Samantha and Mariah is an Ice Demon; like Yukina. Lillie is a Cat demon. Kai and Vincent is a Fire/Ice Apparition; like Hiei. Stephanie is a Thunder demon; like Hiten, Manten and Souten of the Thunder Tribe. Ayumi is a Silver Fox, who can control Fire. Tony and Lee is a wolf demon; like Kouga.)

Kagome charged at Naraku, her eyes ablaze, her body surrounded by a flame of red, gold, blue, white, black and purple. Kagome shot out Genki blast from all sides of her blood. Wind blasts, Ice blasts, Fire Blasts and Lightning Blasts. Kagome then lashed out at Naraku with her claws and slashed his chest while he clawed her face, but always miss because of the scars and scratches on his body; he lost his concentrations and aimings by flinching.

Kagome and Naraku got into fighting positions, they dealt with series of kicks and punches to the other, nether one gaining the upper hand. Naraku then gained the upper hand by a bit because he releases his tentacles from under his baboon looks. Kagome did a quick dodge and landed up clinging on a tree branch. She then did a combo of a spinning round house kick and uppcut, sending Naraku flying into a series of different size trees. Naraku gorlwed; he dealt a bluw after he recovered by a straight kick into her chest, but Kagome notices it. She grabbed his arm and threw him away, which is about at least, five foot from her. She dealt a blow to his guts and when he bent down to clutch his injured part, Kagome sneed his nose, breaking it causing him to go ramrod straight then sweeping his tentacles out from under him.

The Spirit Detectives and everyone else watched her in awe. She was an awesome fighter. How come the Hanyou, Inu-Yasha and his companions hadn't noticed?

_So what?_ thought Inu-Yasha. _So she can fight. I'm a better fighter than she'll __**ever**__ be._ He thought, stubbornly, refusing to think that Kagome might be stronger than him and Kikyo. Kagome is just a reincarnation, a replacement, a fake and nothing else.

Soon after; he growled feeling the Miko energy shocking him once more.

Naraku managed to give her a few broken bones, bruises and cuts, but in the past five minutes, it seemed that Kagome didn't have any bruises, cuts or broken bones and it seemed that Kagome had the upper hand. Naraku sent a bolt of Shouki at her Kits and friends. Kagome growled as her entire body was encased in a glow, swirls of white, red, blue, gold, black and purple. White for her wind powers, Red for her fire powers, blue for her Ice/Water powers, Gold for her royal Blood-lines, black is for her demon powers and purple is for her Miko power. She sent out a mist of purple; like Naraku's, but purple and pure. Her Miko power towards the others protecting them from Naraku's Shouki. Naraku send out his ultimate attack called Shouki Darkness.

Which was a totally Shouki of Naraku's, but this Shouki has the power to eat through _anything_. Plus the smell is more disgusting than you ever would've thought. Kagome sent out her attacks; her Wind Beast, Ice Serpent, Dragon of Darkness as well as her special power of Princess of the Northern Lands, Princess of the Western Lands, Princess of the Eastern Lands and Princess of the Southern Lands. Her fabled Bara-no-Meiun, Kaji-no-Meiun and Hoshi-no-Eien. All of her attacks actually combined to work as one for once. Her Wind beast, Ice Serpent merged first and then Dragon joined them followed by her Sincere Flower, which is a lot bigger and than a normal Sincere Flower. Her Sincere Flower that tormented as good, if not better, than Youko Kurama's Death Tree. Her Star of Eternirty would never allow naraku to be reborn or reincarnate into anything ever again; not even the Rekai could bring back.

When the forces clashed, Kagome obviously won and consumed Naraku. But not before dealing Kagome a good blow herself; she got a gaping wound in her right shoulder. She flinched. Before Kagome hit the ground; she felt someone slip their hands behind her and wrapping itself on her waist. She was on the ground, but was against someone. And then bright pink hues appeared; one from Kagome and another from Naraku's ashes. Shikon-no-Kakeras. The Shikon-no-Kakeras, that was in Naraku's possession, flew to Kagome and embedded themselves with Kagome's shards. They finally completed the Jewel. There it lies; the full Shikon-no-Tama.

_Who could it be?_ thought Kagome, tiredly.

But soon, she was snapped out of her stupor by Naraku's pained and horrified screams, not to mention the cries of her Kits and friends.

"Tired," mumbled Kagome, yawning. She raised her face to meet the face of the body who's she's clinging onto. All she saw was someone with red eyes. "Night, night." Was all she said before she leaned into the chest of her 'bear' and slept.

Once Kagome slept, the bubbles that were holding Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were gone; which caused them to fall on their asses.

"Bitch – " started Inu-Yasha, but he stopped himself, seeing all the glares directed to him. If glares could kill, he'll be down and under more than a billion times.

"We should get her to a safe place," whispered Yusuke, not wanting to wake Kagome.

"Hn," said Hiei as he got up, with Kagome laying side-ways on his arms and with her clutching Hiei's shirt tighter.

Before Hiei and the others, excluding Inu-Yasha and his companions; Kagome's swords and Daggers came to Kagome, it circled Hiei and Kagome before it disappeared. Not to mention, a quick blue glow surrounded Kagome and when it disappeared, there lay a human-looking Kagome.

"Whoa, nice trick!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Where is it?"

"Baka," mumbled Yusuke.

"Where are you going with my Musume/Nee-san/Imouto?" asked a few voices.

The Spirit Detectives and the others froze in their spots. They looked around and noticed they were surrounded by different kind of demons. OokamiYoukai. InuYoukai. KazeYoukai. Uma Youkai. RaionYoukai. ToriYoukai. KumaYoukai. And much more that's in the background somewhere.

"Going to take shelter, where else?" asked Kuwabara, stupidly.

"Now, now, Daimyo Sesshoumaru," said a familiar voice to the Spirit Detectives, King Yama. "I'm sure the Hiei Jaganshi has a good reason on why he's holding onto Kagome like that."

"**SESSHOUMARU!!**" yelled Inu-Yasha in anger and frustration. "What the Hell do you want!"

**Translations:**

**Shikon-no-Kakeras:** Shikon Shards  
**Katana(s):** (Japanese) Sword(s)  
**Miko:** Priestess  
**Hanyou:** Half-Demon and Half-Human  
**Youkai:** Demon(s)  
**Nee-San:** Big/Older Sister  
**-San:** The second highest respect honorific  
**Ama:** Bitch  
**-Sama:** The most respect honorific  
**Okaa-San:** Mother  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Bakas:** Idiots  
**Kuso:** Damn  
**Houshi:** Monk, Priest  
**Urusai:** Shut Up  
**Neko:** Cat  
**Kits:** Can be used as young Foxes and some young animals  
**Genki:** Energy  
**Shouki:** Maisma  
**Bara-no-Meiun:** Rose of Doom  
**Kaji-no-Meiun:** Fire of Doom  
**Hoshi-no-Eien:** Star of Eternity ('Eien' names Eternity **OR** Immortality; I forgot which one.)  
**Rekai:** Spirit World  
**Shikon-no-Tama:** Shikon Jewel  
**Baka:** Idiot  
**Musume:** Daughter  
**Ookami:** Wolf  
**Inu:** Dog  
**Kaze:** Wind  
**Uma:** Horse  
**Raion:** Lion  
**Tori:** Bird  
**Kuma:** Bear  
**Daimyo:** Lord  
**Yama:** Mountain  
**Imouto:** Younger Sister

**A/N:** 'Fire' has many translations in Japanese; I always used 'Bi' as Fire. I got 'Bi' out of Fox Fire a.k.a Kitsune Bi. But 'Bi-no-Meiun' doesn't sound or look right … Not to me at least; so I decided to use 'Kaji-no-Meiun' like you saw. What do you think about the fight, is it ok? I'm sorry if it sounds weird, but I'm not good at explaining battle fields to people.

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Kagome Wakes Up … … …

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Kagome Wakes Up, The Death of Inu-Yasha & his Companions**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter and story is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'

— **Last Time … —**

"_Going to take shelter, where else?" asked Kuwabara, stupidly._

"_Now, now, __Daimyo__ Sesshoumaru," said a familiar voice to the Spirit Detectives. "I'm sure the Hiei Jaganshi has a good reason on why he's holding onto Kagome like that."_

"_**SESSHOUMARU!**__" yelled Inu-Yasha in anger and frustration. "What the Hell do you want!"_

— **This Time … —**

Sesshoumaru just stared at the half-breed unblinkingly and not saying anything.

"That is none of your concern, Hanyou-Koro," said a male's voice from the trees' shadows.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. He wore brown wolf skin on both of his shoulder blade, he wore one on his forehead as a headband, he has blue eyes, he wore brown wold skin on both of his wrist, he wore both on his legs, she wore a long one on his waist, pooling downwards. His chest is covered in a black and grey armor, it's also used to hold his shoulder blade wolf skin. He has dark brown, almost seems black hair, he uses a brown hair-band to tie it up. He has two pointed ears, like Sesshoumaru's and he has one brown tail.

"What the Hell do you want now, Wolf-shit?" asked Inu-Yasha, rudely.

"Inu-Yasha!" hissed Sango, trying to get Inu-Yasha's attention. "Inu-Yasha!" But he didn't even glanced in her direction.

"We're here for Kagome, Dog-Breath," yelled Kouga. "So Urusai, Hanyou-Koro."

"This is no time to argue about pointless things," said Sesshoumaru. "We need to get Kagome to my place." He looked at Hiei. "Come, Koorime."

"Hn," said Hiei as he followed Sesshoumaru along with everyone else, except for Inu-Yasha and his companions.

Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku made a movement of following the Youkai, when Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Hiei growled. "You are _not_ to follow us, Hanyou," growled Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha growled. "Oh yeah?" asked Inu-Yasha. "And who's going to make us?"

"We will," replied Kouga, stepping forward along with all the members of the Wolf Tribe.

"Us too," replied another demon as mostly every single demon stepped forward towards Inu-Yasha and his companion.

"Feh, you're just all weak Youkai," said Inu-Yasha, cockily. "Just one Kaze-no-Kizu from my Tetsusaiga and you'll be on the ground in no time."

"That's what you think, half-breed," said a Ryuu.

The Ryuu is Rigel. He's a MizuRyuuYoukai. He is smaller than most dragons. His wings are tough leather, he has two tusks protruding from the tips of each wing (one on top and bottom) wingspan is twenty feet. His tail is long, with three two foot, tusks at the end.

When he is very angry a circular shaped web type crown with smaller tusks around his head flutters open and rattles showing his anger, thus shooting off tiny spears like darts of poison. His scales are silver, giving the effect of being light blue, in the sunlight. His scales are tough, yet smooth, and his eyes are a whispering shade of violet. He does have a humanoid form, but rarely transforms, only when he feels the need or deems it worthy of his time.

Rigel, is last of the Royal Water Dragons, he has not taken a Mate. However, he does rut with the females, quite often, who are not in heat. He is a divine youkai, mere females, of human and youkai alike cannot resist his tenacious attitude, charm, nor the lustful effect he has on them. If he should ever transform, he would look like this:

Rigel, stands six foot four, his hair is a deep silvery-blue. His bangs and sideburns, shapes his masculine defined face. He has no other facial markings. His hair bellows down to his ankles. His eyes remain the same light shaded violet, he has a birthmark upon his forehead, in the symbol of a golden eye.

His lips are a darker shade of peach, and when he smiles it, quirks to the left side showing only one glimmering fang, in a seductive way. Rigel, scales, and wings, no longer visible. His skin tone is the palest peach. He has a hard body, a toned and buffed chest, biceps, and triceps. His chest has the tint of gold, when he flexes. His legs are toned, and well defined, from use.

He wears custom fitted Haori and Hakama (Something, almost similar to what Hiei wears.). His Haori is a gray, midriff tank top shirt. That shows his muscles ripple with every movement. His Hakama is black form fitting (Like blue jeans, that hug the butt some) and strong durable boots to match.

"Shut up, you stupid, disgusting dragon!" snapped Inu-Yasha. "You don't know anything about my Tetsusaiga!"

"You're a Foul-Mouth, Half-Demon," growled Rigel. "You know, for part human, you shows no smarts and for part demon, you shows not any backbones nor instincts."

Everyone else presented, smirked, except for Inu-Yasha and his companions, of course.

"And now, we have something important to do than stay here and talk with a filthy hanyou, like yourself," said Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't even wait for Inu-Yasha comeback, instead, he flew away in his cloud with Ah-Un, Rin, Jaken and everyone else, who jumped from tree-to-tree, ran, teleport or flew to his place.

_Can't she stop moving for a few minutes?_ thought Hiei, jumping from tree-to-tree as Kagome moved around in his arms. _She better stop soon._ His eyes flashed deeper red before settling back to his normal red.

Sesshoumaru caught this however. _So the Koorime has feeling for my __Musume_ thought Sesshoumaru. _This will be interesting._

By the time they arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle, it was late and Sesshoumaru gave them all rooms to sleep in, including the Band of Sevens (**A/N:** You didn't think I forgot about them, did you?) Fifteen minutes later, only Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Hiei and Kagome were the only one left. Next, they stopped at Kagome's room. Jaken opened the door, Sesshoumaru, Hiei and Jaken went in.

The room is beautiful and bluish. The room was huge! At the end of the room was a queen size bed with covers that were dark and light blue.

Next to the bed was a small table where you could put a brush or comb. The whole room was painted in dark blue almost black, when Kagome first saw her room, it reminded her in night times in Sengoku Jidai. On the left corner was a door.

Jaken went to the door and opened it. It's a room with a hot spring in the middle of it, rocks placed around the sprind, but a small walk way through the rocks on one sides of the spring was a small waterfall and some Sincere Hanas planted right next to the silver walls.

On the other side of the bed was a closet, Jaken walked over there, he opened the door, revealing rows and rows of different colors, shape and design.

Hiei noticed most of them were Kimonos, some training Kimonos had two slits on each side and bottom part, which is the legs' were a little baggy. There's some Hakamas, some Haoris and slippers that looked soft, but he knew she (Kagome) could most likely be able to walk through a field of thorns and come out harmless.

Hiei walked over her bed, laid Kagome down, pulling the covers over and was about to retreat when he felt someone clutching on his shirt. He looked down to see Kagome still clutching it. He tried to pry her off of him, but the girl has a hand of steel.

"Looks like you have to stay here with her," said Sesshoumaru, holding back a smirk.

"Hn," said Hiei, looking down at the Tenshi. "Can't you get her to loosen her grip?"

"No," answered Sesshoumaru simply as Kagome removed her hand, only to capture Hiei's neck and hugging it. "I cannot. She has the tendency to do that to anything warm; especially to me or my tail. You're just lucky you don't have long hair or animal ears. She is quite greedy when it come to keeping herself warm."

"Hn," said Hiei. "She looks pretty weak, but is strong enough to kill Naraku, Kagura, Kanna by herself and she has a strong death grip on me. It's quite irritating. She acts like some kind of cuddly dog demon as well."

"Hai," said Sesshoumaru. "She's quite a puzzle, isn't she? Everything would be discuss tomorrow morning when she wakes."

Hiei nodded as Sesshoumaru and Jaken left the room. When the door shuts, Hiei tried to get Kagome's grip away from his neck, but no, she won't let go! Hiei growled in frustration. His growl vibrated throughout his body to Kagome's and she whimper. Instantly, he stops growling and she hugged him even tighter. Hiei sighed as he slipped into bed with Kagome, pulled up the blanket and hugging her back.

_How can't it be like this more often?_ thought Hiei at the back of his mind as he slowly lifted off into a light sleep, taking in Kagome's wonderful scent; Jasmine, Wild Flowers, not the girly kind … but wild and Spring Rain.

Plus, he thought she smelt intoxicating. Personally, he like the smell of Jasmine, it was pure. The smell of Wild Flowers is like the wild side of Kagome. And the smell of Spring Rain was calming, it could wash everything that's negative away. _Shit,_ thought Hiei. It was then that he now know that he likes Kagome more as … well, friends.

Hiei woke up really early the next morning, he looked down at Kagome, who was still in his arms and a brief smile was seen. A few minutes later, Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was eyes-to-eyes with a red-eye. She quickly blushed a nice cherry red.

"Umm … Hiei … " said Kagome. "Sorry about that … "

"Hn … " said Hiei as Kagome scrambled away from him, still blushing, causing him to smirk. He rather enjoys it when she blushes around him. They sat there, staring at each other for a couple of minutes. "Lord Sesshoumaru and everyone else will be waking up soon."

Kagome nodded. "Arigato Hiei," said Kagome. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be done in a few hours … " She quickly kissed Hiei on the cheek and ran to her bathroom, using her demon speed.

Hiei sat there, shocked. His hand held the cheek she kissed. _My Mate …_ thought Hiei. _Wait! I don't want to take a Mate … do I?_

'_Yes, you do,_' said Hiei's demon side.

One and a half hour later, Kagome appeared in the Dining Room, wearing a light blue Kimono with black dragon curling around the Kimono from her right thigh to the left shoulder. A black sash with trims was tied around her waist.

"OhayoGozaimasu Minna-san," said Kagome.

"Gozaimasu!" replied some.

"Yo!" replied Kouga.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," replied others.

Or just nods as greetings.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?" asked Kagome.

"We would say so, Imouto," replied Kouga, crossing his arms infront of his chest and his face scrunched up in an 'I-am-waiting' look.

Kagome sweat-dropped. She began telling Kouga and everyone else what happened in the battle with Naraku. She also told them what the attacks she uses does to him. Then she told them about the swords she used, especially her Heaven's Fall. But she didn't tell them about her dreams and Senseis.

"I see, so the Katanas and Kunais were gifts," said King Yama.

"Hai," said Kagome. "They were." She looked around the room. "Where are the kids?"

"Outside, they're chasing that ugly-lookin' toad and the Neko's looking after them," replied Yusuke.

Kagome giggled. "I see," said Kagome. "I'll get them. Breakfast is going to be served."

With that, she left to call in her children, Rin and 'the ugly-lookin' toad'.

— **With Inu-Yasha and the Gang —**

"We should make a camp here," said Sango.

"And we'll follow the Ama in the morning," said Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, do you think its wise to follow Kagome when there's a horde of demons with her?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, so?" asked Inu-Yasha, stupidly. "So what's if there's a horde of demons with her? One swipe of my Tetsusaiga and they'll die die!"

"I don't think that's the cause," said Sango. "Didn't you sense their energy and aura? They're strong, really strong. Stronger than the ones that we faced."

"Hai, Lady Sango's right," said Miroku, nodding his head in agreement. "And they defeated Naraku without much damage."

"The Band of Sevens are back, too and from the smell of them, they're alive," spoke up Shippo.

Inu-Yasha growled in frustration. "**SO?!?!**" asked Inu-Yasha. "The Ama killed Kikyo, remember! She killed my Kikyo!"

"But she's a demon now!" protested Sango. "_And_ she still has her Miko power, which are never heard of!"

"We are leaving tomorrow to Sesshoumaru's castle!" growled Inu-Yasha.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo sighed, knowing there's no point of their argument with the Hanyou.

They set up camp, build a small camp and everyone fell asleep almost instantly, except for Inu-Yasha, who kept a look out for a few hours.

The next day, Sango and Miroku woke up to a sword-clashing sound. "Where's Inu-Yasha?" asked Sango as she picked up Shippo.

"I don't know," answered Miroku, looking around for signs of their companion.

Right on cue, a demon who has olive green skin slammed to the tree across from them. Follow by Inu-Yasha, his Tetsusaiga raised, ready to strike.

"**DIE!**" said Inu-Yasha as he flung Tetsusaiga downward on in demon.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**" screamed the demon as he was killed by Wind Scar.

"Pathetic," said Inu-Yasha as he sheath his Tetsusaiga. He turned his head to face his friends. "Good, you're awake. Pack up and hurry up. We're going to the Western Lands."

With that, they spent a few hours running to the Western Lands. "Do you remember where the Land actually is?" asked Sango, panting.

"No," answered Inu-Yasha, slowing his pace. "I can still smell their scents; its getting stronger and stronger."

They ran for about twenty full minutes until they climbed up a hill and that's where they saw the magnificent castle of the Western Lands.

As you look upon the castle that stood on a mountain peak it shimmers with an array of colours, as the light hits it directly. It really looks between an Hindu Temple and an Ancient look of a Greek Palace. Beautiful, the land on its own accord was lush, greenery everywhere.

The castle was indeed a fortress, resting at the peak of the mountain, it served as a backbone for surprised battles or for an easy departure. Which of course the mountain is a maze in its self, with tunnels leading here and there. If one did not know the way, would be lost forever in the maze.

Where the Inu-Gumi stands, they cannot see inside the castle and Inu-Yasha hasn't been here … since the day he left. Which was a year after he met Kikyo and fell in love with her.

The castle, was not secluded as one would think, it was in the open, but to try to get in was another thing. Walls were high, large spikes protruded from the edges of them, while smaller spikes outlined the upper edges that no one would dare climb them, and of course, the gargoyle statues and elf statues were another thing, they were enchanted.

They possessed the power to come to life when danger of a battle was to ensue. They can be Sesshoumaru's eyes and ears when he couldn't be at more than one places, of course, no one knew, but his best workers.

On the outer part of the castle and the only entrance to the Fortress, along side of the walls, all sorts of rose bushes and thorny bushes encircled the entire castle, adding a bit of character to the walls themselves, as thorny vines of roses scaled the outer and inner walls of the castle and courtyard. They can't quite see on the other side of the castle since its too high up, but if they can, they'll see two beautiful gardens. One of the garden has every kind of flowers in the universe, it has two huge fountain gurlged up in the garden; one on the right and the other on the left. The second garden has only one kind of flowers, but there's a lot of them; they were Sincere Flowers. In this garden, there's only one huge fountain and its in the middle of the garden. It has benches in the garden in numerous of places. In both gardens, the grass was green and it was nicely done. Both gardens has a medium-sized pond. The gardrens were also surrounded by mountains' trees and even some unnaturally grown Sakuras' trees.

Inside the castle, the courtyard was magnificent. Carved stone footing in different shapes and sizes. Stone statues, of Lions, Tigers, Dogs, Cats and Panthers marked the entrance to the castle itself. There is a section to the East, from the base of the courtyards reaching back into the mountain, laid a small sized waterfall (twenty-five feet high) and pond.

From oaks, pines, and what looked like Christmas trees stood encased in a row of sakura trees, surrounding a white gazebo, and a garden, that looked forbidden, and gave a serene look, with all kinds of flowers!

From baby's breath, a multi variety of different colored carnations, and daisies, to lily's, and lavender, to orchids, and pansies, to roses and snapdragons, many more encircled the sakura trees and around the gazebo, leaving a small plush path to walk and enjoy the gardens.

A circular pond enshrouded with lush perennials, hanging hibiscus and hybrid orchids. An enchanted sitting bench made from oak, lurked at the edge of the pond, so one could enjoy feeding the swan. While basking, in the sun, as a brook flowed freely along the path, of the garden, creating a small maze of flowers.

Stone statues of gargoyles and elves towered over the ledges. As if they were watching you. What seemed to be everywhere you looked were beautiful roses from bushes to trees to vines, covered along the edge of the castle walls? All sorts of colours, from vivid reds, pinks, blues and purples to stunning white. Giving the castle, an ethereal feel to it. A look of a safe-haven.

As you entered the castle from the South side, you can see the elegance done in such a way that you would think that it was modern day. The floor was marbled in square and in circles, in the colours of rising sun. It was mesmerizing, and the red and gold tapestry that hung from the walls with the family crest.

As you walked down the spiraled staircase on each side, to the main hall. As you entered the main hall, to your left is where the court/throne room is, and to the right is the Great Hall, both lavished in beautiful European furniture that adorned the rooms.

Beyond the court/throne, Great hall, Dining hall and main hall, were four separate winding hallways, each elaborately decorated and with it own theme it seemed, from all sides, it looked like something from a fairytale.

If you would look up you can see the balcony leading in four directions. As you stared further up you could see the sky. There was no dome, or that is what it appeared, to look like, you could see the sky, be morning, noon or night. Thanks to Lord Sesshoumaru's sorceress, who made the dome enchanted out of aqua crystal, so that the sky could be seen, from the inside.

From the entrance of the court/throne room, you could see crystal candled chandeliers that hung in a varied locations, giving off a warm atmosphere as two high backed throne chairs stood atop of the court.

Which were done in a fine constructed mahogany, golden back and red cushions, red carpet lined with silver and gold intricate embroidery, leading up to the throne chairs and tea table. To the left and right of the walls were forty regal seating chairs, done also in mahogany and gold.

The Great Hall, of the castle is like that of the court/throne, except that the Great Hall was more of a ballroom. Without the throne chairs. Up front were beautifully crafted cherry wood high back chairs that encircled a square banquette table done with silks and satins, that sat at least twenty people/youkai.

On either side leading to the entrance were small round tables, done also in silks and satins that sat four. Two hundred tables in all, and eight hundred chairs. That left the center of the Great Hall open for dancing or what not. Has to be huge! I know.

The Dining hall was much like that of the Great Hall or Court/Throne room. Except that there were at least twenty-two chairs in all. that lined the mahogany banquet table, which was done in silver and gold cloth. Lined to the southeast and northeast walls were smaller tables of ten, for children and other guests, done in the same elegant style.

The walls of the dining hall told stories of past great battles that were elegantly done. As I have written, there are five wings to the castle. Each one has it own significance.

Marbled floors and different colored carpet marking each of the wings of the castle. The north, red, and gold themed, for royal family, and honored guests. The east, twilight hues of blue themed, for honored guests.

The south wing, a rich purple theme, for high-ranking military officials, and sorcerers, and their immediate family. The west wing, shades of green, theme for servants and lower ranking military officials and their immediate family.

Each wing is accordingly furnished to the ranks if you will. All done in fine furnishings, mind you. The higher the rank the more elaborate the room. Sounds fair, I think. Well this is all the detail I will give for the castle or fortress. Until I get further into the story of the castle/fortress. I would only have to describe the chambers in which our characters sleep in and the bathing room or hot springs, their nightwear and the next day outfit.

"This place is huge!" said Shippo in awe.

Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement, still looking over at the huge castle. "I think this place is the biggest castle," said Miroku, slowly getting over his shock.

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha. "Come on, already!" He ran back down the hill towards the castle, once in a while jumping from left to right once in a while.

"Right," said Sango.

Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder as she and Miroku ran down the hill, catching up to Inu-Yasha.

"Are we there yet?" asked Shippo in a complaining voice.

"Kozo, quit your complaining," said Inu-Yasha. "Its really annoying."

"There's Kagome!" said Shippo, pointing at Kagome, who's going in the courtyard, where the kids were at.

— **With Kagome —**

"Kagome-Nee-san!" exclaimed Rin, clinging onto Kagome's leg like she usually do with Sesshoumaru. "Do you want to play Tag with Rin, Kaze, Taro, Crystal, Kilala and Jaken-Sama?"

"Iie, thank you, Rin," said Kagome. "Did you forget what I told you?"

Rin looked down at her feet sheepishly. "Hai, Rin forgot," said Rin. "Gomen."

"It's ok, Rin," said Kagome. "Now go on and play Tag with your friends."

Rin beamed as she loosen her grip on Kagome's leg and ran to the others, playing tag, again.

"So sis, what are you planning to go now?" asked a voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around to see Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. "Hey," greeted Kagome. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Alex from behind the Spirit Detectives. Around Alex were also their school-mates.

"I don't know what to do, now," said Kagome. "Probably spend a few more times here and then go back to the future in the afternoon or something." She shrugged it off.

"I'm not in a rush to get home," said Kagome. "Are you?"

Before anyone could even answer, a huge boomerang burst into the scenery. Kagome and the others dodged the boomerang. The kids stopped playing and watched at a safe distance. The boomerang went back to the owner, who was in the trees before them. When they came out; Kagome and everyone else weren't at least surprise to see Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo here.

— **With Inu-Yasha —**

Now, Inu-Yasha was far beyond pissed off. Not only was Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's castle while he was alone in his thoughts about Kikyo and Kagome's 'punishment', but she was with more than one demons! There's a household of demons with her. Does she even know! What really set his blood to boiling was that most of them were … males!

_What is __**my**__ Kagome doing with a bunch of guys?!_ thought Inu-Yasha, snarling in his mend. _Everyone else, but one are demons!_ She was his and he would be damned if some lousy demon or human, from her time or not was going to take her away. Sure, he had Kikyo, but he could and would, have her too. (**A/N:** What a greedy bastard.) With that thought in mind, the Hanyou quicken his pace, making Sango and Miroku quickening their pace as well.

In the distance, they saw Kagome talking with one guy and then another. In another word, three guys were around her. One was on her right; talking to her, another was in front of her; that was talking to her and the last one is on her left side; looking bored as ever.

"**HIRAIKOTSU!!**" yelled Sango behind Inu-Yasha, throwing her huge boomerang in Kagome's direction.

Hiraikotsu flew to Kagome and her friends, but they saw it and dodged it. Hiraikotsu flew back towards Sango, she reached up, caught her boomerang as she continued to run, keeping pace with the rest of the group.

A few seconds later, they came out of the trees, looking over at everyone in the clearing with Kagome and the Inu-Gumi knew that they were doing the same thing to them.

After a few minutes of intense staring, Inu-Yasha exploded; thanks to his big mouth, which wasn't hard.

"What in the Hell are you doing with all these strange men, Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha, pointing at the men surrounding her. "You do know that seven of them are demons, don't you? How stupid do you have to be to put yourself in a position like this!" Inu-Yasha ranted, unable to control his anger. "And you!" He spat as he pointed to Hiei, Alex and Yusuke (Who was on her left, right and in front of Kagome). "What in the Hell are you doing so close to my Kagome!"

A sharp intake of breath from all other occupants sounded across the room. It was obvious then, that either the Hanyou was brave or just plain stupid. The companions of the Koorime knew that no one talked to him in such a manner and lived to tell the tale. While the companions of Alex knew that no one talked to him in such a manner as well and lived to tell the tale. Apparently Kagome had made the same deduction for she visibly brightened as a prospect of the Hanyou getting killed.

"What's the matter Shorties?" asked Inu-Yasha, taunting Hiei and Alex. "Cat got your tongues?" He could tell the demons was far beyond pissed and he was hoping to get them riled up enough to make the first move. That way, Kagome would be more upset with the fire demons than him. Of course, Inu-Yasha had never been accused of having good plans and this time was no exception.

Hiei and Alex (**A/N:** They're both kind-of the same, both of them are Forbidden, remember?) was about to burst at the seams with the rage they were barely holding on to. They didn't want to start a fight with Kagome's ex-companion and really didn't want to do it in Lord Sesshoumaru's own house, but the BakaHanyou didn't seem to know when to shut his mouth. They could take the insults the Hanyou threw in their direction and had they abstained to doing so, Hiei and Alex would have ignored the mutt. However, the first thing the half-breed had done upon entering the house was insult Kagome.

_That would never do,_ thought Hiei and Alex.

Apparently, everyone else were thinking along the same lines for they had all assumed a defensive stance and had made their way closer to the young Miko. This only served to make the already irritable Hanyou even more upset.

"What the fuck is going on, Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha, his golden eyes rounding in on Kagome. "You don't have time to fuck around with seven unknown demons, much less one more stupid human! You are already weak enough as it is and hanging out with this group will just make it worse. You are mine and I intend to take you back right now!" The Hanyou seethed and spat. Things were not looking good for him and he knew it. He looked into Kagome's eyes and realized just how bad things were.

She had stood there in the courtyard with all of her future friends and the kids unmoving as she watched the events play out. The first words that Inu-Yasha had said had barely soaked in because she was too offset about everything that was going on. However, the insults to Hiei and Alex did not fall on deaf ears and neither did the half-breed's following rant. Upon hearing the last sentence fall from his lips, Kagome was pissed.

"Inu-Yasha … " said Kagome, grounding it out as she felt her anger rise in a dangerous level, way too fast for anyone's liking … who can sense it anyways. "What are you doing here! This is Lord Sesshoumaru's Lands, not yours! So what if I killed your bitch! I'll do it again and again, if I have to! What I do at any point in time is none of your business! You and those traitors cannot just come here and start slinging insults at me and my friends!"

Kagome was flat out mad. It was bad enough that she took such abuse from him in front of their so-called 'companions' in the Sengoku Jidai, but she would not stand for it in her own house.

"And what do you mean saying that I am yours?" asked Kagome, angrily. "I am not a possession, least of all yours! You have thrown me away more times than I care to keep track of and have run off to some undead pile of clay, while all I ever did was love you! She can't even survive without stealing souls from others and you have the nerve to compare me to her?"

"Shut up wench!" yelled Inu-Yasha. "You can't talk about my Kikyo like that! You are just a reincarnation! A weaker copy of the real deal! Why would I want you when I can have the original? I don't even need you to hunt the shards. Kikyo can do it too and probably be better at it than you!" Inu-Yasha spat out, his voice laced with venom. He knew what he was saying was hurting her, but damnit, she made him mad!

Kagome just laughed. The sound being cold, and unnatural and sending shivers down the spines of all present. "You stupid mutt," said Kagome, coldly. "You really don't know do you? I am not Kikyo's reincarnation nor have I ever been! I am who's reincarnation you might ask? The answer I'm going to give you is none-of your business, you filthy excuse for a demon. The only reason that I even hold a resemblance to that undead bitch is because of how long she was in possession of the Tama and she was the last bitch to take care of it." She looked at Inu-Yasha coldly. "Kikyo never loved you, she was just a dirty whore-bag and she'll always be one! She's a dirty bitch that has no right to be called Priestess by anyone! But I do wonder, how many men did she fucked when you weren't around her."

Inu-Yasha growled as he then took notice of the kids at the side-lines. He notices those three annoying kids and that he had to kill one of them; the one with the long silver hair … Then he saw that little girl that hangs around with Sesshoumaru. She looked … different.

Rin stood there, with a look on her face that could easily rival Sesshoumaru's. She stared unblinkingly at the intruders, which was Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo before them. She moved not an inch. Not a hair on her body moved an inch. She was surreal, as though she was not there at all, but then again she was. Her little orange and white kimono blended perfectly with her hair, made her usually cheerful face seem pale and dark, which it is.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo glared at Kagome. "Kikyo is not a whore!" growled Inu-Yasha, snapping into reality and looking back at Kagome.

"This coming for a man-whore like yourselves," retorted Kagome before Inu-Yasha gets a chance to continue. "But you haven't told me. How was your fuck with Kagura, the Wind Sorceress and Sango, the Last Demon Slayer?"

Sango looked pissed and she threw her Hiraikotsu again. Kagome pulled her sword; Heaven's Fall from no where and cut Hiraikotsu in the middle. "You don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Sango.

"Oh? Don't I?" asked Kagome, tauntingly. "From the smell of it; you and the Half-Breed mated." She disappeared and reappeared, only in front of Sango. She shredded Sango's neck-collar, showing off Sango's Mate mark of Inu-Yasha's. Kagome then back-flipped to her ordinal spot and watched the drama.

Sango paled. She looked at Miroku, who was looking at her with disbelief. "Don't believe her, 'Roku," said Sango, shaking her head and grabbing Miroku's arm. "She doesn't know anything. His mark is nothing."

Miroku ripped his arm away from her reach. "The mark stays _forever_," said Miroku. "It doesn't just disappear. When demon Mate, it's for life. You should know that; you're a Demon Slayer. But why? Why would you do this?" He looked at her sadly. "Are you that desperate?"

Tears fell from Sango's eyes. Then she turned sharply to Kagome. "You bitch," hissed Sango as she took out her sword from her hip, preparing a battle of her life.

Sango had always envied Kagome for her looks, big heart and courage. She knew that Kagome began having suitors; both humans and demons. When Kikyo came and sweet-talking, telling her about how she could be better than Kagome, she started to forget about Kagome. Kikyo told her that if she ignored her that Kagome would come to her begging for her attention and for once she would be in control. She had seen Kagome after she had first fought a demon by herself, she actually did a pretty good job, she won in less than five minutes, which would probably take her (Sango) twenty minutes, to tell you the truth. She would always be jealous of Kagome, but if she beat her in this battle, she would always be better than her … so she had to win.

Kagome knew what Sango was thinking, actually, she had always known how she felt. Sango was good at hiding her feelings, but her eyes told away from feelings and jealously. At first, it had hurt a lot knowing that your own sister-figure like felt that way, but now it just disgusted her. Sango felt so obsessed about looks that she had thought that she had to be better than Kagome, at everything.

Kagome took out her two Dragon swords; Hogosha and Kinmotsu. Sango moved her sword in a position that tells everyone that she's aiming at Kagome towards the heart. Before Sango knew what hit her, Kagome took Hogosha, and blocked Sango's attack, she took Kinmotsu and shoved it in Sango's heart. Sango looked down at Kagome, her eyes wide open, then she moved her eyes to her heart, the blood were visible and the blood can be seen gurgling a bit. Sango's eyes moved up to Kagome's face. She was smirking.

"You shouldn't have betrayed me like that, Sango," whispered Kagome. "You shouldn't. Now for your disloyalty; die." She pushed Kinmotsu deeper in the heart of Sango, once in a while turning it around a bit.

Kagome slide Kinmotsu out of Sango and pushed her on the ground. She looked up at Miroku and Inu-Yasha. Miroku had an expression of horror. Inu-Yasha had the expression of horror, shocked and angry.

"You killed her … " said Miroku. "You actually managed to kill Sango without having a real challenge." He then grew angry. "For that, you must die from killing two of my companions."

Kagome got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on," said Kagome, retying her hair into a high ponytail.

Miroku fingered his right arm. "I don't want to do this Kagome," said Miroku, looking at Kagome straight in the eyes. "But I have to."

He lift his right arm to Kagome and lifted the prayer beads off of his arm. Nothing. Nothing was happening.

"I defeated Naraku, remember?" asked Kagome tauntingly. "My turn."

She took Heaven's Fall and charged at Miroku. He, unluckily lifted his staff in front of him, Heaven's Fall cut through his staff with ease and went onwards on splitting him down the middle.

Inu-Yasha growled as his eyes took on a color of red. "You bitch," hissed Inu-Yasha, his voice slightly deeper. His face took on a purple scratch-mark on each of his cheeks. His ears are still the same, his fangs were a bit longer, and sharper, and his nails also grew longer and sharper.

Inu-Yasha launched himself at Kagome, only to be punched in the face and kicked in the layer of his cock by Kagome. Inu-Yasha growled as he ran at Kagome, again. She punched him again, but this time in his chest with her Miko energy, causing the Hanyou to staggered back a few feet.

Kagome notices that Inu-Yasha's making a move to run at her, again, so she came up with an idea. "I, Kagome Sakura Setsuna Higurashi Urameshi Tashio Yama Wolfe Ankoji Nasamura Himura, want Portal 123 to open," whispered Kagome as Inu-Yasha got into position. "I want Portal 123 to open in front of me, now!" Now; she has to repeat three times, so her command could and would be followed as ordered to. "I want Portal 123 to open now! I want Portal 123 to open now! I want Portal 123 to open **NOW!**"

Inu-Yasha's heading towards Kagome. The Portal 123 opened as well. When it opened, it made a bright white hue appeared, Inu-Yasha had to closed his eyes because of the blinding light. He tried to stop, but can't because started running too fast. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his hip and then it was off. He notices that his Tetsusaiga was gone. Inu-Yasha growled louder causing everyone in the Dining Room to come out and see what the Hell's going on.

They came out to see Inu-Yasha going in the opened Portal, and then a horde of human … freaks came out and glomped at him.

These humans weren't normal under any circumstances. Each and evert one of them were missing something that they should have, but didn't have. Some were missing an arm, leg, tongue, eyes, nose, part of their face, etc and the blood were still running. A few of them were eating themselves, which they (Kagome and everyone else outside of the portal) could clearly see their bloody bones.

(**A/N:** If you guys are wondering, it's exactly like 'Land of the Dead 3', except that these … creatures have their own world. These creatures wait for their food, eat each other or themselves. If they eat each other, they usually find the weakest 'person' out of the lot of them and begins digging in. If they eat themselves, they usually start with their arms. However these creatures are also very convenient, they are smart enough to _listen_ to whoever feeds them or opens the portal for them.)

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" screamed Inu-Yasha. "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE THINGS?!?!**" Inu-Yasha yelled as they came and beginning chowing down. "**WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY **_**EATING**_** ME?!?!?!**"

"It's what they eat, Inu-Yasha," replied Kagome, coldly. She seems unaffected by the … scene. "They eat only two things; humans and demons. They eat them raw." Inu-Yasha screamed some more. She looked at the creatures coldly. "Gather _all_ of this blood."

"Yess ma'ammm," hissed one of them.

Shippo quickly ran into the forest and disappeared. There's no way he's going to Hell.

With that, the Portal closed, letting the creatures eating their breakfast in peace. "The blood will be ready in half an hour," said Kagome, turning to everyone else. "What?" She asked, noticing all the strange looks that were sent to her.

"What were those … things?" asked King Yama.

"Oh," said Kagome. "Those were undead Ningens and Youkais, but mostly humans."

**Translations:**

**Daimyo:** Lord  
**Koro:** Crap (**A/N:** So if it's 'Hanyou-kuso'. It translate into Half-demon and Half-Human crap')  
**Urusai:** Shut Up  
**Koorime:** Ice Maiden or Forbidden Child (**A/N:** Right?)  
**Youkai:** Demon(s)  
**Hanyou:** Half-Demon and Half-Human  
**Kaze-no-Kizu:** Wind Scar  
**Ryuu:** Dragon  
**Mizu:** Water  
**Haori:** Shirt  
**Hakama:** Pant  
**Musume:** Daughter  
**Sengoku Jidai:** Feudal Era  
**Hanas:** Flowers  
**Kimono:** Japanese style of clothing  
**Haoris:** Shirts  
**Hakamas:** Pants  
**Tenshi**: Angel  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Arigato:** Thank You  
**Ohayo Gozaimasu:** Good Morning  
**Minna:** Everyone  
**-San:** The second highest respect honorific  
**Gozaimasu:** Morning  
**Ohayo:** Hello  
**Yo:** Hey  
**Imouto:** Younger Sister  
**Senseis:** Teachers  
**Katanas:** (Japanese) Swords  
**Kunais:** It means 'Short Throwing Knifes', but I like to call it 'Daggers'  
**Yama:** Mountain  
**Ama:** Bitch  
**Neko:** Cat  
**Inu:** Dog  
**Gumi:** Group, Gang, Co.  
**Kozo:** Kid, Brat (Used for Males)  
**Nee-San:** Big/Older Sister  
**Kaze:** Wind  
**-Sama:** The respect honorific  
**Iie:** No  
**Gomen:** Sorry  
**Baka:** Idiot  
**Kinmotsu:** Guardian or Protector  
**Hogosha:** Forbidden Thing

**A/N:** So what do you think? I know, it's not like the Demon Inu-Yasha to talk instead of fighting, but hn … I'm still thinking about what wish should Kagome make … … not! I knew a long time ago, the wish is the only thing that inspire me to write this story! Anyways, there's the translations, I'm not saying it's all correct, some of them are correct and some of them aren't, but hn, I used them anyways. **::Shrug::** Whoa! **SEVENTEEN** pages!! Cool!!!

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by messaging! By private mail or whatever! The URL is on my profile! This chapter is beta'd by '**Victoria Luv005**'!! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Story & The New …

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Story & The New Princes of Hell**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

The chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!

— **Last Time … —**

With that, the Portal closed, letting the creatures eating their breakfast in peace. "The blood will be ready in half an hour," said Kagome, turning to everyone else. "What?" She asked, noticing all the strange looks that were sent to her.

"What were those … things?" asked King Yama.

"Oh," said Kagome. "Those were undead Ningens and Youkai, but mostly humans."

— **This Time … —**

"How did they … look like that?" asked Kouga. "Or should I say 'Why do they look like that?'"

"Something happens long ago, approximately 250 years later/ago," said Kagome, leading them all back to the Dining Room.

"Huh!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "What do you mean 250 years later/ago!"

"You baka," said Kagome. "In _this_ time, it'll be 250 years _later_, but in _our_ time; it'll ne 250 _ago_! Get it?!?!"

"Huh … what?" asked Kuwabara, tilting his head back in a stupid and moronic way.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and ignored him. _Kuwabara-no-__Baka_ thought Kagome.

"The first human that turned into those creatures was a young woman," said Kagome, continuing her story. "A pretty one. It says that she was sick from something that the family couldn't identify. The family of the girl took her to every kind of doctor, but they can't seem to cure her. With each hour past, the girl seems to get paler and paler. On the girls second day, she died. Her parents went to call the police and they left their youngest child, which was a boy; to stay there with the girl. When the parents came back, they were shocked out of their misery because the girl came back to life, but in a disgusting way. Her hair shrunked a bit, it also had gotten orange, her skin paled into a white and greenish colour, her eyes kept bleeding, but one of her eyes has no pupil. Anyways, when her parents came in, the girl was biting the boy. It seems that once you were biten, you cannot cure it. And once you been biten, you only have two days left until you die and comes back alive in an unpleasant way. The humans figure a way to kill them, by shooting them in the head." Kagome stopped and looked at everyone. They were all listening intently to her. Rin, however, was clinging to Sesshoumaru for dear life. "These creatures cannot do anything, but bite, run and trash sometimes. For dead humans, they run really fast, but they can't carry anything, only run and bite. It took the humans five years to kill the creatures. But a year later, they came back. This time, they can hold stuff, but they're kind-of slow on how to using them and they cannot run. The more smarter humans thought of a way to either destroy them or remove them away from the living humans. So they ask for help of some demons. A demon, called themselves by Ching Nishiyama and Eiji Noto created 'Portal 123'. Together, they and some humans killed or chased their way to the creatures to the Portal 123. Portal 123 has some of the things they needed; food, but for the dead, they had quite the appetite. In less than three days, everything was gone and trashed."

"That's all!" asked Kuwabara. "It can't be all!"

"Of course not, stupid," said Kagome. "I need to breath too, you know."

"Oh," said Kuwabara, stupidly.

"Anyways," said Kagome. "Before the humans can celebrate, they have to find the source of those creatures. How were they created in the first place or why were they placed on Earth. A horde of humans searched everyone and in everywhere. Until in one house, they found what they've been searching for."

"What were they searching for?" asked Zero Ankoji.

"Inside the house, were a family," said Kagome. "The Mother was Taiji Suzuki. She's thirty years old. She has short black hair with streaks of blonde. She's one of those woman that likes to party instead of watching for their children. The Father was Hisashi Suzuki. He's thirty-three years old. He has short brown hair with his bangs dyed in gold. He's usually one of the 'Smart' people." While saying this, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama. "These parents had four children. The oldest child is Satura Suzuki, which happens to be a girl. She's eighteen years old. The second oldest child is Satoru Suzuki, which happens to be a boy. He's fourteen years old. The third oldest child is Juntao, which happens to be a boy. He's ten years old. The youngest child is Storm Suzuki. Living with these family are also their Grandparents. Grandma Icy Iwata is fifty-seven years old and Grandpa Timmy Iwata is sixty years old; the parents of Taiji Suzuki. The crowd of humans have never seen these people before. The humans parted their ways to search the house, leaving ten people to stay behind with the family, who was in the middle of their lunch. They searched everywhere, up high and down low, everywhere they could think of. A few group of humans found something in each of the family's rooms." Kagome stopped for a few minutes, took a few breaths and took a sip of water. "In Satura's room, there's pictures of a few guys with the faces scratched on. In the mattress were a knife and gun. In the closet in the far back was a big cup of weird words; looks like a ritual of some kind. In Satoru's room, there's pictures of a few girls with their eyes burned right through. Under the bed were dead mice, rats and dead insects. In Juntao's room, there's a teapot set, a sharp knife and a few whips. In Storm's room, there's a bunch of pictures of people; by themselves, with someone or a group pictures. Some pictures were blurry and some pictures were scratched off. In the parents' room, there's an old paper of something, written in ancient writings and it has a symbol of something. In the Grandparents' room, there's some old and odd clothing that hasn't been seen or worn in a long time. Down in the basement was something else. Down there was what looks like a huge transparent, water tank of some kind, but what was weird that the water isn't blue, but red." Kagome stopped to take another breath and a sip of her water. "One of the humans from the basement went up to the transparent and look inside at a side of it. He suddenly fall on his ass when something went up to him and cackled. That got them all riled up and ran upstairs to report … … … … … "

— **Flashback of 250 Years in the Future/Past —**

"_Something's down in the basement," panted a human man, Allan, to a man that has a red beard._

"_Oh?" asked the man with the red beard, Nelson. "Stay here and I'll check." A few minutes later, the man came up … "What is going on here?"_

_Taiji and Hisashi didn't say anything, but smiled. Nelson looked at the children and the Grandparents, but didn't get anything out of them, they either smiled or smirked._

_A few minutes later, every human came downstairs and reported in what they saw. What freaks, were the thoughts of Nelson._

_He pointed a gun at the Taiji. The other humans followed and pointed their guns at the family._

"_One of you; tell us what's going on in this house before I blow your heads off," said Nelson._

"_What is it that you want to know?" asked Hisashi._

"_What the Hell is going on?" asked Nelson gruffly._

"_What do you mean by that?" asked an eighteen year old, girl, Satura._

"_I mean, Lady," said Nelson. "Why do you have all these stuff in your rooms and what the Hell is that red water doing below us?"_

_Hisashi smirked. "Are you sure, you want to know?" asked Hisashi. The mob of humans nodded or shouted 'Yes!' "Very well."_

"_Everything you found in our rooms are the things for ritual for that red water," replied Taiji. "The pictures that you found in Satura and Storm's room were pictures of people that we used to know. We usually go to their grave and dig up their remains in the middle of the night."_

"_You found a knife, a gun and in my closet you found a big cup," stated Satura. "Those were materials for the ritual."_

"_In my room, you found dead mice, rats and other insects under my bed along with pictures of girls with their eyes burned through," stated Satoru. "We used mice, rats and other insects for their blood. The pictures were all of my girlfriends in the past years. All of them had burned eyes because all of them left me."_

"_In my room, you found a teapot set, a sharp knife and a few whips," stated Juntao. "These were the things we used for blood of other people. The knifes were for us, to cut the palm of our hands and let it drip on in the ritual cup that was in Satura's room."_

"_In my room, you found pictures of group people," stated Storm. "All those people were our family friends, but they betrayed us. So all of them deserves to die."_

"_We used rats', mice and injects' blood as well as other people and our own," said Hisashi. "We put all the blood together and chant the ritual. Once the blood glowed red, we poured the blood into the tank downstairs and chanted again. We stopped once the red water begins to bubble. Once it stopped, we looked at the side and saw something. It looks like a smell skeleton of some kind. We decided to test it out, but we can't."_

"_So we waited and waited until someone crosses over our path," said Juntao. "As you know, we live in the forest, so it'll be hard for anyone to go in. But one day, a girl came in. We captured and threw her in the water. She struggled a bit, then stopped. About two days later, she came back alive in the most twisted way." (__**A/N:**__ It's the girl that Kagome was telling you about.)_

"_We created life," said Hisashi. "We're our creatures. They eat only two things. Human and demon flesh! Since we created them, they listened to us. We sent them out to kill people and bring us back their blood."_

_The mob of humans had an expression of sickness on their face. "We have all the information," said Nelson. "They'll be beheaded tomorrow at Sunset!"_

_Everyone cheered expect for the family. The next day, they were all beheaded._

— **End of Flashback of 250 Years in the Future/Past —**

"They thought it was all over, but they were wrong," said Kagome. "It's just the beginning."

"That's sickening," said Zero.

The others agreed with Zero as Kagome just shrugged.

"So Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu," said Kagome. "What are you planning to do now?"

"We don't know," said Bankotsu, shrugging.

"Hmm," said Kagome, thinking. "I got it! How do you feel about being the being the new Princes of Hell?"

"Can you do that?" asked Yusuke. "Doesn't Hell already have a Ruler; Hades or something like that?"

"Hai and Iie," answered Kagome. "Hades _was_ the Ruler, but now I am. Hades is like … my assistant."

"Musume," said Sesshoumaru. "How can you be the Ruler of Hell when you're on Earth?"

"Hades' my uncle," answered Kagome, drawing gasps from the audience; mostly females, the males just looked shocked. "What?"

"Never mind," said King Yama.

"Sure," said Bankotsu. "Alright."

"What can we do in Hell?" asked Jakotsu.

"Anything _you_ want," said Kagome. "You _are_ the Princes of Hell, you know."

"Is there any cute boys here?" asked Jakotsu.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Yes, Jakotsu," answered Kagome. "There are."

"When can we go to Hell?" asked Jakotsu, a bit excitedly. "There's probably a lot of boys that's my type!"

"Right," said Renkotsu.

"We're going to Hell in a moment," said Kagome. "Anyone wants to come with?"

"I will," said Yusuke.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"I think I'll stay here," said Kuwabara. "I don't like Hell."

"And I'm sure they don't not like you as well," said Kagome.

"I think I'll go, Lady Kagome," said Kurama.

"Just call me Kagome, please," said Kagome. "Anyone else?"

No one else say anything. "Well, ok," said Kagome as a Portal open. "Be back in a few!"

She motioned the Band of Seven and the Spirit Detectives to go in after her. They went in somewhat cautiously.

One and a half hour later, Kagome, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke came back.

"Where are the others?" asked Stephanie.

"They're in Hell," said Kagome. "They took an immense liking to it."

"Can Rin play now?" asked Rin, tugging onto Sesshoumaru's loose sleeve.

"Hai," said Sesshoumaru. "Go and play."

"Kagome, what are you going to do with the Shikon-no-Tama?" asked King Yama, suddenly. "Are you going to make a wish?"

"Now, now, dear," said Queen Sincerity. "Don't rush things, dear."

"Of course, not," said King Yama.

"I honestly don't know yet," replied Kagome, fingering the necklace that has the Shikon-no-Tama.

_What should I wish for?_ thought Kagome. _I have nothing that I want to wish for …_

"I got it!" said Kagome, suddenly. "I know what I'm going to wish for!"

**Translations:**

**Yama:** Mountain  
**Ningen(s):** Human(s)  
**Youkai:** Demon(s)  
**Baka:** Idiot (**A/N:** If it's Kuwabara-no-Baka, it translate to Idiot Kuwabara or Kuwabara's an idiot.)  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Iie:** No  
**Musume:** Daughter  
**Shikon-no-Tama:** Shikon Jewel

**A/N:** Ok, I received a few personal message saying they don't get how the Mother; Taiji Suzuki doesn't have the same last names as her own parents; Iwata. The answer is simple; she's married. A lot of woman, when they married a man, they usually take the surnames (last name) of their husband. Taiji doesn't have the last name of her parents because she's married and she changed her last name to Suzuki. Not many women want to live their last name the way it is; I only know one; which happens to be my Mom.

Sorry that I didn't give any information of Hell. I'm feeling too lazy at the moment. Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter too. I know you are all curious about Hell and how it looks. I will describe it and such in future chapters – when I and Victoria Luv005 are done editing! Ok?

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by private messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile!! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask!!! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Wishes & Clearing …

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on?!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Wishes & Clearing a Few Things**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!!

— **Last Time … —**

"_Of course, not," said King Yama._

"_I honestly don't know yet," replied Kagome, fingering the necklace that has the __Shikon-no-Tama_

_**What should I wish for?**__ thought Kagome. __**I have nothing that I want to wish for …**_

"_I got it!" said Kagome, suddenly. "I know what I'm going to wish for!"_

— This Time … —

"What wish are you going to make, Imouto?" asked Hakkaku. He's one of Kouga's best men. He and Ginta, Kouga's other best man, have taken a liking into Kagome since that day she saved one of the men from the Wolf Tribe from the Birds of Paradise.

"I'm ready to make a wish now, Midoriko," said Kagome, looking at the pink jewel.

A flash of bright white light appeared, making everyone cover their eyes. When the light died down, everyone removed their arms from their eyes and standing in front of Kagome was a beautiful woman. The woman wore an old armor with a sword hung to her hip. She has long black hair, purple or blue eye-shadow. It's the Great Priestess Midoriko.

"Have you figured what you want to wish, my dear?" asked Midoriko, smiling at down at Kagome. Kagome nodded. "What's your wish, young Miko?"

"I want my friends and everyone who helped me finding the Shikon-no-Kakeras deepest desires to come true, if it is possible," said Kagome.

"If possible?" asked Midoriko.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well, I kind-of have a few suitors - " said Kagome.

"'A few suitors'?" repeated Sesshoumaru, snorting. "Kagome, you have 150 suitors the last time I checked."

"**NANI**" yelled Yusuke, hurting all the demons' ears. "How in the Hell did you get 150 suitors?!"

"Hehehe," laughed Kagome, nervously. Her hand on the back of her head. "You see, that's the funny part. My suitors were either, my friends or my enemies that suddenly changed into liking me as a friend or hating me because I'm the enemy into 'I want you as my Mate' kind of deal."

Yusuke frowned. "That's not funny," said Yusuke.

Kagome shrugged. "Now, now, now," said Midoriko in a Motherly tone. "What do you mean by 'If possible'?"

"Well, some - mostly _half_ of my 'friends' like me _more_ as a friend," stated Kagome and correcting herself when she saw her Otou-san's look. "And they'll probably wish that I'll be their Mate."

Midoriko's face then had the expression of 'ohhh'. She smiled. "Your wish will be granted," said Midoriko. She let out a red and white light that surrounded her, the hue kept increasing and increasing. "I just came back from visiting Lady Kaede - "

"Nani?" asked Kagome, tilting her head to one side, a bit. "When did you leave?"

"Never mind that," said Midoriko. "Lady Kaede wishes for the Inu-Gumi to live once more – you do know what that means, don't you Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened and then she nodded stiffly. "Hai," said Kagome, pouting a bit with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"She also wishes for you and all of your friends/families to stay together forever, so we will make them demon of their choice," said Midoriko.

"When you mean by 'together', do you mean we have to live together and all that?" asked Kagome, worryingly. She does not want to live with Inu-Yasha and the others, in fact, she doesn't want anything to do with them.

"They're just back, but they do have to go to the future with you and that's all," said Midoriko. "Oh, Lady Kaede wishes to be a Silver Kitsune so she can collect herbs and such faster."

"Fine," said Kagome, not really happy about the decision. "As long as they stay in the past, where they belong."

Midoriko nodded. "Of course," said Midoriko. "They're all normal; except for Inu-Yasha, thanks to you."

"Oh?" asked Kagome. "What's so different about him?"

"For some reason, the Jewel can't seek out his blood," said Midoriko. "So we'll have to use someone's else. That means he – "

"Isn't Father Sesshoumaru's half-Brother or my uncle!" finished Kagome, happily. "Yay!" She started to dance, some kind of victory dance of hers. "I'm so happy … " She then started humming the Happy song by Ashanti.

"Correct," said Midoriko, then she looked at Kagome suspiciously. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Yes, of course!" said Kagome. Then she explained about the creatures. "I ordered them to place his blood else-where. I have plans for the blood." She smirked maliciously that made everyone shivered.

"And we wouldn't want to know, do we?" asked Yusuke.

"Nope, you don't," said Kagome.

"Anyways, before I begin … " said Midoriko. "Hanyou, Taijiya and Houshi, come out."

Almost instantly, a flash of light purple appeared, but unlike the other hues, this one disappeared quickly, leaving three figures; Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miroku.

Midoriko's gaze turned icy as she looked that the three figures that betrayed her da – , I mean, the Miko. "Kagome's wish was for all of her 'friends' or whoever helped her since the beginning to have their deepest desires come true," stated Midoriko, her voice matching with her eyes, which by the way, Kagome and the others wondered what was wrong, why was she being to cold to the Hanyou, Taijiya and Houshi. "What wish do you have, Taijiya?"

"I wish for my Otouto, Kohaku, to come back alive and never remembers the evil he did," said Sango.

"Taijiya, you're wish will be granted and what demon do you wish to become?" asked Midoriko, coldly, again. (**A/N:** She's going to talk with Inu-Yasha and his companions coldly, I don't feel like writing down 'coldly,' every time when Midoriko is talking to them.)

"I wish to become a Phoenix," replied Sango.

"Alright," said Midoriko. "But bringing your Brother back from the dead for you because you don't want to be alone, is a selfish wish. Therefore, your consequence will be that you will be a Blue Phoenix, whose powers are harder and more complex to control. Now, Taijiya, about your brother … "

A blue hue surrounded Sango. The hue disappeared and there stood a Blue Phoenix Sango. Her hair became longer to her butt, but it's in a messy bun. Her hair is still brown, but with Blue highlights. At the end of her hair, it turned curly and all the tips of her hair turned blue. On Sango's face was three blue stripes with dark blue outline appeared on each of her cheeks; the middle ones were a bit shorter and the other ones were four inches longer than the middle ones. On her back, she had a pair of blue wings with darker blue outline and lighter tips. Her nails grew longer and sharper, it had light blue at the tip of her nails. She has one tail, which is blue and her ears changed into a full demons' one; like Sesshoumaru's ears.

"What about my Brother?" asked Sango, quickly.

"Your Brother will come back, he won't remember the evil he did _and_ he won't remember being _your_ Brother," said Midoriko.

"**NANI?!**" shouted Sango. "Why? Why don't he remember _me_ being his Sister? **WHY?!?!**"

"Because Taijiya," said Midoriko. "Kohaku does not wish to be your brother any longer. He wants to be Kagome's." She turned to Kagome and her regular, nice voice returned. "What do you think, Kagome?"

"It's fine," said Kagome. "I have a family of every kind of demons, so what's one more? It won't make a difference to me."

"It's bullshit!" screamed Sango, stomping her feet on the ground. "Kohaku's _my_ brother. Not _hers_!"

"UrusaiTaijiya," said Midoriko, coldly. "My hearing is just fine without your screams. As for your questions; he didn't want to be your brother because he doesn't want to be labelled as a 'traitor' like yourself."

"Traitor?" repeated Sango. "How am I a traitor?!"

"You're a traitor by betraying Kagome!" yelled Midoriko. "It's you that planned to kill Kagome. What did Kagome do to you? Nothing! All she did was be your friend, but did she get the respect she earned? So shut up before I changed my mind and send you to Hell myself!!" She snapped, her Miko power flaring angrily around her.

That got Sango quiet, but she was still seething about Kohaku not wanting to be related to her. _How did he know that I tried to __**betray**__ Kagome?_ thought Sango. "How did Kohaku know that I tried to betray _her_?" asked Sango. "Which I didn't." She added, nastily.

"Because, Taijiya," said Midoriko. "Kohaku wasn't completely under Naraku's control. Thanks to Naraku, he made sure everyone knew that you and your pathetic group betrayed the Miko. Of course, Kohaku was with Naraku at the time and knew."

Sango didn't say anything, but she was still pissed off.

"Now, what wish do you have, Houshi?" asked Midoriko. "And what demon do you wish to become?"

"I don't wish for any thing, Midoriko-Sama," said Miroku, smiling lecherously. "But I wish to become a NekoYoukai, Onegai."

"In your mind, you wanted a beautiful Mate," said Midoriko. "That will be granted. You will become a Kaji/KoriNekoYoukai."

A purple hue surrounded Miroku. When the light died down, there stood a Kaji/KoriNekoYoukai. Miroku has a thin, but long red tail with blue tip. He has one red stripe with blue outline appeared on each of his cheek. His eyes changed; instead of violet blue, it's amber yellow. He has two cute-like ears, like Inu-Yasha's, but a bit larger. His hair is still the same length, but it now has red highlights and it's blue at the end of the tips.

At the same time, Shippo decided to come into the picture. "You're back!" shouted Shippo in glee. "You're alive again!"

But everyone decided to ignore him, except for Sango, who he jumped on.

"Hanyou," said Midoriko, turning her cold gaze at the Hanyou. "Since Kagome killed you in a … painful way and all of your regular blood has been stored elsewhere; you are no longer InuTashio, and Natasha's son and are not Lord Sesshoumaru's half-Brother. Now, Hanyou, what is your wish?"

"I wish for Kikyo to be returned to life and for her to have her soul back," answered Inu-Yasha, quickly and without any hesitation.

"You fucking bastard," yelled Yusuke, fuming. He's prepared to beat the shit out of the BakaHanyou to pieces from wishing for his dead whore back. "Kagome's gonna die if you bring your dead whore back!"

Yusuke and the others got into position, getting ready to strike any second as Sango and Miroku backed away, not really wanting to die … again, but just as another battle was getting started, Midoriko's voice stopped everything.

"Enough!" said Midoriko, her voice holding authority. "Kagome will not die because she's not _that_ disgraceful Miko's reincarnation, she's my reincarnation and she's my daughter. The jewel was born from my body; the Jewel came from Kagome's body."

"Kikyo's not a whore," mumbled Inu-Yasha, but everyone ignored him.

"Umm … how am I your Daughter?" asked Kagome, nervously and her voice sounds like 'Are-you-crazy?'

"Oh dear, I shouldn't have said that," said Midoriko. "Well, umm … I and your Father had to cast a spell on you when you were born right away. The spell cast you to the future; 500 years to be precise. The spell we'd cast makes you a baby fetus again and into another woman's stomach with the woman's real child. That happens to be Atsuko Urameshi and her son; Yusuke Urameshi." She stopped and looked at Kagome and Yusuke's faces. Shocked was the expression she can tell at the moment. "When you were in Atsuko's stomach, I didn't know that one of the Shikon-no-Tama chose you as a protector and I also didn't know that you were my reincarnation, that is until your fifteen birthday."

"So wait a minute," said Kagome. "You're my real Mother?"

Midoriko nodded her head, nervously.

"So … who's my Father?" asked Kagome. "Is it because of him that I have all these demons' power?"

"Hai, it is because of him … " said Midoriko. "Aren't you a little shocked or worried about that?"

Kagome had a thinking look on her face. "Iie," said Kagome. "My family is messed up at the moment. So I wouldn't mind having another Okaa-san and Otou-san. Do I have any siblings?"

"No," said Midoriko, sweat dropped. "You don't have any siblings."

"Oh, ok," said Kagome. Then a thought struck her. "If I'm your reincarnation and daughter; why do I look like the Clay Pot and not you?"

"That was actually my doing," said Midoriko. "I decided it was best for Kagome to not look like me. Many demons would still remember my face and will kill anyone that resemble me. Kagome needed to be safe so she can complete her tasks, so I gave her the last Miko that guarded the Shikon-no-Tama, which so happen to be the Undead Miko, unfortunately."

"**HEY!**" exclaimed Inu-Yasha, angrily. He unsheathe his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Midoriko. He is sick and tired of everyone bad-mouthing his beloved Kikyo. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Half-Breed," ground out Kagome. She disappeared and appeared in front of Inu-Yasha. She knocked him on the floor as she took the sheath and Tetsusaiga. "If you ever do that again to any of _my_ family members, I will kill you and I'll make sure you'll be in the tenth layers of Hell! And I think this sword belongs to my Father." She threw it at Sesshoumaru, who caught it with one of his hands. (**A/N:** Yup, Sesshoumaru has two arms.)

"Hey!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha. "That's _my_ sword!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not anymore it ain't," said Kagome. "You're _not_ an Tashio anymore."

Inu-Yasha growled. "Then what I'm going to use to fight?!" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Your claws," replied Kagome in her 'duh'-like voice.

Hiei smirked. _That's my woman,_ thought Hiei.

"And Hanyou, do you think you can even touch me with Tetsusaiga?" asked Midoriko. "I'm dead, idiot."

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha the aura of anger rolling off of him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wished Rin to become an InuYoukai, like himself," stated Midoriko. Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded, affirming that she is indeed correct.

Rin was surrounded by white and hues. When the hue died down, there stood an InuYoukai Rin. Her hair is now longer, straighter and it's now a stunning silver. A long and fluffy tail came from behind her. Her eyes changed into a beautiful sunset color, accompanied by claws, fangs and pointed ears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look at Rin!" exclaimed Rin, jumping up and down. "Rin's an InuYoukai, just like Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome-Nee-san!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but patted Rin's head, which earned him a soft purr from the young pup.

"Rin wishes to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru forever, so that has also been included," said Midoriko. "Kilala wishes for a Mate, which happens to be Yoru."

Midoriko looked at Kagome and winked. Kagome smiled. _I'm sure Yoru would like Kilala,_ thought Kagome, smirking.

"Me-ow," purred Kilala.

"Which is at the home of Kagome's," added Midoriko.

"Meow," purred Kilala, running to Kagome and rubbing against her legs.

Kagome picked her up and scratched her chin.

"Kouga wishes for his dead comrades to have a second chance at life," stated Midoriko. A flash of black light appeared somewhere, which was their graves. "Kurama will be able to transform into Youko and Shuuichi at any time he wishes."

Kurama started to glow silver, slowly his form shimmered and soon faded to one of the legendary silver Kitsune and then slowly back to Kurama.

"Awww," said Kagome. "My Youko looks soooo adorable!"

"I'm _not_ adorable!" came Youko's voice from Kurama's mouth. "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" Youko whined.

Midoriko chuckled at Youko's childish antics. "Kazuma Kuwabara will be smarted, stronger than before," said Midoriko. "And he wishes to be a NekoYoukai."

Kuwabara glowed orange and there sat a Kuwabara the cat. He was an orange tail with the tip darker orange. His ears changed to normal human ears to the ears like Inu-Yasha's, except the color orange. His nails grew longer and sharper. He was only one orange stripe on each of his cheeks. His face changed to butt-ugly to adorable/cute.

"Genkai, Yusuke's 'Grandma' wishes to be an KajiInuYoukai," said Midoriko. "So she can burn Yusuke when he's late for training or when he's sleeping in."

Yusuke groaned. "Oh man!" exclaimed Yusuke. "That Hag!"

"Yusuke," said Kagome. "I would advice you to call your 'Grandma' by her name inside of 'Hag' before she burns your ass every time you do."

"The others," said Midoriko, motioning to everything in the Dining Room. "Doesn't wish for anything. Now your 150 suitors will get their wishes. Their mate will come back alive or they will find someone that reminds them of you in someway."

"Heh," said Kagome, scratching her head. "I don't know if that's a good idea or bad." She shrugged. "Oh well. So where's my new Brother?!"

"Oh yes," said Midoriko.

The female wore Miko clothing; white Haori and red Hakama. She looks slightly like Kagome, except she has calculating and cold brown eyes, longer hair and tied in a weird way. She's also taller than Kagome, her face is a bit colder. She _was_ the Undead Miko, Kikyo.

The second male was a boy, at age thirteen. He has brown eyes and a lot of brown black hair, that's tied in a ponytail. A weapon hung from his back and a sword hung from his hip. He wore an the Demon Slayer suit, which is kind-of like Sango's, except his are the colors: black, green and yellow. He's Kohaku, Kagome's younger Brother.

Kikyo ran to Inu-Yasha and hugged him tightly, he, doing the same.

"I missed you so much, Inu-Yasha!" sobbed Kikyo into his chest.

"I missed you too, Kikyo," said Inu-Yasha, sniffing her. _She really is alive,_ thought Inu-Yasha, feeling her warmth and scent; Lily Nana.

They let go of each other. Kikyo turned to see where they were …

Kohaku ran to Kagome and hugged her. "You're alive!" said Kohaku. "You're alive! The half-demon didn't kill you after all!"

"Of course not!" said Kagome, hugging the kid back and playing along. "I wouldn't let him kill me."

Kikyo turned and saw Kagome. "What are you doing here, reincarnation of mine?" asked Kikyo, fuming.

"If I were you, I'd rather learn some matters," growled Kagome. "After all, I killed you in less than ten seconds. Do you want to die again, oh, dear Clay Pot?"

"That was just a fluke," said Kikyo, confidently.

"What is that disgusting stench?" asked Kagome, sniffing. "Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, have you forgotten that you had a Mate?"

"I do not have a mate," yelled Kikyo.

"Your neck, my dear," said Kagome, sarcastically.

Kikyo's hands flew to her neck, her fingers start tracing the Mate mark. "How did it get there?" yelled Kikyo.

"The first time you fucked Naraku," said Kagome.

"Enough!" said Midoriko.

Kikyo's eyes widened and bowed down to Midoriko, low. "Midoriko-sama," said Kikyo.

"Miko," said Midoriko. "What demon would you like to be?"

"Excuse me?" asked Kikyo, confusingly.

"Your sister, Kaede wants everyone to stay together forever," said Midoriko, impatiently. "So the humans are going to be a demon."

"A dog demon," said Kikyo.

"Hanyou, you're wish is selfish, so Kikyo's going to be an Hanyou like yourself and she will be strip of her Miko powers," said Midoriko.

A silver light surrounded Kikyo. She stood there beside Inu-Yasha, looking almost like him. She was shorter, her hair was still black, her normal human ears changed into the ones like Inu-Yasha's, but black and she grew claws.

"Kohaku, what is your wish on the Shikon-no-Tama?" asked Midoriko. "And what demon do you want to be?"

"I wish for brother Souta to come back to us and be a family again," said Kohaku. "Kagome-Nee-san got betrayed too many times." He glared at Inu-Yasha and the others. "And I wish to be … a Dark/Light Dog Demon."

"So be it," said Midoriko.

Kohaku glowed and then the glowed died down. There stood Kohaku, a little taller, his eyes changed from brown to silver. He grew claws and pointed ears. He knew a long, fluffy black tail. Four silver stripes with black outline appeared on Kohaku's face. Two swords appeared in each of his hips. His face changed to well … normal to stoic and emotionless face (Much like Hiei and Sesshoumaru's face.)

"Awww," said Kagome. "_My_ baby Brother is _sooo_ adorable!"

"I am not _adorable_," said Kohaku, grumbling.

Sango looked at them with envy and jealously. Now that she's a demon, she can tell that Kagome emphasis 'My' and so did all the other demons.

Another light hue and standing next to Kagome's other side was another boy, but Kagome doesn't recognize him. However, he does look familiar somehow.

"Okaa-san … " said Kagome, slowly. "Is that … Souta?"

"Hai, Musume," said Midoriko. "Its Souta; this real age."

"Sumimasen?" asked Kagome. "His real age?"

"Well, yes," said Midoriko. "Akki doesn't have any children of her own so she adopted you and Souta. Souta's real parents; Ronin and Elsa had cast a spell on Souta and left him in the Ningenkai, but as to how they got past Rekai is a mystery to me."

"Ok," said Kagome. "How old is he?" She asked hesitantly.

"Seventeen," answered Midoriko. "A year older than you."

Kagome huffed. "Everyone is literally older than me," said Kagome, whining.

"Don't cry, _Imouto_," said Souta, stressing the word 'Imouto'. "We still love you."

Kagome mumbled something about 'Annoying brothers' and 'My life's a living Hell.'

"Souta Higurashi, what is your wish and what demon do you want to become?" asked Midoriko.

"I have no wish, Midoriko-Sama," said Souta. "But I want to become a Fire/Ice Apparition."

"Wow, isn't Fire/Ice Demons popular?" asked Kagome, mumbling.

"Alright, Souta," said Midoriko.

A flash of dark blue surrounded Souta. When the light died down, there stand a Fire/Ice Apparition; Souta. He grew shorter, but still taller than Kagome and is probably around Hiei's height. His hair is a bit longer. He grew claws and his pointed ears. He has no marks or stripes. He doesn't have a Jagan Eye. A sword was on his hip. His eyes changed from chocolate brown to dark blue. His clothing is the same as Hiei's, but is dark blue inside of black. His shoes, however, his black.

"Do you have any wishes, Taro, Crystal, Kaze?" asked Midoriko, looking at the three Kits with warm and caring eyes.

Taro, Crystal and Kaze shook their head, 'No'."I see me job is fulfil," said Midoriko.

"Okaa-san, can I have two favors from you?" asked Kagome.

"I see what I can do," replied Midoriko. "What is it?"

"I want the Hanyou, Naraku to come back," said Kagome. "Onegai?" She gave Midoriko a puppy pout.

"Fine," said Midoriko. "But there's a little problem with that. Someone have to be responsible for him. Meaning, if he continues to kill Ningens, the guardian will be responsible for the consequences."

"I'll be his guardian," said Kagome, smiling sweetly.

The others seeing her smile, shivered. That smile … is creepy.

"What is the meaning of this reincarnation?" asked Kikyo, coldly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, oh dear, incarnation of some slut," replied Kagome as coldly as Kikyo, possibly when colder. "I'm sure you miss your Mate, like your Mate misses you. I'm just doing you a favor of returning your Mate to you. So I can control you and your Mate."

"Nee-san," said Kohaku. "Are you sure you want to bring him back?"

"Hai, 'Haku," said Kagome.

"I can do that," said Midoriko, happily to complied with her daughter's favor.

A dark purple and black light appeared and when it died down, there kneeled Naraku, the Hanyou. He was _kneeling_ in front of Kagome.

"What am I doing here?" asked Naraku, standing up.

"I asked a favor from my Mother," said Kagome. "Now you have to listen to me."

"Why would I have to listen to you?" asked Naraku, coldly.

"Because reason one; I brought you back from the dead on my own record – I can easily send you back if you want," said Kagome. "Reason two; Your Mate, Kikyo is also back and I think she needs her Mate. Both of you are in my submissive."

"I, being your submissive?" asked Kikyo. "I think not!"

Naraku moved towards Kikyo and removed her from Inu-Yasha's side, making the said Hanyou growl.

"You have no choice, Kikyo," said Kagome; in a voice of authority. "Its either that or Hell, which you will be my prisoner."

"I am not your anything, reincarnation," said Kikyo, with venom.

"Oh dear, you have a mouth of a bitch," said Kagome. "I think I have something to deal with that problem."

Kagome took out two twin rosary from Gods know where; it seems just to appear out of thin air, literally. Violet and black. She quickly put them over her hands and then had her hands as if she were praying. She then started chanting and the beads started glowing blue. The beads broke apart and started to reform around Kikyo and Naraku's necks. But when they reformed around their necks, all violets were on Naraku and all black were on Kikyo.

"Word of subjugation," mumbled Kagome to herself, but everyone can ear her. "'Obey' and 'Down'." (**A/N:** Ladies first. 'Obey' is Kikyo's word of subjugation and 'Down' is Naraku's word of subjugation.)

She didn't and can't say 'sit' because it's already taken. The rosary around Kikyo's and Naraku's neck glowed then pushed them down face first on the ground. They were both growling, cursing and were trying to get off of the ground.

"There," said Kagome. "That could help you with your matters."

"You can't do that!" said Kikyo. "Your nothing, but my reincar – "

"Obey!" said Kagome. Kikyo slammed to the ground. "Do you have anything to say, Hanyou?" She looked at Inu-Yasha.

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha. "She's not my Mate." He said softly.

He had manage to keep from saying anything offensive or starting a fight with Naraku or Kagome or even both. He had a Mate now and there was no way he was going to upset her, not after he saw the damage she did to Miroku. (**A/N:** The slapping and the Hiraikotsu on his head because of his lecherous ways.)

"That's a good boy," said Kagome sarcastically.

"What's your second favor, dear?" asked Midoriko.

"I wish that they," said Kagome, looking over at Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, Kikyo and her three Kits. "Know everything in the future."

"Oh and Yusuke," said Midoriko.

"Hai?" asked Yusuke.

"I understand that you have a girlfriend," stated Midoriko. Yusuke nodded. "I also know that you're a demon. Do you want her to turn into a demoness as well or do you want her to stay as a human?"

"I guess I want her to be a demoness," said Yusuke. "I don't want to outlive her."

"Ok then," said Midoriko. "All of your wishes have been completed. I have to take my leave."

In a quick flash of white light, she was gone. When she was gone; Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, Kikyo and the three Kits glowed a bit. When it died down, nothing changed, nothing they can see so far.

"Ok, listen up!" said Kagome, loudly. "You're probably wondering about some things. The Band of Sevens are in Hell, where ruled. Suikotsu rules the First and Second Layers of Hell. Renkotsu rules the Third and Fourth Layers of Hell. Jakotsu rules the Fifth and Sixth. Bankotsu rules the Seventh and Eighth Layers of Hell. And I rule the Ninth and Tenth Layers of Hell."

"What do you mean 'you rule the Ninth and Tenth Layers of Hell'?" yelled Inu-Yasha. "Since when anyways?"

"Since a few months ago, Inu-Yasha," said Kagome. "I rule the Ninth and Tenth Layers of Hell means I get to punish whoever is in my Layer. So the Band of Seven are the Princes of Hell and I'm the Princess." Inu-Yasha was about to say something, but she talked again. "If you don't believe me, I can easily kill you, put you in one of my Layers and you can see if I'm lying or not." Inu-Yasha snapped his mouth shut. "I'm not the Clay Pot's reincarnation and we are not related in any way. Midoriko is my Mother and I'm her reincarnation."

"**NANI?!?!**" screamed Kikyo, hurting everyone's ears. "How can you not be my reincarnation?! How can you be Midoriko's daughter and reincarnation at the same time?!"

"Urusai!" said Kagome. "You talk to much. 'Quiet'."

Instantly, Kikyo's vocal cords were cut; her mouth was still moving, but they can't hear anything.

"Kagome, I thought you can have one word of conjugation," said Yusuke.

"Well," said Kagome, figuring the right words to explain this. "All of the rosaries are different. Some only have one command, while others have more than one. Once Lady Kaede showed me how to make one, I started experimenting to see how many words of subjugation I could put for each one and it sometimes depends on the colors. The most I could so is fifty."

The Spirit Detectives and the others' (as in Kagome's future friends; Alex, Lillie, etc) mouth widened and laughed/chuckled, but the cold ones; Hiei, Alex, etc only stiffened in shock. Sesshoumaru and the others let out a low and short chuckle. Kouga, however, laughed right out, but he got in gear when Ayame kicked him.

"How much do they have?" asked Inu-Yasha, curiously. "How much do _I_ have?"

"They have five," answered Kagome. "I don't know about you. Ask Lady Kaede. Umm, lets see." She said thinking about something. "Sesshoumaru's my Father, everyone else in the Dining Room is my Uncle, Sister, Brother, Cousin, Mother or Father."

"What about the wimpy Wolf?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"He's my Onii-san," said Kagome. "He agrees to mate with Ayame and she's my Nee-San."

"Yeah!" said Kouga. "Got a problem with that?!"

"The Band of Sevens are my Brothers," said Kagome, continuing before a fight broke out, which she didn't really mind. "Alex, Samantha, Stephanie, Lillie, Mariah, Ayumi, Kai, Vincent, Tony and Lee are from my time; they're my friends." She points at Yusuke. "Yusuke Urameshi is my Onii-San." She points at Kurama. "Kurama Youko also known as Shuuichi to all humans in my time and Youko Kurama in Makai is my adopted son." Here, some demons saw that Shippo's face fell. Kagome didn't even notice and she pointed at Taro, Crystal and Kaze. "These three Kits are my adopted children. Taro is a Silver Kitsune, like Kurama. Crystal is a Forbidden Child. Kaze is also a Kitsune." Here Shippo's literally glared at the young Kits, that were somewhere near his age. "Sesshoumaru is my Otou-San."

"**WHAT?!?!?!**" yelled Inu-Yasha, hurting Kagome's ears. "How the Hell did my half-Brother is your Father? Since when?"

"Ok, first things first; Father Sesshoumaru isn't your half-brother anymore," stated Kagome. "He was my Father since well … our fourth meeting." She shrugged it off. "No biggie."

Inu-Yasha and the others looked over at everyone.

"Now, since that's over," said Kagome. "The hard part; getting used to my time."

"Huh?" asked Inu-Yasha, stupidly.

"Kaede's wish is for us, all to be 'together', so all of you have to come to the future with me and the others," said Kagome. "And the second hard part is trusting each other, which will take _a lot_ of times."

**Translations:**

**Shikon-no-Tama:** Shikon Jewel  
**Imouto:** Little/Younger Sister  
**Miko:** Priestess  
**Shikon-no-Kakeras:** Shikon Shards  
**Nani:** What  
**Otou-san:** Father (Respectful)  
**Inu-Gumi:** Short form to say Inu-Yasha's group  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Iie:** No  
**Hanyou:** Half Demon and Half Human  
**Taijiya:** Demon Slayer/Exterminator  
**Houshi:** Monk  
**Otouto:** Younger Brother  
**Urusai:** Shut Up  
**-Sama:** The respectful honorific  
**Neko:** Cat  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Onegai:** Please  
**Kaji:** Fire  
**Kori:** Ice  
**Baka:** Idiot  
**Okaa-san:** Mother (Respectful)  
**Inu:** Dog  
**Nee-san:** Older Sister  
**Yoru:** Night  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Haori:** Shirt  
**Hakamas:** Pants  
**Nana:** Flower  
**Musume:** Daughter  
**Sumimasen:** Excuse Me?  
**Ningenkai:** Human World  
**Reikai:** Spirit World  
**Kaze:** Wind  
**Kits:** Can be used for young Foxes and some other animals  
**Ningens:** Humans  
**Onii-San: **Older Brother  
**Makai:** Demon World  
**Kagome:** Everlasting Light  
**Hiei:** Flying Shadow  
**Kurama:** Kept Horse  
**Urameshi:** Bay Rice  
**Kuwabara:** Mulberry Field  
**Yusuke:** Ghost Helper  
**Shippo:** Tail or Seven Jewels  
**Inu-Yasha:** Dog Demon or Dog Ghost (**A/N:** Personally, I'm with the 'Dog Ghost' because we all know 'Youkai' means Demon.)  
**Sango:** Coral  
**Naraku:** Hell  
**Kikyo:** Bell Flower  
**Yama:** Mountain  
**Kaede:** Maple Tree  
**Sesshoumaru:** Killing Perfection

**A/N:** Damn, I'm tried … so many wishes! I know, some stuff in his chapter has some **OCC**nes, like Inu-Yasha's patience, which he rarely has.

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by private messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile!! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Aramitama, Kushimetama…

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on?!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Aramitama, Kushimetama, Megimetama & Sakimetama**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!

— **Last Time … —**

_Inu-Yasha and the others looked over at everyone._

"_Now, since that's over," said Kagome. "The hard part; getting used to my time."_

"_Huh?" asked Inu-Yasha, stupidly._

"_Kaede's wish is for us, all to be 'together', so all of you have to come to the future with me and the others," said Kagome. "And the second hard part is trusting each other, which will take __**a lot**__ of times."_

— **This Time … —**

"Come on, lets go home," said Kagome, after they said byes to Sesshoumaru and whomever in the Dining Room with him. "Then I could arrange – "

"How the Hell can we go home, wench?" asked Inu-Yasha, rudely. (**A/N:** At least the Inu-Yasha we all know (and hate) is back … ) "The well is destroyed."

"Osuwari!!" said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha's face landed on the ground when the word died down, he got up, with the helps of Sango.

"My name is Kagome, **KA-GO-ME**, use it," said Kagome, pronouncing her name, slowly. "And I know that the well is gone, whoever says that we're using the well?"

"Then how are we getting back?" asked Miroku.

"By portal," said Kagome. She opened a portal. "Go in."

Alex, Samantha, Stephanie, Lillie, Mariah, Ayumi, Kai, Vincent, Tony, Lee went in first, then the Spirit Detectives, then Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, then Souta, Kohaku, Taro, Crystal, **Kaze** and Kagome, herself. Later on, they were arrived at a place that Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Taro, Crystal and Kaze didn't recognize.

They looked around and saw a Toddler sitting on a desk. The Toddler didn't seem to notice then.

"Kags, we gotta get home now," said Alex. "We'll see ya at school, aiight?"

"Aiight," said Kagome. "Ja ne, guys." She opened the portal for Alex and the others.

The noise then snapped the Toddler out of the stupor and looked up from his desk, finally noticing his Spirit Detectives and the others.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Toddler, sucking on his pacifier.

"Since when a baby Toddler can talk?" asked Shippo, staring at the 'Baby Toddler' curiously.

"He's not a baby, Kit," said Hiei.

"Aww," Kagome, aw-ing at Hiei. "You sound _sooo_ cute!" She went over and hugged Hiei in front. "Hmm … so warm!"

Doing this, they looked like a couple; an adorable one. Hiei blushed, but it goes unnoticed by everyone except Kurama.

'Shut up, Fox,' said Hiei. He can feel himself getting more relaxed against the girl.

'We didn't say anything, Hiei,' said Kurama.

Someone cleared their throat, Kagome let go of Hiei. She turned around and saw it was Koenma.

"Is there something you want?" asked Koenma. "If not, leave, I'm really busy you know."

"Well," said Kagome. "I was only wondering if you need more Spirit Detectives. I have six demons here that would be your Spirit Detectives, if you need them that is."

"Hmm … " said Koenma, thinking. "**Hai**, I could use a few more Spirit Detectives. Who are they?" Something told him that she doesn't want to know the answer to that.

"This is Inu-Yasha," said Kagome. "He's an InuHanyou and his mate is Sango, she's the second last of her Taijiya Clan. This is Miroku, the Fire/Ice Cat Demon. This is Shippo, a KitsuneYoukai. This is Naraku, a Hanyou and his mate; Kikyo, she's an InuHanyou. She was a Miko, but she lost it. Inu-Yasha, Sango, Naraku, Kikyo, Miroku and Shippo will be working for you."

"I see," said Koenma. "Are they any good?" He asked as he looked over them.

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno," answered Kagome. "When they were humans, I killed them without breaking a sweat, but now since they're demons, I'm not sure. Oh yeah and they have to be trained in their powers, they just got their powers an hour ago."

"How did they became demon in the first place?" asked Koenma, looking at Kagome, suspiciously.

"Ask them," said Kagome, walking out a door. "I'm taking a shower."

"Hey, where is she going?" asked Kuwabara.

"To her room, to take a shower," said Koenma.

"She has her own room around here?" inquired Miroku.

"Yes, of course," said Koenma. "She is the Hime around here."

"The damn wench is a Princess now?!" asked Inu-Yasha, shocked, anger and a tint of hatred in his voice. "What is she going to be next?! The Queen of Makai?!"

Koenma just looked at the Hanyou, unmoved by Inu-Yasha's outburst. _Great,_ thought Koenma, sarcastically. _Another Yusuke, just what I needed._

Just then one of his ogre; George came in, carrying a pile of high stacked papers. He was coming in to put the stacked papers in the proper place in Koenma's office. He just came in when he was called upon.

"George!" said Koenma suddenly.

So suddenly that George jumped and the papers fell on the floor. "Y-yes sir?" asked George.

"I need you to get files on Inu-Yasha, Sango, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo and Miroku; they're from the Sengoku Jidai!" said Koenma.

"Yes sir!" said George. He went to another room where they kept every kind of files. "Here, they are, Lord Koenma, sir!" He ran out of the room, holding a medium-sized file of Inu-Yasha, Sango, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo and Miroku.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Name:** Inu-Yasha  
**Age:** 68  
**Gender:** Male  
**Family:** Sango – Mate, Shippo – adopted nephew  
**Status:** Half Dog Demon and Half Human  
**Miscellaneous:** – Insert the information about Inu-Yasha. The day he was born to the day he 'died' and then came back to life – (**A/N:** Sorry folks, but I am _not_ writing it all down.)

**Name:** Sango  
**Age:** 17  
**Gender:** Female  
**Family:** Inu-Yasha – Mate, Shippo – adopted nephew  
**Status:** Blue Phoenix & a Demon Slayer  
**Miscellaneous:** – Insert the information about Sango. The day she was born to the day she 'died' and then came back to life – (**A/N:** Sorry folks, but I am _not_ writing it all down.)

**Name:** Naraku  
**Age:** 71 (**A/N:** He's a bit older than Kikyo for a few years, I don't know. Plus the fifty years old because he is still alive when Kagome got there and everything. Then the whole drama happens)  
**Gender:** Male  
**Family:** Kikyo – Mate  
**Status:** Half Demon  
**Miscellaneous:** – Insert the information about Naraku. The day he was born to the day he 'died' and then came back to life – (**A/N:** Sorry folks, but I am _not_ writing it all down.)

**Name:** Kikyo  
**Age:** 17  
**Gender:** Female  
**Family:** Naraku – Mate, Kaede – 'younger' sister  
**Status:** Half Dog Demon and Half Human & an ex-Miko  
**Miscellaneous:** – Insert the information about Sango. The day she was born to the day she 'died' and then came back to life – (**A/N:** Sorry folks, but I am _not_ writing it all down.)

**Name:** Miroku  
**Age:** 18  
**Gender:** Male  
**Family:** Shippo – adopted nephew  
**Status:** Fire/Ice Cat Demon & a Monk  
**Miscellaneous:** – Insert the information about Miroku. The day he was born to the day he 'died' and then came back to life – (**A/N:** Sorry folks, but I am _not_ writing it all down.)

**Name:** Shippo  
**Age:** 8  
**Gender:** Male  
**Family:** Inu-Yasha – uncle, Sango – aunt, Miroku – uncle  
**Status:** Fox Demon  
**Miscellaneous:** – Insert the information about Shippo. The day he was born to the day he 'died' and then came back to life – (**A/N:** Sorry folks, but I am _not_ writing it all down.)

Koenma took them and skimmed them, quickly. "Ahh, I see," said Koenma, his voice changed slightly. "Inu-Yasha, the player Hanyou. Sango and Kikyo, the sluts. Naraku, the enemy. Shippo, the Kit. Miroku, the lecherous Monk. They, excluding Kikyo and Naraku are the traitors."

(**A/N:** I didn't mention _anything_ in the files about Kikyo and Sango being sluts. **I DIDN'T MENTION **_**ANYTHING**_** IN THE FILES ABOUT KIKYO AND SANGO BEING SLUTS!!!!** Do you understand? Do you want me to repeat it – again?)

All was silence then. No one spoke a word. No movements, just uttered silence.

"We are not traitors for goodness sakes!" said Sango, after moments of silence, suddenly. She was just sick and tried of called 'traitor' when she's clearly _not_!

"And what do you call yourself?" snapped Koenma, his calm demeanor gone. Before she or anything else gets a chance to say anything; Koenma continued his speech. "What do you call it when she has been betrayed by her best friends? Her Brothers? Her Sister? Her adopted son, that she treated as her own? Her first, minor, crush?" They all turned away slightly. "No answer I see! I expected that! You should go to Hell and rot there for I care."

Kagome chose that time to come back in with her head tilted so she can dry her hair. In that instant, she sensed a lot of intenseness in the room. "Did anything happen when I was out of the room?" asked Kagome as she bent over then proceeded to wrap the towel around her hair, twisting it the standing back up.

"Hey, you didn't tell us you were the Hime of Rekai," said Kuwabara.

"I think you would've figured it out by now," said Kagome, shrugging. "King Yama is my Father, who is the King of Spirit World and if I'm his daughter, that would make me the Princess of Spirit World. Use your brain."

"Kagome, why are you giving me these demons to be my Spirit Detectives for?" asked Koenma, curiously.

"I just want them to do something productive," said Kagome, shrugging.

Just that one word; 'productive', had got Hiei's mind providing a lot of 'productive' images to him. Then he found himself in a fantasy of his own involving a certain puzzling, hot, sexy Onna.

No one smelt his arousal and thank God, because he had learnt to mask his scent when he has 'problems' or 'important missions'.

"Can't they stay with you and do something 'productive'?" asked Koenma. Honestly, he doesn't need another Yusuke, one is bad enough, but two? Kami, onegai help him.

Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Because dear _brother_," said Kagome. "I want to do missions by myself and because I don't need those losers to follow me! Also, I have plans to let the Spirit Detectives to live at one of my house so you can call them all at once."

"Okay, okay!" said Koenma, his baby hands went up in a surrender matter. "They can work with me!"

"Good!" said Kagome. She turned to the Spirit Detectives. "You can all tell your family about the plans and then meet me at the place where you slept in once."

"My Mom probably doesn't care," said Yusuke, shrugging.

"I'll probably be late," said Kurama, thoughtfully. "It'll take a long time to convince her to let me live elsewhere."

"I'll have to tell Shizuru or she'll want revenge on me," said Kuwabara.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Ok … " said Kagome slowly. "Yusuke, you better tell Okaa-san or I'll be hurting you! Take all the time you need, Kurama. Kuwabara; since when do you have a sister? I think something's wrong with me because I'm starting to understand Hiei-nese."

Here, she stopped and giggled, earning her a sharp glare from Hiei. Before Kagome could saw anything else, three different bright lights appeared from Koenma's window, which came brighter and brighter as it came nearer. The Shikon-no-Tama from Kagome's neck began to glow also.

**CRASH!** The three lights crashed into the window glass. **BLING!** The broken glass fell to the ground. The three lights; light blue, light purple and yellow, circled Kagome as she stood there cluelessly. Then the jewel around Kagome's neck ripped itself away from the necklace that kept it on her neck and it circled around Kagome, like the other Tamas.

Kagome still stood there, cluelessly while everyone else in Koenma's office were watching her and the Tamas in fascination. The Shikon-no-Tamas slowly combined together, which now has all four colors; Momo-iro, Ao-iro, Kiiro and Murasaki. When it combined, it slowly shaped itself into a human heart.

(**A/N:** When I mean human heart, I mean it. Not the heart that you draw; the one with two rain drop. Also, Miroku used to have a jewel in his shoulder, but he _died_, so yeahh. The jewel is gone from the guy's shoulder. Ok? He _don't_ have the jewel, anymore.)

Quickly as lightning, the Tamas entered Kagome's chest, where her heart lays, the impact was so ground, it made Kagome drop to the ground and slide her across the floor away from the others. That got Souta, Kohaku and Hiei fully alert.

"Kagome!" said Souta.

Without thinking, Yusuke ran to Kagome and touched her, but that only caused him to get burn by Miko powers. "**OW!**" said Yusuke as he withdrew his hand. "Fuck!"

Once they entered Kagome's body, her eyes turned fully black (Like Kanna's eyes). It took a long time for the Tamas to fully enter her body. Suddenly, Kagome shot up from the floor, floating mid-way from the floor to the ceiling. The colors of the Jewels surrounded Kagome into a solid circle.

Three hours past, in between the hours or so, Koenma would order George and the other orges to bring sandwiches.

"I want Mommy!" whined Crystal.

"Shut up runt," grumbled Inu-Yasha.

"Why don't you make me, you filthy Hanyou?" asked/sneered Crystal.

"Why you little – " said Inu-Yasha, but before he could continue what he was saying, the hues that surrounded Kagome grew brighter, which now caused everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, they removed their arms away. Standing there was still Kagome, but hotter and sexier. Stand there, was Kagome, but she looked a lot like Midoriko and Atsuko than Akki. Her hair is longer, it's now to her ass and it's more straighter than before. Her eyes colour is still sapphire blue with tinted of purple. Her figure is more full out and more toned, but now she had a figure like an perfect hourglass. She lost baby fat, so she had gotten skinny-ier, but her height is still the same 5'7. Also, her clothes are now bigger on her.

(**A/N:** More 'toned' as in healthy bodily condition; her skin is a bit paler, her skin doesn't have any scars. Kagome's clothes size is now size 3, Small or Extra Small, depending where she shops will be coming up soon.)

"Ow," said Kagome. "My head." The guys shivered at Kagome's tone of voice and she notices. "What's wrong?" Suddenly it clicked, her voice has become more … seductive.

"Are you ok, sis?" asked Souta and Kohaku.

"Are you ok, Mommy?" asked Crystal. "What happened?"

"I'm alright," said Kagome, reassuring everyone. "I'm not sure … let's go home."

She opened a portal to her fourth house and everyone, except for Koenma went through. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei left as soon as everyone else came out of the portal.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Three hours later, Kurama came back. Hiei were the first to come back and then Yusuke.

"Finally Kurama," said Yusuke. "What took you so long?"

"Shut up, Yusuke," said Kagome, smiling. "Come on, let's eat dinner and then I'll get the rest of you settle in."

"Settle in what?" asked Sango, cluelessly.

Kohaku and Souta snorted. _Idiots,_ they thought.

"Settle you in as in find bedrooms for you to stay and then we'll have to go shopping tomorrow," said Kagome.

They all made their ways to the Dinner table, which is the colour brown and in the center of the table were a medium sized hole, that is currently closed. The table was a long rectangle table, Kaze sat at the edge of one of the side, Kagome sat next to him, Crystal sat next to her, Taro sat next to her, Souta sat next to him, Kohaku sat next to him, Kurama sat next to him and then Kuwabara sat next to him. On the other side of the table was Miroku, who sat across from Kaze, across from Kagome was Hiei, across from Crystal was Yusuke, across from Taro was Sango, across from Souta was Inu-Yasha, across from Kohaku was Shippo, across from Kurama was Kikyo and lastly, across from Kuwabara was Naraku. So it was Kaze, Kagome, Crystal, Taro, Souta, Kohaku, Kurama and Kuwabara. On the other side was Miroku, Hiei, Yusuke, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kikyo and Naraku. On the floor was Kilala, who was happily nipping at her food, slowly.

On the tables were some black flat plates and it had touchables buttons. On every plate was the same and they have the exact buttons as well. On each plates were the colour red, green, yellow, blue and black.

"The plates are built in mircrosoft machines," said Kagome. "Which means they serve you whatever you want, yes, it also serve demon food. The red button is to turn it on, the black button is to turn it off, the green button is Enter or Ok, the yellow button is 'Processing, please wait' and the blue button is 'Finished'." She looked around to see faces of disbelief. She sighed. "Try it."

(**A/N:** I have an imagination? Hehe.)

"Eh … two pieces of pizza and soda," said Yusuke, uncertainty, speaking in the voice box beside the plate.

He pressed the green button when he was finished. The yellow button began to glow. When a clear, white tube came out from the ceiling and it went in front of Yusuke. And they all saw a white plate with pizzas coming down with napkins, slowly and then a soda popped up from the table. The blue button began to glow and then it disappeared a minute later.

Everyone, except for Kagome had a face of disbelief, except for Hiei, Kohaku and Souta, who hide it, but you can tell by their eyes.

"Told you," said Kagome.

Everyone started talking in their voice box. Depending on what's the food; spoon and other needs would come down with the food they ordered. Half an hour later, everyone finished eating.

"When you're done, you can press the black button," said Kagome as she pressed her black button.

Another tube, this time clear blue came down and suck the garbage (Leftovers, cans, bottles or dirty napkins; in Kagome's case it's dirty napkins). Another tube came down, this time light orange and sucked up plates, spoon, etc, they watched as the tube closed it self and then water came in on the other side of the tube. The tube began shaking itself with soup as the leftovers on the plate went off of the plate and then the water gone through the tube as another wave of water came in, rinsing the plate clean off. After that, the plate sucked up and it disappeared.

Again, everyone looked up at the ceiling in awe. They never saw a house like this. This is awesome. Everyone else copied Kagome as it did the same. When the table cleared, a few small tubes; one with a rag, the second with a bottle of soap and the third with a small hose. The second tube squeezed the bottle of soap on the table, the one with the rag cleaned the table as water came out of the last tubes. The table of both side of the middle hole in the center of the table lifted itself up and all the dirty water fell down in it. Then the last tube rinsed everyone out. Once that was all finished, the table set back down again and everything disappeared.

"Wow!" exclaimed Crystal. "Cool!"

"Come on, it's getting late," said Kagome. "Come on, it's time to choose your rooms."

They went upstairs and saw all except for a few rooms, without keys. All the other doors, two keys was hanging on the door knob.

"The door with the keys aren't taken," said Kagome. "Any door that doesn't have a key, means it's taken. All of the room is a master room and it has their own private bathroom. Once you chosen your room, take the keys."

"Why is there two keys?" asked Sango.

"One is for your room and the other is for the house front door," said Kagome. "From now on, the Spirit Detectives will live here … So get use to each other and the place. For now, let's sleep here for now. Kaze, Crystal, Taro, Kilala, come with me; everyone else, good night."

**Translations:**

**Aramitama:** The Courage Jewel  
**Kushimetama:** The Wisdom Jewel  
**Megimetama:** The Friend Jewel  
**Sakimetama:** The Love Jewel  
**Osuwari:** Sit  
**Kaze:** Wind  
**Ja Ne:** See ya Later  
**Kit:** Can be used for young Foxes and some other animals  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Shikon-no-Tama(s):** Shikon Jewel(s)  
**Inu:** Dog  
**Hanyou:** Half Demon & Half Human  
**Taijiya:** Demon Slayer/Exterminator  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Hime:** Princess  
**Makai:** Demon World  
**Sengoku Jidai:** Feudal Era  
**Baka:** Idiot, Stupid  
**Rekai:** Spirit World  
**Yama:** Mountain  
**Onna:** Girl or Woman  
**Kami:** God  
**Onegai:** Please  
**Okaa-San:** Mother, Mom  
**Tamas:** Jewels  
**Momo-Iro:** Pink Color  
**Ao-iro:** Blue Color  
**Kiiro:** Yellow  
**Murasaki:** Purple

**A/N:** Don't you think Inu-Yasha's a little dunce? Gods, I meet dogs that are literally smarter than him. Geesh! Why does he have to be in my story? How do you think of the Dinner Table? Isn't it cool? I made it up! And you have to remember, Kagome's rich. She works for this and that; and she gets paid, nicely.

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by private messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Simple … … … …

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on?!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Simple Misunderstanding**

**Claimer/Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!**

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'

— **Last Time … —**

"_One is for your room and the other is for the house front door," said Kagome. "From now on, the Spirit Detectives will live here … So get use to each other and the place. Souta, Kohaku, __Kaze__, Crystal, Taro and Kilala will live in my third house. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon. But for now, let's sleep here for now. __Kaze__, Crystal, Taro, Kilala, come with me; everyone else; good night."_

— **This Time … —**

The next day, Kagome woke up extra early, but she didn't move, sometimes during the night, Crystal crawled under her shirt and was sleeping on her stomach, her head listening to her heart and her small claws holding her in place. As the other two placed their heads on both side of Kagome's chest as close to her heart as they can get and their claws holding them in place. Kilala was still sleeping on a little crib that was made just for cats.

A few minutes later, Hiei woke up. He sensed that the Kits in the Onna's room were still sleeping, however, he sensed that the Onna, herself is now awake.

A few hours later, everyone else woke up and ate breakfast. While waiting for Kagome to wake up and come down, they talked or watch T.V.

"Want to go and see what's Kagome taking so long?" asked Kurama.

"Isn't she sleeping?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, her scent telling she had been up a long time ago," said Kurama.

"Alright," said Inu-Yasha. "I want to see what's the wench doing."

In a blink of an eye, Hiei's sword was a few centimeters away from Inu-Yasha's neck. "Say that again and it'll go through your neck!" growled Hiei.

Inu-Yasha growled back. It was Kurama that broke the intense glares.

"Should we go and see what's Kagome taking so long?" asked Kurama.

The others mumbled something, but they followed Kurama and Hiei none-the-less. Kagome's room was just straight down the hallway.

**::Knock::Knock::**

Kagome was just laying there when she sensed the others at the door. Just then one of them knocked on the door. "Come in," hissed Kagome softly, trying to not wake her Kits.

Kurama and the others came filing in. They strode closer to her, their eyes on Kagome or particularly the bulge on her stomach.

"I see that your instincts are kicking in," commented Kurama as the others looked at Kurama in confusion.

"Eh, what's going on here, Kagome?" asked Yusuke. "Why didn't you move when your awaken?"

"Oh, that's simple," said Kagome. "You see, Kaze, Crystal and Taro are my Kit. They see me as their Okaa-san. When a Kit has nightmares, they will hid under their Mother's clothes, listening to her heartbeat in order to calm down and the Kit's Okaa-san will stay in her position until the Kit wakes up."

The others slowly nodded their dead, digesting the information. "So you're telling us that your heartbeat is their security blanket and because of that; you don't want to move?" asked Kohaku.

Kagome nodded. "Yup," said Kagome.

"But we need to get going," said Kurama. "It's 10:00**AM**."

"Oh right … " said Kagome. "I'll have to take a shower."

She gently tweaked each of her three Kits ears. They stir slightly confused and then waking up fully. They stuck their head out from the top of her shirt. "OhayoOkaa-san," they said.

Kagome smiled. "Sleep well?" asked Kagome.

They nodded and scrambled from under Kagome's shirt.

Kagome stood, stretching her limbs. "Good, because we're taking a shower," said Kagome as they groaned and they ran. "Oh no, you don't. Let's go." She ran and gathered them all in her arms and left the room. "We'll be down in an hour or less."

She then entered a room that was beside her room and locked the door. One hour and 15 minutes later, Kagome and her Kits ran to her room and shut the door quickly. She usually don't uses her ring, but in this case, she'll make an exception. She touches the ring, Crystal, Kaze and Taro started to glow.

When the glow subsided, Crystal was wearing black capric with black T-Shirt, Kaze was wearing blue jeans with green T-Shirt with one green leaf on it, Taro was wearing blue jeans with white tank top.

"Cooool!" exclaimed Crystal, jumping up and down in her new clothes.

With all the noise the Kits were making, it woke up Kilala. "Meow," purred Kilala.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Kilala," said Kagome. "Come along, Kilala."

Kagome opened her closets and started picking out the smallest clothes she can find, the others are big for her. Ten minutes later, they went downstairs.

"What took you so long?!" asked Yusuke in a complaining tone of voice.

"Do shut up, I'm ready now," said Kagome. "But first, concealment spell on you three." She looked at her Kits and Kilala.

"But why?" whined Kaze.

"Because honey, humans here aren't used to seeing demons walking around here," said Kagome. "Especially with your ears, hair, claws and tails like the ones that you had."

"Oh ok," said Crystal, pouting.

Kagome chanted something under her breath as Kaze, Crystal, Taro and Kilala were glowed a bright yellow. After that, they looked like Kagome, but younger. They look like Kagome's children. The boys looked seven year old while Crystal looks four. Kilala is pretty much the same except she has one tail.

Kurama, of course had no choice, but to put on the concealment on Inu-Yasha and the others.

"Alright, we're done!" said Kagome, happily. "Let's go shopping!"

All of them piled out of the house as Kagome locked the house and went to one of her car. The car, Rendezvous can actually fit nine people, but because Kagome knew a million of spells, she can add more seats as the outside looks the same. They all went in, except for Hiei, who prefer to follow them. They were about twenty minutes away from her house when Yusuke spoke up.

"Hey, can we pick up the girls?" asked Yusuke.

"Sure," said Kagome. "Who and who's the closet to us right now?"

"They're Keiko Yukimura, Shizuru Kuwabara, Yukina and Botan," said Kurama. "Keiko's the nearest, then Shizuru, then Yukina and Botan, we can contact at anytime."

"Alright," said Kagome. "So it's to Keiko Yukimura."

— **5 Minutes Later at Keiko's House —**

Everyone else decided to stay in the car as Kagome and Yusuke get Keiko. They walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Both of them heard a '**WAIT A MINUTE!**' So they waited.

A few seconds later, the door were pulled open quickly. A girl with short brown hair with chocolate eyes came out and hugged Yusuke, completely oblivious about Kagome standing right next to him.

"Yusuke!" exclaimed Keiko as she released Yusuke from the hug. "I'm sooo happy that you came! You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday! Come in, I – "

Keiko was interrupted by Yusuke's finger, which he pressed to her lips. "Keiko, breath," instructed Yusuke. "I would like you to meet my – "

This time, Yusuke was interrupted by Keiko and by the sound of her voice, she was not pleased. "Meet your what?!" screeched Keiko. "My parents off to work and then you dropped in with your – your girlfriend?!"

She then started crying, causing Yusuke to have a look of shock plastered on his face while Kagome was laughing.

"Umm … I think your mistaken," said Kagome, giggling. "I'm Yusuke's Imouto, Kagome Higurashi."

That got Keiko to stop crying, but she still sniffed and got the hiccups every now and then. "N-nani?" asked Keiko. "I-Imouto?"

"Hai, Keiko," said Yusuke. "She's my sister that I lost a long time ago and I just found."

"Really?" asked Keiko. Yusuke and Kagome nodded. "Oh … well … umm … " She felt so embarrassed! "Umm … sorry. I'm Keiko Yukimura."

"Well, we were planning to go to the Mall … " started Kagome.

"I'll come with you!" interrupted Keiko. She doesn't get a lot of chances to be around with Yusuke anymore and there's no way is she going to miss this.

"Great!" exclaimed Kagome. "We'll be waiting for you in the car!"

A few seconds later, Keiko's in the car and they were off, picking up Shizuru and then Yukina.

Once Yukina came into view, Kagome could swear Souta kept on looking towards the girl.

_Looks like I'm going to have a Sister-in-Law!_ thought Kagome, excitedly.

After that, Yusuke opened his compact and contacted Botan.

"Hey Botan," said Yusuke. "We're going to the Mall, wanna come?"

"Sure!" said Botan, cheerfully. A second later, Botan appeared on top of Sango and Inu-Yasha.

"Get off!" said Sango and Inu-Yasha.

"Sorry!" said Botan, apologetically and then her voice changed to cheerful. "Hello! I'm Botan, the Grim Riper!"

"Ohayo," said the others.

During their way to the Mall, all of them talked and told stories of how they meet each other, but mostly about Kagome.

"So let me get this straight," said Keiko. "You've been betrayed, got these 'powers', defeated Naraku, killed the people/demon that destory you, made the wish, the deceased came back to life, they became demons, came to this time, the others joined the Spirit Detectives and are now living in your house?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it," said Kagome.

"Where's Inu-Yasha?" asked Keiko.

"He's behind you and to the right," said Yusuke.

As Kagome drived, Keiko's legs came up to the car seat, she turned, facing Inu-Yasha and slapped him hard. "**YOU JACKASS!**" screamed Keiko. She slapped him again. "**YOU IDIOT!**" Another slap and then she huffed and sat back on her seat, facing the right way as Inu-Yasha whimper.

_Her slaps hurts,_ thought Inu-Yasha. _It could compete with Sango's slaps and probably win._

The others laughed, except for Naraku and Sango. Kagome came to a stop as she finished parking.

"I don't know about you," said Kagome, turning off the engine. "But I plan on shopping, all of my clothes are too big for me."

"We're there, already?" asked Keiko, looking through the window. "Wow, that was fast."

"Yup," said Kagome. "Now come on!" She dragged everyone to the entrance of the Mall, seeing Hiei leaning on the building walls. "Nice to see you here."

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Right … " said Kagome. "We have a large number in our group so we have to split." She went up to Kurama and Hiei. "Here's six credit cards." She handed three credit cards to them.

"Arigato," said Kurama.

"You're welcome," said Kagome.

"Hn," said Hiei. "I got my own."

"Ok," said Kagome as she turned to Yusuke, who was beside him and gave the credit cards to him. "The Pin number is on a piece of paper, in-between the credit cards."

Kurama took a look at the credits and found the paper and nodded. "Alright," said Kurama.

"What can we buy?" asked Kuwabara.

"Anything you want," said Kagome. "My bank accounts are unlimited. The house that you lived in is yours so do whatever you want for it. Everything in the kitchen are full and are up-to-date. But I think you would rather buy some clothes. Oh and buy clothes for Inu-Yasha and the others too."

"So how do you want to split up?" asked Kurama before nodding at Kagome.

"I don't know, but I rather shop by myself," said Kagome. "Because I have to buy all my clothes all over again." She added quickly. "So you guys split up, but I rather **NOT** have Souta, Kohaku, Crystal, Taro and **Kaze** to be with Inu-Yasha and the others."

Sango looked offended, thinking that Kagome didn't want Kohaku near his _real_ sister, but Kagome didn't notice because she already left.

"Well, I guess we have to split," said Yusuke, stating the obvious. "Who wants to come with me, then come." As he walked away from the group.

Souta, Kohaku, Crystal, Taro, Keiko and Kaze trailed behind Yusuke first, then Yukina, who wanted to be nearer to Souta. Everyone else stayed with Kurama.

"Ok, I guess we'll met in the Food Court in five hours," said Kurama.

"Yeah, whatever," said Yusuke, shrugging as he and the others left.

"I think we should shop for clothes first," said Kurama as he lead the rest of the group in a different direction than Kagome and Yusuke.

— **With Kagome —**

Kagome walked about a block away from the group where she last left them and then a few minutes later, she saw one of her favorite shop; Hot Topic. As soon as she got inside, she went straight to the shirts section.

She took a look at a blue sleeveless shirt that said in black letters; 'I Only Look Sweet And Innocent'. She decided to buy it. After that, she pulled off a tight black shirt with a ruby red bunny on it, with swirls in its eyes, its tongue is sticking out and it was also in a white psycho uniform; 'I Went Crazy Long Ago' was what it said underneath the picture. After that, she took a black sleeveless shirt with the words in silver; 'I Like You, So I'll Kill You Last'. She bought a red shirt with black letters that said; 'Heaven Loves Me And All, But I Rather Stay In Hell'. She then bought a black t-shirt with a bunny's back, it says; 'It's Soo Cute That You Think I Was Listening To You' underneath it. Then she bought another black shirt that's ripped up and the shirt makes Kagome look like she just got out of a fight. The shirt has a silver dragon, underneath it was the saying; 'Mess With Me And Get Eaten By The Dragon'.

Now for jewelleries; there's collars, bracelets, necklaces, ear-rings, toe-rings and of course, they're not real diamonds, golds or whatever, they're fake, but shiny. Kagome picked out a beautiful rhinestone collar for Kilala. She put the collar along all of her clothes in a shopping cart. Now for the pants, she bought black baggy pants, some were Gym wore, another were caprices and some were black jeans. Her black baggy pants had a long, but a thin, silver dragon on the sides of her pants.

(**A/N:** I apologize if I'm wrong, but I never been in 'Hot Topic' before and I wasn't even aware of it until now, so yea … My bad if the things in 'Hot Topic' is weird … All I know is that it's a shop for Punk/Rock … No, I'm not a prep or anything, I'm normal; not a prep, but not a punk.)

All of her clothes were Extra Small and Small. She bought them all and paid for them, she changed her clothes to the clothes with dragon, then she began pushing it in the shopping cart. She pushed it out of the store and pushed her cart into somewhere with less people, then she transported all of her bags to her second home. She then left to 'Victoria's Secret' and 'La Senza' (or something like that) and shopped for undergarments/pajamas, well, actually, the stores were meant for undergarments/pajamas, but they have a lot of wild and sexy clothes. The two stores are beside each other, so it's really easy to buy stuff.

First, she went into 'Victoria's Secret'. She went straight to the G-Strings and Thongs Section. She picked out some thongs and a lot to G-Strings, of different colors. She put all the G-Strings and Thongs in the small, black shopping basket.

_Wow, those looks nice!_ thought Kagome as the Corset Sleep Wears caught her eyes.

She picked out a red lacy one with black strings that you had to tie in the front of the chest. It had slits at the side; she put it in her basket. She picked out another one; this time, it's a black lacy and transparent with thin red strings that you had to tie at the sides; so you can pull it in tighter or just pull it until its comfortable with the body figure. She put it in her basket. She then chose a tight black sleeveless shirt with a silver zipper in the middle. With the words; 'Yumes' across her chest.

She picked out some tube tops of different colors, mostly dark, but there's a few of bright colors; **NO PINKS!** Next, she picked out a blue tight top, sleeveless that goes all the way down to her upper thighs, there's a small hole below her chest, then a small knot and then another hole below the small knot, revealing her flat stomach. On it says 'Naughty But Sexi3', the capital letters were made by diamonds while the others were in bolded black. Then she picked some mini skirts.

She paid and went to 'La Senza', in there, she bought more thongs and G-Strings, more corsets for sleep over and for regular/party wear. She paid and transported her things to her second home.

She then decided to pay a purse. She went to Hot Spot and bought a 'Baby Phat' purse. The main color was black that was kind-of puffy, the trims were silver, the silver leather plate on one side had the picture of a silver cat; saying 'Baby Phat' in this way; 'Baby Cat Phat' and were sticking out, on the other side, were the picture of a silver cat and underneath the cat was 'Baby Phat' written in silver. The stitches were gold, the zipper were silver and the handle thingy is silver. The purse's size was 1.5. In another word, the bag was hot. It fitted Kagome because she's wearing black and the purse is black as well.

She paid the purse, left the stores and headed to the Food Court. As she was walking, she removed all the papers that were stuffed in her purse, threw it in the garbage. She put her money, credit cards, cell phone and mirror in her bag. She then went into other stores and shopped for clothes for her Kits.

Kagome then made her way to an empty table, which is the largest table there. She sighed as she sat down. No more than ten minutes her two 'best' friends came running over along with Hojo Tseni Hertsuka.

"Kagome!" screeched Eri and Yuka, settling themselves at beside Kagome. "I'm glad to see you again!! How are you?! How have you been?! Have you been out with your two-timing, jerk-of-a boyfriend, again?!"

"I'm glad to see you too," said Kagome, giving them a fake smile.

Then Hojo came and sat across from them. "Kagome, I've been looking all over for you!" said Hojo. "How are you?!"

"I'm fine, Hojo," said Kagome. "I'm cured of everything now."

"Great!" said Hojo. "So do you think we can go see the movies on tomorrow? You've been ditching me on our previous dates and I have to tell you that since, well, we're going out, that we're suppose to be together." Hojo frowned.

Kagome looked as if she didn't care. She sighed then looked up at him. "Hojo, we've never been together," said Kagome, coolly. "Never have been, never can be, never will be. Besides it's time for you to move on. You are out of your league."

Hojo just sat there, stunned. Who knew that Kagome could be so … blunt.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Yuka as Hojo continue to sit there, with a look of shock plastered on his face. "Why would you say that?!"

"Because it's the truth!" replied Kagome snappishly. "It's annoying! I hate it! He's a pain!" She paused. "You're annoying too!"

"What do you mean?" asked Eri.

"I don't want you to follow me around and then telling Hojo where I live and what I do!" said Kagome. "It's _really_ annoying. I told you many times – I don't like him in that way, but you never listen!!! **I DON'T LIKE HOJO IN THAT WAY!!!**"

"Well, excuse us for worrying about you!" said Yuka.

"Yeah!" said Eri. "Sorry for worrying about your and Hojo's relationship!" Her tone was of sarcasm.

Kagome slammed her hand down on the table. "Listen and listen _clear_!" hissed Kagome. "There's _no_ relationship between I and him! **NONE!** I don't like Hojo. I never did. I never will. _You_ were the ones that always like to play matchmaker with me! Just because he's fucking you – " She looked at Eri. " – and Yuka doesn't mean I want in!"

Everyone was quiet and no one noticed a pair of ruby red eyes with black gravity hair watching in amusement. Eri and Yuka looked like they had been double-slapped. But then they turned to each other and glared at each other.

"You and Hojo?!?!" screamed Eri and Yuka in unison.

Kagome turned to Hojo. "By the way Hojo," said Kagome. "You have nothing I want. Just leave me alone. Oh and it's not healthy to pretend you're in a relationship with someone when you're _really_ not."

Hojo bristled at that comment. _And I thought she'll make a perfect mate,_ thought Hojo. _Who am I kidding?_

"Hey!" said Eri, remember the insult. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"What I mean, Eri," said Kagome, coldly. "Is that I don't know why did I want to be your friends in the first place." Here, she can clear see their offence face expression. "I mean, come on! You guys act like a couple of idiots!"

Eri slammed the table so hard that it caused everyone to look over at them. "How dare you?!" yelled Eri, enraged. She just been cussed! There's no way she's standing for it! "You turned so bitchy lately! No one can stand you!!"

"You are a slut!" yelled Kagome, standing up. "How many guys did you fucked so far?!?! You're a slut! Face the truth! You dress, smell and act like one! Leave me alone! The next thing I need is to be recognized by people that I'm hanging around with two sluts and a desperate boy to fuck any girls – especially you two!" She looked at them. "It's also the truth! **NO ONE LIKES **_**YOU**_ All you are, are a good lay! That's _it_! You are _nothing_ special! Ca-pesh? Wow. Boys are around you." She said this sarcastically. "They're around you, maybe because you're an easy fuck!"

With that, Kagome grabbed her bag and left the Food Court leaving three stunned people. About two minutes later, she bumped against Hiei, but before she fell down on her ass, Hiei grabbed her arm before she could. He pulled her up as he looked at her new style of clothes and raised an eye-brow.

"T-thanks Hiei," said Kagome, blushing at how close their face is.

"Hey, Kagome," said Kurama. "Nice to see you here."

"Where's your stuff, Kagome?" asked Yusuke from behind her.

"I transport it," said Kagome. "It's at home."

"You can transport stuff?" asked Keiko in awe.

"Yes," said Kagome. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"OhayoOkaa-san!" said Kaze.

"Ohayo," said Kagome.

They all got into Kagome's car and she drove them all to the Spirit Detectives' house. When they got there, the girls' eyes were wide as saucers. It was really funny to look at. However, Yusuke's compact ringed and out came Koenma's voice.

"Yusuke, get the others and get your asses down here," said Koenma.

Botan made a portal. The Spirit Detectives went through and then Botan, leaving Kagome, her Kits, her brothers and the girls alone. But during that afternoon, Kagome put the girls explore the 'mansion' as they called it and were happy.

Yukina was happy because there's a lovely garden, where she can sit and appreciate the beauty at it all. Shizuru was happy because there's a big enough dojo downstairs in the basement to spar. Keiko was happy because this seems like a great place to hang around here instead of hanging around near Genkai's Temple every time. Don't get her wrong, Genkai's wonderful and all, but she can _sometimes_ be boring and there's nothing to do at her Temple.

"What else in this house that we can do?" asked Keiko.

Kagome shrugged. "You can spar downstairs in the basement," said Kagome. "There's a garden in the backyard, there's snacks in the kitchen, there's **TV** with satellite, there's a game room upstairs in one of the rooms – oh and there's also a computer room."

"Satellite?" asked Shizuru with stars in her eyes.

"Hai, satellite," said Kagome. "It's in one of the Living Rooms." She motioned the others to follow her. "This is the second Living Room."

The others looked at the **TV** in awe. The **TV** is 10 foot wide and 10 foot long, kind-of like the ones in theaters. The couches were far away from the **TV**, the couches were literally touching the back of the wall on the other side of the wall.

"Whoa," said Shizuru. "This is great!"

The girls giggled. "This **TV** has about 1 000 channels, maybe more," said Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell that to us, earlier?" asked Kohaku. He meant with the other guys.

Kagome shrugged. "I forgot," said Kagome. "Hey, you might want to stay here if you want." She looked at the girls. "The Spirit Detectives are pretty much staying here and all, if you come, you might spend more time with them or something."

"That's a perfect idea," said Keiko. "I can spend more time with Yusuke."

"That's a good idea, I guess," said Shizuru. "But I don't fancy the idea of being around Kazuma more often."

"I can ask Grandma Genkai," said Yukina, thoughtfully. "The garden looks lovely."

"Cool," said Kagome. "Upstairs are rooms. You can go up and find your room that you like. The ones with the keys on the door knobs aren't taken, the ones without keys are already taken."

"We'll help," said Kohaku. Then he shrugged. "Nothing to do anyways."

"When you find your room, you can put your bags in them and take the keys with you," said Kagome.

**Translations:**

**Kaze:** Wind  
**Kits:** Young Fox(es) and some other animals  
**Onna:** Girl or Woman  
**Okaa-san:** Mother  
**-San:** Held normal respects; used at the end of people's name or title  
**Ohayo:** Hello  
**Ohayo Gozaimasu:** Good Morning  
**Imouto:** Younger/Little Sister  
**Nani:** What  
**Arigato:** Thank You  
**Yumes:** Dreams  
**Hai:** Yes

**A/N:** Is this like Keiko? I don't know a lot about her or the other girls. Eh, I guess I made the Kagome in my story has a bit of short-tempered around Eri, Yuka and Hojo. I know, usually she isn't like this in the show.

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by private messaging! The **URL** is on my profile! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Denial

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on?!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Denial**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

The chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!!

**WARNING: A LITTLE LIME IS IN THIS CHAPTER!! YOU ARE WARNED!! AND YES, I'M GOING TO WARN YOU WHEN IT STARTS AND WHEN IT ENDS!! I REPEAT; A LITTLE LIME IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

— **Last Time … —**

"_Cool," said Kagome. "Upstairs are rooms. You can go up and find your room that you like. The ones with the keys on the door knobs aren't taken, the ones without keys are already taken."_

"_We'll help," said Kohaku. Then he shrugged. "Nothing to do anyways."_

"_When you find your room, you can put your bags in them and take the keys with you," said Kagome._

— This Time … —

It had been freaking three long weeks that the Spirit Detectives left to do a mission and they weren't back yet! It was something about two missing artifacts … blah, blah, blah, blah, blah …

Early in the morning, Kagome woke up extra early and she took a shower. She then wore her clothes in her closets, luckily she brought a lot and put some of her clothes in her four houses.

She wrote a note to Souta and the others;

_Dear Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, Souta, Kohaku (and the Spirit Detectives if they're there.)_

_I'm taking Kilala, __Kaze__, Crystal and Taro with me to my second house. We will be back in a few hours. If your hungry, you can go to Souta or Kohaku and they'll tell you about breakfast/lunch/dinner._

_Ja Ne_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Kagome gently woke her kits and they left. There, Kilala meet Yoru, they got along really well.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The others woke up and read the note. They did wandered for a couple of hours or so, but shrugged it off as the Spirit Detectives finally came home. They were tired, so they went to sleep. Kurama took a shower first and then went to sleep. Hiei took a shower and went into a light sleep.

_Where's the __Onna_ was the thought of Hiei's as he fell into a light sleep.

— **Hiei's Short, but Sweet Dreams; A little lime —**

_Hiei hovered over Kagome as she moaned when he roughly tortured her breasts. She kissed him passionately, he responded just as passionately. He traced her jaw line, down to her neck as she moaned. He licked and nipped her neck, where he will put his mark. He kissed down to her chest, his tongue flicking out and teasing one hard peak before closing his mouth over it, his hand went to the other breast and gently massaging it, switching back and forth between her breasts. His free hand went down her body to cup her mound, a low growl coming from his chest when Kagome cried out in pleasure as he finger fucked her._

_When her sweet nectar came in his finger, he entered another one and then another. He can only fit three at the moment and began moving his fingers inside her rapidly, but being careful of his sharp claws._

"_Hiei … " moaned Kagome as she lift her hips to meet with his strokes._

_Hiei, seeing that she's keeping up with his pace, drove another finger into her and began pumping them, he growled as her hands wrapped itself in his hair. He moved his mouth away from her breasts, up to her mouth as he increased his pumping._

"_Hiei!" moaned Kagome as she came in his fingers_

_Hiei removed his fingers from inside her core, slowly and gently. He then began to lick them all clean. Kagome crawled towards Hiei, her hands on his shoulders as she passionately kissed him, that only caused her to become more aroused as she tasted herself in Hiei's mouth._

"_Mmm," said Kagome._

_She pushed Hiei back down on the bed and began kissing him down his chest. Her teeth clamped on his nipple as she nipped it and tugged it. He growled in pleasure. She skipped down to his cock. She licked the sensitive part of his cock as she slowly engulfed his cock in her mouth. She nipped him and then her teeth scraped his cock causing him to growl louder. He groaned as he began to thrust himself into her hot mouth. She sucked him harder and faster as he stiffed and growled as he came. He exploded with his orgasm as his thick seed gushed down her throat, she quickly swallowed it all as she landed with a gentle 'thud' on the bed._

"_What do you want, __**Kagome**__?" asked Hiei, huskily, pronouncing her name in sheer sexiness._

_Kagome shivered at the sound of her name coming out from his mouth. "I want you," groaned Kagome._

_Hiei was about to thrust himself in Kagome's warm core, but he woke up._

— **End of Hiei's Dreams —**

At that time, Hiei woke up, hard. He had the most erotic dream of his life, but he's getting the feeling that this won't be the last. He growled as his cock tightened around his pants. He had to take another shower! Damn it!

He's not suppose to have a Mate! No one would mate with a Forbidden Child! No one! He's Hiei, the Forbidden Child.

_What have that Onna done to me?_ thought Hiei, angrily. He nevers dream of a girl so intense before and he didn't like it. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't deny that he lusted after the girl. That was what shocked him. He lusted after a girl? That's a laugh, but it's also the truth. He never lusted after anyone before, only girls lusted after him, but not him. Never. Until now.

A few hours later, Yusuke and the others woke up. They did their business in the bathroom and went downstairs. They saw each other there, but there's one face they didn't see. Hiei's.

"Hey, where's Shrimp?" asked Kuwabara. He received a punch in his head. "What was that for, Shorty?!"

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Where were you, Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"Hn," said Hiei.

They just shrugged it off and went to breakfast.

'Where were you, Hiei?' asked Kurama.

'Stay out of this, Kitsune,' said Hiei, narrowing his eyes at Kurama.

— **With Kagome —**

Her second house is full of NekoYoukai. She woke up at 5:30**AM**, to take a shower and then she sort out all her new clothes that she bought yesterday. She then went downstairs so she can tell one of the maids to start making breakfast when the Kits are awake.

"Yes, My Lady," said the maid, bowing.

"Kenichi," said Kagome, sighing. "I've already told you, call me Kagome."

"Yes, M – I mean Kagome," said Kenichi.

Kagome smiled. "See?" asked Kagome. "That wasn't so hard."

Kenichi smiled. "What is it that you need?" asked Kenichi.

"I want you to tell my Kits why I left," said Kagome. "Tell them that I'm going to my first house and then they could go and explore the rooms, but tell them to _stay in the house_."

"Alright, Kagome," said Kenichi.

"Thank you," said Kagome as she opened a portal and walked in.

The next thing was that Kagome was infront of another house, her first house. It seems that this house is a lot more expensive, too. Because her house looks so much bigger, wider, better and it has the perfect view of the sea. This house is at least, ten stories high with intricate carvings and steps, it looks big that this, but if you're a demon, you'll be able to see what it really looks like, but if you're a human, you just see a big house, like the White House, but better and bigger! It had a few giant yards, about three to be exact. One of them has a lot of tables and chairs. Another yard was filled of beautiful flowers that only bloomed in Japan and it had loads of open space. This yard was for the children, to run and play within the adults' eyes.

The last yard was the biggest and prettiest of them all. This yard was spacious, it was surrounded by bushes, trees and it had a waterfall. It was first, however, surrounded by bown fences, so no one can get in or see though. In this yard, was Kagome's pets' True that her gifts of lived pets are in Kagome, but she also bought/got and saved another pets as well. Any pets of Kagome that was brought in this house, in this yard, was no ordinary pets. It was either a demon pet, a demon that's cursed to be somekind of pet for the rest of their lives or a human that's cursed. So mostly, the pets in this house of hers has more common sensed than ordinary pets. There's Ookamis, Inus, Nekos, Ryuus (Half like the snake-like dragon and the other half is like … um … Dragonite from Pokemon), Hebis (Some cobras), swans, Umas, Toras, Toris, Usagi, Zou, Kuma, Raion, Hitsugi, Tokages, Pengin, Kirin and Saru. They're all telepathy, so they can talk to Kagome or they can talk to her in their language, since Kagome can turn into any demon she wants. They control some of the elements.

Since her house has the view of the sea, there's really no neighbours. In one of the yard is a little of something, it looks like this / \ and it's silver. It stuck out of the yard and into the outside of the yard itself. While in the yard, its silver plate is on the grass. It's where the animals do their business. On the / \ was oil so the businesses can slide down quicker. And outside of the yard of the / \, below it was a trash can so the businesses can go in, unfortunately. Also beside the / \ and on the fences were a lot of garbage bags. Kagome paid for whoever comes by her house and take the trash out. Of course, she had to be there, to open and close the gates.

(**A/N:** When I say wolves, dogs, cats, etc … I mean their forms, not where they have fingers, etc, but the part where they look and sometimes act like a real thing. Am I confusing you yet? Ok … the animals instead of having an humaniod form, they don't, they only have one form, which is in the form they're always in. Some might be bigger than normal animals.)

Anyways, Kagome's house has a driveway to the side (of her house) with a bunch of expensive cars in it, at least thirty of them. The (front) lawn has a huge fountain in the middle and a driveway that circles around it. She also has big iron gates closed from the starting driveway (**A/N:** Just watch one of Proud Family and you'll see. It's the episode where Penny had to carry her Grandma all the way up to the Big Wizard's house or whatever, I haven't watched Penny Proud in a long time, so yeah … ) On one of the walls of the gates were a voice box. There's also little lights on the houses' sides and in the fountain, it lights up at night.

The ceiling of the main Living Room reached up very high. The curtains that covered the windows downstairs were dark blue, silk and velvet. The floors were light, polished marble with flecks of blue and purple. The stairs were the same, but a red velvet carpet ran through the middle of them.

Kagome went upstairs on the left staircase since there's three staircases that lead somewhere else. The left staircase led to the Kitchen and Living Room. She walked to the first floor and then she went forward where she was meet by two doors, but they were dark cherry red, not marble. She opened them and dimly lit Living Room with five dark blue, not leather couches with a coffee table and a big **TV** meet her eyes. There was a vase on Dinner Table, the vase was crystal, in it was BaraNanas. The walls were mahogany, the glass Dinner Table was the same color and so was the table under the glass coffee table. The carpet under the under the Dinner Table was red, and the carpet under the coffee table was white and soft. Plants were in some part of the room.

On the middle staircase, which is between the right and the left staircase was the playroom or the rest rooms. On the right staircase was the bedrooms, bathrooms. All of the bedrooms are the Master Room, which means, they had their own King or Queen Sized Bed, a big closet; which is across from the bed, three drawers; two small ones that were on each side of the door, but apart seven inches away, and the last drawer are big and are nearest to the television. The rooms are decorated differently with different colours.

Kagome's room was the top floor, the eighth and on the right staircase. Her room is the largest than any other rooms in her house. Her room was all carpet, which was the colour black, all around, except for her bathroom, which was tiles of white. Her room had four windows with red curtains, her bed looked bigger than a King-sized bed, it was five feet away from the windows' wall. The bed's headboard were against the wall, far across from the other wall from the bed was the longest table that was many drawers. Beside the red was her computer completed with a printer, scanner, flat screen (like a laptop), headphone, mouse, keyboard, volume speaker and a webcam. All were red with black outlines or wordings. It was about 5 feet (width) by 35 feet (length). There was sixteen drawers. A few inches and diagonally away from the drawers were a see-though red television, meaning you can see everything through it, but the screen T.V. The wall was white and ceiling was white. The **TV** was put on a strong table, on the **TV** was a **VRC**, in the table's cabinet was a **DVD** Player. The **VRC** and **DVD** Player was silver. Then a little farther away from the television was three stairs; the middle was black while the other two beside it was red, the red was leather and the black was soft, velvet.

On the door side of the wall was a beautiful black closet with red and blue carvings of flowers on it. The closet was kind of big and was three inches away from the door. There's three spot split, on the closet. The middle was black, but the carvings were of the Taiyo and Tsuki. It had a little handle, where you pull it and it opened, revealing a horizontal, small pole on the top, where you can hang delicate clothes; like leather, velvet and silk clothings. The other ones on the left and the right of the carvings were long mirrors. The two mirrors also had a little handle, where you pull it and it opened, revealing stacks of kind-of thick plate, where you can put hats, sunglasses, small weapons and gloves. At the very center of the room and stuff was a Queen-sized roundish black bed with velvet bedding and silk, thin blankets, both were ruby red; the colour of Hiei's eyes. There's a few cushions around the circular bed. There's also a thin, transparent, red silk curtain were hanging down from the high beds' pole and down to the floor. The room was made for a Princess, literally.

On the middle staircase was Kagome's own, private laboratory, where she research on different types of poisons, sleep powder, etc. That are useful in battles or against any traitors or culprits.

(**A/N:** Gotta feel sorry for any of them)

— **With the Spirit Detectives and the Girls —**

"Man!" said Yusuke, plopping down the couch. "Where the Hell is Kagome?!"

"She's probably busy!" said Keiko, sitting down next to Yusuke and surfing the channels to see what's on.

"Keiko's right," said Kurama. "Kagome's probably busy, that's all. She'll be back as soon as she can."

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Hey Shrimp, say something positive, would you?!" yelled Kuwabara. "We're bored out of our minds here and all you can say is 'Hn'?!"

Hiei gave the idiot a glare. "Baka," said Hiei. "Go for a walk if your so bored."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL** – why didn't I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara think of that?!" asked Kuwabara, doing his great pose at the end.

**Translations:**

**Kaze:** Wind  
**Ja Ne:** See Ya (Later)  
**Yoru:** Night  
**Onna:** Girl or Woman  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Neko:** Cat  
**Youkai:** Demon(s)  
**Kits:** Young Foxes and some other animals  
**Ookamis:** Wolves  
**Inus:** Dogs  
**Nekos:** Cats  
**Ryuus:** Dragons  
**Hebis:** Snakes  
**Umas:** Horses  
**Toras:** Tigers  
**Toris:** Birds  
**Usagis:** Rabbits  
**Zous:** Elephants  
**Kumas:** Bears  
**Raions:** Lions  
**Hitsugis:** Sheeps  
**Tokages:** Lizards  
**Pengins:** Penguins  
**Kirins:** Giraffes  
**Sarus:** Monkeys  
**Bara:** Rose  
**Nanas:** Flowers  
**Taiyo:** Sun (**A/N:** Sun can be spelt as 'Taiyo' or 'Taiyou', but I'm using 'Taiyo' instead of 'Taiyou')  
**Tsuki:** Moon  
**Baka:** Idiot, Moron, Stupid

**A/N:** Sorry, that the information on Kagome leaving is short, but hn … I'm lazy to write. Oh – how do you think about the little lime between Hiei and Kagome? I guess you can see that Hiei's in denial … Poor guy … So how do you think of the small lime? I know, you might have a few questions now, right?

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by private messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile!! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: What’s Behind the Door

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress:** PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on?!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: What's Behind the Doors?**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

The chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!!!

— **Last Time … —**

"Hey Shrimp, say something positive, would you?!" yelled Kuwabara. "We're bored out of our minds here and all you can say is 'Hn'?!"

Hiei gave the idiot a glare. "Baka," said Hiei. "Go for a walk if your so bored."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL** – why didn't I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara thought of that?!" asked Kuwabara, doing his great pose at the end.

— **This Time … —**

"Were you born stupid or what?" asked Yusuke dully, looking at the ugly Saru.

"What do you mean by that, Urameshi?!" asked Kuwabara, getting all up in Yusuke's face.

Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the face, sending him flat on his ass. "Shut up!" said Yusuke.

"Why don't we go to the park?" asked Yukina, wanting to see the beauty of the park.

"What a great idea, my Lovely Yukina!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Hiei growled.

Yusuke shrugged. "Sure," said Yusuke. "Why not? Let's go!"

— **With the Kits —**

Taro was the first one to wake up, out of the three of them. He used his noise to stiff out his Mother's scent, but the scent he smelt was old, she's gone!

"Wake up!" hissed Taro, nudging Crystal and Kaze. They mumbled something, but didn't wake up. "**WAKE UP! ****OKAA-SAN****'S NOT HERE!!**"

Crystal and **Kaze** jumped up and looked around the room. "**NANI**" yelled Crystal. "Where's Okaa-san?!"

Just then a maid rushed in and she bowed. "OhayoGozaimasu, Kits," said the maid, which happens to be a demon, disguised as a Ningen. "My name is Kenichi Nisheyama and I'm a NekoYoukai. I'm glad you have awaken, Lady Kagome have told us to make breakfast for you."

"Where is she?" asked Kaze.

"I'm not exactly sure," answered Kenichi. "She probably went to check on something. She'll be back."

Then Crystal's stomach made a rumble noise, telling her it's breakfast time. Crystal blushed. "Sorry … I'm hungry!" exclaimed Crystal, another rumble came from her stomach to prove her point.

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Kenichi. "Come along. We have to brush your teeth first _before_ you eat anything."

"We have to brush our teeth?" asked Taro, raising an eye-brow.

"Yes, now come along to the _bathroom," said Kenichi. I have a feeling this will take a long time, thought Kenichi, mentally sighing. I wonder what's Lady Kagome doing …_

— **With Kagome —**

On the left staircase was Kagome's very own kitchen, Living Rooms, a huge library and another huge room where she put her weapons at. Of course at every floor, there's cabinets, closets and public bathrooms, but they were against the walls or in the walls, plus, they're not in the way. On Kagome's floor, however, there's many secret stashes around halls, Living Room and kitchen. The most stashes were in Kagome's bedroom and at her laboratory. In her bedroom and in her laboratory, the stashes were mostly the walls, ceilings, floors and under somethings. In the kitchen, her weapons were mostly hidden in the walls of the cabinets, closets and below stuff. (**A/N:** Think the movie 'Mr. & Ms. Smith')

While the important stuff, like Chizu of the Ningenkai, Chizu of the Makai, Chizu of the Rekai, Chizu of specific companies or manison, etc were in Kagome's room in a secret stash, which was under Kagome's bed of the floor. All of the rooms have their own balcony. Also, outside of Kagome's room was a big mirror. The mirror was 100 cm long and 150 cm high. In the middle of 100 cm long, which will be 50 cm long were a thin, almost visible line that goes down in a straight line. This wasn't an ordinary mirror. Once you stand in front of it, a blue laser came out from no where and start scanning you.

Kagome went in front of the mirror, a laser, that came from inside the mirror scanned her. "Kagome Sakura Setsuna Higurashi Urameshi Tashio Yama Wolfe Ankoji Nasamura Himura, accepted," said a robotic female voice from Kami know where. "Welcome Ms. Higurashi." As the mirror slide open.

Inside the small elevator, was some soft walls (**A/N:** Think of one of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode, the one with Riley and the others.) **BINK!** Was the sound of the elevator stopping. The door slide open once again; this time it revealed a black, narrow hallway. A lot of doors were in the wall. The hidden hallways of the mirror were the shape of a 't'.

On the East Wing (in another words, the Right Wing) was rooms on both side of the walls. The East Wing is mostly the cell rooms, the jail rooms, the spirit rooms or whatever you want to call it. On the West Wing (the Left Wing) was rooms on both side of the walls also. The West Wing is mostly where Kagome put her family or allies' ashes, just to make sure that no one can steal the ashes to make them alive again (Like Kikyo). The ashes were in a brown bottle with the labels of who the ashes belong, the date they died and who were they to Kagome. It looked like this when it's finished;

Sandra Noto  
Kagome's Ally  
January 14, 2003

On the North Wing, which was straight ahead when the elevator opens was also doors on the side walls. Behind doors contains one big hole in the middle of the room, but it doesn't cover all of the spaces in the room. In each room there's the big hole and in the big hole are poisonout insects or animals. These are the rooms where the victim dies painfully and slowly. While the last corridor were the doors that belongs to the torture rooms. In each rooms, there's chains and torture devices. In every rooms, it's all dark and gruesome, well … looks evil.

There's one more room that I didn't discussed with you and that specific room was upstairs, inside Kagome's bedroom. You see, there's a big closet that's beside her bathroom. One of the wall inside of the closet is actually another stash. But that specific room is filled – literally – of money; both for the Ningenkai and the Makai.

(**A/N:** As you know, the Ningenkai uses yen, I think … I think 100 dollars equals to 1 yen or is it the other way around? Whatever, I'm confused now. I'll be using 'dollars' inside of 'yen'. Sorry!)

Kagome sighed. This house of hers were so huge that she can't spent all of her time in her house and do choirs all day. Since she worked for the **CIA** and King Yama, not to mention the 'allowance' Sesshoumaru wired to her accounts, she had more than enough money for a life-time, more even. That was why she now hired butlers and servants – I mean maids. Kagome doesn't like the word 'servant', to her, it sounds so wrong. There's only five maids that knows of this place and one butler. Kagome told them they could stay and live here if they wanted to, but they denied it.

Her butler goes by the name of Yugi Kuroi. Yugi was the beaver Youkai. He has black hair with gray highlights through it. His tail was obviously a beaver's and his eyes were gray with sparks of black. He looks about twenty years old. Him, being the only butler were to get the door and see that everything's in tip-top shape. Of course, that was not needed for long because the maids were good at that.

Her maids were hired in the same time and surprisingly enough, they were all friends and they were also a demon. The oldest one is Valentine Mist, but everyone calls her Val for short. Her parents named her Valentine so when she grows older, she has someone to love. Val's a ruby red Kitsune. She has long red hair with a darker red highlights. Her tail is red with some small ruby stones on them and her eyes were red, it only goes darker if she's in a killer mood. She looks about twenty-six years old. She has a younger sister that goes by the name of Rei Mist. She has a slightly flirty attitude.

The second oldest one is Michelle Luu. Michelle's a dragon demon. She has short black hair. Her tail is spiky (**A/N:** Yes, this **IS** the correct spelling; I checked the dictonary.) Her eyes were bright blue, that reminds you of Kouga's eyes. She looks about twenty-three years old. She's kind, yet quiet and secretive.

The third oldest one is Natasha Landers. Natasha is a KazeYoukai. She has long white hair that's always in a ponytail. Her tail is long, like a cat's. Her eyes were light green and she looks about twenty years old. She's nice and cool, like a younger Mom.

The fourth oldest one is Rei Mist. Rei's a ruby red Kitsune. She has short red hair with black highlights. Her tail is red with a single thick line through the middle. She looks about eighteen years old. She has a older sister; Valentine. She's mostly shy and loves to read.

And the last one is Flora Ng. Flora's an Ice Apparition, like Yukina. She has long light blue hair. She looks pretty much like a human, except for the Youkai ears and the fangs. She looks like she's eighteen years old, too. She's outgoing and an adventuress.

All six of them worked together just fine. They're shifts ends at different time and an hour apart. Flora's off at 5:00**PM**, Rei's off at 6:00**PM**, Val's off at 7:00**PM**, Natasha's off at 8:00**PM**, Michelle's off at 9:00**PM** and Yugi's off at 10:00**PM**. Rei comes back at 10:30**AM** in the morning. They arrive by transporting, running or driving.

Kagome went upstairs to her room, took a shower, changed her clothes and went back to her second house, where her Kits were.

— **With the Spirit Detectives —**

The Spirit Detectives were in the park and under a Sakura Tree. They sighed. Nothing to do. They were thinking of going to Genkai's Temple, but the girls, except for Sango and Kikyo, wanted to wait for Kagome, Kaze, Crystal and Taro; so they can all go together. So they waited again.

"Let's go get Ice Cream," suggested Kurama, spotting an Ice Cream parlor. "We could eat on the way home."

They agreed, no one noticed a slight smirk on Hiei's face. He abolutely adores Sweet Snow!! They all ordered and Kurama paid for them all.

"Wow, this is goood!" announced Shippo, licking his ice cream happily. "Can we have Ice Cream everyday?"

"Maybe we can, sometimes," said Botan.

"Iie," said Kurama. Hiei glared at him.

"And why not?" asked Shippo, pouting.

"There's plenty of ice cream in the freezer at home," stated Keiko.

"There is?" asked Inu-Yasha, Shippo and Sango in unison. Even Hiei seemed to perk up a little bit.

"Hai," said Kurama. "There is."

**Translations:**

**Baka:** Idiot  
**Saru:** Monkey  
**Kits:** Young Foxes and some other animals  
**Kaze:** Wind  
**Okaa-San:** Mother  
**Nani:** What  
**Ohayo Gozaimasu:** Good Morning  
**Ningen:** Human  
**Neko:** Cat  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Chizu:** Map  
**Ningenkai:** Human World  
**Makai:** Demon World  
**Rekai:** Spirit World  
**Kami:** God(s)  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Sweet Snow:** Ice Cream (**A/N:** This is what Hiei calls ice cream)  
**Iie:** No  
**Hai:** Yes

**A/N:** What do you think of Kagome's house? Mostly her every own floor? Cool, ne? I wish I have a big house like hers … I love ice cream too! They taste goood … hmmm … ice cream time! It seems like the old Spirit Detectives is easing down from the anger/hatred to the new Spirit Detectives … That sucks … I want to see Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Sango, Naraku and Kikyo suffer! I know some of you viewers/readers want to, too, but trust me, I have a plan for our Naraku and Kinky Hoe … Don't you worry about that. ::Evil Laughter::

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by private messaging! The **URL** is on my profile! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!!


	20. Chapter Twenty: What Took You So Long?

**Title:** Kagome's Time to Shine  
**Authoress: **PureMikoKagome69ner a.k.a Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** This is an I**Y/YYH** Crossovers. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? The Higurashis' isn't her family, but the Urameshis' are? What's going on?!  
**Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, etc … (I think … )  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: What Took You So Long?**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha characters!

This chapter and the whole story is being Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!!!!

— **Last Time … —**

"_Iie__," said Kurama. Hiei glared at him._

"_And why not?" asked Shippo, pouting._

"_There's plenty of ice cream in the freezer at home," stated Keiko._

"_There is?" asked Inu-Yasha, Shippo and Sango in unison. Even Hiei seemed to perk up a little bit._

"_Hai__," said Kurama. "There is."_

— **This Time … —**

"Great!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Are you trying to get them drunk from ice cream?!"

"UrusaiBaka," said Hiei, loud enough for Kuwabara to hear.

"Say that to my face, Shrimp!" said Kuwabara, getting up all in Hiei's face.

**::POW!::** Hiei's reply was a punch in Kuwabara's face.

"Now, now," said Kurama, the peacekeeper of the group. "We should get home."

"Hn," said Hiei was he disappeared in a black blur.

"Hey, where'd he go?" asked Miroku, looking at the spot he was last at.

"Home," replied Yusuke casually.

Everyone else went home and waited for Kagome, since it was only 1:30**PM** and nothing to do. So they decided to go downstairs in the basement, which was a dojo with weapons that the Spirit Detectives saw other demons using it; once or twice. But when it had gotten a little dangerous because the new Spirit Detectives cannot control their powers just yet; they stopped and ate something refreshing.

— **With Kagome —**

"Crystal, Kaze, Taro; Tadaima!" said Kagome loudly enough for any demons in her household to hear her.

"**OKAA-SAN**" cried Crystal, Kaze and Taro with joy as they hurtled full speed into her, their form were blurs; solidified on impact.

"**OMPH!!**" exclaimed Kagome as they hit her, she hadn't been ready for the collision, but it's a good thing that she had good balance or else she would fall down on the floor. "It's nice to see you too. What did you do in the morning?"

"Kenichi-taught-us-how-to-brush-our-teeth-with-toothbrush-and-toothpaste," said Crystal, talking quickly. "She-told-us-when-to-start-when-to-spit-when-to-drink-when-to-spit-and-when-to-stop! Our-mouths-should-smell-like-watermelons."

"We-ate-pancakes-too," said Kaze, just as quickly as Crystal. "It-tastes-delicious!"

"Can-we-have-more-of-it-sometimes?" asked Taro, quickly as well. "Onegai?"

Kagome turned to glanced at Kenichi, who was behind her. Her eyes held a silent 'Arigato'. Kenichi nodded once to Kagome as a 'Doitashimashite'.

Kagome turned to her Kits and smiled at them. "How do you feel about meeting with Uncle Yusuke and the others now?" asked Kagome.

"**HAI**" shouted Crystal and Kaze in unison. "Let's go!"

"Ok, ok," said Kagome, laughing. "But first, let's go upstairs so we can find something that fit you."

Crystal, Kaze and Taro jumped off of Kagome and practically ran upstairs to the room that they slept in.

"Kenichi, you and the others have the rest of the afternoon off," said Kagome.

She went upstairs when she heard; "Yes Lady Kagome," from Kenichi.

Kagome sighed, not even bothering to correct Kenichi. Twenty minutes later, Crystal was wearing a slightly baggy, black pants and she had a black T-Shirt with a picture of a red heart in the middle with the wordings; 'Don't Hate Me Because I'm Cute … ' That was above the heart, below the heart was 'Love Me Because I'm Cute!'

Kaze was also wearing a slightly baggy, but dark green pants and he had a dark green T-Shirt with a picture of a light green leaf in the middle with the wordings; 'I'm Rather A Nature Person … ' That was above the leaf, below the heart was '_Not_ The Person You Want Me To Be'.

Taro was also wearing a slightly baggy, but white pants and he had a plain white tank top.

Kagome decided to wear her new dragon clothes that she got from Hot Topic. She chose to wear a tight black caprice with a red shirt with black letters that said; 'Heaven Loves Me And All, But I Rather Stay In Hell'. She then grab half of her weapons that's concealable, and hid them in herself and her Kits.

"Ok, let's go!" said Kagome.

She created a Portal, Crystal, Kaze and Taro went in first, then she went in; the Portal closed instantly as she went in the portal. They were all appeared at the Spirit Detectives' house a few seconds later in the kitchen, where only the girls were.

The girls; Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina jumped when a portal appeared. Botan looked at it and then knows that it belongs to Kagome since Kagome's the only one that she knows that knew how to use/make portals, but herself.

"Hey Kagome!" said Shizuru. "What took you so long?"

"Ohayo Kagome," said Keiko, putting her drink; Orange pop down on the table and ran to give the said girl a hug. The other girls followed and hugged her.

"Hiya Kagome!" said Botan, cheerfully like always.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-san," said Yukina, politely.

"Konnichiwa, Minna," said Kagome.

"Ohayo!" said the Kits as they rushed out of the kitchen and into the Living Room to look for the boys.

About a second later, the household of boys and their mates ran/walked in the kitchen. To be more specific; Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke ran in the kitchen; Hiei was a blur. Kikyo, Naraku, Miroku, Inu-Yasha and Sango walked in the kitchen, even though Sango want to ran in and greet her 'friend'. When they went in the kitchen, all they saw was Yusuke, hugging the life out of Kagome as Kurama and the others watched.

"Yusuke … air … is … to … breathe," panted Kagome. "Air … is to … live!"

Yusuke only let go of Kagome because Keiko had the honour of getting him off of her, by grabbing one of his ears and pinched it.

"Ite, Keiko!" said Yusuke, letting go of Kagome as Keiko pulled him away from her from a safe distance as she still held his ears. "Ite, ite."

"Good!" said Keiko, letting go of her man's ear. "That should remind you to _not_ hug your sister with that death grip. What are you trying to do? Squeeze her to death?"

"Iie!" said Yusuke as he rubbed his red ear. "Of course not!"

Shizuru shook her head at his stupidity. _And I thought Kuwabara was the dumb one …_ thought Shizuru.

"What took you so long to get back, anyways?!" shouted Yusuke, then he began suspicious and looked at Kagome with critical eyes. "What were you up to?"

"That is none of your business, Hentai!" huffed Kagome. "Nothing bad!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. He was about to retort, but Sango beat him to it. "If its nothing bad, you can tell us," said Sango, a bit nosy.

Kagome turned to glare at her. "What died and made you the boss?" asked Kagome. "What crawled up your stinky ass and died?" Sango flushed as Kagome smirked.

"Enough!" said Inu-Yasha. "She was just asking a question, wench."

"Inu-Yasha," said Kagome, icily. "Learn to treat your betters in respect. Or are you and your whorish mate plan to go to Hell?" She threatened. "I'll make sure to put you in the Fifth and Sixth Layers of Hell … Jakotsu's the Ruler; I'm sure he misses that cute ears of yours."

Inu-Yasha visibly cringed. He didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," said Kagome, ignoring both of them.

"If its nothing bad, you can tell us," said Kohaku.

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, whatever," said Kagome. "I went to my second home; dropped my Kits, went to my house, checked and see that every things in order. I went downstairs in the basement to see if the torture rooms all set, that nothing's wrong and that every things' working."

"**YOU HAVE MORE THAN A HOUSE?!?!?!**" yelled Kuwabara, loudly. "Torture rooms? 'Every things' working'?"

"Hai, you BakaSaru!" said Kagome, sighing as she stared in Kuwabara's beady eyes. "I swear, everything I see you, your getting dumber and dumber everytime!!"

"You're lucky I don't hit females," mumbled Kuwabara.

Kagome stick her tongue out. "Whatever you say, SaruShounen," said Kagome.

"So what were you checking out?" asked Yusuke. "Was that the only thing that kept you for soo long?"

"Hai," said Kagome. "I was there to check that the torture weapons are in tip-top shape to use at anytime. As for the other rooms, I made sure that nothing were in there with them. Just to double check."

"Your evil," said Yusuke. "Pure evil."

"I know!" said Kagome, childishly. "Do you know anyone that can teach them … " She looked at Inu-Yasha and the others. "How to control their own powers?"

"We _don't_ need training," mumbled Inu-Yasha, but he said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Right," said Kagome, sarcastically. "And who's going to help you? To be more specific, who's going to help your Mate? Obviously not you; you're not a MizuYoukai or a Phoenix demon. What help would you give her? Nothing."

"There's the Genkai's Temple," said Yukina. "She can probably train them."

"Yeah, except the Old Hag is too stubborn and is a Slave Driver," said Yusuke.

"Good enough for me," said Kagome. "At least someone's thinking of training them."

"Alright," said Yusuke. "Nothin' else to do here anyways."

"Let's go!" said Kagome, rushing out of the door. A few seconds later, she came in. "Umm … where's Genkai Temple?"

The old Spirit Detectives sweat-dropped along with the girls. "Can't you use the portal?" asked Botan.

"There's a few reasons for that, actually," said Kagome from the front door. "One, I can't use it because I don't know the way to the Temple. Two, I feel like walking today. Three, we have to build there … " Again, she looked towards Inu-Yasha and the others. "Stamina."

"Genkai would want to build their stamina as well," said Kurama. "Actually, she would want them to build up in everything."

"Well, then, this is a good way to get started!" said Kagome. "Come on, already. We're losing a lot of time, you slackers!"

"She even sound like the Old Hag," mumbled Yusuke.

That earned Yusuke a slap on the head by the only one; Keiko. Genkai's Temple were far away, so they walked and walked. About an hour and a half later, Yusuke and Kuwabara were complaining. Crystal, Kaze and Taro wasn't because they like their 'human legs'.

"Stop whining," said Souta. "You sound like a Akago."

Yusuke huffed. "We're not babies!" said Yusuke. "Kuwabara might be one, but not me!"

**Translations:**

**Iie:** No  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Urusai:** Shut Up  
**Baka:** Idiot, Stupid  
**Kaze:** Wind  
**Tadaima:** I'm Home  
**Okaa-San:** Mother/Mom/Momma  
**Onegai:** Please  
**Arigato:** Thank You  
**Doitashimashite:** You're Welcome  
**Kits:** Young Foxes and some other animals  
**Ohayo:** Hello  
**Konnichiwa:** Good Afternoon  
-**San:** The second highest respect honorific  
**Ite:** Ouch or Ow  
**Hentai:** Pervert  
**Saru:** Monkey  
**Shounen:** Boy  
**Mizu:** Water  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Akago:** Baby  
**Kagome:** Everlasting Light  
**Hiei:** Flying Shadow  
**Kurama:** Kept Horse  
**Urameshi:** Bay Rice  
**Kuwabara:** Mulberry Field  
**Yusuke:** Ghost Helper  
**Shippo:** Tail or Seven Jewels  
**Inu-Yasha:** Dog Ghost  
**Sango:** Coral  
**Naraku:** Hell  
**Kikyo:** Bell Flower  
**Yama:** Mountain

**A/N:** I know, toothpaste and toothbrush weren't invented in the past; 500 in the past to be exact. But there's one thing, I don't know/get. How did the humans from that time keep clean? Mainly their teeth? Drink _a lot_ of water? Or eat healthy or what? I swear to God what Kagome said about Kuwabara; he gets dumber and dumber; I swear, that is _soo_ true!!

This chapter and the whole story is being Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!!!! Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by private messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile!! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!!


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Genkai Temple & HOJO

**Title:** Kagome's Turn to Shine  
**Authoress:** Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner a.k.a PureMikoKagome69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** crossover. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? Why? The Higurashis aren't her family, but the Urameshis are? What's going on?! Please remember to R&R!!  
**Characters:** Kagome Higurashi-Urameshi, Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama, Ayumi, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Souta Higurashi, Kohaku, Yukina, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Hojo, Eri, Yuka, **ETC  
****Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Inu-Yasha/Kikyo, Naraku/Kikyo, Naraku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame, **ETC** (I think)  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)  
**Authoress' Note:** I'm back! I'm back!! That's right, look at the updated date!! And then go to Chapter 21 and begin reading! You're not dreaming!! Yup yup! Read it and cry – **THANK GOD!**. :D:D Sorry that I haven't updated in _soooooooooooooo_ long!! Very close to a year, just about eleven months and some odd days. :) Anyways, I'm back!. :D:D

Please remember to R&R!!

If you just tuned in or whatever, welcome, but I just warn you. This story has Kikyo bashing and the main pairing is Hiei/Kagome. They are also two of the main characters in this story. Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo aren't friends, allies, or whatever. **THEY ARE NOT FRIENDS!!** Anymore. Want to know the pairings? Look up and look for '**Pairings**'. :D I'm _soooooooooooooo_ sorry for not updating for close to **TWO** year – I'm _sooooooooooooooooooooooo_ sorry!! Can you forgive me?. _:Puppy Pout:_ Please remember to R&R!!

Ok, now on to the story … !!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Genkai Temple & HOJO!!**

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** No, I don't own any Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters! However, the three kids/kits are mine; Crystal, Kaze, and Taro. They're **MINE!**

'_Blah_' – Talking in mind, Telepathy  
_Blah_ – Thoughts  
"Blah" – Talking out loud  
**Blah** – Yelling, screaming. The word(s) will be in capital letters  
Blah – Japanese words  
:_Blah_: – Inner beast talking  
'_**Blah**_' – Conscience talking

Japanese words will be at the end of _every_ chapter along with the translations.

— **Last Time … —**

_"She even sound like the Old Hag," mumbled Yusuke._

_That earned Yusuke a slap on the head by the only one; Keiko. Genkai's Temple were far away, so they walked and walked. About an hour and a half later, Yusuke and Kuwabara were complaining. Crystal, __Kaze__, and Taro wasn't because they like their 'human legs'._

_"Stop your whining," said Souta. "You sound like a __Akago__."_

_Yusuke huffed. "We're not babies!" said Yusuke. "Kuwabara might be one, but not me!"_

— **This Time … —**

"Are we there yet?" complained Inu-Yasha, loudly. "What's taking so long?! Is this even the right way?!" He demanded.

"Hai, this is the right way," said Kurama, calmly.

"Urusai, Half-Breed," said Hiei coldly from in the trees, somewhere.

"What did you say, Shorty?!" demanded Inu-Yasha. "Come on down here and say it to my face!"

Hiei growled at the nickname. "Urusai, Half-Breed, you are causing an unneeded scene," said Hiei as he jumped from tree-to-tree.

And it was true. People were slowly down or stopping to look at them, well, him. Since he looked like he was talking to himself, loudly. In fact, they look at Inu-Yasha like he was crazy or something and wondering why he's out in the streets.

Inu-Yasha huffed, loudly. "What are _you_ looking at?!" asked Inu-Yasha, roughly to be small audience.

Kagome shook her head. "They just have to be with me in my time," said Kagome, who continued to walk. "Why me? What did I do to deserve them in my past life?" If Kikyo was really her incarnation, this will be because of her, but Kagome isn't her reincarnation. So **HA!**

"We're almost there," said Yukina, softly. "Just a few more minutes."

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha, crossing his arms. "Whatever."

"Okaa-San!" called Crystal. "Can we have something to eat? Onegai?! We're hungry!"

Her, Taro, and Kaze's stomach grumbled.

Kagome shook her head and stopped at a small Pizza place. They all went into the shop. Kagome jot down all of their orders, went up to the counter and ordered her orders. She could've sworn that the young lady behind the counter looked as though she was going to scream, faint, or something. After-all, the orders were long and a lot, so it will _obviously_ cost a lot. Today will be a _busy_ day!

— **One and a Half an Hour Later —**

One and a half an hour later, the Inu-Gang, YYH Gang, Kagome & her Kits were at the bottom of Genkai's Temple. Some of them groaned that the steps were too much and the temple had more stairs than the Higurashi Shrine.

"Race ya!" said Yusuke as he and Kuwabara ran up the stairs.

Everyone else just walked up the steps, slowly. About ten minutes later, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo were complaining that they're tired. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo asked if they can just stop for a few minutes. Kikyo said, in her most superior voice as possible that she was going to take a rest. She doesn't care.

Kagome turned around and glared at the ex-Miko. "Keep your boney legs walking," snapped Kagome. "You have been sitting on that stinky ass of yours for days and you were also in the house for days. Move your nasty ass of yours." She glared at Kikyo when she glared at her. "Keep moving, Busu."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "_My ass_ _does_ _not_ _stink_," said Kikyo through clenched teeth. "It is _not_ _nasty_ either." She huffed and pointed her nose up in the air.

"_You_ keep thinking that, Baka," said Kagome in _her_ most superior voice.

Kikyo sneered at her.

"Even though _you_ can't smell yourself, _we_ can," said Kagome, her voice was still superior and slightly bitchy. "And honestly, _you_ _stink_. When was the last time you took a flipping shower?"

Kikyo reddened, she huffed and then looked away. Honestly, she can't remember the last time she took a shower, she _know_ that she didn't bathe when in the Feudal Era _when_ she was the walking dead. She shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to remember the feeling when she was the walking dead, _eating_ dead women's souls. She doesn't want to remember.

She didn't bathe when she was dead and in the Feudal Ea because _she was dead_. Her body was made of dirt, graveyard soil, and bones. Combine those with water, and she won't be the _walking_ undead for long. She wanted to continue to walk among the Earth for revenge. If she took a bathe – that _would not_ happen.

Now, however, she didn't take a bathe because she doesn't know _how_ to use the bathe tub. She tried it two times, but it didn't work for her – it hated her! It did! First, when she turned that knob thingy, it was _ice cold_! The second time that she tried, it was _burning hot_!

It was _embarrassing!_ So she didn't bathe for a few days when she revived from the dead. It was a sad, sad, _sad_ thing. She didn't think it would matter, it's not like the Youkai around her will sniff around her or do so willingly or something. Why should it matter? It's just a few days without a bathe, it shouldn't be a big thing!

"Onna, you stink," said Hiei, bluntly.

"Youkai," said Kikyo warningly, her voice low.

"_Onna_," said Hiei, his voice also low with a dangerous edge to it.

Kagome hid a smirk, not because of Kikyo and Hiei, but just at Kikyo … and her thoughts. Kikyo does stink. In the past; _graveyard_ dirt, soil, _and_ bones are bad enough. Just add sweat and the smell of sex – she smells of graveyard _and_ garbage – just _a lot_ worse. Seriously. **NOW**, she had the _same_ smell, just _add_ her natural smell – which was completely covered by the other disgusting scents on her.

Thank the Kami that she can control all of her power and stuff. If not, she would have to be put through the torture of _smelling_ Kikyo 24/7. She shuddered at the smell. She doesn't have to smell around Kikyo because she knows she smells.

Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't matter," said Kagome, shortly, reaching to the Temple. "Genkai will make _all_ of them take a bathe at this point."

A short and small woman was standing in front of them, waiting. When everyone was on top of the stairs, the small woman spoke.

"You are correct about that," said the woman. "I am Genkai. The showers are inside. Yukina, can you please show them the two bathing areas? Thank you."

Yukina nodded. "Follow me, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Naraku, and Kikyo," said Yukina, softly, leading the way.

Yukina lead them in the House and into two separate bathing room. One for the girls and the other one for the guys.

"_Please_ use the soaps, shampoos, and conditioners because you do smell," said Yukina. "_Really bad._" She quickly left.

"**BITCH!!**" yelled Inu-Yasha after her.

Inu-Yasha and Naraku refused to bathe in the same room as each other – that's disgusting! Sure, _girls_ can do that, but if _boys_ do that – it just looks _weird_. So Naraku and Kikyo took a bathe together while Inu-Yasha and Sango took a bathe together. Sango taught Inu-Yasha how to use the correct ones since she saw Kagome used it a thousand times when in the Feudal Era and Naraku taught Kikyo how to use the correct ones because spying on the girls came really _handy_.

— **The Next Day —**

It was now 12:30**PM** and the Inu crew and Naraku are _still_ sleeping. Honestly, Genkai isn't _that_ bad. They must have been doing _something else_ yesterday night since they're sleeping _this_ much. Even Keiko and the others were trained with the Inu crew, but they didn't sleep that long.

Yusuke, Kagome, and the others are in a room, a Tea room or something, might even be mistaken for a Living Room, just no T.V.

"Wake them up already," whined Yusuke. "They're sleeping in! Even I don't sleep or wake up _that_ late."

"That's because Keiko or Botan always wake you up, Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke glowered at Kuwabara. "Shut up, Saru," mumbled Yusuke.

"Nani?!" shouted Kuwabara. "Why don't you say that to my face, Urameshi?! Unless you're scared." He said, sounding smug about it.

"I just did, Baka!" shouted Yusuke, getting all in Kuwabara's face.

Everyone else, that was in the room, tuned Yusuke and Kuwabara out. Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued to brush Crystal's beautiful hair and then begin to braid them together. Kaze and Taro were next, but they got their hair and tail brushed, which made the boys purr in content, tails are their greatest weakness.

Shippo, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, watched the three Kits with jealous eyes. To him, it looks like the three were doing that on purpose. He knows how good it was when Kagome brush his hair and tail. Now, the girl – Crystal, he thinks – is snuggling up to Kagome as she continued to brush.

Shippo held in a growl. Kagome was his. _Was_. That was the keyword. _Was_. He choose _Kikyo_ to be his Mother, not _Kagome_. He 'betrayed' _Kagome_, not _Kikyo_. He planned _Kagome_'s demise, not _Kikyo_. But he love _Kagome_, not _Kikyo_.

Shippo sighed and his ears flopped downward. Maybe he deserves it. But that doesn't mean he can't be jealous.

"Yusuke, stop your **PMS**-ing," said Kagome. "If it bothers you so much, then go and wake them up."

"I'll do that," said Yusuke, stomping to the Hallway that had the four sleeping Youkai and Hanyou.

He went to the first bedroom, Kikyo and Naraku's bedroom, slammed the door opened, and started yelling _loudly_ for them. "**OI****!**" said Yusuke. "Wake the fuck up and get your lazy and ugly asses up!"

Naraku sat up with a grunt. Kikyo did too, slower and with a blanket covering her chest. He glared at the Detective.

Yusuke sneered. "Your '_Evil-Naraku-Death-Glare_' doesn't work on me," said Yusuke. "Put your clothes on, take a shower, and come out side. We don't want to start your training while you're smelling like sex." He looked at Kikyo. "You too. I don't want to see your boney ass or saggy tits since you hardly have any." He looked away from her and smirked when Kikyo tried to scowled frightening, but it had no effect since she was naked and the only thing covering her was the blanket. "Don't even think about dropping the blanket." He said coldly as he sensed a change in her scent and aura. "If you do and if I see it, Keiko will have to thank _you_ for not getting any tonight."

Kikyo glared at him too. "Are you suggesting that I'm not pretty?" asked Kikyo, coldly, but still calmly.

"No duh," said Yusuke, rolling his eyes. "You're slow, aren't you?"

"Like you're one to talk," said Kikyo, her nose up in the air.

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "Is that all you have?" asked Yusuke. "How old. Then again, you are. You're like, what? Seventy-something years old?"

Kikyo glared at him and then huff.

"Whatever," said Yusuke. "You are definitely _not_ worth it."

He quickly left the room because if he's in there any longer, he would've puked. It smelled like obvious sex and has a slight smell of decay graveyard (Kikyo) in there. How that Naraku could stand it is beyond him. He sighed and went to the other room, containing the Inu-Hanyou and the Phoenix.

He woke them up the same way as he did with the other two. Inu-Yasha jumped up, right away, his claws ready and he was snarling. It was just a reflect, a pretty bad one, since he's naked and then he jumped up, claws ready … the position for a battle. You do the math.

Sango, like Kikyo, sat up, with a blanket covering her, but with also a blush on her face and she was looking away from the two men.

"It's time to get up," said Yusuke gruffly. "It's already noon. Get a shower before you start training."

"You should too," said Inu-Yasha.

Yusuke looked at Inu-Yasha. "You two smell like sex," said Yusuke bluntly. "And I must say, even worst than the two Hanyou in other room. And that's saying a lot since one of them _was_ a _Zombie_ Whore."

Yusuke left the room, leaving the two in a swirl of emotions. Inu-Yasha felt anger. While it is true that he's mated, but _not_ to Kikyo, to one of his pack members, Sango, he can't help, _but_ to think of Kikyo.

In fact, he did the most stupidest thing in the world, but he will admit it only to himself, privately. Yesterday, when he and Sango were rutting; he was thinking of Kikyo and then when he – or they climaxed, he called out Kikyo's name, not Sango. The said woman, heard, of course and was pissed and a little hurt. She knew that he love Kikyo, still do even though they're mated to different people, but it still hurt when he called out _her_ name.

— **An Hour Later —**

The mated couples took a quick shower and went outside. Inu-Yasha's ears were pinned to his head, Sango looked angry, and the other two had a look of indifference on their faces.

"Took you long enough," said Yusuke.

Naraku and Kikyo glared at the Detective. Sango didn't say anything. "Feh," said Inu-Yasha. "No one asked you to wait for us." He crossed his arms.

"Not like we had a choice, Hanyou," said Hiei coldly.

"Ok!" said Kagome, wanting to avoid the fight, for once.

Even though it's quite entertaining to watch her old group plus Naraku and Kikyo fight with her cousin and his team, there's no time for this. Ok, fine, she's lying. They have a lot of time. _A lot_. It's just that _she_ don't want to spend her precious time with her old group. Brings back bad and unflattering memories. Besides, the quicker they get their damn powers under control, the more quicker Koenma can send them off to some mission or something. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara have school to go to! Thank the Gods that the others aren't going to school with them. Inu-Yasha and his team in her school? Gods! Awkward much?

"Shut up, people!" said Kagome loudly. She turned to Inu-Yasha, Sango, Naraku, Kikyo, Miroku, and Shippo, who's on Miroku's shoulder. "Yesterday was just a little taste of the training that you will have with Genkai. However, there's a change of plans."

"Nani?!" yelled Inu-Yasha. "What the Hell do you mean that there's a change of plans, wench?!" Old habits died hard. "Huh? Aren't you going to tell us?!"

"I was going too!" shouted Kagome. "If you just shut that disgusting mouth of yours up!"

Inu-Yasha clamped his mouth shut and glared at her. "Well?" barked Inu-Yasha roughly.

"As I was saying, when I was so _rudely_ interrupted by a no mattered _dog_," said Kagome, glaring back at him. "There's a change of plans. Genkai and I decided that everyone here … but me and maybe Hiei – Thank the Kami – will help train them."

Yusuke and Kuwabara protested. "But I have better things than to train _them_!" said Yusuke.

"Yea, me too!" said Kuwabara.

"Like what?" asked Kagome with an eyebrow raised.

"Like – like – like training Keiko!" said Yusuke finally. "And Shizuru." He added. "They need training too!"

"Right, and so does the others," said Kagome.

"Yea, well, so?" asked Yusuke. "Keiko's my girlfriend! I have to and want to train her, not _them_."

"Yea, I have to help train my sister!" said Kuwabara. "I'm not going to help train them when I could be helping my family!"

Kagome sighed. _Kami__, these two are so __**stubborn!**_ Thought Kagome.

"You can always train them all," said Kagome blankly. "There's enough time."

"No, there isn't," said Yusuke. "I want to spend time with Keiko too, you know. Not just training them. Besides, they don't need as much training as Keiko and Shizuru. They lived through the Feudal Era. There's not much to teach them."

"Either way," said Kagome, waving off Yusuke's excuse, which was actually good and have a few good points. "Genkai want you all to train them. If you don't – " She shrugged. " – Genkai can always burn your ass."

"Feh," said Yusuke, crossing his arms. Ye – **OWWW!**" He yelped and jumped up.

Genkai had appeared and burned Yusuke's ass, that was why he's jumping up and down, patting his ass and yelping like an injured dog.

"What was that for, Old Woman?" asked Yusuke.

"For not listening to your elders, Baka," said Genkai.

"Feh," said Yusuke. "So, what do you want us to do, Old Woman?"

"You get to train the others," said Genkai, flatly.

"Feh," said Yusuke, crossing his arms.

"Pick whoever you want to train," said Genkai. "Just for this week."

"Keiko and Shizuru," said Yusuke, automatically.

"I'll work with Miroku and Shippo, first, then," said Kurama.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"I'll work with Naraku and the Ex-Clay Pot," said Kohaku.

Sango looked hurt that her now ex-brother don't want to help her – and Inu-Yasha.

"I guess I got the last two Bakas," said Souta, glaring at Inu-Yasha and his mate.

"Who are you calling Baka?" shouted Inu-Yasha.

Souta leveled a glare at him. "Isn't it obvious?" asked Souta. "Of course not, being dumb like you. I'm called _**you**_ and that _**slut**_ a Baka. Do you get it now?" He asked, slowly, like he was talking to a – well, a idiot.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That very evening when they were all having lunch, well, someone knocked on the door. Yukina went to answer the door and what Kagome and Hiei heard was a real pain and oblivious guy in the world! It was _Hojo_! How the Hell did he know that they – Kagome was here? My God, does the dude have a life, away from Kagome and stalking her? A life without Kagome and her name? **GODS!**

"Hai?" asked Yukina. "May I help you, sir?"

"Hai," said a brunette boy with brown eyes politely. "May I ask if Kagome Higurashi is here?"

Yukina looked at him and slowly nodded. "Hai," said Yukina. "Kagome-San is here. May I ask your name and what do you want with her?"

"Oh, of course," said Hojo with one of his hand at the back of his head while he smiled charmingly at the little bluette. "I am Hojo Hertsuka, I'm Kagome's classmate. May I talk to Higurashi-San, onegai?"

Yukina looked at him. "Of course," said Yukina. "I'll get her – "

"There's no need," said Kagome, stepping into view. "I'm right here. Thank you Yukina-Chan."

Yukina nodded and left, leaving Kagome, Hojo, and Hiei, who's in the shadows alone.

_This guy can't take a hint and is so oblivious,_ thought Kagome, annoyed. _He even make Inu-Yasha look super smart._

_She's beautiful …_ thought Hojo.

_Hn,_ thought Hiei. _Baka__Ningen__._

"Higurashi-San," began Hojo. "You look beautiful." His eyes went glaze.

"Thank you," said Kagome. "Why are you here? How did you know that I was here?"

She thought she knew the answer; it has something to do two short-haired girls.

Hojo smiled. "Oh, Yuka and Eri told me," said Hojo. "How they know was beyond me, but I'm glad that they know."

Kagome smiled falsely. _They're so dead too,_ thought Kagome sourly.

For being one of the most oblivious people in the world, Yuka and Eri will definitely win the said trophy hands down.

"Higurashi-San," began Hojo. "I was wondering, if you would like to go to the movies and then to dinner with me today." He smiled charmingly.

"Err … umm … I'm sorry Hojo," said Kagome, looking really apologetic. "But I have plans for today. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, well, that's ok!" said Hojo cheerfully. "What about tomorrow then?"

_My God, doesn't he __**ever**__ gives up?!_ Thought Kagome. "Um … tomorrow … umm … " said Kagome, thinking of an excuse.

"She's with me tomorrow," said Hiei, walking out of the shadows and looking at Hojo menacingly.

Kagome looked up at him questionably. "Hai, I'm sorry, Hojo," said Kagome. "I made plans with Hiei … I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh," said Hojo. "Maybe next week then!" He said cheerfully. "Ja ne!" He left.

"That boy never gives up!" said Kagome, closing the door. "He's so annoying!"

"Hn," said Hiei, crossing his arms and glaring at the disappearing back of Hojo. "It's a pity that the boy is a Ningen.

Kagome shook her head. Eri and Yuki. She would need to talk to them. Honestly. This is getting really annoying. Are they stalking her or something? Jeeze. Kagome walked back in the house and was greeted by a scowling Inu-Yasha.

"Who the Hell was that, wench?!" yelled Inu-Yasha, all in her face.

"Nothing," said Kagome.

"Who the Hell was that Ningen boy, wench?!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"None of your damn, fucking business, retard!" snapped Kagome.

"Why you –" started Inu-Yasha.

"It's none of your business, Inu," said Sango, looking at her mate, warningly.

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha. "Urusai, Sango!" He barked at his mate and turned back to Kagome. "Well?!" He snapped at Kagome. "Was it that Hobo kid that you always talked about?! **WELL WENCH?!**"

"Inu-Yasha, are you deaf or something?" asked Kagome, coldly. "Do you not understand when I tell you, 'it's none of your business'?"

"Fuck you wench!" said Inu-Yasha. "Everythin's my business! You're my business!" He spat.

"**INU-YASHA!**" shouted Sango with her hands on her hips. Kagome normally did that and it got Inu-Yasha scared, maybe it'll work for her?

"**WHAT?!**" screamed Inu-Yasha only glancing at her.

"Fuck you!" said Kagome. "Nothing's your business! Half-Breed!"

Inu-Yasha flinched, his puppy ears plastered itself on his head, making him look like a hurt and injured puppy. "But Kagome –" whined Inu-Yasha.

"Whatever," said Kagome, leaving the room.

"Kagome, wait!" said Inu-Yasha, following behind Kagome like an obedient puppy.

"Inu-Yasha," said Sango, slowly. "Stay right there."

Inu-Yasha snarled and turned around. "What the fuck do you want, Onna?!" snarled Inu-Yasha.

Sango looked at him, coldly. "I am your mate, Inu-Yasha," said Sango.

"Not by _my_ choice, not a hundred percent anyways," said Inu-Yasha.

Sango flinched. "Why did you mark me?!" shouted Sango.

"Because you were my first fuck in a _long_ while," snapped Inu-Yasha. "I got caught up in the sensations _and_ _**accidentally**_ marked _you_. Now, _if_ you don't mind. I am out of here!" He jumped off.

"Inu-Yasha," whispered Sango, hurt.

The others, who were there, looked at her with pity in their eyes. Souta and Kohaku didn't do or say anything, they were two of the few people that didn't give Sango any pity looks or anything. In fact, it looks like that they didn't give two fucks about her, and they don't.

"Hn," grunted the two Forbidden Child and they were gone a second later.

Many of them left after Souta and Kohaku, only Sango, Kikyo, Yukina, Shippo, Miroku, and Naraku were left. Sango was glaring at the wall, her untrained power caused the wall to become slightly ice.

"Miroku," whispered Sango, walking towards the Monk that was once her crush. She held out her hands, ready to wrap them around his neck, but Miroku stepped away. She looked at the Forbidden Neko Youkai, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sango-San," said Miroku. "I do not wish to be snarled by Inu-Yasha when he finds out that I was touching his mate."

Sango shook her head. "B-but he won't know and you won't be touching me," said Sango. "You're _hugging_ me." She explained.

"Hugging and touching are the same, it will required me touching you," said Miroku. "Gomen Nasai, Sango-San. I do not feel like dying today." The ex-Monk left the room, leaving a teary ex-demon slayer in his wake.

Yukina unfroze the wall with ease. "I am sorry about your situations, Sango-San," started Yukina. "But may I ask you to keep a tighter control on her ice powers?" She turned and was about to leave the room, when she stopped. "And may I suggest a hot shower? It always calms me down when I am angry or sad." She left.

Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulders. "Don't you worry, Sango!" said Shippo. "You'll always have me around!"

"Thanks, Shippo," said Sango with a small smile. "Why don't you leave too?" She flinched at the hurt in his eyes. "I-I just want to be a-alone for a little w-while, ok?" Her eyes looked into his hurt emerald green ones, almost begging for him to understand.

"Ok!" said Shippo, jumping from Sango's shoulders to the floor. "I'll look for Miroku!" He ran out of the room, sniffing for Miroku.

Naraku looked at Sango with pity in his eyes and he left with his regular sneer in its place, leaving his ex-Miko mate with the ex-Taijiya alone. Kikyo walked up to Sango with a smug smirk on her face.

"Poor Phoenix," sighed Kikyo in false sympathy. Sango scowled at the Hanyou. "It's too bad that Inu-Yasha doesn't like you." She sighed, again. "Oh well! It's not _my_ problem!"

"It's too bad that Naraku can't stand _you_," sneered Sango. "Maybe because he saw what a stinky, ugly, old, pathetic, weak, whiny Hanyou you are." She cocked her head to the side. "Maybe he was desperate that he fucked you too. Oh, and maybe he just put a quick spell on you so he doesn't have to smell your sweat and your juices."

Kikyo went red and glared. "At least Naraku _likes_ me," spat Kikyo. "Inu doesn't even _like_ you. And you _were_ his _pack-mate_."

Sango scoffed. "Is that all you have?" asked Sango. "You suck. _Naraku_ doesn't like you. _But_ his _human_ heart does. His _human_ heart is obsess with you. _Not_ Naraku. When and if Naraku finds a way to get rid of his _human_ heart, permanently, then you'll treat you like shit, he does anyways, but he'll treat you _worse_ than dirt. So ha!" She left with her head high in the air and left a fuming Hanyou.

Kikyo clenched her hands, her claws digging into her skin. "I just _hate_ her," whispered Kikyo through clenched teeth, but in the back of her mind; she knew that the Phoenix is correct, _Onigumo_ is obsess with her, whereas _Naraku_ is not. What happens _if_ Naraku finds a way to get rid of his human heart, permanently?

Meanwhile, Sango left the room, also fuming. She did learn from the drama of Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, and Kagome that she shouldn't take to heart what the ex-Clay Pot said … but it still hurts. She knew that Inu-Yasha doesn't love her when they were hunting the pieces of the Shikon-no-Tama; he was caught in the triangle of himself, Kikyo, and Kagome while she was interested in Miroku. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about her – them, right? They were friends, they were together for a long time, they were like family, and they were pack-mates. That had to mean something to Inu, right? Right?

She sighed. That was a question that she had no answer for. Inu-Yasha is a Inu Hanyou and had lived on his own when he was just a young pup and most likely, around humans or by himself; how will he know any Inu traditions, customs, or rules? There's no Inu to teach him. She thought that being one of his closest friends would matter. Maybe it doesn't.

The Blue Phoenix went back to her room, never noticing a certain male Hanyou following and watching her.

Everyone else was somewhere else, avoiding a certain just-turned-demon group. Crystal, Kaze, and Taro were jumping onto Kagome, bugging her about Sweet Snow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

**Akago:** Baby**  
Kaze:** Wind (One of Kagome's kit's name)**  
Hai:** Yes**  
Urusai:** Shut Up**  
Okaa-San:** Mother  
**-San: **The second highest respect honorific  
**Onegai:** Please  
**Miko:** Priestess  
**Busu:** Ugly Girl – Very rude insult  
**Baka(s):** Idiots, Morons, Stupid  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Onna:** Woman  
**Kami:** God  
**Inu:** Dog  
**Saru:** Monkey  
**Nani:** What  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Hanyou:** Half Demon and Half Human  
**Oi!:** Yo! or Hey!  
**Ningen:** Human  
**Ja Ne:** See Ya (Later)  
**Monk:** Priest  
**Gomen Nasai:** I'm Sorry  
**Monk:** Priest  
**-Chan:** Used at the end of people's names; some say '-Chan' is for girls and others used it for boys.  
**Taijiya:** Demon Slayer/Exterminator  
**Shikon-no-Tama:** Shikon Jewel  
**Sweet Snow:** Hiei's, Kagome's kits, Kikyo's, and Naraku's name for Ice Cream.

— **The Yu Yu Gang/Characters —**

**Kurama/Shuuichi:** 18  
**Youko Kurama:** 528  
**Kazuma Kuwabara:** 17  
**Yusuke Urameshi:** 17  
**Hiei Jaganshi:** 18  
**Keiko Yukimura:** 17  
**Yukina:** 18  
**Shizuru Kuwabara:** 21

— **Kagome's Kits —**

**Taro:** 9  
**Crystal:** 7  
**Kaze:** 9

— **Inu-Yasha Characters —**

**Kagome Urameshi-Higurashi:** 17  
**Inu-Yasha Nishi:** 22 (when bounded to the God Tree; he's now 70 years old!!)  
**Kikyo Asa:** 17 (when she died) (Currently:) 69  
**Miroku Mori:** 19  
**Sango Taijiya:** 18  
**Shippo Matsu:** 8  
**Naraku Ishi:** 24  
**Ayumi:** 18  
**Eri:** 17  
**Yuka:** 17  
**Hojo:** 17

**Kagome's Demon Friends:** 16 – 18

**Last Names Translations:**

**Nishi:** West  
**Asa:** Shallow  
**Matsu:** Pinewood  
**Ishi:** Stone

**A/N:** So. I did mention that I was so _very_ sorry that I didn't update for close to two years, right? On my profile, there's a poll. Please vote. The choices are on my profile along with the summaries. Please _vote_! It's important! I have bad memories. :( I know. So the ages from above, is their current ages. I'll remember this time!

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by private messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile!! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: School Enrollment

**Title:** Kagome's Turn to Shine  
**Authoress:** Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner a.k.a PureMikoKagome69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** crossover. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? Why? The Higurashis aren't her family, but the Urameshis are? What's going on?! Please remember to R&R!!  
**Characters:** Kagome Higurashi-Urameshi, Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama, Ayumi, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Souta Higurashi, Kohaku, Yukina, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Hojo, Eri, Yuka, **ETC  
Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Inu-Yasha/Kikyo, Naraku/Kikyo, Naraku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame, **ETC** (I think)  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

**Chapter Twenty-Two: School Enrollment**

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!!

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** No, I don't own any Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters! However, the three kids/kits are mine; Crystal, Kaze, and Taro. They're **MINE!**

— **Last Time … —**

_She sighed. That was a question that she had no answer for. Inu-Yasha is a __Inu __Hanyou__ and had lived on his own when he was just a young pup and most likely, around humans or by himself; how will he know any __Inu__ traditions, customs, or rules? There's no __Inu__ to teach him. She thought that being one of his closest friends would matter. Maybe it doesn't._

_The Blue Phoenix went back to her room, never noticing a certain male __Hanyou__ following and watching her._

_Everyone else was somewhere else, avoiding a certain just-turned-demon group. Crystal, __Kaze__, and Taro were jumping onto Kagome, bugging her about __Sweet Snow__._

— **This Time … —**

"I can't believe her," mumbled Sango, angrily. "What a clay bitch! No wonder no one likes her!! Except Inu-Yasha, but he's stupid anyways. Maybe the bitch cast a spell on him. No one can be that stupid or obsess! Right? **ARGH!** I hate this!" She pound her mattress. "I'm going to get her back … but how?

Sango bolted straight up when she sensed someone in her room that wasn't suppose to be in there in the first place. It was a certain Hanyou. A lousy, rude, cruel, and manipulate Hanyou.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" snarled Sango, baring her sharp fangs at the dark Hanyou. "Shouldn't you be with your Clay Pot mate?" She sneered.

The Hanyou chuckled. "You assume correct, earlier, Taijiya," said Naraku, calmly. "It is not I that likes the wretched Kikyo, but my human heart." He grimaced. The 'Clay Pot' as you named her, is not important. She never was. Everything is first compared to her." He leaned on the wall, next to the door. "Now, tell me, my little Taijiya, what did the wretched girl did to you to get you all riled up?"

Sango just looked at the Hanyou like he was crazy. "Why do you care?!" snapped Sango, angrily. "In fact, this is all your fault!" She accused. "You're the one that want to rule the world! You're the one that broke up Kikyo and Inu-Yasha! You're the one that wanted the Shikon-no-Tama! You're the one that killed everyone in my village! You're the one that controlled my brother with a lousy Shikon-no-Kakera! You're the cause of this!!" She screamed in his face. "**THIS IS ALL **_**YOUR**_** FAULT, NARAKU!**"

Naraku sneered at her. "But I wasn't the one that caused you, controlled you, or made you 'betray' your 'sister'," sneered Naraku.

"**I DID NOT BETRAY KAGOME!**" shouted Sango.

"I have nothing to do with your group to make you did something like that," sneered Naraku, acting like the Phoenix never spoke. "To betray your own family! Sister! Mother!" He gasped mockingly. "I would never!"

"**URUSAI****, NARAKU**!" growled Sango.

"It is, however, Kikyo's fault," said Naraku, his ruby red eyes becoming malevolent. "Is it not her fault, her words, her actions that caused you, the Monk, the Kit, and the Inu Hanyou to go against the Miko? Is it not Kikyo that caused the Hanyou to live his 'friends' in the middle of the night, while you humans were all _sleeping_? And that _any_ Youkai can attack? Is it not Kikyo that caused the Hanyou to break the Miko's heart over and over again? Is it not Kikyo's _angelic_ appearance that made the Hanyou forget about everything? Even when he's in the heat of a fight or battle? Is it not Kikyo's plan and mission to get rid of the Miko in _any_ way as neccessary? Is it not Kikyo that stole your _sister's_ Shikon shards and gave them to me? Knowing that the Miko cannot live with, at least, a shard on her person? Is it not Kikyo's fault? She's the one to blame for _everything_ that were between you and your _sister_. Is she not?"

Sango was quiet. Some of the things that he said might be sure, _but_ how was _she_ to know that he wasn't lying about himself? He couldn't be trusted. He's the enemy. Or was? No. He's the enemy. He killed her parents, her family, and her comrades. He also controlled her brother, which at the end, she lost him. No. It's Naraku's fault. And Kikyo's too. They're fault. They are to blame.

The ex-demon slayer narrowed her eyes at the Hanyou. "What are you up too?" questioned Sango, sharply. "Why are you here? To tell me all of this? To confuse me more? To make me hate you more? To make me hate Kikyo and Inu-Yasha more?" She hissed angrily.

Naraku chuckled. "Iie, no dear," said Naraku. "Only to allow you to see the light. I am not all to blame." He said smoothly.

Sango snorted and crossed her arms. "Naraku decided to clear my mind for me?" asked Sango, sarcastically. "The world's ending."

"Fine, you caught me," said Naraku, his tone blank.

Sango tensed and stared at Naraku intensely; not wanting to miss his attack on her or something.

"I only want us to be … allies," said Naraku.

Sango's mind went blank. "Wait a minute," said Sango. "After all the bullshit you did to me – to everyone, you expect me to forgive you and forget, and start over again? You expect me to forget _everything_ you did in the past so we can be … _allies_?" She said, incredulously.

"Hai," said Naraku.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY?!**" shouted Sango, angrily. "**WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?! WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE?! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! YOU'RE EVIL! YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! AND TO BECOME A FULL DEMON!! WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE?! GIVE ME ONE **_**VERY**_** GOOD REASON!**"

Naraku looked straight in her eyes. "Because everyone deserves a second chance," said Naraku, flatly before leaving the room, quickly.

He left a fuming and confused Phoenix, leaving her to wonder if this is all real. Or is it a dream. If this Naraku is the real deal or is it a poser or another puppet. If he was training to hard that he was willing to form a … truce to her (and the others?) Or if he bumped his head somewhere, _hard_, and make him a little bit _unstable_.

Besides people and Youkai all deserves second chances. Everyone, but him. Right? Right??

— **With Kikyo —**

_How dare he?!_ thought Kikyo, shouting. _How dare he?! How dare he blame this all on me?!_

Kikyo was in her room and could hear her mate's and that bitch's conversation perfectly. How dare he try to pin this all on her? How dare he try to _comfort_ that slut?! How dare he not comfort _her_?! She's his mate for Kami's sake! She growled loudly.

'_**Well, don't blame it all on him, honey,**_' said a deep female's voice from inside of her mind. '_**It's actually, **__**both**__** of your faults.**_'

_Who and where are you? And __**what**__ are you doing in __**my**__ head?!_ demanded Kikyo.

'_**I'm you,**_' said the female. '_**I'm your conscience.**_'

_You're my __**what?!**_ said Kikyo.

'_**I. Am. Your. Conscience.**_" Said the voice slower.

_I don't need one,_ said Kikyo. _Go away!_

'_**Uh huh, honey,**_' said her conscience. '_**You're not getting rid of me that easily! You can't get rid of me. I am you. Remember?**_'

_I never had one before,_ said Kikyo. _And I don't need one now. Be gone!_

'_**Oh no, honey,**_' said her conscience. '_**I'm not going anywhere! I'm here to make sure you realize some things.**_'

_Like what?!_ said Kikyo, annoyed, but not showing it. _I don't need you to make me realize anything._

'_**Oh, yes, you do!**_' said her conscience. '_**For instance: you were a **__**Miko**__**, you protect villages, villagers, and the weak. We do not fall in love. Being a **__**Miko**__** is not a job. It is a gift from the great **__**Kami**__** themselves. We always stay calm and fair in every situations. We use our aura and power to distinguish all **__**Youkai**__**, **__**Ningen**__**, and **__**Hanyou**__**. We think clearly, keep a clear and calm mind in everything. We do not guess. We try not to make mistakes. We know the difference between evil and good, true and false, right and wrong, fake or not. You did not do any of that.**_' Her conscience pointed out.

Images flashed to her/their mind. Images of Kikyo protecting the village and villagers. Images of her falling for an Inu Hanyou. Images of her acting like a lovesick fool around the Hanyou. Images of her killing all demons and half-demons that stood in her way or around/in the village with the exception of one. Images of her _not_ being able to tell or even using her aura and power to see if Onigumo is evil or not. Images of her not doing so, thinking that the one that stole the Shikon-no-Tama and injured her was actually the same half-demon that she fell in love with. Images of her not identifying if the demons and half demons before Inu-Yasha were good ones or not. Images of her being so focus and driven by her own thoughts of hatred, betrayal, and hurt that lead her to seal the Hanyou that stole her heart to the God Tree.

_You know nothing,_ said Kikyo, coldly, not liking where this is headed.

'_**I know everything about you, Kikyo – I am you,**_' said her conscience. '_**Or what about you coming back alive? That witch brought you back, commanded you to kill Kagome and Inu-Yasha, yet you didn't. When the witch realize it needed Kagome's soul, you actually moved, touched the witch and managed to shake your head. That was you. The real you when you were alive. But what happened then? You got some of 'your' soul and acted completely out of it. You tried to kill them. You tried to kill her over and over. Claiming that the soul that's in you were **__**your**__** soul. You manipulated Inu-Yasha's love for you. You **__**eat**__** souls of the dead women. You work for your killer and your enemy just to get 'your' soul back. All of them. You stood in their way many times, only to get out alive because of Inu-Yasha's love. His love for **__**you**__**.**_'

Images of Kikyo receiving 'her' soul back, only to be called back by her 'reincarnation'. Images of her soul catchers flying to catch the blue orbs for her. Images of her meeting up with Inu-Yasha one time, hugged him and held a dagger at him, laughing coldly at the irony of _love_. Images of her 'returning' to Naraku and giving the shards to him. Images of her following Kagura or/and Kanna. Images of her intercepting Inu-Yasha and his group, only to leave alive, leaving the fuming group, but a certain Hanyou … who left to search for her in the middle of the night.

'_**And in all of that time, you knew the truth,**_' said her conscience. '_**You knew from the beginning that Kagome's soul was not yours. You knew, that if it was, the soul will **__**all**__** come to you. Since you were the 'original' owner and that you had more training that Kagome. But it did not. She managed to call many of them back and **__**you**__**left**__**, scared that you'll lose the remaining. You knew that the soul was not yours, yet you claimed that it was. No **__**Miko**__** would ever do that. You do not care for the consequences of your attentions. You only did them for yourself. Even though you knew, it didn't stop you for going after the younger **__**Miko**__**. Or the **__**Hanyou**__**. You knew that you two couldn't be. You were dead and he's alive. It would not work out. You will always feed on souls of the dead women and cannot be pregnant. Ever. You want him to go to Hell with you. And soon, that plan changed. You want to be alive again, so you can be with Inu-Yasha. You were jealous and selfish.**_'

Images of Kikyo coming back 'alive', feeling disoriented and naked. Images of her feeling uncomfortable deep within her heart – 'her' soul. Images of her feeling relief and anguish when the soul was called back to 'her' reincarnation. Images of her leaving the place with the soul that she had left, hurting her like they want to go back to where they were previously with, which was _not_ her. She left clenching her heart area. Images of her going after Kagome a few times and of her waiting for Inu-Yasha or walking slowly so he can easily catch her sense and catch up. Images of her and him mating, but she didn't feel so much friction or anything and of him spilling himself into her, but always leak out of somewhere before the hour is up. Images of her trying to take him to Hell with her, but _always_ interrupted by Kagome or something/someone else, mostly the younger Miko though. Images of her making up her choices and wanting to be alive; choosing between killing 'her' reincarnation and wishing on the Shikon-no-Tama herself. She chose both. She comes back alive with Inu-Yasha fully human.

'_**A real **__**Miko**__** would know when to quit and give up,**_' said her conscience. '_**A real **__**Miko**__** would kill herself or let herself be killed for the good of the world. And helping the good guys defeat the bad guys. A real **__**Miko**__** will help trained their 'reincarnation' instead of trying to kill her. A real **__**Miko**__** would not defile herself to the enemy. And sleeping with men whom they are not wedded to and know. **__**Miko**__** are pure and strong. Level-minded and helpful. A **__**Miko**__** would not allow their desires to distract herself from her duties and responsibilites. They also do not to a selfish thing for themselves … especially for them to get out of her duties or responsibilites.**_'

Once again, images of Kikyo held onto her souls so she can walk on Earth. Also again, images of her not helping any younger Miko in any villages that she happens to past and help to train them. She only help the injuries and olds. Again, images of her trying to kill 'her' reincarnation. Images of her, fucking – making _love_ to Naraku, then while travelling around Japan, fucking a few bandits and villagers; not caring if the villagers are married or not. As long as they are willing … Images of her not being pure or strong; she lost her virginity a week or two after she was 'brought back alive'. She was not strong as she once was when she was truly alive with flesh, bones, and blood. She was not level-minded or helpful; she killed demons and half-demons that stood in her way, she didn't help any Miko with their own powers – she basically left the Miko to rot because of their untrain powers. She allowed her desires to be a normal woman, to have a normal human husband, and to have normal family to distract herself from her duties and responsibilites, wanting her desires to come true. She asked, no, practically begged Inu-Yasha to become fully Ningen for her so she can have her normal family and life.

'_**It is your wishes that you ended up like this,**_' said her conscience. '_**Instead of mating to your **__**Inu**__**Hanyou**__**, you mated with the **__**Hanyou**__** that tricked you and your **__**Hanyou**__** into killing each other. In all of these aspects: You Failed.**_'

Images of Kikyo mating with a few bandits, then Inu-Yasha, and then Naraku before she was killed, again. Both of them marked her as their mate, but since she was not human and was made of dirt/soil, bones, and ash, their mating marks would not last on her skin. Then she came back alive with _Naraku_ as his mate and Inu-Yasha as that damn Taijiya's mate. This is completely unfair.

How dare Naraku mark her as his mate? Granted, she wasn't fully alive and human, but _still_ – _**How dare he**_? How dare Inu-Yasha fuck, mate, and mark his pack-mate, _Sango_? How dare he touch her? How dare she touch him? How dare they?

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. _I do not know the meaning of this,_ said Kikyo. _But leave me be. I do not know what you are planning, but this is all pointless._ She said coldly.

'_**Damn, honey, you are stubborn,**_' said her conscience. '_**If you want to die, again, fine. Maybe **__**she**__** can convince you … I wish her luck … **_'

_Who?_ asked Kikyo, but she got no answer, her conscience had disappear from her mind. For now anyways. _But who is she?!_

— **A Few Days Later —**

"**NANI?!**" shouted the six newly turned demons.

"What do you mean we have to go to school?!" cried Shippo. "I don't wanna go to school!" He wailed.

"Only the two Hanyou and the Kits are going," said Kurama.

"Why aren't we going?" asked Naraku.

"You three," said Yusuke, looking at Naraku, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku. "Look too old for school."

"I don't want to go to school," said Sango.

"If you don't go to school, then you will have to get a job," said Kagome. "Jobs that will allow you to leave whenever you want since Koenma could call you anytime."

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha, crossing his arms. "I rather get a job than go to that school thingy."

Kagome shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyways, _you_ have to find a job," said Kagome. "I was talking to the Whore, the Traitor, and the Kit."

Kikyo and Sango glared at her before they turned and glared at each other. Shippo just stayed where he was, confused. He heard of school before. From Kagome. She said it was hard. Why is she talking about letting him go to school if it's so horrible?!

"I can take on school if _you_ can, reincarnation," sneered Kikyo.

Kagome snorted. "Good luck," said Kagome. "Does your brain has brain-cells? Do you know what 'I am _not_ your reincarnation' means?"

Kikyo sneered. "You'll _always_ be _my_ reincarnation in my eyes, reincarnation," said Kikyo.

Kagome shrugged. "_You'll_ always be my _incarnation_ then," sighed Kagome. "_You'll_ always be second best in _my_ eyes. _You'll_ always be a poor excuse for a prietess in _my_ eyes. _You'll_ always be a zombie _girl_ in _my_ eyes. _You'll_ always have a brain of a zombie. _You'll_ always look ugly and pointy. And you are definitely older than seventy years old."

Naraku chuckled and everyone turned to him. And Kikyo glared at him.

"Why are you laughing?!" spat Kikyo. "I am your mate!"

"Not by choice!" said Naraku, coldly. "All I did was fuck you and mark you, but you were made of bones, dirt, ash, and clay. My mark wouldn't last. Then all I had to do was die and come back to life with _you_ as my mate." He grimaced.

"By choice or not, I am your mate!" said Kikyo through clenched teeth.

"Unfortunately," drawled Naraku. "Must you bring that up all the time?" He asked boringly.

"You – " Kikyo broke up, screaming her frustration before stomping to her room.

"What a drama queen," commented Sango.

"**FUCK YOU!**" shouted Kikyo from upstairs.

"Oh, I don't have to!" sneered Sango. "You can do that on your own!"

A snarl was heard from upstairs.

"Hey Shizuru," called Kagome.

"Umm?"

"You think you can enroll the three in schools?" asked Kagome.

"Why not you?" asked Shizuru.

"I have school," said Kagome.

Shizuru shrugged her answer. "I'm not doing anything anyways," said Shizuru, ex-haling.

— **Sakura Elementary —**

Shizuru lead a pouting eight-year-old Kitsune boy in the Elementary school building. Being a fox demon, he was curiously and was looking around constantly.

"Come on Shippo," said Shizuru, opening the door to the office. "In here."

Shippo sighed as he went in the room and looked up at the big and tall desks and humans.

"You can sit over there, little man," said Shizuru, pointing at the blue chairs with a small black coffee table and some toys.

"Ok," said Shippo in a small voice.

Shizuru watched, fondly, as the eight-year-old boy sat on the chair and picking up blocks to play with. How the boy felt closer to Inu-Yasha and the others instead of Kagome; she'll never know. Shaking her head, the older woman made her way to the front desk.

"Hello?" asked Shizuru. "I would like enroll my … nephew in this school please."

The secretary looked up and looked at the small boy playing. "Is that him?" asked the woman. Shizuru nodded. "Very well." She took a clip-board with papers and a pen. "Please fill out this form as much as you can. Thank you."

Taking the clip-board and sitting down on a chair next to Shippo, Shizuru looked at the papers and began to fill them out.

An hour later, Shizuru gave the board back to the secretary and the woman looked it over.

"His parents?" asked the secretary.

"Dead," sighed Shizuru. "He lives with his relatives."

The secretary flipped through the pages. "Ah," exclaimed the secretary. She looked through all the list of names and address of whom she was to call when Shippo is in trouble. "All of these people live in the same neighbourhood?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We live in the same house," said Shizuru. "The names that are listed in there are the people that 'adopted' him when he was an orphan.

"I see," said the secretary in disbelief. "Anyone else that lives with Shippo that the school board should know about?"

"Well, I and my brother lives there, along with Yusuke, Kur – ahh, I mean Shuuichi, my brother, Hiei, and Yukina," said Shizuru. "I think Keiko is living with us too." She mused. "But I am not intirely sure."

"Who's the oldest in the house?" asked the secretary, steely.

"I believe it's Naraku," said Shizuru. "Twenty-three or twenty-four. Why so many questions about this?" She demanded.

"Gomen Nasai," apologized the woman. She doesn't really seem sincere. "I have to check that at least one person is older than twenty to look after a child."

"Hm," grunted Shizuru.

"Well, little Shippo is ready," said the woman. "He can attend school on Monday. I will have everything ready by then." She nodded, turning to her computer. "If you don't live near here and will have someone pick him up, I suggest that whoever, is picking him up, come by on Monday too."

Shizuru nodded. "Thank you for your help," said Shizuru. "Come on Shippo, let's go home."

Shippo jumped up, happily. "Can I have some Sweet Snow?" asked Shippo.

"Sweet snow?" repeated Shizuru, amused. "Ok, lets."

— **The Next Day —**

Scowling madly and looking curious at the same time, Sango and Kikyo followed Shizuru to Willow Secondary School. Scowling at each other as Sango and Kikyo walked through the door, they followed Shizuru in the main office, earning many looks from a lot of students. Some of the girls at the school were pointing at them and were talking about them. The girls at the school were completely unaware that the three new visitors heard every word.

"Oh my God, check it out! New students!"

"Look at their clothes!"

"Look at that girl! With the red and white _thing_. So unstylish!"

"Look at the other girl! Leather! Cool! That's like so in right now!"

"Oh totally. I'm so going shopping later! Wanna come with?"

"That girl with no style whatsoever looks like Higurashi, don't you think?"

"Oh. Yea! Higurashi looks so much better though. This girl looks so pointy and so snobby!"

"I was thinking the same! She's such a snob! With trashy fashion taste too! Ewww!"

"Yeah! **EWWWW!**"

The girls giggled and pretended to gag at Kikyo's choice in clothing. Kikyo glared at them, she thought that her clothes are rather nice. She swore a red mini skirt and a white top, the same color as her Miko garb. She didn't know that no one wears red mini skirt anymore, it wasn't 'in' the first place. What she wore looks like the color choices of choir or something. It's just. No.

"But look at the girl in the leather."

"She looks so much nicer."

"Like so much nicer."

"I want to be her friend."

"I want to know her better."

"I wonder where she shops."

"I just love her clothes."

"Like me too!"

"I hope that she's not friends with The Snob."

"Please, don't jinx it. I don't want to be friend with The Snob just because I want to be friend with the other one."

The girls made plans to talk to Sango, if she's enrolling in their school. And hopefully, that she's not friends with The Snob a.k.a Kikyo.

"Yes? May I help you?" asked the secretary from behind the counter. "What would you like? New students?"

"Yes, hi, I'm Kuwabara, Shizuru," said Shizuru. "I am here to get enroll … these two in here."

Looking at the two soon-to-be new students, the woman behind the counter nodded. "Fill these," said the secretary, giving Shizuru two clip-boards.

The papers on the clip-boards looks almost exact, almost. Shizuru gave the clip-boards to Sango and Kikyo and helped them on the clip-boards. When completed, the three girls stood up and gave the papers back to the secretary.

"It looks good here," said the woman, popping her blue bubblegum. "It all look okay here. Come back on Monday to start and to get all of your things. Before you leave, I need your sizes. You first, Pointy." She pointed at Kikyo.

Kikyo huffed. "Sizes?" questioned Kikyo. "What sizes? Why sizes? Why me first?!" She snapped.

The woman looked at Kikyo like she was a whining kid. "Sizes," said the woman, slowly, like she was explaining to a little brat. "I need your measurements so I can start ordering your uniforms now. Specifically at the end of the day. Now, your sizes." The woman said, getting irritated.

"Kikyo is a size small and Sango is a size medium," said Shizuru, looking at the two younger girls.

Writing it down, the secretary turned back to her computer, blowing and popping her bubblegum.

"Come on," said Shizuru, walking out of the office.

The two girls left the school with an ex-Miko scowling and with a demon slayer grinning from ear to ear.

"Do we have to get anything, Shizuru?" asked Sango. "I understand that the uniforms are handled."

"Hai," said Shizuru, looking at Sango with a raised eyebrow. "All you need are a couple of school supplies and that's it."

_Sango had sure changed since she was brought to life,_ thought Shizuru, having to hear the story from her brother and his friends, she understand that the Taijiya Youkai is supposedly jealous of Kagome, but she's not showing it. In fact, the woman seems calm and collected, polite to everyone, except for Kikyo and Naraku, some what. _Having a second chance can sure change a person._

She looked at the ex-Miko. She didn't want to say anything out-loud, but Kikyo is acting like a teenager. From what she heard, it is Kikyo that suppose to be the calm, cool, collected, and slightly cold one, Sango was suppose to be more warm-hearted and care-free. Also that Kikyo reminds her of the cheerleaders, popular, annoying, stupid air-head girl students. The one 'I am too popular for you' and 'Bow to me since I am popular'. One of the popular kids. She even have that similar air of superiority and snobbiness.

_It's almost like Kikyo and Sango switched personalities,_ thought Shizuru, amused. _I can't wait for them to start school … this is going to be interesting._ The older woman can see it now. _Sango, a 'regular' high school student. I can see her making friends with Kagome's (old) friends. And Kikyo._ She laughed mentally. _I can see her either being a lousy cheerleader wanna-be or a supposedly rich snob. Probably be a little bit of both._ She laughed.

Sango was worried and was excited at the same time. She couldn't wait for Monday, but at the same time, is dreading it. She was curious about school and wondered what so bad about it? Why does Yusuke and Kagome complain about it so? And she worried if she would make any friends or will she stuck by herself or with … with … _Kikyo_. She shuddered. In all honestly, she rather be a loner than to hang around with that _bitch_. That _bitch_ caused enough trouble for her. If that _bitch_ is near her, she wouldn't promise that the _bitch_ wouldn't come out without a black eye, broken nose, busted lips, black cheeks, or hopefully, all of the above.

Kikyo wasn't really worried, maybe a bit excited. If _her_ reincarnation could go to school, she could too. If her reincarnation could make friends, so can she. She's positive that if her reincarnation could make friends, then people would love to be _her_ friends too. After all, she's _waay_ better than Ka-Go-Me. If her reincarnation can go to school and fight demons, she do it too. Anything and everything her reincarnation do, she can do way better and faster. After all, she's the original copy. Another thing that she got and that her reincarnation doesn't is a mate. She has a mate while her reincarnation doesn't. So **HA**!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Translations:**

**Inu:** Dog  
**Hanyou:** Half Demon and Half Human  
**Kaze:** Wind (One of Kagome's kits' Name)  
**Sweet Snow:** Hiei's, Kagome's kits, Kikyo's, and Naraku's name for Ice Cream  
**Taijiya:** Demon Slayer/Exterminator  
**Shikon-no-Tama:** Shikon Jewel  
**Shikon-no-Kakera:** Shikon Shard  
**Urusai:** Shut Up  
**Monk:** Priest  
**Kit:** Young/Baby foxes  
**Miko:** Priestess  
**Iie:** No  
**Hai:** Yes  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Kami:** God  
**Ningen:** Human  
**Kitsune:** Fox  
**Gomen Nasai:** I'm Sorry

**A/N:** Do you think Naraku has feelings for Sango? Does Inu-Yasha? Or is he still hung up on Kikyo? Is the ex-Clay Pot falling for Naraku? Or is she still hung up on Inu-Yasha? What do you think??

On my profile, there's a poll. Please vote. The choices are on my profile along with the summaries. Please _vote_! It's important!

Here's _another_ poll for ya!

**Poll Question: What kind of categories should I put Sango and Kikyo in?**

**Sango:** Jock/Cheerleader (popular), Nerd/Geek (Smart), Follower, Wanna-be, Rock/Punk, Skate-boarders, etc (Be specific)

**Kikyo:** Jock/Cheerleader (popular), Nerd/Geek (Smart), Follower, Wanna-be, Rock/Punk, Skate-boarders, etc (Be specific)

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to me by private messaging me! The **URL** is on my profile!! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Monday

**Title:** Kagome's Turn to Shine  
**Authoress:** Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner a.k.a PureMiko_Kagome69ner  
**Summary:** This is an **IY/YYH** crossover. Why did Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo betrayed Kagome? What now? Kagome's actually a demon? Not just one, but every single demon in the universe? Why? The Higurashis aren't her family, but the Urameshis are? What's going on?!?! Please remember to R&R!!  
**Characters:** Kagome Higurashi-Urameshi, Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama, Ayumi, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Souta Higurashi, Kohaku, Yukina, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Hojo, Eri, Yuka, **ETC  
****Pairings:** Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Ayumi, Yusuke/Keiko, Souta/Yukina, Kohaku/Rin, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Inu-Yasha/Kikyo, Naraku/Kikyo, Naraku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame, **ETC** (I think)  
**Ratings:** Mature (M)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Monday**

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** No, I don't own any Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters! However, the three kids/kits are mine; Crystal, Kaze, and Taro. They're **MINE!**

**A/N:** I know, it's been a _long_ while. Half a year; six months. I know. I know. And I _really_ sorry. I have no excuse or anything. I was just too lazy. Procrastinating. :| A real bad habit … So, here's the next chapter. I don't know if it's good or not. It was completed six months ago. Lolz. And I was too busy to post it up. … Ok. So it's not a laughing matter. **SORRRY!** Working on chapter 24 though. Almost finished. I think??

**Sango:**

Nerd/Geek (Smart): I_  
Follower: II  
__Rock/Punk: III_  
Skate-boarders: I

**Kikyo:**

_Jock/Cheerleader (popular): IIII  
_Nerd/Geek (Smart): I_  
Wanna-be: IIII_

— **Last Time … —**

_Kikyo wasn't really worried, maybe a bit excited. If __**her**__ reincarnation could go to school, she could too. If her reincarnation could make friends, so can she. She's positive that if her reincarnation could make friends, then people would love to be __**her**__ friends too. After all, she's __**waay**__ better than Ka-Go-Me. If her reincarnation can go to school and fight demons, she do it too. Anything and everything her reincarnation do, she can do way better and faster. After all, she's the original copy. Another thing that she got and that her reincarnation doesn't is a mate. She has a mate while her reincarnation doesn't. So __**HA**__!_

— **This Time … —**

Ok. It's Monday, which equals school and the three new students are nervous. Shippo was even more nervous because he won't know anyone at his school; he'll be all by himself. He doesn't know that Kagome had also enrolled her three Kits to school. So he was jealous of Kikyo and Sango, at least they're going to the same school as each other … and the others. While he has to go to school by himself. This is so not fair. Kikyo and Sango were fuming all the way to school. They don't want to go to the same school. They don't want to share their friends or have the same friends. They don't want their classmates to know that they are living together. They don't want to have the same classes.

Sighing, they both went in the school and looked for the main office.

"Hello, ladies," said a different secretary from the last time they were there. "What do you want?" This secretary looks about twenty-two or something. A bit young to be a secretary …

"I'm new," said Kikyo and Sango in unison, glaring each other.

"I'm here for my uniform, timetable, and all that," said Sango.

"Me too," said Kikyo.

"Ok, names," said the secretary, blowing and chewing her blue bubblegum loudly.

"Asa Kikyo," said Kikyo.

_Shallow?_ thought the secretary. _Weird_.

"Taijiya Sango," said Sango.

"Now you wait for the computer to print your shi – I mean stuff," corrected the secretary, she stood up and went to a different room and came back outside two to three minutes later, holding something in each of her hands. "Asa Kikyo, this is yours." She handed the things to Kikyo. "Taijiya Sango." She handed the things to Sango. "Those are three of your school uniforms, your Gym uniform, three pairs of white socks, two pair of sensible school shoes, your Gym locker's combination, your locker, and its combination."

Kikyo scrunched her pointy nose. "You mean I only have three uniforms to wear for a week?" asked Kikyo, frowning in disgust. "Why not five?"

"You can always buy two more, duh," said the secretary, her gum popping. "With extra fifty bucks."

Sango was amused. Kikyo always wore the very same priestess outfit when she was in the Feudal Era and she never took a bathe or anything. So why is she complaining now? Three uniform is better than one. "**Shouldn't you be used to it by now?**" asked the amused Phoenix demon in Youkai language. "**You wore the same outfit and didn't take a shower for years in the Feudal Era. This shouldn't bother you.**"

Kikyo glared at Sango. "Urusai."

"Ok, here's your timetable," said the secretary. "And here's two late slips." The older woman handed them their timetable and a blue late slip each.

"Arigato," said Sango.

"Yea, arigato," grunted Kikyo.

Leaving the office, they went in the washroom to change into their school uniforms. The uniforms were a perfect fit. They look just like all of the girls that attend the school. Sango started to tie her hair into a long pony-tail. Kikyo just left her hair as it is. When finished, the Phoenix leaned against the wall and looked at her timetable.

**Name:** Taijiya Sango**  
Age:** 18  
**Student Number:** 249618**  
Grade:** 12**  
School:** Willow Secondary School**  
Homeroom:** History

**Classes**

**Day One**

**Period One -** History, Academic, Gr. 12**  
Period Two -** English, Applied, Gr. 12  
**Period Three -** Mixed Sciences*, Academic, Gr. 12  
**Period Four -** **LUNCH  
****Period Five -** Math, Academic, Gr. 11

**Day Two**

**Period One -** History, Academic, Gr. 12**  
Period Two -** Math, Academic, Gr. 11  
**Period Three -** Mixed Sciences*, Academic, Gr. 12**  
Period Four -** **LUNCH  
Period Five -** English, Applied, Gr. 12

**Name:** Asa Kikyo**  
Age:** 17  
**Student Number:** 249629**  
Grade:** 12**  
School:** Willow Secondary School**  
Homeroom:** Math

**Classes**

**Day One**

**Period One -** Math, Applied, Gr. 11  
**Period Two -** History, Academic, Gr. 12**  
Period Three -** **LUNCH  
Period Four -** Mixed Sciences*, Applied, Gr. 11/12**  
Period Five -** English, Applied, Gr. 11/12

**Day Two**

**Period One -** Math, Applied, Gr. 11  
**Period Two -** English, Applied, Gr. 11/12  
**Period Three -** **LUNCH  
Period Four -** Mixed Sciences*, Applied, Gr. 11/12  
**Period Five -** History, Academic, Gr. 12

"Thank God I don't have any classes with you," said Kikyo. "It'd be a nightmare."

"Hai," said Sango. "It would be a nightmare. Me, seeing your ugly, pointy face at home _and_ in classes. A terrible nightmare."

Kikyo scowled. "Shut up," snapped Kikyo and with her head high, she walked off, looking for her period one class.

Rolling her eyes, Sango looked for her first period class too. When she found it, she sat down next to a girl with black and purple hair. The girl also had on the uniform, but she also added small buttons and wore a Gothic bracelets. The main colors were black and purple. She seems to be chewing gum too. The girl turned to her boringly.

"Yo, you new here?" asked the girl, popping her gum.

"Hai," said Sango. "Taijiya Sango. It's nice to meet you."

"Hmmm, Asia Crystal," said the girl. "Nice to meet ya too. I guess."

Sango beamed. She just made a new friend. "So what's the teacher like?"

"Boring," said Crystal. "Talks non-stop."

— **With Kikyo —**

When she found her class, she went in and sat behind a girl with short hair. She opened her books and yawned.

"Eww, like oh mi God!" whispered a girl. "Look, it's that bitchy bitch from earlier."

"I know. I can't believe she's in our class."

"Like ew! I hope she don't talk to me."

_They're just jealous,_ thought Kikyo, chanting over and over again. _They're just jealous. They're just jealous._

Another girl, one of the popular girls, who's half English and half Japanese, looked at Kikyo with interest. The new girl reminds her of someone … She smirked when she figured out who. Higurashi Kagome. Of course. This new girl looks a lot like Higurashi, only this girl has pointy facial, and have long and straight hair. They must be related. The girl sat behind Kikyo. She tapped Kikyo on the shoulders.

"I'm Stacy Lee," said the girl. "Who are you?"

"Asa Kikyo," said Kikyo. "Do you want to hang around sometimes?" She asked, somewhat and suddenly shy. Her superior attitude gone.

"Gomen, but I can't," said the girl, not very sounding like it and checking her manicure nails.

Kikyo looked affronted.

"But I don't _hang_ around with other … _people_," finished Stacy Lee with a fake sorry look on her face. "Gomen Nasai."

"Excuuuuuuuse me?" asked Kikyo with attitude, looking at bitch angrily.

"What did you just say?" asked a girl next to Kikyo.

"Yea, what did you just say?!" asked another girl to the other side of Kikyo.

"You did not just say that to Stacy!" said the girl in front of Kikyo.

"You did not!!" chorused the three girls around Kikyo. "Oh no, you didn't!" They gasped as one.

Eyes twitching, Kikyo looked around her and saw the three girls looking at her with wide eyes. The three were all brunettes with chest-length hair. Their hair were all long and silky looking. They also wore the school uniforms, of course. They have black eye-liners on with hot pink eye-shadows and pink lip stick … or lip gloss on. Their shirt were all a size or two too tight for them. It looks all tight on them and they were showing their flat bellies and a button on the top was undone, their breast can now breathe. They all have their nails done; french manicure, pink style. On their desks were a small, but cute pink Baby Phat purses. The three girls, as one, flipped their hair back, looking at her in shock. Kikyo turned to look at this Stacy Lee more closely. The girl basically had the same look as the three barbies. She just had a pink fake diamond necklace and bracelet and he has a pink, black, and white PlayBoy purse hanging on her shoulders.

"That's hot," said Kikyo, pointing to their purses.

"Thanks!" said a girl. "Too bad, you're not!"

"Oooohhh!"

"Tell you what, new girl," said Stacy. "If you change your style. A lot. We'll _consider_ letting you hang with us." She looked at the new girl up and down. "If you don't … don't talk to us." Her nose went up the air.

"Yea!" said her three clones, their noses went up the air too.

Kikyo glared at them before turning to face the class. _These bitches are even worse than the Phoenix whore,_ thought Kikyo, unimpressed and unhappy.

— **At Lunch —**

Kikyo went in the lunch room and sat with the three pink obsessed girls. "Hey." She greeted.

The four girls mumbled their greetings. Ten minutes passed and Stacy got annoyed. "Ok, that's it," said Stacy, standing up. "It's obvious that you don't have any friends here and you wanna hang with me. But you are so getting a make-over before you do." She grabbed Kikyo by her wrist. "C'mon girls!"

The five girls rushed into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, they left with the new fifth member of the room. Kikyo had many powder on her face, eye-liner, eye-shadow, and lip-gloss. The other girls don't have any extra accessories for her, so that will have to do. For today.

"Like, you're one of us now," said a girl, Mandy. "So strut like us, girlfriend."

"White powder four, pink lip gloss two, and pink lip stick three are more your look, girl," said another girl, Ashley. "Don't forget, girlfriend!"

"Don't forget to buy your own pink Baby Phat purse either!" said the last girl, Naomi, holding her own purse out.

Stacy looked at the new Kikyo up and down. "Better," said the leader, turning her nose. "C'mon bitches."

— **With Sango —**

"Hey, Sango!" waved Crystal. "Come sit with us!"

Sango walked over to Crystal and her table thankfully. "Hi," said Sango.

"Sango," said Crystal. "My two friends, Yuki, and Eri. Girls, this is the new girl, Taijiya Sango."

"Sango?!" exclaimed Yuki. "I just _love_ your name!"

"Taijiya?" asked Eri. "What does that mean? Does that even mean anything?"

"We're going to be the best of friends!" said Eri and Yuki.

Sango and Crystal were engulfed in a group hug by Eri and Yuki.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kits:** Young/Baby foxes  
**Asa:** Shallow  
**Taijiya:** Demon Slayer/Exterminator**  
Youkai:** Demon  
**Urusai:** Shut Up  
**Arigato:** Thank You**  
Hai:** Yes**  
Gomen:** Sorry**  
Gomen Nasai:** I'm Sorry or I'm So Sorry

**A/N:** It's been a while. I know. You know the drill …


End file.
